I Hate Him, Vice Versa!
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Alyssa is the best fencer in the United States. She has a medal to prove it too. But when she gets sent to the One Piece world after being drowned by toilet water, she realizes that she has to depend on her fencing skills if she even wants to survive. She hates Law and Kid and vice versa! KidxOCxLaw (Love Triangle)
1. Chapter 1

"Annnnd the winner of the 2013 National Fencing Championship is...Alyssa Reed, from St. Maria Catholic School!" The crowd broke out clapping and cheering. I sighed in exhaustion as I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I smiled slightly, so it was worth my time to come to New York. I bowed to my opponent in respect and walked back to side where my team was cheering loudly for me. My best friend immediately tackled me in a hug.

"Omergawd Alyssa! You were amazing!"

"Psh, at least you look good while doing it, Rin." I took off my head gear which revealed my frizzy and messy black locks.

"It was _annoying_. Every time I scored a point, all I heard were whistles. Not the best encouragement around."

"Bleh, you're pretty, deal with it." We both broke out laughing. Ladies and gents, please meet my equally crazy-as-me best friend, Rin. Or Rinny-chan, as I like to call her.

"Urk, I've probably missed at least two new episodes of Naruto, Fairytail, Bleach-"

"_Rin_...please do me a life favor and shut up-"

"Oh! Most importantly, I forgot One Piece! Ah! What kind of number one fan am I?! I'm so sorry Oda-sama! I have failed you-!"

"Shut. The. Pickle. Up."

"Oooh, Alyssa said the 'P' word!" I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I get it, I get it. 'Law-sama is soooo hot!' 'I wish I can get 'operated' on by Law-sama' 'I wish I could live in One Piece and marry Law-kun and have babies and-'" I replied in a mocked voice.

"Hey, hey. You're making me look bad. I love Law way more than that."

"-and swim in ice cream so he can lick it off of me and then reply 'nothing is sweeter than you' and then-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm a fangirl, get over it. That's my words of wisdom for you today." I snickered.

"This is why you are a strange, strange creature. Even though I love One Piece-and only One Piece, I don't see why you love Law so much-"

"Shh...you said enough today to make a unicorn cry. Just go and make yourself a waffle or something and think about what you said." I stared at her like she was insane. Well, can't help it, I'm insane as well. Everyone knew it was taboo to insult Law around her.

"Yes, I am very sorry Rin-sama."

"Hmm...maybe Law-sama will forgive you if you...watch the newest episodes with me...?" I sighed. There was no escape.

"Fine."

"Yosh! Let's celebrate for now and watch One Piece when we get back to California."

"Yeah, my baby is waiting for me."

"Stop calling your skateboard your 'baby' it's misleading. Plus, you're still a virgin."

"Me being a virgin has nothing to do with calling my skateboard my baby. Plus, you call Law-_sama_ baby and babe all the time too."

"What can I say? It's a complicated relationship." We both laughed our heads off as we exited the arena and started heading towards KFC.

"I'm regretting the deal I made with you already."

"Hehehehe, you promised! If I got first place, you would treat me to KFC!"

"I wouldn't have if I didn't forget there's a reason why you're the fencing captain."

"I'm amazing, deal with it."

"Your total comes to $215.59." She hung her head low as she handed over the cash.

"There goes my allowance, au revoir."

"Don't be going French on me, you know I hate French."

"Gomen, it's either French or Japanese." I sighed. There's no winning.

"Hehehehe, Rin, I'm going to the bathroom."

"H-Hey, no fair! You just want me to carry the food!"

"Losers can't be choosers."

I swiftly entered the bathroom.

"Hehehehe, 'gomen' Rin." I noticed a note on the mirror.

'Be careful for what you wish for. It may just come true.'

"...You can't tell me what to do. I wish I could go to the One Piece world and irk Law to no end just to annoy Rin." I laughed and walked into a stall. I gasped as I saw a swirl of colors in the toilet.

"H-Hey, if this is some sick joke-"

"_Be careful for what you wish for." _I screamed as the water rose and splashed over me, somehow, it was drowning me. I slowly saw black.

"_It may just come true_."

**Yesh...this my way of getting in the One Piece world. Don't judge unless you've tried it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss...are you dead...?" I groaned as I held a hand to my head. Ow, my head was throbbing.

"Not yet, it seems." answered another voice.

"Mmm..." I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. It was lit dimly and there were lots of people. My eyes widened as I saw some giants and mermen. Wait...am I at some One Piece cosplay convention or something? Yeah, I was probably drugged by Rin and was forced to come.

"Erm, excuse me, but where is this?" If I can find out the address, I can probably find my way home.

"This is the Human Auction House at Sabaody Archipelago's Grove 1. You were probably drugged and taken as a slave." My eyes widened. Did he just say Human Auction House? Like the one in One Piece?

"...Excuse me, but do you know what era this is...?"

"Of course I do, it's the Era of the Pirates." My heart started beating rapidly and I started sweating. No, no, think rationally now.

"Item 24! Item 24! It's time for your interview!" The girl before nudged me.

"Hurry up...that's you." Some men came over and hauled me to my feet. I was seriously considering kicking them in their balls, but I've been forced to watch enough One Piece to know that it will only result in me getting an injury. I was taken to a men who I presume was Disco.

"Why hello there, Item 24. If you behave, you won't get hit, understand?" I nodded.

"Hmm, alright. You seem like a cooperative type I hope. For a reward, I won't put an exploding collar on you until you're bought and your owner puts it on."

"Name?"

"Alyssa Reed."

"Age?"

"14."

"Special talents?"

"Hmm...I...can sing okay...I know how to cook a little bit...and I'm...good-looking?" Disco bursted out laughing.

"Hehehe! Why yes, you are. Alright, is that all? You'll get hit if you're lying." I nodded. He nodded back and told the men to put me back where I was. I saw the boy and girl I was talking to with earlier in the same spot.

"Wow, you didn't get hit? You must have lots of self-restraint!" the girl beamed.

"Either that, or she's weak." the guy retorted. I elbowed him in the face.

"Who's the weak one now, Mister Ego?" I smirked as he held his nose in pain. While fencing and swordsmanship are my specialty, I'm not necessarily weak either. I've done enough Muay Thai, Krav Maga and Brazilian Jiu Jutsu to know how to kill a man if I had to. However, seeing as how I'm in the One Piece world, it's not that amazing.

"Item 24! It's your turn!" I got up quickly this time, so they didn't have to haul me. I obediently followed the men to the stage where it was bright and I had to shield my eyes.

"Wooo-zee! We got a stunner over here! Her name is Alyssa Reed, she's a damn fine human girl, if I do say so myself. She's young at the age of 14! She sings like a songbird, cooks better than a 5-star chief and is the very definition of young beauty! Let's start her bidding at 500,000 beli, shall we?"

"600, 000!"

"750, 000 beli!"

"750, 000 beli! Going once, going twice...? Sold! To World Noble, Charloss-sama!"

"Hey, Disco! Do you mind if I take her early? Tiger-chan's been feeling down lately, some live prey will probably cheer him up." I heard a something snap. Oh right, it was my last thread of self-control.

"I will not be food to a stupid mutt!" My voice echoed throughout the entire auction house. Immediately, people began to whisper and point.

"Why, you little bitch-" I flip kicked Disco's chin upwards, causing him to fly through the roof. Lesson I learned in Muay Thai. Aggression. Thank god he didn't put an exploding collar on me.

"Shoot her! Somebody shoot her!" I ran in a zig-zag fashion. Lesson learned in Krav Maga. Self-defence.

"Guards! Get her!"

"Ompf!" A huge burly man tackled me to the ground. I quickly jammed his pressure points and choke-hold the man behind me who was trying to ambush me. Lesson learned in Brazillian Jiu Jutsu, ground work. I stopped abruptly as 'Charloss-sama' pointed a gun right at my face. Oh hell no. I swiftly shifted my head left and dodged the bullet. When you live in the 'bad side' of California, you gotta know what to do when shit goes down.

"E-Everyone! I received news from look-out! Marines, er, the good Marines are coming! Evacuate through the back-door!" Everyone started storming out and Charloss got stepped on countless times. I stepped on his face before running towards the backdoor.

"Everyone, stop moving or we'll shoot!" Damn it. I don't regret stepping on his face though. I saw two people stand up. Oh! It's Law and Kidd!

"Hmm...two guys and one girl."

"Eh...? One girl? Where?" Kidd asked as he looked around. I sweatdropped.

"Uh, behind you. Here..." I waved as he looked at me.

"Oh! You're the girl who attacked Disco! Hmm...nice kick-flip, pretty darn sexy legs you have there-"

"Stop talking!" Immediately, I felt the atmosphere go tense. If I remember correctly, Kidd hated being ordered what to do. And Law _despised _getting told what to do. Information courtesy of Rin.

"Don't." Kidd started.

"Tell." Law continued.

"Me what to do!" they both shouted as they activated their devil fruit powers. Wow! Hey, hey! If I'm in the One Piece world, that means I can get a devil fruit power too, right?! Their weapons were forcibly removed from their hands and random body parts started spinning. Aww, I wish I had a cool devil fruit power too. I nearly squealed as a sword came flinging at me.

"Hey, Kidd! Watch where you repel those things!"

"Whatever! Don't ruin the party for me!" I bit my lip to avoid hitting him. I'm reckless, but I'm not stupid. I give, if Rin never forced me to watch One Piece, I probably would've tried attacking him. I smirked and grabbed the sword and sliced behind me.

"Gah!" Me: 1 Kidd: 50+ Law: 5+ (He wasn't killing them, just...toying...with...them.) Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I'm used to being the most epic one!

"Grr...everyone! That girl doesn't seem strong, focus on her!" Immediately, Marines came towards me. Damn you. Oh wells, I'm used to being outnumbered. A marine came charging at me, I side-stepped and slashed him, I slashed one behind me, slashed three jumping at my sides and for a final finale, I spun-slashed.

"Yay, 15-hit combo..." I mumbled happily.

"Pfft, weak my ass." I smiled when I heard Kidd say that. The Marines were now obviously very afraid of us. Since we seriously outpower them.

"D-Dammit...retreat!" They started retreating.

"Hey-!"

"Let them be, Eustass."

"...Fine." I tilted my head when Law and Kidd looked back to face me.

"So? Your name is Alyssa, right?"

"Yeah...and you're Law, right? And you're Kidd."

"...How do you know our names?" I could feel the slightly threatening vibe in Law's voice.

"Y-You're supernovas, it's kinda hard not to know..." I briefly heard Kidd call Law an idiot before Kidd started questioning me.

"Are you a pirate? If you are, do you have a crew?"

"...No, I'm not a pirate." Although, if I could choose, I would love to join the Straw Hats.

"Well, welcome aboard. You're joining mine." I nearly bit my tongue.

"Wha...? I refuse."

"Well, you can choose. Join or die."

"Now, Kidd...let's be chill about this. You're cool and all, but I don't want to join you. I also don't want to die." He amusingly smiled at me.

"C'mon, I'm already giving you a choice. Hurry up and fucking choose." I got a annoyed vein on my forehead,

.

"What part of 'I'm not joining you', do you not get? The 'leave me alone' part? Or 'go away or I'm going to kick your balls' part?" He smiled dissolved into an annoyed frown. Oh great. Now I've done it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wrong answer, bitch." Shit. You know when I said I'm reckless but not stupid? Take it and throw it in a fire.

"Eustass, that's not how to talk to lady." I felt heat rise to my face.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. A. Lady." Immediately, the atmosphere went tense again. I did my best not to falter when Law stared straight into my eyes. They were threatening, that much I could tell.

"Don't order me around." I bit my lip to make sure I didn't say anything I would regret. Like I said, I'm not weak, but who _is_ not weak in One Piece anyway?! I gulped as he walked closer. Fine, if I have to fight, then so be it. I don't plan on losing though.

Rin's voice rung in my head. "Listen up, Alyssa. Law-sama is the best because his devil fruit has one and only one weakness. If an enemy steps out of bounds with the spheres he creates, then he can't manipulate them. However...he's Law-sama, so he's still strong either way! Anyway he's soo hot-" Alright, alright, that's enough of Rin for now. I noticed how a light blue ring was circling around his hand.

"Room." I swiftly tumbled out of the sphere. Thud.

"Ow! Damn it!" I rubbed my head. What happened-? Oh, I tumbled into one of the many lanes. _Hard _lanes.

"Pfft! She's stupid! What is she thinking-?!"

"Actually, no, she's not Eustass. She was trying to get out of the sphere I made."

"Huh? Why? Was it worth hitting her head like an idiot? Haha!" I felt even more annoyed as I rubbed the bump on my head.

"More than worth it. She just saved her life for a few more seconds. However...it's time to end it now."

"Room-"

"Repel!" My eyes widened as Eustass repelled weapons in Law's direction. Law swiftly got out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing, Eustass?"

"I told you already, she's going to join my crew. I can't let you harm my crew-"

"I said I'm not joining and that's final!" I stood up and crossed my arms. They both stared at me. Law chuckled slightly.

"...She's a strange one...normally, humans would do their best to survive. But it's almost like she's begging for death." I stuck my tongue at Law and Kidd.

"Wrong! I just don't like- erm actually, hate is more like it...okay...I just hate you two!" I held in a flinch as they both stared at me coldly.

"Fine. If you want death so badly bitch, I'll give it you-!" I gulped. I grabbed a sword and held onto it tightly, so he wouldn't be able to rip it out of my hand.

"Wait, Eustass."

"I don't want to, faggot!" To my surprise, instead of repelling hundreds of swords and shooting guns at me, he opted to charge at me using a sword. I gasped lightly as he collided his sword against mine. The strength difference was obvious, but in terms of skill and swordsmanship, I was far better. If he continues using a sword, the obvious winner will be me. We started sparring, he was so slow to the point it was getting boring, so I decided to throw in a few kicks just to see what he does.

"Gah-! Curse you, bitch!"

"Woah, I actually hit you?! I wasn't even trying to...maybe I'm just that epic?" His face flared up to match his hair. Opps, looks like I made someone mad.

"That's enough of mister nice guy! Repel! Die-!" No- am I going to die here?! No! Please, no! My eyes widened as I suddenly felt this...strange shock ripple thorough body. Everything slowed down. No, literally! I could _see_ it slow down! Everything was moving slowly, but my mind was still fast. To my surprise, my body caught up to the speed of my mind, but everything and everyone else was still strangely slow.

"This is strange, but if it helps me survive, then so be it!" Since everything was slow, I easily deflected swords and sliced through bullets. The second I sliced the last bullet, time seemed to go back to normal.

"-bitch! H-Huh...? Huh?! What the fucking hell! How did you fucking do that?!"

"Even if you ask me, I don't exactly know either." What. Was. _That_?!

"Oh! It seems you awakened Haki due to shock, congratulations!" We all immediately turned to face the owner of the voice. My eyes widened.

"A slave?" questioned Law.

"An old man?" asked Kidd.

"Rayleigh?!" I screamed. He just smiled.

"Bingo. You're all correct."

**Ugh...I was trying to add some action scenes, but seeing how she is currently seriously out-powered by the both of them, I can't really make an action scene without her getting killed. Instantly. So, vola, she has awakened Haki due to shock. It works, it happened to Coby FYI. Anyway, she needs to eat a devil fruit soon since if she doesn't, she's gonna die. Plus, Law and Kidd don't seem all that willing to protect her anyway. Not that I want them to. Erm...thanks for reading, and review if you liked it! Until next time...humans. Readers. I meant readers. I suck at writing author notes...**


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes instantly morphed into stars. Rayleigh?! Rayleigh, the Dark Knight?! You mean Rayleigh, one of my favorite characters?! One of the most epicist characters in One Piece?! Omigaaawd! Okay, come on, calm down...calm down...Ohemgee!

"Ray...Rayleigh?!" I held my hands to head as I was fangirling my head off. While I never talked constantly about Rayleigh like Rin did about Law, I still loved him to death. It was more of a respect thing that a love thing. Actually never mind, it was 100% respect.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"U-Uh...um...w-well...you said I learned H-haki...is that...true...?" Ah dammit! I'm stuttering! Curse your epicness Rayleigh!

"Ah, yes. While it has begun to awaken, you haven't exactly learned it yet." I nodded shyly. I twiddled my fingers.

"Well...um...how can I learn it?" C'mon Rayleigh, say you'll teach me. _Say_ it. My eyes gleamed with my intention.

"While I'm afraid I can't teach you...if that was what you're hoping..." I dropped on my knees while a gloomy aura hung above me.

"Not at all..." I mumbled while everyone else sweatdropped.

"I _do_ know someone who _can_ teach you." I brightened up a little bit.

"Who?"

"I have a friend, her name's Boa Hancock-"

"No thank you." Rayleigh stared at me questionably.

"Why? Do you know her-?"

"Yes." Boa Hancock was annoying. Well, she was okay later on, but she was kind of mean and annoying at the beginning. Like I mean, who willingly sacrifices her own citizens?!

"You should not believe rumors, she's actually a good person deep down. She'll definitely make you strong."

"Hmm...I'm sorry, Rayleigh. But I just can't do it." He sighed disappointingly and I could almost _hear_ my heart crack. I didn't like making people disappointed in me.

"Well, that's fine too. Come see me if you change your mind." I brightened. I can see Rayleigh again? Hey, but that means I would have to accept his offer. Damn, what a dilemma.

"Umm...excuse me...? Is it alright...for me...to come out?" Oh! This voice!

"Ah! You're that girl earlier!" I pointed at her. She blushed slightly.

"Y-Yes...my name is Chidori." Chidori-chan...hmm, sounds nice!

"And my name's Rei. I'm the guy who's nose is broken because of you."

"Rei-kun! Don't exaggerate, it just bled a little bit!" I grinned.

"Well...you guys are free now, so...I guess this is good-bye. Goodbye forever, Chidori-chan, Weakling-kun." I could hear a muffled laugh from Kidd. Oh right, they're still there.

"Umm...we aren't exactly free yet...we have exploding collars on us." I put a hand on my chin, hmm...what to do...

"I can get those off for you-"

"Of course you can Rayleigh! That's because you're just that epic-...damn. I said that outloud, didn't I?" Kidd shrugged.

"Whatever, it's not like we didn't know." I walked up to him with a smile and punched him. I kept my grin on.

"That's for trying to kill me earlier."

"Ouch! What the fuck you crazy bitch?!" I ignored him and walked towards Rayleigh with a smile. I bowed.

"Thank you sincerely for everything, Rayleigh." In the background I heard Kidd mumble something along the lines of 'He didn't do much...' I threw something at him. What it was? I had no idea since I wasn't caring.

"Ow- I'm gonna kill you-! Hey...this...is a devil fruit..." My eyes gleamed dangerously. I leaped at him like a rabid animal.

"Mine!" He screeched and threw it at me. I caught it effortlessly. I looked at it. It was a black apple with red swirls. It had this...really...creepy aura and I was seriously doubting about eating it or not.

"...Whatever, screw it." I took a bite, as expected it tasted horrible. It was a mixture of poop with soy sauce. Gross. I forced it down my throat and breathed in heavily.

"Hmm...so was it, Alyssa?" asked Law. I shrugged.

"Meh. Worse than I thought it would be." He smirked. I walked around the Auction House until I found a sword that I liked. Ah, here. If I'm not mistaken, these are twin katana aren't they? Woah! So sharp and high-quality too! Why would a mere Marine have this...?

"If I'm not mistaken, that's the Reiyoko Twin Katanas. While they're not a historical sword, they're still pretty powerful. A world noble must've dropped it when running away." I gleamed, I'm lucky Rayleigh was so smart.

"Alright you crazy bitch, now that you're at your best, join my crew. You know haki, ate a devil fruit and own a baddass weapon. That's enough already, right?" I stuck my tongue at Kidd.

"No way." I screamed as I felt suddenly felt a rush of air and me being picked up.

"That's 'cause she's gonna join me. See ya Eustass." My eyes widened. Law?! Oh heck no. Wait...wasn't it my wish to annoy Law to no end in the first place? I'm starting to regret that wish.

"Oi! Law! Didn't you fucking say you weren't interested in her?!" He smirked. Wow, must be tiring.

"I changed my mind." With that, he swiftly exited the building while still carrying me.

"H-Hey! Have you ever heard of something called an 'invitation'?!"

"Even if I asked you, you would've said no."

"No I wouldn't."

"Do you want to join me-"

"Hell no! ...Oh." He chuckled and kept running at the same quick pace. Eventually, we made it to his submarine.

"Oh! Law! There you were! ...Who's that? Did you really buy a slave?" That should be...Penguin, right?

"How much?" asked who I presume was Shachi.

"Nada. She's joining our crew." I pouted.

"No I'm not and I'm only here because I was hauled here by you." He smirked.

"Then little _lady_-" I twitched and growled in annoyance.

"-would you prefer joining me or drowning? Since you ate a devil fruit, you can't swim anymore." I grinned happily.

"None of those!" His smirk turned into a frown.

"You have to choose one." I smiled, leaped out of his grasp put a hand on my hip.

"That's why I'll fight you. 1 on 1 just so you know." He growled.

"I don't have to follow your orders-"

"Why? Worried you can't win by yourself-" I swiftly dodged a dagger aimed at my head.

"Bring it." I smiled. Time to see what my devil fruit was.

**I...guess this chapter was okay. I don't like Alyssa fangirling so much, but I can't help it, since I love Rayleigh too. Oooh, she's going to fight with Law! I wonder what will happen? I personally don't know either since I haven't written it yet (August 7, 2013 11:20am) but I will soon. I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if you don't really like it, I hope the next chapter will appeal to you more. Review! It makes me suuuuper happy! Thanks for reading and until next time!**

**P.S I didn't intentionally want it this way, but it's kinda going down the Kidd kinda path too. Do you guys think it would be a good idea to have a love triangle between them or solely on Law? Kidd is possessive and gets angry easily and Alyssa loves annoying him but he freaking swears so much...good idea or no? **


	5. Chapter 5

I gripped "my" twin katanas tightly and concentrated. I got into a proper stance while Law stood in a carefree manner. There was smug smile on his face that I so wanted to rip off his face. Penguin and Shachi stood in a carefree manner as well. Shachi crossed his arms while Penguin balanced himself with one leg and had his other leg leaning against the wall.

"Anytime, Alyssa-chan." I twitched. Chan wasn't much improvement from being called a lady. I hated being called a lady. It made me sound...so weak and refined. Two qualities which I'm not. My eyes widened as realization hit me.

"...I have no idea how to use my Devil Fruit...I don't even know what it is..." Law chuckled and I blushed as I realized I said that out loud.

"Hmp, I guess that automatically makes me the winner...?" I gave him a raspberry while tugging on the skin beneath my eyes. I crossed my arms.

"As if! I'll win. Even if I can only use my katanas." His face darkened. I knew what this meant. He was about to get serious. It always happens in One Piece.

"Room." I jumped, I gasped as I felt as if some sort of energy was pressured out of the bottom of my feet. Thanks to that, however, I was able to jump out of Law's sphere. However, due to something called gravity, I started falling back. I gasped as I started seeing...these rods...appearing around me.

"...Why not?" I grabbed one and gasped as it was actually physical. I stared at it questionably. It removed one hand and put it back on.

"It's just like velcro..." It was static feeling and it basically the same material as velcro. The only difference was it was strong enough to carry me and I was able to easily remove my hand. I smirked. Perhaps this was my devil fruit's power? I swung from bar to bar, kinda like Tarzan with vines. It was a little tricky though, since some bars would disappear and appear in another place.

"How the heck is she doing that?!" shouted Sachi and Penguin. I grinned as I glanced down at Law, he was staring at me as well. I couldn't really see his facial expression since I was so high up though. Now...where did my katanas go...oh, there! They were attached to rod. Haha, this power is amusing. I grabbed my katanas and let go. I was falling right above Law, so I prepared to cut that idiot up.

"Ro-" Once again, I felt the familiar shock. Everyone else slowed down, but I was still falling at extremely fast rates. Alright...almost there.

"Goodbye, Law." I raised my katana, preparing to slash him down. Clang! My expression changed into shock as I realized it was a nodachi. _Law's_ nodachi. How?!

"I...-Pant- was lucky. You're haki...still isn't under control yet. I...-pant- had a few seconds to spare since...your haki stopped before your katana could hit me." My eyes widened. I growled before attempting to strike at him again. He countered my every move and almost even hit me a few times. Why?! Shouldn't I have an advantage since Law's so tired right now?!

"Um...Law, are you sure you're alright? You and that girl are...moving kind of slow." Eh...me too...?

"You haven't mastered, or even learned, haki yet. It's obvious you would be tired after using it. Haki requires a lot of training. I'm still surprised you were able to use it again. I...might not be able to win against you if you're able to use it again. Hmp. Well too bad for _you_." My mouth tugged into a straight line. My face darkened as I smiled.

"No fair." I mumbled as I collapsed.

"Sorry miss. We know you wanted a 1 on 1 battle, but it's Captain's orders." answered Penguin. I grinned.

"Fine. I'll give you guys hell when I wake up." Law was a pirate, and since when have pirates played fairly? Heck, even Luffy is a little unfair at times. Fine Law, you want me on your crew so badly? I'll do it. At your own cost. With that, I lost conscious.

Law's P.O.V

Damn it. I was tired. This girl was strong, _much_ stronger than I thought her to be. Not only was she able to use some of her devil fruit powers, she was able to use Haki again when she only awakened it a few hours ago. She probably doesn't even know how to properly use it yet. I crossed my arms in annoyance. I nearly lost. If I do, she'll never let me hear the end of it. This doesn't count as a loss...it doesn't...

"Captain!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Shachi and Penguin.

"What's wrong?"

"The girl...um well, swords are really...heavy."

"Ridiculous. She wields them as if they were air." I walked over to pick one up. I gasped. They _were _heavy. My eyes widened as I looked back at the now unconscious Alyssa.

"Just what _are _you...?" I held a hand on my throbbing head. If she's really _this_ strong, she'll have no problem killing me whenever she wanted. Well, not yet, but if she continues to get stronger, she just might. I smirked in eustasy.

"She'll be..._fun_."

**Law, are you really **_**that **_**bored? Obviously, she's not close to strong enough to defeat Law yet and I don't think she'll ever be, but she'll be close. Maybe...just maybe, she'll beat him a couple times, but she probably won't be more powerful than him anytime soon, since it's logic. -Grabs sunglasses- One Piece logic. You don't magically get super strong, I'm gonna make her suffer for strength, muhahaha! Umm...yeah :) Thank you to **_**everyone**_** who reviewed and read my story! It makes me soooo happy when I see a new review and I just jump around and read it a couple times, haha. Sorry if you think she's Mary-Sue-ish, I'm doing my best not to and not have her killed at the same time. 'Cause I will absolutely not allow her to be **_**constantly**_**, key word being constantly, protected by Law and Kidd. **

**P.S Thanks to everyone that answered to my question of if I should have a love-triangle or no. Most of you said yes, so that's what I'm gonna do. Not much of a spoiler since I'm guessing most of you saw that coming. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I stretched out of habit. It didn't take long for me to realize that I wasn't in my room. I sighed in annoyance and threw the the blanket that was covering me on the ground. I looked around to take in my surroundings. There was a slight buzzing sound, which meant I was in Law's submarine and it was moving. The room itself was ten feet by fifteen feet. The ceiling was a little low too. There was one bed, a closet, a table and a chair, a cabinet and no windows. Well, at least he didn't just put me on the ground somewhere. I got up and immediately noticed how tired my legs were. Screw that, my entire body was tired. I growled quietly and went up to the door. I pulled on it with all my might, but it just wouldn't budge.

"How strange, I'm usually strong enough to open a locked door..." I shrugged and banged on the door. I banged for about five more minutes before I heard Penguin's voice.

"Umm, sorry Miss, but Law gave us orders not to let you out." I hissed.

"Then can you give him a message, please?" I asked sweetly.

"...S-Sure..." I smirked and snickered a little bit before answering.

"Law...you have exactly three minutes to come in here before I break the door. Lots of hatred, Alyssa. ...You better hurry up and go, Penguin." I heard him gasp and then some running noises. I sat back on the bed. Heh, I wonder if he'll really come-? Bam. Looks like he did. I smirked.

"Well aren't you quick?" He smirked back.

"I was afraid you missed me too much."

"Hmp." I pouted and threw my hair over my shoulder. I crossed my arms and put my leg on top of my other leg.

"So what's the deal with drugging me? Not to mention you cheated." He gave me a slightly annoyed look before smirking again.

"I don't remember ever promising you it would be a 1 on 1 battle, so therefore I didn't cheat. I drugged you because I wanted to, problem?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever. Anyway, give me some food." He chuckled. He banged a clipboard gently on the wall.

"Tests first. Food later. No tests, no food. Do you understand that much?" I gave him a raspberry. His face darkened before I felt something make contact with my face. If you didn't understand that much, he slapped me. I hissed as I held a hand to my face.

"You should understand that acting uncooperatively won't help anyone. So I suggest you be a good patient and do as I say." I didn't say anything, I just glared at him, my hand still on my cheek. He took my silence as a reply to start the tests.

"Name?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Alyssa Reed."

"Age?"

"14."

"Devil fruit." I glared at him to tell him he was stupid.

"No idea, _obviously_-" He tried slapping me again, but I caught him hand this time. There was a very high tension in the air as we both stared threateningly at each other. He growled and removed his hand as he composed himself.

"Know haki?" I shrugged.

"Kind of."

"Fighting capabilities?"

"I know Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jutsu, Krav Maga and how to fence." He looked a little puzzled but wrote it down nonetheless.

"Height?"

"...I don't know." He sighed.

"Don't you do anything more than sighing and smirking?" He gave an annoyed look then told me to stand on this...measuring thing.

"Let's see...164 cm, and...105 pounds..." I blushed.

"Hey! Don't take my weight without my permission!"

"I was going to ask anyway." I bit my lip in frustration and got off the machine.

"Birthdate?"

"May 24, 1999." He nodded as he scribbled the information down.

"Hometown?"

"California, United States." Again, he looked puzzled but he wrote it down.

"Is that...an island?" I shrugged.

"It's really far away." He nodded again and opened the locked door. He looked puzzled for a minute as he closed it and opened it a couple of times. He face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why is it so screechy? Oh wells, I'll get Penguin or Shachi to oil it later." I inwardly grinned. Alyssa: 1 Law: 1 (For slapping me earlier, but I'll get him back.)

"Come on, aren't you hungry?" My stomach rumbled on cue. I nodded. He opened the door and walked out. I followed behind him. He led me to the mess hall.

"Hey Penguin, make her some food." Penguin nodded as he walked over to the stove. He grabbed my arm tightly as I winced slightly.

"Don't cause any unnecessary trouble. I'm more than capable of throwing you out to sea since we're in a submarine submerged thousands of feet right now. But you'll drown anyway since you ate a devil fruit. Don't think you can get away with doing anything outrageous because I won't tolerate it." He let my arm go and walked off somewhere.

"...Meanie." I pouted as I rubbed my arm. Ow, he really did have a tight grip.

"...C'mon...turn on...please?" I looked over to where Penguin was. He was pressing the on button again and again but to no avail. I wonder...I walked over and ripped the plug off.

"O-Oi! What are you doing?!" I didn't say anything as I put my pointer finger on one of those metal things on the plug. I suddenly felt something, like a short tingle brushing against my finger as sparks came out. The stove immediately turned on.

"W-Wha...? A-Are you using your devil fruit power...?" I shrugged.

"I don't really know myself."

"...That's pretty cool." I smiled lightly.

"Thank you. You're pretty nice...much nicer than a certain captain." He stopped cooking for a bit before moving again.

"...I know Captain is a little cruel at times, but he's actually a good guy deep down." Penguin softly answered. I grimaced.

"_Too_ deep down." If he even _has_ a good side.

"You'll see it...eventually." he offered me a gentle smile as he handed me plates of food.

"Thanks..." I took them and walked over to a table where I could eat in peace. I had to admit though, even though I hated everything and everyone else in this submarine, their food was pretty good. After I ate, I walked over to a sink and started cleaning them.

"U-Um, e-e-excuse me? I-I'll help you d-do those...i-i-if you want..."

"Hmm?" I looked over to who was stuttering. Ah! It's Bepo! Aw, he's so much more cuter than in the anime and manga! I smiled.

"Bepo, right?" He gasped.

"You know my name? But I don't know yours, sorry! I'm sorry-!" I held my hands up reassuringly.

"It's fine! I'm pretty sure a majority of the people here don't know my name anyway." I continued cleaning my plates.

"U-Um...I'll help if you want..." he repeated. I smiled, ah, he was so cute!

"It's alright Bepo, I'm almost done anyway. Can you tell me where to put them?" He nervously pointed to a cabinet. I put them securely in.

"Thanks Bepo. Oh! Nearly forgot! My name's Alyssa, see you around."

"U-U-Um!" I stopped walking and turned around. I smiled, even though it was getting tiring to keep doing so. However, I didn't want Bepo to think I was scary.

"Yes, Bepo?" He fidgeted.

"Um...Law told me...to introduce you to everyone...and show you...around." I snickered. Well isn't he a thoughtful kidnapper?

"Sure. Don't tell Law I said thanks." He nodded. I followed his around as he introduced me to people and showed me around. Even though I knew most of them, there were some I didn't know. I wonder if this counts as as a spoiler?

"This...is Law's room...we're not supposed to come in unless he allows or tells us to." I smirked.

"_Really_, Bepo? We're not supposed to go in no matter what? Law doesn't like it? It'll annoy him? He'll get angry?" I chuckled darkly as I rubbed my hands.

"Yes, that's right Alyssa-ya. So don't go in my room unless you want to die that badly." I felt the hairs on my body stand up.

"J-Jeez Law, don't sneak up on me like that. Also what's up with Alyssa-_ya_?" He shrugged.

"Thought you wouldn't like it." I smiled in annoyance.

"How thoughtful of you." I sarcastically remarked. He smirked.

"I try." with that, he walked into his room. I gave him a raspberry outside his door.

"Anyway, thanks for showing me around, Bepo."

"No problem...Alyssa-san." I giggled, he's so cute!

"I-Is it bad to call you Alyssa-san...?" I smiled teasingly. I held a finger up and shook it.

"Yes, it's _very_ bad, Bepo." He immediately started panicking, bowing and apologizing. I grinned brightly.

"Call me Alyssa without a honorific." He stopped apologizing and looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled in an older sister way.

"Kay?" He nodded vigorously. I nodded back and started heading to what I guess was "my" room. I fell back on the bed and used my arm to cover my eyes.

"G' night. Except to you Law, you're a douche." I smiled as I slowly drifted off.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Yes, Law is that cruel, I realized I made him too tolerant in the earlier chapters, so sorry about that. I only read up to chapter 240 in the manga and episode 3 in the anime, so I'm going to make mistakes. (In case you don't know, I saw Law, Kidd and Luffy fight against the Marines and loved them) Hmm, not much action in this chapter but perhaps I'll put some in the next one. Here's your question for this chapter. Do you know what her devil fruit power is? I'm not asking you for suggestions (I already chosen it, but you're free to make a suggestion) Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, follow and...all that good stuff. Okie, bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmm...five more minutes...Rin? Rinny-chaan!" Ugh. What was up? My eyes widened before I slapped myself mentally. Doh. You got kidnapped by a anime character and now you're stuck in the anime world. I looked around. It was still dark as ever. I know it's a submarine, but would it hurt to put some windows? Even some lights would help...

"I wonder what time it is...too bad I didn't bring my phone- oh! I still have my watch! Lucky, lucky! Wait...is it even the right time? I don't know how One Piece time works...oh well, still better than nothing." My watch read 3:25am. So...it's the middle of the night if it's right. I quietly sneaked out. Luckily, Law didn't lock it anymore. I walked around, no one was outside so I'm guessing my clock was right.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" I gasped and quickly turned was Law, he was crossing him arms in a carefree manner and had a smirk on his face.

"I...just wanted to check if I had the right time..."

"It's 3:30am." I looked at my watch again, so it was right.

"If you're content now, go back to sleep." I glared at him slightly while leaning on a wall.

"I could say the same to you." His smirk dissolved into a annoyed frown. He started walking towards me and I had to use every ounce of pride I had to keep eye-contact and not run like crazy back to my room. He slowly put a hand on the wall, next to my face.

"I told you. I won't be tolerant anymore." he whispered. I smirked.

"Then why are you?" He smirked and leaned in slightly.

"You don't want me to be?" he teased. I stared at him blankly.

"I don't care, since little things like that won't change the fact that I hate you." He chuckled.

"My, little _lady_, hate is a strong word." I kept my blank face on.

"That's why it's the perfect word for you." He was still smirking.

"So you hate me?" I smiled genuinely.

"With all my heart. Forever and always." He laughed. Not chuckled, not smirked, he laughed. It was actually pretty hot. And I just did _not_ mentally admit that. He leaned back and crossed his arms again.

"I guess we'll have to change that, now won't we?" he whispered before walking back to his room. I stared at him for a few more seconds before looking at my watch.

"Damn you Law. You wasted fifteen minutes of my beauty sleep." I swore I heard a faint chuckle. I quickly walked back to my room. Since I was alone and it was dark and quiet now, my mind replayed the earlier scenario. I held a hand to my face. _I guess we'll have to change that, now won't we?_

"No, Law. I'm fine with hating you." Now content, I fell asleep. I awoke when I realized my bed was vibrating. I got up and screamed when I realized my _entire_ room was vibrating. I quickly got out of my room to see no one was in the hallway. Were we under attack and they escaped without me? Gee, thanks a lot guys.

"Ah, Alyssa! You're awake!" I turned to see who it was.

"Penguin...where is everyone?"

"In the Control Room obviously. We found an island, so we're raising to shore." I smiled. Shore? You mean somewhere where I can eat delicious food, breathe clean air and buy stuff?

"Oh! Law told me to give you these in case you in run into trouble." I grinned in delight as Penguin handed me my twin katanas. I checked it over, to make sure it was alright. I raised an eyebrow in confusion when I saw a yellow sticky paper attached to it. I took it off and found out it was a note.

_To: Alyssa-ya_

_Don't even think about trying to escape. Because I will hunt you down and kill you._

_From, Law_

I smiled darkly before throwing the piece of paper in the air. Then shredding it to smithereens with my katanas. I smirked. Just you _try_, Law. I dare you.

"W-Wah...they were moving so fast..." I shrugged.

"When you have hatred, anything is possible." He looked confused from what I said. I shrugged and exited the submarine. I sighed in relief as I felt a refreshing burst of wind blow against my face.

"Alyssa! Alyssa! Law also said to not get in trouble-!"

"I got it!" I quickly ran away from the submarine before Penguin could say anymore. I had enough of hearing Law's name for today. Eternity would be nice, but I doubt that would be possible. I screamed in pain as I felt something hard hit my head.

"Listen when someone is talking to you! It's from Law!" I turned around and picked it up. It was a small bag that had something hard in it. What was it? A bomb? A blade? Poison?

"Meh. Only one way to find out." I opened it and gasped. It was beri, and quite a bit too. It's all paper, so why is it hard? ...And a rock. How thoughtful of him. How did he know I wouldn't have money...? Oh right, he found me as a slave. I walked around until I found a clothing store. I've been wearing the same clothes for about a week now, and haven't showered once. After I buy some clothes, I need to go to a bathhouse. Just while I'm in town, because I'm not ready to shower in a submarine filled with men yet. I found a store and walked in and was hit with cold air conditioning and some faint music playing. Also a faint smell of...something spicy like cinnamon.

"Oh! Hello there, Miss. Welcome to Pert and Perfect. Is this your first time?" I nodded as I looked around. Most of the clothing here...was pretty revealing...

"Well, may I help you with looking for something?"

"Yes please...something...comfy and casual. Easy to move and fight in." She raised an eyebrow when I said 'fight', but I ignored her.

"Alright, please come this way." I followed her to a section in the back right.

"All the clothing here is very comfy, easy to move in...and er fight in, and very refined." I said casual. Are you deaf? I hate refined clothing. I forced and smile and thanked her. After she left, I started looking around.

"So...revealing...everything...here." I picked out a sky blue strapless shirt that cinched below my bust and had a ribbon that went around my neck. Some white shorts and a silver key necklace. Call me strange, but I love key necklaces.

"Shoes...shoes..."

"Miss, need help?" I felt the hairs on my arm stand up. Jeez these sale people just love popping up everywhere, don't they?

"Uh...yes. I need some shoes. Preferably something comfortable like gladiators or flats. Something with a flat bottom and won't fall off." Her eyes seemed to gleam.

"Yes, I have something _perfect_ for you." Oh no. I know that gleam. That greedy, greedy gleam. Sale people always get that gleam when they want you to buy something expensive. As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I was being dragged by the salesperson.

"H-Hey!" She ignored me and kept on dragging until we made it to the shoe section. I resisted the urge to grimace. They were those super high-end, "fashion-forward" high-class shoes you'd expect to see on a World Noble's feet.

"Vola, aren't they beautiful? Only 50,000 beli! It's a bargain!" My mouth gaped open. I looked at the bag, they were all 1,000 beli bills. There was lot of stacks, maybe about a hundred bills. I held my hand to my hips.

"50,000? That's way too expensive." The salesperson looked confused.

"They're designer shoes. What do you expect?"

"Then why the hell would I want designer shoes?!" The entire store echoed from my voice. The salesperson shook with fear and apologized. I crossed my arms, this is the reason why I hate annoying salesperson.

"T-T-then...what price range...would you...like...?" I thought about it for a while.

"A _real_ bargain along with my _real_ requirements." She nodded nervously. She didn't dare drag me this time though. She led to a section with shelffuls of shoes.

"H-Here you go, Miss..." I nodded and shooed her away with my hand. She bowed and ran away while crying. Well, so much for being polite. I looked around until I saw something sparkly that caught my eye. I walked towards them and grabbed them. They were gladiator shoes and they were iridescent.

"Beautiful..." I mumbled while searching for the pricetag.

"28,000. I knew that salesperson was stupid." I noticed a sign that said if you spent 30,000 beli or more, you can get 70% off. Oh, so that's why that salesperson was trying to get me to spend more money. I looked at my clothes, should be at least 30,000 beli. I walked to the cashier and paid.

"Hehehe, 10,500 beli, now _that_'s a steal."

**Sorry...this chapter is kind of useless. I promise there'll be action in the next chapter! Anyway, please review, and...stuff. Is it me, or am I getting lazier? I probably am, since I'm a lazy person v Thanks so much! You guys are the best! **

**P.S Mosquitoes were created from Hell. I've gotten at least ten bites just from sitting down and writing this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

I hummed happily while skipping and swinging my shopping bags around. First, I need to get to a bathhouse and then I can change into them. I also demanded- erm, nicely asked the cashier person to cut all the tags despite her protesting. I raised an eyebrow as I heard a loud crash and screaming behind me.

"Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it-"

"Hey shitty bastards, you call this food? Bleh. I bet dog crap is better than this." My face scrunched up in annoyance. I only know one person that could swear so much. I sighed and shook my head. No, if I waste any more time-

"Mister! I'm sorry! Please- don't harm my children-! No-!" My face darkened. _Crack_. Kidd immediately crashed into the ground face first with my foot still on his head. The chief took the chance to gather his children and run away. I shook my foot to get rid of the debris. I looked at the enormous crack I made in the ground and said my mental apologies. As I was about to walk away, Killer held a knife to my throat.

"Don't move or I'll cut you." I smirked. I swiftly bent back 90 degrees and kicked his chin, causing him to fly off all in one go. I screeched as I felt something rough grab my ankle, causing me to topple over. _On _him.

"_So_, it was _you_...?" I shivered. Damn it, this is why I didn't want to cause any trouble. I highly considered farting on him, but from this angle, he could probably kill me. I jammed a pressure point in his arm, which caused him to gasp as he let go of my ankle. I got up and brushed myself off as I grabbed my bags and headed off.

"Repel-!" My face darkened.

"Don't even think about it." I answered cruelly. I sighed as he ignored me. I was getting used to the feel of haki now. I kinda, _kinda_ knew how to activate it. I grabbed my katanas and sliced anything that _dared_ come close to my clothes and me. Especially my clothes. I paid good money for those.

"Eh? So this is haki? Meh. Not bad."

"Thanks Law." Kidd looked confused. I grabbed the rock he put in my bag and threw it at Kidd. I smirked as he screamed in agony. I personally know how much that thing hurts. I quickly grabbed my bags and ran away towards the nearest bathhouse.

"This is bliss!" I thought happily. No boys, no stinky and suffocating submarine, no _Law_. Or Kidd. I seriously have to kill him one day. The both of them. When I'm stronger, so I don't die too. After bathing, I put on my new clothes and twirled around. I giggled and started headed out.

"M-Mister! Please stop! Those are the girl's bath-!" I heard a women shriek. I sighed. I spoke too soon. Maybe if I go out the window, I can get away from the obvious drama that's going to happen?

"Hey bitch! If you're there, come out! Unless you want every damned bitch in here to die a slow and painful death! 3...2...1..." I jumped off from the second level, successfully landing on his back while standing. He dropped to the ground from my weight. I smiled and got off.

"It was the fastest way-" Suddenly, a very pissed off Kidd started throttling me. It wasn't one of those that would kill you, more of those 'what the hell are you doing?!' ones. Y'know, like that time Nami was throttling Luffy. I just stayed still, 'cause I knew if I moved...it'll only cause more trouble...for me. And trouble takes energy. Which I really don't want to use right now.

"What the hell, bitch! Were you trying to kill me?!" I shrugged and smiled.

"Who knows? Do you die that easily?" He looked even more pissed as he started activating his devil fruit power. Immediately, razer blades, sewing scissors and needles, and nail clippers were floating around. I crossed my arms and gave him my unimpressed look. I made sure to keep hold of my katanas.

"What...why the hell do these bitches carry weak stuff like this around?! This couldn't harm a baby if they tried!" I shrugged.

"They weren't made for killing in the first place." I sighed. He then pointed at me.

"Then why do you carry katanas around?!" I smiled.

"_For killing people_." I replied sweetly. Everyone sweatdropped. He sighed in annoyance and held a hand to his head.

"Well, let's go outside." My eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You came on time. Even though it wans't the most _pleasant_ way. ...I'll spare these bitches." My mouth gaped open a little bit. Kidd can be _nice_?! Those words do not sound good together. At all. A natural diaster might happen today.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?! Do you want me to kill these bitches this bad?!" I smiled slightly. I shook my head and followed him out. He activated his devil fruit power and this time, _not_ so useless stuff floated. I got into a proper stance.

"Repel!" I cut some up while I dodged some. I swiftly got closer to Kidd while doing so. My breathing hitched when I heard a child scream. My eyes widened as I realized a stray knife was going straight in his direction. I swore and jumped in front of him.

"...-Hiccup- ...Miss...?" I panted and then smiled.

"Don't worry. This is nothing." He started sobbing and I realized why I hated kids again.

"B-But...your arm! It's -Hiccup- bleeding!" I sighed and looked at the damage. I need more training. However, if I was a second late, his life could've been over by now. Indeed, there was a knife stuck in my right arm. I sighed again, hurting your arm is the one of the worst injuries for a swordsman. I cut some of my old clothes into a strip and secured the knife to prevent it moving.

"Don't worry kid, this ain't much. Now run, you see that ugly man with horribly dyed red hair over there? He's gonna kill you, slowly and painfully, without any mercy as your strangled cries go unheard because blood is clogging your throat and you slowly choke from your own blood and-" He shrieked and ran away. I sighed in relief. Well, about time. I turned back to Kidd. His head was low and his face was shadowed.

"I'm...gonna kill that kid." My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?! _You're_ the one that nearly killed him!" He ignored my pleas and started walking.

"I'm fine with hurting or killing anyone. They can scream all they want." I grimaced slightly.

"However. When somebody disturbs somebody else's battle and causes my opponent to become injured, _that_ I'm not fine with." he answered still walking. I swore and using my devil fruit power, I managed to jump in front of him, a couple feet away.

"Halt." I raised a hand. He growled with annoyance. My face darkened.

"Your opponent is me."

**Yay! Some action, finally! Oooh, Alyssa's getting serious! Obviously, there's gonna be action in the next chapter too. I really got to start researching Kidd's other moves. When should I reveal her devil fruit power? It's so hard to keep quiet! v No worries, I'll do it soon. I'm preeetty sure I made Kidd OCC. Can someone please tell me how he acts? Because wikia can only do so much. Umm, so thank you to everyone that reviewed...and stuff. You're all so awesome! **

**P.S It's still early, but I'm going on vacation starting on August 5****th****. I'm going on a tour, so I'm not bringing my laptop. I'll do my best to update as much as I can before that, so thanks for being patient! I don't know when I'm coming back since...I never remember stuff like this XD **


	9. Chapter 9

Kidd stopped in his tracks. He stared threateningly at me.

"Move. I have no interest if my prey is injured." I didn't budge. I sheathed one of my katanas. I appeared in front of him impossibly fast.

"W-Wha-?"

"One-sword style, The Angel's Petals." My sword moved fluidly, quickly and gracefully to resemble petals falling due to the gleam of the sword. Obviously, someone that wasn't even properly trained in swordsmanship didn't even get to blink before there were hundreds of small cuts on them. I screeched as I felt a sharp pain from my right arm. My sword involuntarily fell out of my hand.

"D-Damn it." I panted. Sweat dribbled down from my forehead into my mouth. The salty taste did little to my numb tongue. The pain in my right arm was getting worse by the second. Well obviously, there's a knife stuck through it. I hissed as Kidd stepped on my katana. This was one of the greatest dishonors of my life. He picked it up.

"Heh. Are you stupid to think you could beat me in such bad shape? Your wound is already bleeding through the cloth. Hell, it might even already be infected." I didn't say anything because I secretly knew it was true. I'm surprised I could even manage to attack him one last time.

"I don't have time for stupid bitches. I should just end your pitiful life right now." My breathing hitched. I wouldn't doubt he would kill me without caring. So, am I going to die here? My sword came closer to my chest. I didn't move. Am I going to die? It didn't really help that I involuntarily activated haki either. My eyes widened as he stopped right before making contact with my skin, right before stabbing my heart.

"I don't normally let fools live, but you're a special fool. You were stupid for trying to protect that kid but...you were pretty cool." he answered as he walked away. When he was out of my view, I let myself get dizzy from the pain. Did he say I was cool? Nah, I was probably going delusional. I smiled.

"I'm not going to die...not yet." I mumbled as I collapsed and my world blacked out.

"C-C-Captain, her breathing is stable, you should take a break..." I couldn't really understand it since it was a little muffled. I briefly heard a familiar voice saying something that resembled 'shut up'. Even though I was half-unconscious, I could feel liquids run through my veins, it was disgusting. I mentally smiled, knowing I'm safe for now and allowed myself to slip back into the darkness.

"Oi. Oi! Alyssa-ya! Wake up, you idiot!" I groaned as I was brought out of my peaceful slumber.

"You know, when most people get their consciousness back, they don't fall back asleep." I shrugged and winced when I felt the sharp pain in my right arm.

"Hey, I just closed your wound and bandaged it. Don't undo all that work for me." I frowned when I remembered what happened. I screeched in shock when he hit my gently on the head. I was about to yell at him about being a hypocrite before I saw the scared look in his eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I leave you to your own business for less than three hours and your all beaten and bloodied up. Do you know how scared-...do you know how worried I was?" I instantly felt guilty. I couldn't even believe I was saying it myself.

"I'm sorry." There was a slight silence before Law got up and stood up, shadows covering his face.

"Be more careful." With that, he walked out and closed the door. I heard the sound of a lock. I frowned. I didn't like feeling guilty. Or weak. I looked around, I was in the infirmary. I felt a slight stinging in my eyes. I bit my tongue so they didn't fall out. If they did, I would have to wipe them off. Even my left arm was sore now. I didn't really know what I was sad about. Losing? Guilt? There were plenty of reasons. I sighed.

"No use beating myself up mentally too..." I mumbled before snuggling into my pillow and falling back asleep. I groaned when I felt someone gently nudging me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was Shachi and Penguin.

"Um, Alyssa, we made some breakfast for you." I smiled.

"Thank you." I slowly lifted my left hand but winced when I realized it was even more sore than yesterday. Shachi and Penguin blushed.

"Um...if you don't mind...Alyssa...we could...feed you." I mentally shrugged.

"Why not?" I opened my mouth and closed my eyes. My eyes shot open when I felt a spoonful of food shoved hard into my mouth.

"You guys are spoiling her. If you're gonna feed her, shove it in like this." Law scolded while I was gagging on the spoon. Law noticed this and shoved it in even more which caused me to forcibly spit it out. I panted while Law held on to the spoon so it didn't fall on the ground.

"Well at least you ate every bite..." I coughed and panted.

"That's because you _forced_ every bite down my throat!"

"W-We're s-sorry Captain, but we cannot do that!" He sighed and rubbed his temples. He faced them, turning his back to me.

"Fine. I'll do it." Behind him, I was shaking my head vigorously and silently pleading them not with my mouth. I couldn't do it with my hands, since one was punctured and the other was sore as crazy. They mumbled an apology before quickly running away.

"Traitors..." I mumbled. Law chuckled.

"Now, open your mouth." I shook my head vigorously.

"You'll choke me." He crossed him arms.

"Well, it's your choice. Either let me feed you or starve." I bit my lip in annoyance. I can't exactly hit him in my state. I sighed and gave in. I closed my eyes and hesitantly opened my mouth. To my surprise, it was actually doing it gently this time.

"Open wider, one more bite." I did so obligingly, my eyes still closed. My eyes widened as I felt a soft hand cup my cheek.

"Law!?" As if he snapped out of a trance, he quickly shoved the spoon in my mouth.

"Mmmpf!" I gagged.

"Shachi! Penguin! Help her clean up!" I stared at him with disbelief as he got up and left me. What the hell was that all about?! Oh, I see. He was going to make me lower my guard and then go for the kill when I least expected it! Damn it! How could I be so stupid and not see what he was planning!

"Um...Alyssa...you're not mad at us, right...?"

"Mmmpf!" Realization hit them and they quickly took the spoon out of mouth as I started coughing.

"Damn that Law!" They sweatdropped.

"So...you're not mad at us...?"

"While I am, I'm much madder at Law." They sighed in relief. I smirked sadistically.

"But...you guys are forgetting the _reason_ that I was stuck with Law." Their breathing hitched.

"We're so sorry!" I smiled sweetly.

"That's alright." They sighed in relief again and took my plates and spoon. They shivered when they felt a dangerous aura behind them.

"Although...I would watch your back if I were you guys..." They gulped and quickly dashed out of the room. Oh yes. I will get my sweet, sweet revenge on all three of them.

"Muhahahaha!" I laughed manically. Meanwhile, Shachi and Penguin were shivering and hugging each other in the kitchen as they heard her laughing.

**Hmm, some unexpected kindness from Law! Who knew he had it in him? Haha, Alyssa's so dense to everything. XD Just a random question, but do any of you guys longboard? I really like longboarding so I was just wondering. And for my authors out there, do you listen to music when you write? I listen to 'Share the World' by DBSK. Which is also a One Piece song. Thank you for reading! I hope you review, favorite, follow and...anything else there is. Thanks so much! **


	10. Chapter 10

I yawned and stretched. It has been a week since I punctured my arm, and I'm glad to say, I'm nearly healed. Law says it's because he's a great surgeon with high-quality medicine, but I say it's because my immune system is awesome. Seriously, I hardly ever get sick. When I do, you know a natural diaster's coming. That's what my mom says anyway. I frowned slightly. I haven't thought much about my family, or even Rin lately. I wonder how they're doing? I snickered.

"Rin always did say I would get kidnapped one day due to my recklessness. I can't believe she actually got something right for once." I smiled sadly. Don't worry Rin, I'll definitely come back. One day. You better not die before that one day.

"Alyssa! We're going up to shore, just so you know!" shouted Shachi.

"M' kay!" I shouted back. I sighed and tried getting up. While my arm still hurt, I could walk and eat by myself now. Thank god too, I wouldn't have lasted another day with Law feeding me. I gagged at the thought. I gave up and sat back on my bed.

"Hmm...go on shore...or no go on shore...? Go on shore." I nodded as I talked to myself. I grabbed my gladiators and stuffed some beri in my shorts pocket. After all the vibrating was done, I guessed we reached shore. I opened my door and walked out.

"And just where are you going?" I turned around to see Law with a disapproving look on his face. I cheered.

"Shore-!" He hit my head.

"No way." I pouted as I held my head. Was it just me, or was Law acting more and more like a PMSing women? I pouted angrily.

"Pleeeease? I'll even go with Shachi and Penguin! ...And trust me, that's saying something. Pleeeeeaaaase? Please!" I begged as I held my hands together and jumped up and down. He sighed in annoyance and rubbed his temples.

"...Fine." I cheered in happiness and went to catch up with Shachi and Penguin. They still shrieked when they saw me. I smirked evilly.

"I have to go with you two. Captain's orders...hehehe..." They screamed internally. How did I know? Well...hehehehe...let's just say...anything is possible when you have hatred. I breathed a sigh of happiness as I felt a nice breeze go through my hair.

"Doesn't this feel nice, guys? ...Guys?" I turned around to make sure they were following me. No matter how afraid they were of me, they would never disobey their captain. Sure enough, they were following me. While internally crying and hugging each other in both misery and fear.

"Jeez. Don't be so scared, that's not my job, it's Law's." I groaned as my stomach rumbled.

"Hey guys, I wanna eat." They nodded and followed me as we entered this restaurant. Sweet smells drafted around and I sighed in content.

"Hello Miss and Monsieurs, a table for three?" I nodded. He led us to a table that was decorated in rose petals and candles. Shachi and Penguin looked nervous.

"Hey Alyssa, are you sure we have enough money for a fancy place like this?" Penguin whispered as he looked around. Noticing everyone was dressed in fancy attire. I chuckled.

"It's fine! If we don't have enough, we'll just run! Hehehehe..." They both sweatdropped..

"Menu, Miss and Monsieurs." I nodded and thanked him. I sighed in relief seeing that most of the food were only three digit numbers. That's...cheap, right? I have no idea since I don't know how beri converts to dollar. After a while, we ordered our food.

"Yom! Twish is gwood! (Yum! This is good!)" I answered through of mouthful of food. After paying our bills, we left and started exploring a bit. I was looking around until a certain store caught my eye.

"Shachi, Penguin, I need to buy something. I'll meet you guys back here in an hour." They looked worried.

"Are you sure? Captain gave us orders to stay with you, right? We could go in with you." I shrugged.

"If you don't mind bras and panties." They immediately got a nosebleed. They nodded their heads.

"Sure...we don't mind, right Penguin?" I sighed. Such perverts. I entered the feminine looking store and looked around.

"Alright...I'm a B-Cup, so...over there." I went to look at the bras in the B-Cup section. I chose a few and then went to the panties selection and chose some. After I paid, Shachi and Penguin were both blushing still. I snickered.

"What's wrong? Never been in a women's undergarment store?" Shachi scratched his head nervously.

"Well, it's not like we _haven't_, but...-"

"Somebody, help us! Oh, dear lord, please stop!" I sighed and dropped to my knees.

"Being a hero sucks, doesn't it?" I mumbled before rushing to the scene. I gasped lightly as I felt two pair of arms gently restrain me.

"We're sorry Alyssa, but...you're kinda weak in your current condition." I hissed.

"I meant physically handicapped. You don't have your katanas either. Just wait here, we'll take care of it. Don't worry, we're strong." I hesitated before I nodded and they quickly ran towards the screams. I sighed, I hated being useless.

**I wonder who could be causing all this ruckus? Personally, I have no idea since I don't know many villans. But that's fine! Since wikia is always there for me! XD I think there might be action in the next chapter, maybe. Since Alyssa is "physically handicapped" right now, she can't do much. Or so you think... Thanks for reading! Please...write a review and check all the options below and click Submit.**

**P.S All my author notes are straight from the oven! They're never copy-and-pasted to insure quality freshness! XD Same goes with my reviews, no parts are ever copy-and-pasted so rest assured that you're getting the best gratitude offered! Love ya guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Why hello there, sweetie." My entire body shivered. The voice had no killer-intent, but it was so sickly sweet that it caused chills to run through my body. I turned to face the person. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you dress so weird? I mean, gurl that jacket is so...so...I don't even know when it was in style. I don't think it even was ever in style..." I shivered again.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu, sorry girlie, but I'm no 'gurl'. I'm a man." I choked on my own saliva and started giggling while covering my mouth.

"I'm...sorry -laugh- it's just...-laugh- your coat is pink." He tilted his head.

"Well, pink does attract the ladies." I laughed harder.

"The name's Doflamingo, what's yours?"

"Alyssa...-giggle-." He smiled in somewhat sadistic way.

"I don't think this is the last time I'll see you. Tell Law I said hi." I kept on laughing, I didn't even notice him leaving. After I finally stopped laughing, realization hit me. How did he know I knew Law?

"Creeps are dangerous people." I mumbled while shaking my head. I heard some panting and turned to see Shachi and Penguin out of breath.

"So, how'd it go?"

"-Pant- we defeated...them -pant- but...they acted like -pant- they were controlled." I tilted my head.

"A devil fruit maybe? Or they were just insane. ...Yeah, let's go with insanity. It's easier to deal with since we don't have to do anything. However...if it was a devil fruit user...it'll be..." My face darkened and Shachi and Penguin shivered.

"Troublesome." I lazily continued. Shachi and Penguin choked.

"Whatever. It shouldn't be our problem. The Marines will deal with it. Let's go back." They nodded and I followed them back to the submarine. Not that I was lost, just saying. After we made it back, I realized something.

"Damn it!" Law, Shachi and Penguin rushed to my room.

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" asked Penguin. I wanted to rip my hair out.

"I...forgot to buy some more clothes." Penguin and Shachi fell down while Law gave me a blank look. I crossed my arms and looked at my watch. It was 9:05pm. The stores wouldn't be closed right now, but...considering my 'physically handicapped' status, I can't really just go out alone as I please. I heard Law sigh.

"Can't be helped. I'll go with you." My eyes widened. What? This is so un-Law like. Maybe...

"Do guys get PMS too-?" Bam. Ow.

"We do not. Do you want clothes or not?" I nodded while holding the bump on my head.

"Then get ready in 10 minutes. I'll be waiting on the shore." I nodded again. They all left and I started thinking about incident earlier.

"Why do girls get PMS and boys don't? It's no fair." I mumbled as I got dressed. For some reason...I feel like I'm totally off about something...ah wells, who cares. I got ready quickly and stuffed some beri into my pocket. I got out of the submarine and met Law on the shore.

"Let's hurry before they close." I nodded. I ran into the first clothing store I saw and quickly grabbed some clothes and ran to the cashier.

"That'll be 45,000 beli ma'am." I reached into my pocket.

"Thank you. Please come again." Huh?

"B-But I didn't pay yet-"

"I did, baka." My eyes widened. Okay. Something is definitely wrong here. If there's anything I learned since I entered the One Piece world, it's Law Trafalgar is a jerk.

"W-Wha...?" He took my bags and walked towards the exit. My mouth gaped open. Okay, first he pays for my clothing, now he carries my bags?! I'm 100% sure a natural diaster is going to happen today. If one doesn't happen, the universe is gonna end soon. Because. Law. Trafalgar. Cannot. Be. Anything. But. A. Douche. He turned his head to see if I was following him.

"Hurry up!" I snapped out of my trance and realized how far away he was. I quickly dashed to catch up with him. I panted slightly. I stared at his back and thought about his earlier actions. I blushed as realization hit me hard. Law...does have PMS. It's the only logical explanation. I snickered. I'm so smart! Law turned to face me.

"What's so funny?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Happy I realized what's wrong with you Law. My eyes widened as Law smiled _genuinely_ at me. I felt heat rush to my face.

"I'm glad." My eyes widened even more as I didn't realize I stopped walking. Why? I touched my cheek gently with my hand. It was scorching hot, as if I was having a fever. Law looked behind him and sighed.

"Stop nodding off and hurry up or I'll leave you!" Heat suddenly changed into anger. I pouted and ran after him. I smiled slightly. I wonder what that feeling was? I don't know...but I didn't hate it. I wonder if I'm PMSing too?

"We're the same..." I happily mumbled. Law glanced at me for a second.

"What was that?" I smiled with glee.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

**What?! Law's in love with her? Since when?! Haha, if that's your reaction, sorry if you think it's too fast. But he's not exactly "in love" with her yet. He's just testing the boundaries. He's doing this because he thinks it still counts as being a nakama and should I dare say it, a gentlemen XD It's obviously crossing the lines a bit, but nobody has to know ;) Just another friendly reminder that I will be going on vacation on August 5****th****. I do not know when I will be back. I'm not bringing my laptop, so obviously I won't be active during that time. Thanks to everyone reading this! I don't know if people even read my author notes, but for those that do, thank you :) Please do...all that stuff below. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Stupid misquotes..." I mumbled as I scratched my arm. It was mid-summer, y'know, when the sun's scorching hot and damned flying vampires are everywhere. Luckily, we were in a submarine, so it was naturally cool. Unluckily, there were misquotes in here. Stuck in here. Which is the worst. I did my best to kill as many I could, but I swear those things are spawning back.

"Alyssa! We're reaching shore!" I pouted.

"Why am I always the one that needs to be told when everyone else knows?"

"That's because you're useless with mechanical and technical work." I crossed my arms.

"I am not!"

"...I'm not even going to list all the damage you created because it would take too long." I gave Shachi a raspberry and went to tie my hair up. After a few tries; since my hair was so long, I made a perfect high ponytail. I smirked happily and rushed out to shore, grabbing my twin katanas on the way. My arm was completely healed now, so I can fight and stuff.

"Remember everyone, _Alyssa-ya_, don't cause trouble." I gave him a raspberry and tugged on the skin beneath my eyes.

"I don't get into trouble that much." I protested. He didn't look at me.

"You don't get into trouble, you _attract_ trouble." I pouted unhappily. Because he was right. But I'm not admitting that. So I'll be content with pouting.

"Alright. Dismissed." We cheered and headed off. I looked around for an ice-cream stall 'cause I damned needed one. Even more than Bepo. Who was probably having heat-stroke somewhere.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I turned around and nearly gasped. It was Smoker. Why the hell would _he_ be here?! I nodded.

"Have you seen this man? His name is Trafalgar Law. These are his crew." I shook my head and laughed innocently.

"Why would Law- Trafalgar Law be here out of all places? Hahaha..." He looked confused for a moment.

"We spotted his submarine. Although we can't attack yet in case there's some pirates still in there." I smiled and nodded although I was panicking on the inside. Yeah, Law was in there, but can he really hold off an army of Marines?!

"If you see him, or any of his crew, please notify the Marines." I forced a smile and nodded. After he left, I snickered. I wonder how he would react when he realized he let a pirate walk off like that. Especially when she was _part_ of that crew. Then realization hit me.

"Smo- Mister! Wait!" Smoker stopped and turned to face me.

"Yes, Miss? Is anything wrong?" My face darkened.

"Yes. Something very wrong. I need...to find an ice-cream shop or I'll die. Literally." He sweat-dropped and released some smoke.

"Follow the smoke. It'll lead you to one." I smiled. For a Marine, he was a good guy! Even though I already knew he was a good guy, heh.

"Thank you Mister!" I shouted innocently. I swiftly followed the smoke. Ice-cream, you're mine! All mine! Smoker thought there was something...off with that girl, but he let it go since she didn't seem dangerous. Insane, maybe. But not dangerous-insane.

"A large strawberry ice-cream in a waffle-bowl with whip cream please!"

"Y-yes, that'll be 540 beli." I handed her the money and waited for it to be ready.

"Yum!" I mumbled as I chowed down. After I finished eating, I decided to check on Law and the submarine. I pouted as some leftover ice-cream I was saving for later started dripping out of the bowl. Then an idea hit me. I just hope Bepo hasn't fainted from heat-stroke yet for my plan to work. I'd be pretty bad if Smoker _really _does goes and attack. I followed a trail I made back to the submarine, thanking the gods I didn't get lost.

"Miss! What are you doing here!" I shrieked quietly. I turned my head right and recognized it was Smoker.

"I-I...was interested and just wanted to check it out..." He sighed.

"Miss, Trafalgar Law and his crew are very strong and dangerous. You shouldn't have come here." I bowed and apologized.

"Hmm...it's alright, I suppose. Since reinforcements are coming, you can stay and watch the show at your own risk." I shuddered.

"Reinforcements? How many?"

"Meh, maybe...a few hundred or so." My heart dropped. Law was strong, but could he really handle a few hundred Marines? I smiled slightly.

"What would happen if you weren't here?" He shrugged.

"I'm supposed to give the signal in about five minutes. Plus, out of all of those Marines, I'm the strongest." I smirked. I'll do what I can for you Law. I walked a good distance away from Smoker.

"So? Have you came to your senses, Miss? I told you it was dangerous-"

"You owe me, Law." Smoker gave me a confused look. I smirked darkly as my eyes shined with delight. I un-sheathed my twin katanas and smiled. It didn't take long for Smoker to catch on.

"So, you're one of those filthy pirates." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Hey, we're hardly filthy. We shower at least once every week." I giggled as Smoker's face turned even more red.

"You're scum. Pretending to be an innocent citizen like that." I shrugged.

"I can't say that all you Marines are goody-good shoes either." He hesitated. I smirked.

"You know I'm right." He growled in annoyance.

"I don't care about those others! As long as I'm doing what I think is right, then nothing else matters!" I nodded happily.

"You're right with that point. I too, think you are a good person, Smoker-san, but as enemies, I'm afraid I have to fight you. ...Actually, screw that. I'm not afraid one bit." I laughed. His eyes concentrated on me. I stopped laughing and got into a proper stance. I also threw my ice-cream bowl on the ground.

"Now Smoker-san. I hope you can take a punch." He smirked.

"Same to you, _Miss_." I giggled.

"The name's Alyssa. Alyssa Reed." He breathed out some smoke.

"Even though you already know, my name is Smoker. I'll end this quickly." I giggled.

"Yes, _I'll _end this quickly."

**As you may have guessed, I shoved some of my mosquito hate in here. I doubt Alyssa cares though. :D Thanks for reading and I hope you review, favourite and follow! **


	13. Chapter 13

"I personally do not like fighting pirates that don't have a bounty. However, if you're a Heart pirate, then I shall fight you." He took out his jutte. I gulped. I knew that his jutte was tipped in Seastone. If I make too much contact with it, I'll surely faint.

"I shall also not hold back, Smoker-san." I gripped my twin katanas. He made the first move, he charged towards me with his jutte pointed towards me. I blocked it with both of my katanas, forming an 'X'. A bead of sweat dripped down my forehead. He was strong, not to mention my swords were a little heavy too. I grunted and kicked at his stomach. I swore when it passed right through him. I flipped backwards and got into a defensive stance. I charged at him, I could kick and punch all I wanted, but it all just passed through him. I growled as I gripped my katanas tighter in anger. I screamed in pain as he kicked me in the gut, making me tumble backwards.

"You're personally not too bad. But you don't seem fit to be fighting a Vice Admiral at all." I growled.

"I don't care! I'll do what I can for Law! Even if I injure you a little bit, it might change the outcome of the battle!" He smirked. I ran while grabbing my swords on the way, my eyes widened when I felt myself being lifted above the ground from his smoke. I gasped when I was thrown, I coughed up some blood when my back hit something hard. I slowly slid down until I collapsed. I struggled and trembled getting back up.

"You seem to care quite a bit about your captain." I smiled genuinely.

"Of course I do. He feeds me." Smoker gave me a blank look before charging at me again. I deflected each of his attacks. I grunted, he was strong.

"Two-sword Style: The Hunter's Eye." I quickly slashed and struck all his vital points, trying to out-do his devil fruit power. I smirked, if he even slips a little slower than me, he's as good as dead. My eyes widened as I felt a fist crush the insides my stomach. I fell to my knees. Smoker panted, using his jutte for balance.

"I give, you were stronger than I thought. I'm sorry to say that my jutte can not keep up to your sword's speed. My fist, however, can." I choked up blood. I swore and wiped it off. I tried getting up, only to fall back to my knees, in even more pain than before.

"Don't get up. It's pointless. I'm basically smoke; unless you have haki, it'll be impossible to hit me. I'll end your life right now and here." My eyes widened as my senses went hang-wire. Tears fell from my eyes. My haki involuntarily turned on. I could see the movements of his jutte. My eyes widened. Smoker hasn't even moved his arm yet! What? It's different from before. This time, everything's not _just_ slowed down...I can _see_ what they're about to do before they actually do it! I smirked and held my head low, shadowing my face. I swear to you Law. I'll defeat him. One way or another.

"W-What? Are you insane?!" I smirked. I didn't lessen my grip.

"Your a swordsman, aren't you?! Why are you ruining your fingers on purpose?!" I chuckled and got up. I couldn't even feel the pain anymore, my entire body was numb. Blood dribbled down my fingers, Smoker's jutte in my grip. I panted, I was feeling light-headed from the Seastone and I coughed up more blood. I pulled the jutte away from his grip, which was easy since he was currently in shock.

"A-Are you really insane?!" I let go of the jutte, it dropped on the ground with a clang. I took a step forward before a raised my right fist, which was bloodied from holding the jutte's blade. I grinned happily.

"I hope you can take a punch." Smoker's eyes widened. I took a foot forward before appearing in front of him impossibly fast.

"H-How- Omoof!" I could feel the bones in his face crushing as my fist sent him flying. I panted as I fell to my knees a few seconds after. I coughed up some blood on my hands, which were already bloodied anyway. I could hardly feel my right hand, since it had so many cuts as it is. I sighed as darkness started took over, making me collapse. Maybe I really am insane. I briefly heard the voices of the Heart Pirates. I smiled. They had followed the trail of ice-cream I created. I knew those greedy men would want some ice-cream.

"Dear Lord, Law. You actually managed to fix her fingers? I thought she would have to give up being a swordsmen for good." I internally shivered at the thought. Fencing was important to me, I can't let something stupid like a Marine battle take that away from me. Not to mention my _first_ Marine battle.

"I can take somebody's heart out and they'd still be living if I wanted to. Fixing cut up fingers means nothing to me." I smiled. Law can be dependable sometime-

"Ow!" I screamed. I was very tempted to rub my head if not for the stinging pain in my fingers. Law looked annoyed at me. I noticed the dark rings under his eyes, 'means nothing to me' my ass. He probably spent an all-nighter on me.

"Didn't I tell you to wake up when you reach consciousness?" I groaned as I closed my eyes in pain. My eyes widened when I felt somebody's hand on my cheek. Law lightly brushed his hand along my face. I couldn't really do much in my state.

"Thank you..." he mumbled before he raised his hand and left the room. My mouth gaped open.

"He actually said _thank you_...?" I heard a person chuckle. I turned my head slightly, I flinched from the soreness. I saw the person get up and walk towards me. I relaxed when I realized it was Penguin.

"I said it before, didn't I? You'll see Law's kindness one day." I shrugged and winced at the pain and sighed.

"I just finished healing and now I'm injured again."

"Well obviously. You fought with a vice-admiral, what did you expect? That you'd beat him in a few measly seconds? We didn't believe Law until we saw Smoker's unconscious body. Good job, we didn't think you had in you." I felt a little joy in that. At least he won't find _me_ beaten up and unconscious. I laughed.

"I would pay good money to see his reaction." Penguin smiled.

"So would I." We shared a few laughs before he needed to go back to the Control Room. Once again, I was stuck in the infirmary. I looked at my fingers by twisting my sore neck, they were bandaged, but I could hardly feel them. I frowned. Are they really fixed?

Penguin's P.O.V

I closed the door gently and headed towards the Control Room. Law was no where to be seen, probably resting in his room. He spent exactly 18 hours working on Alyssa. We tried to get him to take a break, but he refused. He said something about how fingers were the most important thing to swordsmen.

"Hey Penguin. Do you think Alyssa left that trail on purpose? Knowing we were dying of heat-stroke, so she knew we would follow it?" Shachi asked without stopping his work. I stopped in my track. I laughed slightly.

"I wonder if she's really that smart." I continued working. Thanks to Alyssa, Bepo was able to smell it out and it led us back to the submarine where there were two bloodied and unconscious bodies on the ground. Marine reinforcements were coming left and right.

"If it weren't for her, Law probably would've lost by himself." I snickered.

"But we'll never tell her that. She'll never let Law or us hear the end of it." I nodded.

"I agree. But we still owe her. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Shachi brightened up.

"Yup."

**Ahhh! The laptop is burning my lap off! But it's so much more comfortable than sitting on a desk this way... I also put a pillow beneath it too. I really want some cereal to munch on, but it's near dinner, and the rules are no snacks before dinner. Anyway, do you know what Penguin and Shachi are thinking? Hehehe, it's a surprise! Oh! Most importantly, I'm sorry for the sucky fighting scene. As you can see, it's not perfect, but I think it's adequate. Hmm...I need to trim my nails, I just noticed. Smanks for reading! I hope you check those boxes below and click submit along with a review! Until next time, au revoir my beautiful and handsome fans! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Does this hurt?"

"Ow! Yes, goddammit!" Law nodded and scribbled something done on his clipboard.

"How about this?"

"Ow! Stop it already!" He nodded and scribbled it down.

"So basically you're hurt everywhere." I nodded my head and held in the tears.

"You baka!" he scolded as he hit my head. I screamed in pain.

"What kind of doctor are you?!"

"A damn good one." I gave him a raspberry. He whacked my face with the clipboard. I screamed some more in agony from the sadistic doctor. He retrieved his clipboard and sat on a chair that was next to my bed.

"So you're physically _and_ mentally handicapped? Kami you're stupid. But I suppose your stupidity wasn't a bad thing this time." I stuck my tongue at him.

"You'd be dead if it weren't for-" Whack. He hit me with his clipboard again.

"Stahp it! (Stop it!)" He chuckled (sadistically) and decided that was enough torturing me for today and left the room.

"At least take your torturing machine with you and get it off my face!" He either didn't hear me or he ignored me. I grumbled and shook my head to get it off my face. It landed right of my face. I was curious so I looked at it. I felt rage build up.

"Damn you Law! These are blank!" I bit my lip in annoyance. I _knew_ he was a cruel and sadistic doctor!

**Penguin's** P.O.V

"Are you done, Shachi?" He nodded. I smiled happily.

"Alright, planning is complete. It took her two weeks last time to heal. Let's work hard! Yosh-!"

"Work hard on what?" I shivered. I immediately knew it was Law.

"Umm...just a little something for Alyssa, Captain." Law narrowed his eyes.

"What did I say about spoiling her?" We winced in fear.

"W-We just..." Law sighed.

"Fine. Just this once." Our mouths gaped open. Our Captain just agreed to us spoiling Alyssa?! When it was he, himself who ordered us not to?! Law must've seen the look on our faces because he smirked.

"She's probably mad at me right now. I'll leave it to you guys to cheer her back up." So...Captain was basically just leaving the dirty work to us...

"Hai, Captain." Law walked off and we continued our planning.

**Law's** P.O.V

I smirked. Alyssa was definitely mad since I heard her screaming earlier. Well, serves her right for getting herself beaten up like that. However, I wonder why I cared so much about fixing her fingers. Was it because I knew she'd be sad if I didn't? ...No way.

"_Nothing. I'm just happy." she grinned. _

I blushed. Why did I smile that time? Why did I feel so happy if she was happy? Why did I _care_? Sure, she is my nakama and it's appropriate to care for each other but... I wonder if it's because...she's the only female on the crew? Yes, it's the only logical reason.

**Alyssa's** P.O.V

I wonder...if they forgotten they didn't feed me? Oh wells, it's strange, but I'm not too hungry. Actually, I feel fine. I wonder why? I sighed. I hated being stuck in bed. It's boring and the only amusement I get is when someone _besides_ Law comes to talk to me.

"Ugh. Damn you Smoker."

**(Marine HQ)**

"90,000,000 beli? Are you serious, Smoker? She hasn't even had her first bounty yet. Not to mention she hasn't caused trouble until recently. Don't you think it's a little too high-?" Smoker slammed his hand on the table. Everyone immediately shut up.

"Someone that's good enough to beat me, a vice-admiral is a big threat. We have to take action before they grow into an even bigger threat. Does anyone have any more complaints?" No one moved or said anything. Smoker breathed out some smoke.

"Then it's official. Twin Blader, Alyssa Reed. Wanted for 90,000,000 beli. You. Pictures were taken, correct? Show me." The marine nodded his head. The marine handed the picture to Smoker. Smoker sighed and slammed the picture on the table.

"Why are the smiling ones always the most dangerous ones?"

(2 Weeks Later)

**Alyssa's** P.O.V

I chowed through my breakfast. Even though Law told me to eat slowly since my stomach wasn't completely healed yet, I shoved that thought to the back of my mind. Food now, medical logic later. After I was done, I sighed happily.

"Yum-! Ow! What was that for, Law?!" He glared at me.

"I saw you come out of your room ten minutes ago. It takes at least five minutes to cook breakfast. So please tell me why you're done already when I _specifically_ told you to eat slower." I shrugged.

"Tasted too good, problem-?" Bam. Ow. I stood up walked to the sink to wash my plate. I heard Penguin and Shachi chuckling. They were looking at me, but quickly looked away when I looked at them. I smiled deviously. I sneaked up behind them and hugged their necks together. They shrieked. They blushed when they realized it was me and also because my boobs were pressing into their back.

"So? Whatcha guys hiding?" I quickly snatched the paper out of their hands despite them protesting. My eyes widened.

"A dance? With _food and drinks_?" My eyes happily lit up. They sighed happily.

"Oh wells, we were going to show you anyway. We're holding a dance, just us Heart Pirates and our dates." I grinned.

"When?"

"A week from now." I cheered.

"When are you going up to shore?!"

"In about 6 hours or so. You can do all your...girl shopping then." I clapped my hands enthusiastically. I jumped up and down and even spun around. I shrieked as Law suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"So, you aren't injured enough to dance, but you're injured enough to not do chores." I grinned and shrugged.

"My injuries chooses priorities."

**Ugh. I knew longboarding with a sleeveless shirt and shorts was a bad idea. I made one of the biggest longbaording mistakes and started daydreaming. Obviously, I fell off. I already hurt my elbow and now I caused to bleed again. Sorry if I'm grossing you out XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yay! Alyssa gets her first bounty! Until next time, thanks for reading! Pleeaaase review and...stuff. **


	15. Chapter 15

"Please?" I begged pleadingly. Law seemed to think about it.

"Fine. I'll give you some beri...on one condition." I cheered.

"Well? What is it?" He smirked.

"Be my date for the dance tonight." My eyes widened.

"...Why?" He smirked and shrugged.

"If you're that curious, I didn't want to dance with a stranger." I thought about it.

"No thanks." Law gave me a confused look.

"Why?" I smirked and shrugged.

"If you're that curious, I didn't want to dance with a sadistic psychopath." He frowned slightly before trying to hit my head. I caught his hand this time and chuckled mischievously. I started climbing the ladder before I waved slightly.

"Au revoir! Good luck finding a date by tonight!" I winked at him before running off to shore. First, I need to buy a clutch, shoes, accessories, and obviously, a dress and date. But I can't really buy a date.

"Never mind about that part. Now, using my amazing discount powers, I shall find everything I need at the best value! In your face Law!" I laughed manically for a bit before I scouted out some stores. I grinned as found cute baby blue gladiators with rhinestone. 15,000 beli. I found a navy blue ribbon clutch. 5,000 beri. A strapless hi-low satin dress consisting of shades of blue. 30,000 beli. Some stain ribbon bracelets. 3,000 beli. I smiled childishly as I put it all on, and went to get my hair and make-up done.

"Finally, this lock necklace! That I already had, hehehe..." I smiled at everything I was wearing and started heading back. I nearly fell down when I saw Kidd, yet threatening someone again.

"Eh, laugh again! I dare you!" I sighed and kicked his arse. The terrified farmer quickly scurried away for his life. Kid stared angrily at me before his looked me up and down.

"Why the hell do you look like a doll?" I grinned and gave him a victory sign.

"We're having an all-exclusive Heart Pirate-with-their-date party tonight! It'll be so much fun! We're having sake, fried stuff, cakes and sweets, ice-cream, sushi-"

"I'm coming. I'll be your date." I grinned widely.

"Hell no!" I cheered. He was thinking about hitting my head before my face darkened.

"Don't even _think_ about hitting my head. I spent hours sitting down in an uncomfortable chair just to get my hair curled." His eyes widened.

"How did you know...?" I smirked.

"Vola, behold the power of my updated haki." I proudly bragged as I crossed my arms. I screeched as I felt someone put an arm around my waist.

"Sugoi. Now I want you even more on my crew." I was unsuccessfully trying to tug his hand away from my waist without tearing my dress. He noticed what I was doing and smirked deviously.

"You seem rather careful with that dress of yours. Tell you what, either let me be your date or I'll destroy every single article of anything on you." I gasped.

"You wouldn't dare." He smirked even wider.

"Wanna bet? Even if you fight, you're still gonna ruin it." I pouted at him angrily. I stuck my tongue at him.

"You suck! You're blackmailing me!" He chuckled.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't know what I was doing." I highly considered stepping on his foot, but...I just couldn't bring myself to take chances. I sighed.

"...Fine. The party is at 7:00, I highly suggest you don't show up." He chuckled again and let go of my waist.

"I give, I just wanted to piss Law off. To me, you're just another weak and ugly bitch." I bit my lip to stop myself from retorting. Think of the dress, think of the dress, think of the dress...damn him!

(7:00)

Beautiful music was playing, sweet smells of food wafted around the place and beautiful ladies were everywhere. I felt a little shy, but I gasped when I felt an hand hold mine.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful too. For a bitch." I forcibly smiled. We walked in together and nearly everyone gasped. I sighed and waved a hand.

"He blackmailed me." Even though they nodded, they still looked shocked. Kid looked around hungrily.

"Well, gotta get some bitches. I think I annoyed Law enough, with going with his bitch." He quickly escaped and begun terrorizing some of the boy's dates. I mentally apologized. Then something hit me.

"Kid! I'm not a bitch! Especially not Law's!" As if on cue, he appeared behind me. I shrieked.

"So, out of everyone you could've picked, you picked that bastard?" I hissed.

"I told you. I was blackmailed. Badly." He didn't say anything. I sighed and prepared to go to the refreshments table.

"It's too bad you came with him, since you look beautiful." I stopped in my tracks briefly before walking again. I misheard him, I misheard him, he probably called me bitchy. Yeah, let's go with that.

"Umm, Alyssa?" I stopped stuffing cake into my mouth to face Shachi and Penguin. I laughed.

"You guys really _shouldn't_ wear a suit!" They sweatdropped. I tilted my head as they both extended their arms to me.

"Can we have this dance, milady?" I gagged.

"Please stop. You're seriously gonna make me puke. What happened to your dates?" They pointed to Kid who was flirting with who I presumed was their dates. I held my hands together and apologized. I grinned.

"Sure! I'll dance with you guys!" I giggled as Shachi and Penguin each put one arm around my waist and I put one arm around each of their necks. We looked ridiculous, but we were having fun. After dancing for about an hour, they bid me farewell to dance with their dates since Kid finally let them go. Kid was (probably) having a drinking sake contest with Law. I walked up to them.

"Kid, Law, what are you doing?" I thought they were ignoring me until Law answered.

"Kid here thinks he can drink more sake than me." I shrugged.

"I'd bet beli on that." He ignored me and continued drinking. My eyes widened as Kid drunkenly put his arm around my waist.

"Wowza, who knew there'd be such a sexy lady here? You're the prettiest bitch I've seen since I walked in here! Although...who was it? A...Aly...Allysa? Something like that...she was really pretty too...but you're much prettier!" I sighed and elbowed him the face. I don't know whether to be flattered or annoyed. He drunkenly fell down and fell asleep. I kicked him away once he started mumbling vulgar things presumably about me.

"You look beautiful, miss." I sighed and took a sip of some juice. I'm getting tired of all these drunkards. I spit-take it all out when Law put his arm around my waist. I pushed him away, but to no avail.

"Let me go, drunkard!" Law looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm not drunk." I continued pushing.

"That's what all drunks say." He glared at me slightly before proceeding to drag me by my hand to the dance floor. I hurriedly managed to put down my glass of juice.

"O-Oi! I don't do drunk people! They're annoying to dance with!" He ignored me and started to dance the waltz with me. To my surprise, his movements were smooth and fluid. I half smiled, he was pretty good for a drunken-beyond-conscious guy. I gasped when he leaned in close to my ear.

"You know...I was really jealous when you were dancing with Shachi and Penguin." he whispered. I blushed. I tried squirming out of his grip.

"Law, you're drunk. I hope you know that. Now let me go." He ignored me again and continued waltzing with me. I sighed. This is why I hate dancing with drunk people. I did my best to not look at his face, since...I didn't want to know if he really was drunk or not. I hope he is. Then I can just justify that's he drunk and he doesn't know what he's doing.

"Alyssa-ya, why won't you look at my face?"

"Because you're ugly." I stuck my tongue at him. I whined when he pulled on my cheek. He smirked at me before finally leaving me alone.

"I didn't lie when I said you were beautiful. I'm also not drunk. I can guarantee you that." I covered my ears.

"Lalalala, I'm not believing the words of drunk people." I answered as I continually walked farther away from him. I blushed. He's drunk. He probably thought I was someone else. I covered my beet-red face. This is why I hate drunkards.

**Yes, I know. This is a slow-romance story, but at least it's starting to happen. So...do you think Law is actually drunk or not? Just so you know, Kid and him probably drank 20+ cups of sake. Law isn't really in love with her yet (is it wrong to tell someone they're beautiful? P.S This is what just what Law thinks, nudge, nudge) Alyssa also has no experience with love, so she obviously blushes a little easier than normal. Thanks for reading and I hope you review...and stuff...and stuff. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Alyssa, can you pass us some sake?" Shachi and Penguin asked. I smiled sweetly. Oh how lovely it is to get back at somebody once they're not expecting it. I quickly poured some mysterious blue powder into their sake. It was odorless and clear.

"Here you go! Are you two trying to impress your dates?" I smirked deviously inwardly. This will...certainly leave an _impression_. They blushed and slowly nodded.

"Well, they are really cute. I didn't know you guys had it in you." They nodded shyly. Aw, two guys in love with their dates. I can't wait to destroy it. And their pride into miniature bites. You guys should know better than to mess with me. Because I _will_ get you. Whether it's weeks or months, I'll make your life significantly worse.

"Oh! Shachi! Who's...that _girl_?" I smiled my 'may I help you, bitch?' smile. She was indeed pretty, can't say much about her personality.

"She seems pretty close with you, Penguin." another girl remarked. I smiled fondly.

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm their crew mate." They tried to hide it, but I saw the flicker of fear in their eyes. Even bitches knew not to mess with Heart pirates.

"Um, Shachi. Are you going to drink? That's so cool!" she (fakely) gushed. I inwardly gagged.

"Penguin, you drinking? So manly..." I excused myself and allowed myself to have gagging fit. I instantly felt better when I heard two girly shrieks.

"W-What's wrong?!" I sneaked a peek. I laughed, it was better than I expected. The two girls were on the ground, cowering in fear. What that powder does, you may wonder? It turns your skin blue with bright red polka-dots. They screamed and ran out. I just sipped my juice innocently.

"W-Wait!- What's wrong- Ahhh! P-Penguin y-you-!" I burst out laughing on the ground when they just stood there stuttering and pointing at each other. I wiped some tears off and smirked darkly. Time for the finale. I snuck up behind them with a gleam in my eye.

"Now kiss." I happily cheered as I smashed their faces together. They struggled and tried to escape. But there is no escape from me. Their dates screamed in horror and ran away. I chuckled darkly before I felt an arm violently tug me away. I protested.

"Hey, I was just _starting_ to get my revenge. I still have five parts, do you know how long I've planned for this?" I silently screamed when I realized it was an annoyed- pissed off Kid.

"Can you fucking explain why my entire body is in pain? I thought it was a hellish hangover at first, but then I realized there were footsteps on me. I only know one bitch that's stupid enough to kick _me_." I gulped. I gasped as he carried me bridal style to the patio. I groaned as he dropped me on the wooden ground. He picked me up by my throat. I grunted as he lifted me above ground. I stared defiantly. He stared coldly at me.

"It's amusing how carefree you are around me. Don't forget it was me that _let_ you live. I could kill you right now and right here and I'd still be alive to tell the tale." I couldn't breathe. So I did the only logical thing. I kicked his balls. _Hard_. As expected, he let me go and fell to his knees with hatred in his eyes.

"Bitch! Do you want to die that fucking badly?! Repel!" To my surprise, swords and knives started floating. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. Thanks to my updated haki, I was easily able to dodge all of them.

"Hey! What's with all the commotion out there!" I opened one eye, it was Bepo. I smiled gently.

"Hey there, Bepo. Kid here's trying to kill me." I dodged a sword aimed at my head and grabbed a knife aimed at my shoulder. Bepo's eyes widened each time.

"L-Law!" Kid swore and tried repelling weapons at Bepo. I grabbed his hair and he winced in pain. Hey, not my fault he has long hair. The weapons fell just before they hit Bepo, I sighed in relief. I immediately jumped on the railing as I predicted Kid was going to slash me with a knife, which he tried doing.

"Tsk! I thought your haki was cool at first, but now it's just annoying." I shrugged. Why was I so calm? I don't actually know.

"Alyssa-ya!" I sighed in relief. I slapped myself gently. No, don't sigh in relief. Now that Law's here, he's gonna nag at me for being reckless and stupid. Wait...he's still drunk, right? Maybe. Law stared at Kid with hatred.

"Don't touch her." he warned. Kid just laughed.

"Please. With that annoying as hell haki of hers, I couldn't if I tried." Law took out his nodachi. Please, someone. Tell me how that is even logically possible.

"I knew something like this would happen if _you_ were here." Kid just shrugged. I sighed as they jumped off the railing and started sparring. Might as well go help. I bit my lip in annoyance. Why am I so calm?! Something is wrong here-! My eyes widened as I suddenly lost any feel of my body. I luckily fell forward, so I didn't fall off the railing. My mouth gaped open as I saw...

"Pink-coat guy." He smiled dangerously.

"Hello there, sweetie. Darn shame Law didn't invite me, how rude. As punishment, I'll be taking you with me." I struggled, but I couldn't move. He noticed and smirked.

"You really shouldn't just leave your drink out in the open like that sweetheart, it makes it so easy to the point it's no fun anymore. I at least expected you to get a new drink or something. Spiking it was way too easy." I stared at him with hatred.

"The poison won't permanently affect you. First, it slows down your heartbeat until you're paralyzed. Been feeling calm, sweetie?" My eyes widened. No wonder-! Shit! I knew something was wrong! Even when he was choking me, I didn't feel scared at all! Or maybe I just hated him too much to the point I didn't care, meh it happens.

"I could've just forced you to come, but that'd be too easy. Well, let's go now sweetie." I gasped as my body moved on it's own.

"Now...au revoir, Law." My eyes widened. I managed to find my voice.

"Law! Help me-!" Law looked at me briefly before his eyes widened. After that, I blacked out.

**So, I really have no idea who this Doflamingo guy is. I just know he likes calling people 'sweetie' and 'sweetheart', can control people with his devil fruit, is kinda sadistically carefree, strong (well at least stronger than Alyssa, lol) used to own the Auction House and has a past with Law. And wears a fluffy pink coat. And is cruel. Yeah. Thanks for reading and please review, favorite, follow and such! 3**

**P.S Sorry it took so long for Alyssa to get them back. But gotta wait until your prey is least expectin' it, right? For some reason, I don't really like this chapter. I don't know why either. I hope you did though. Bye! **


	17. Chapter 17

***Thanks to Nitishu for addressing a problem for me.**

There was no better way of defining 'drained' than how I was feeling right now. Literally, my entire body felt like it was numbed from exhaustion. I wonder what that bastard did to me.

"Oi. You awake?" My groaned and lifted my head slightly. It was a guard. I tried a few times before I found my voice.

"Yes." He nodded. He bent down to my eye-level and looked at me sternly.

"Listen up. You are going to be used as a hostage to draw Trafalgar Law out. I suggest you don't do anything stupid to resist getting cut." I gasped as he leaned in towards my neck. I squirmed when he started sucking the sensitive flesh of my neck. I bit my tongue to keep from crying. He panted when he was done.

"I'm going to take a picture of you to send to Law." My eyes widened. If Law sees me...in such a vulgar and weak state...! I shook my head, no! If he sees me like that...if he sees me like that...

"It's Doflamingo-sama's orders. The hickey is for provocation." He held up a camera. My felt a rush shiver through my body.

"No!" I slapped him. How you may wonder; when I was handcuffed? Well I got off my ass and spun-slapped the bastard. I gasped as I felt this...this...incredible feeling spreading through my entire body. At first, I thought it was just relief, but when I suddenly was able to stand up without a problem, I knew it was otherwise. I raised an eyebrow when the guard was on the ground groaning. Was my slap really that strong?

"Bitch! What did you do to me!? Did you drug me?! Why do I feel so freaking tired?!" My eyes widened. I smirked. Ah, so this is part of my devil fruit power. Well, it does fit. I rolled him over and hit the back of his neck with my foot. He fainted shortly. I searched for the keys to my handcuffs, I smirked when I found it in his hat. I shoved it in his mouth with my toes and positioned myself so the key fit into the handcuffs. They fell off with a clank. I smirked confidently. I also shoved the key down the guy's throat and he started gagging unconsciously.

"As hell I'd be a damsel in distress! I'll show you idiots!" I escaped and took out guard after guard. My memories flashed back to a childhood story I used to love reading. The princess was very beautiful.

"The prisoner is escaping-!" I kneed him in the stomach. The princess however, despite being very beautiful, hated being protected. I jumped and did a split-kick. I whacked someone behind me without looking. I dashed down the hall. The princess had many suitors. One day, she got kidnapped by an evil witch.

"Girlie! Is that you?" I frowned hatefully. The princess waited day after day for someone to save her. Despite having so many suitors, none came to save her. Doflamingo appeared in front of me. He was indeed a lot more huge than me. The princess decided she had has had enough.

"What's wrong, girlie? Such a pretty girl shouldn't be frowning." The princess decided she would save herself. She wasn't the strongest, but she was clever. I concentrated and soon felt a tingle shivering in my arm.

"Enerugī Enerugī no Burning Will!" I screamed as I punched him in the face, sending him flying as he crashed through the wall. I fell to my knees, feeling nearly as exhausted when I first woke up. I smirked. I remembered 'Enerugī' meant energy in Japanese. Not that I really cared what I named my moves. Or if I should even shout my moves out all all. I never knew why characters always shouted out their attacks. I guess it just doesn't feel right if I don't. Doflamingo swore and brushed himself off.

"What the hell? How did you get so strong?! Not that it hurt too much...or even at all...wait...since when did you have a devil fruit power...?" I panted and wiped some sweat off. I smirked.

"A while." I grunted as I forced myself up. Which was harder than getting yourself out of bed on the weekends at 6 in the morning for no reason. It seems like my devil fruit is energy. I first found out when I slapped that guard earlier. It seems like I can steal someone's energy, however, if I infuse energy with my attacks, I'm infusing _my_ energy so I'll end up tiring myself out. It didn't work against Doflamingo, so I'm guessing it only works on people with weaker or willing wills. Hah, I just tongue-twisted myself.

"That...what kind of devil fruit is that?" I ignored him. First, I need some suck some weakling's energy. I infused too much energy with that attack, I really need to learn how to control it. As if a gift from God, guards came rushing in.

"Doflamingo-sama! Please let us handle the hostage!" Doflamingo simply nodded. I inwardly smirked, wrong _move_.

"Everyone! Hold still! She's probably still tired from being drugged! I shall put the handcuffs back on." He walked towards me, I inwardly smirked. Once he was close enough, I gripped his arm impossibly fast.

"W-What?!" My face darkened as I smiled sadistically.

"Enerugī Enerugī no Will Stealer." He gasped before his eyes turned white and he toppled over. I chuckled as I stood up with ease. The guards gasped and backed up a few steps away. My eyes connected with Doflamingo's. I pointed a finger at myself, and then at him. He growled. He knew exactly what I meant. I was going to kick his ass. The princess cornered the witch. I smirked once Doflamingo was right where I wanted him.

"Enerugī Enerugī no...Energy Burster!" I shouted as my right arm trembled with energy. I aimed at Doflamingo, and to my surprise, it was kinda like firing an cannon...that's your arm. I wobbled from exhaustion, damn it, that is _definitely_ meant to be a finishing move. I allowed myself to smile once I heard Doflamingo swearing while falling out the window, into the ocean. He was still swearing while falling so I supposed that attack hardly did anything besides forcing him out the window, sigh. I seriously need to get stronger. The princess threw some vinegar at the witch's eyes. The beautiful princess cheered when the witch screeched as she fell into the fireplace. The princess held a hand over her heart. She was shaking from both excitement and fear. Having courage isn't being afraid of nothing, it's being afraid, but jumping anyway. She was a princess, but that didn't mean she couldn't be a warrior as well. The End. In the epilogue, a humble merchant boy heard about the kidnapped princess and set off to save her. Not for the money, fame, or status. But because she was their princess. Their beautiful and kind princess.

"Alyssa-ya!"

"Oi bitch, you dead yet?!"

I smirked one last time before I collapsed. The princess didn't need saving. Just a ride back home.

***In case you're wondering, no, she's nowhere **_**near**_** strong enough to beat Doflamingo yet. She just got him by surprise, and he just got shoved by the sheer force of her energy. She hasn't suffered enough. Not nearly enough. -Smirks evilly-**

**Well, um...okay there. So, you found out her devil fruit! It's energy. I'll do my best to refresh you of what you already know (plus some important things to understand) without spoiling. Sorry if any of it's confusing, feel free to ask me about it. (HIGHLY RECCOMEND YOU READING SO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HER DEVIL FRUIT POWERS WORK)**

**She can grab/step/touch on to 'energy currents' A.K.A the rods during her first fight with Law. Since energy flows everywhere, she can see it and grab onto currents. However, these rapidly change, so sometimes, parts or the entire rod will disappear, so they're very unpredictable. **

**She can steal energy from people with weak wills. Depending on how strong their will is, how much she can steal. Example, she can steal a man's worth of energy from someone like a common guard. She can steal abut half, more or less from people like...Shachi and Penguin. She hasn't trained it enough to steal from people like Doflamingo or Law (when they're unwilling or resisting). Or even Luffy. How embarrassing that must be for her, muahaha! Also another dangerous side-effect, if she steals **_**too**_** much, she'll get a power 'high' and I won't spoil anymore. **

**She can shoot energy and use energy-infused attacks. However, she's using her **_**own**_** energy, so if she uses too much, she'll get tired. She hasn't trained enough to efficiently control how much she uses/infuses. **

**She can power up appliances like stoves, and plug-in-requiring electronics. **

**Thanks for reading this stupidly long guide! Also thanks for reading the story and I hope you review and such! Please ask me if you don't understand something, or if I didn't explain something good enough. Thanks, minna! **

**P.S Haha, her attacks have nothin' on pink-coat guy. I admit, he normally would've been able to dodge her attacks, but he wasn't expecting that from her. So, yeah :D Oh, and she also didn't defeat him, just pushed him out the window. **


	18. Chapter 18

I winced as I felt a needle being poked into my arm. I was then suddenly attacked by a million questions and some random gibberish.

"Shut up! I'm trying to work here! Alyssa-ya, I'm just taking a blood sample." I shuddered. I hated having my blood taken. I don't mind needles, I even don't mind them putting a dead virus in me, I just don't like it when a needle _extracts_ my blood. I groaned, thinking about it makes me light-headed.

"Why are you taking my blood?" I mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure Doflamingo drugged you. I have to make sure the drug completely left your body." I winced as I felt him take the needle out. I heard him walking somewhere.

"He said that it wasn't permanent." Law stopped walking.

"I wouldn't trust a damn thing that came out of his mouth." I raised an eyebrow. Does Law have a past with the guy or something? I whimpered as I opened my eyes to the blinding lights. Shachi and Penguin helped moved them out of my face. I sighed and sat up. I groaned. Tired, oh so tired. Suddenly a fun thought came to mind.

"Penguin, Shachi? Do you mind lending some energy to me?" They came closer to me.

"Sure, what do you want us to do?" I inwardly smirked. When I said lend some energy to me, I _literally _meant lend some energy to me. I smiled cheerfully as I gripped their arms. They didn't move, they just stared questionably at me.

"Enerugī Enerugī no Will Stealer." They fell to their knees. I stretched in relief with a happy smile. I get energy _and_ more revenge? Perfect! I cheered and got off the operating table and pranced around until Law came and punched the top of my head.

"The hell? When I checked your blood levels, they were freaking low! How are you able to prance around like an idiot? Where the hell did all _this_ come from?" I spun around, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head.

"I asked Shachi and Penguin to _lend_ me some energy. They said it was okay!" I answered innocently. Penguin and Shachi groaned, but they were able to get up. Hmm, they're obviously stronger than a common guard, but not as strong as Doflamingo. So...according to Alyssa Logic, I should've taken half of their energy each. Law raised an eyebrow.

"Lend?" I shrugged.

"I just want to eat. Then sleep. I'll give them back their energy after I eat, fair enough right-?"

"What I'm asking is not if you're gonna give their 'energy' back or not. I'm asking how did you take it in the first place." Law answered coldly. I bit my tongue. Law hasn't talked to me like this in a while...even if I don't care.

"It's my devil fruit power. I can steal other's energy. However, it has to be a human's energy since...electronic's energy...doesn't...work." I remember trying to use that guard's walkie-talkie to get some energy, but it didn't work. Law nodded as he wrote some notes.

"Well, at least a better answer than 'I don't know. Obviously.'" I blushed. How dare he write that down. I sighed and started walking out.

"So, just where exactly are you going?" I pointed at my stomach.

"Food. I'm starving." He stared at me for a bit before shooing me off. I pouted and blew a raspberry before running down the hall towards the kitchen. I whipped up some fried eggs and bacon. Yes, I can cook. Even though it's not '5 star chef' good, it's still good.

"Yum." I took a bite of the crunchy bacon, I'm in pig heaven! I raised an eyebrow when I felt someone take a seat next to me.

"So, that Disco guy wasn't lying when he said you can cook." I nodded. My face scrunched up in confusion. How does Law remember small things like this from such a long time ago? Even I couldn't remember until he brought it up.

"Then, can you sing too?" I nodded. It's true, I can sing. I smiled slightly, at least I know for sure that it's better than my cooking skills. I won a few talent shows and small competitions here and there, but it's nothing too grand.

"Then...will you sing me a song?" I nearly choked on my bacon. I forcibly had to spit it out.

"W-What?" Law's face didn't change from his blank one.

"I'm asking you if you'll sing me a song." I thought about it and shrugged.

"Why not?"

{Cinderella by Tata Young}

I panted a little bit after I was done. My face reddened as Law started clapping. What the heck?

"Well, well. What a surprise. My eardrums didn't shatter." I sighed in relief. Law noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be more mad."

"I thought you gone insane. You aren't exactly known for being nice." He half-frowned at me before smirking again. He crossed his arms.

"So you think I can't be nice?"

"I don't think I've been anymore certain about anything in my life before." he chuckled before staring at my food.

"Hey, give me some." I snickered as I put the last piece of bacon half-way in my mouth teasingly.

"Sorry, that was the last piece." I mumbled, making sure the bacon didn't fall. Law just smirked. I gasped lightly as he leaned in and bit some of the bacon off. I pouted.

"Hey. That was my bacon." He shrugged.

"Mine now." I grumbled as I ate the rest sulkily. I just lost 1/3 of my bacon strip. I went to clean the dishes, I raised an eyebrow when Law followed me. Even more so when he yanked them out of my hands and started cleaning them.

"If you wanted to be nice, you could've just asked." He smirked.

"But then it wouldn't be mean." I stuck my tongue at him. I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts. Eventually, my thoughts turned back to the Doflamingo Incident. I want to ask Law about it, but even _I_ know it's a touchy subject, and that's saying something.

"Law...?" He nodded.

"...Why did Doflamingo kidnap me?" he sighed.

"I...have a past with Doflamingo." I knew I was going into no-touch areas, but I seriously _had_ to say something. Seriously, it was getting really awkward.

"...Ah, right. He told me to say hi." He raised an eyebrow.

"When you were held captive?" I shook my head.

"Before I fought Smoker." I gasped when I heard the dish crash. I quickly glanced over, the dish was smashed into a hundred bits _in the sink_. How does one break a dish in the sink? I smiled teasingly.

"Jeez Law, be more careful-"

"You met Doflamingo already?" My eyes widened. His voice was cold. I forced myself to nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shivered and shook slightly.

"I...forgot." Law's face darkened. I instinctively backed up as he started walking towards me. I gasped lightly as my back hit a wall. My eyes widened as he punched the wall, right next to my face. Okay, I admit it. I was scared.

"You _forgot_?" I nodded. My head was lowered since I'm pretty sure Law's glare would be pretty intimidating right now. I gasped as he put a thumb under my chin and forced me to look at him. I was right. Law _was_ intimidating.

"I know you're stupid, but this is too much." I swallowed.

"...I'm sorry...?" I didn't wait it to, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. He sighed. I tried smiling, but it was kind of impossible right now.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He glared at me coldly and I winced. I tilted my head.

"Uh...so you were...not worried...?" I was seriously confused. If he wasn't worried, why would he be mad?

"Eh-?!" My eyes widened as Law wrapped his arms around me possessively.

"I wasn't worried. I was scared to death, baka." I allowed myself to calm down. So, he was just scared? So the Surgeon of Death can be scared too?

"So you're not mad?" He hugged me tighter.

"Well of course I am mad. If you told me earlier, you wouldn't have been taken captive." I smiled. So Law was worried about me, how sweet.

"Sorry, Law. I'll try to be safer in the future." I yelped as he hit my head. Arg, so much for being nice and sweet. He walked a few steps away, his back to me.

"Not _try_, you _have_ to be safer in the future. I...was really scared that I would lose you this time. I deny you permission to die unless it's by my hands until further notice. Dismissed." I smirked.

"By your hands? How troublesome." He turned to face me and smirked.

"I would rather kill you myself than allow any other men to do so." With that, he exited the kitchen and started walking back to his room. I pouted and crossed my arms. He specifically said 'men' what a sexist. Is he implying that women are too weak to kill me? I snickered.

"If it's not by your hands, Law. I'll get a lady to kill me, just to irk you one last time."

**Um, I changed some parts in this chapter. There was originally a kissing scene, but I thought it was too fast and changed it. There has ought to be more romantic scenes before they kissed. The scene I changed was Law forcing Alyssa into a kiss, but y'know, still a kiss. So I changed it. I might put it into a 'filler' chapter later that has absolutely no significance to the actual story. That's all for now folks! Thanks for reading and I hope you follow, review, favourite both me and the story! Thankies!**

**P.S Is it against the guidelines to put a song title and singer in here? **


	19. Chapter 19

"Tell me why the fuck I'm doing this again." I smiled childishly.

"In case you forgot, _again_, it's your fault I got kidnapped. Also if you don't, Law and the Heart Pirates are going to kill you." He sighed in annoyance.

"Why the hell did it have to be me?" I shrugged.

"I thought it would annoy you." He glared at me.

"Bitch. I wouldn't die even if that old man joined the gang too." I laughed out loud, almost to tears. I started counting off fingers.

"One, Rayleigh alone is _more_ than enough to kill you and your entire crew. Two, you called me a bitch. A bitch is a dog. Dogs bark. Bark in on trees. Trees are nature. And nature is beautiful. So thanks for the compliment!"

"Pft, bitch is a dog. Dogs shit. So you are shit." I scowled at him. Currently, I needed new clothes. However, Law was sleep-deprived from working on me and the rest of the crew needed to defend the submarine in case another Marine attack happens while Law is out. I _really_ needed new clothes, but they refused in case Doflamingo tries to kidnap me again. Fine, I admit it. I'm not strong enough to beat him. Not nearly. Are you lot happy now? So, I had to ask the other person I hated besides Law.

"Why do girls need to buy so much freaking clothes? Isn't one or a few enough?" I ignored him. It's not my fault I was born a girl.

"By the way, I'm still pissed at you for kicking me." I smirked in annoyance.

"By the way, I'm still pissed at you for choking me." He shrugged and put his arms behind his head. I tilted my head. I'm still confused as hell to why Kidd actually accepted my request. True, I spent nearly half an hour blackmailing him. Even going as far to threatening that I'd get Law to cut his balls off, and that I'd put it in my room and I will kick them every time I see them. While wearing cowboy boots.

"Hurry the fuck up, I ain't got all day." I hummed as I picked out some clothes. After buying them, we started heading back. I noticed how Kid was always irritable and angry. I wonder if...well, Law won't tell me so...

"Hey Kid, do guys have PMS?"

"Are _you_ on PMS?!" I stared blankly at him.

"Yes." He was silent for a bit before swearing to never ask me questions about female bodily functions ever again. I tilted my head.

"If you are, just say so. No need to hide it-" I stared blankly at him as he started throttling me in public.

"Listen up you crazy bitch. I agreed to come with you to go shopping, not talk about something that make bitches go mad. Either you shut the hell up, or I'm going to kill you before that Doflamingo guy does." My face scrunched up in confusion.

"Not my fault I'm crazy, I _really_ am on PMS-" He swore in anger and dropped me on the ground from a relatively low height, so at least he wasn't trying to kill me. He was currently shouting 60 swears a minute causing everyone to look at him.

"Hey Kid, be more subtle when using such vulgarity."

"That's my fucking line!" I smiled sheepishly. I guess some people just can't help being vulgar and not noticing it. I sat on the ground patiently as Kid continued to swear, some I didn't even know. And trust me, I live on the bad side of California, I _know_ swears. After he calmed down, he has already attracted an entire crowd.

"What the fuck do you fucking people want?!" They immediately ran away. Even children would know he was Eustass Kid. After all, he was a Supernova.

"Arg! My day always get fucked up when I'm near you!" I stood up and put my hands on my hip.

"I could say the same thing." He turned even more red from anger and probably lost it.

"That's enough! I can't fucking take it anymore! Repel!" I sighed. I thought of a fun idea. I grabbed a knife and other life-threatening objects and threw it back at Kid. To my amusement, they stopped before it hit him and came back at me. I giggled.

"Just like a boomerang. A if-you-miss-it-you-will-die-boomerang." It went on for another five minutes before Kid gave up and screamed in annoyed agony. I'm pretty sure he could kill me if he _really_ tried, but when I blackmail people, I do my job perfectly. I turned around to the wall behind me, which had some stray knives and swords. My eyes widened when I saw a piece of paper stuck on the wall from a stray knife. It must've been flying around. Kid fell down when I squealed like a Sebastian fangirl.

"What the hell's wrong with you-" I kept squealing and pointing at the piece of paper. He sighed loudly and walked up to take a look. He raised an eyebrow before noticing what I was so happy about.

"This...is your first bounty right?" I nodded while clapping and jumping up and down. He swore when I kicked him out the way to admire my bounty picture more. I briefly heard Kid say something about how I'm going to die a slow and painful death and burn in the depths of hell, but I was currently in my own little world. I smiled. It was when I raised my right fist and was grinning.

"Yay! 90,000,000! If anyone caught me they could buy a cotton candy castle!"

"C'mon, let's go back already!" I smiled happily as I gently pulled the knife out and kept the poster. I'm definitely taking this back with me.

"You look cute in that picture." I brightened up.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Covered in your own blood, beaten up and half-dead. You should look like that more often. It suits you best." I twitched and stepped on his foot. He groaned in quiet agony.

"What the hell did you need to buy so badly anyway?" I smiled sadistically.

"Cowboy boots."

**This was kind of a random drabble. I think I made Kid slightly OCC, but Alyssa is a little sadistic, so that might've been the reason he came with her. If he didn't, I hope he knows Alyssa never goes back on her word. For some reason, this was a little hard to write, since I'm not really in the mood to write right now. So sorry if this chapter is a little sucky, since I really didn't put too much feeling into it. I think this is what they call 'writer-block'...I think? Thanks for reading and please review and all that goodie-goods stuff! (Guys, I'm not in writer block anymore, I wrote the above like a week ago XD)**

**P.S Don't be offended I used Sebastian as a example. I'm complimenting him. I'm saying he's hot. Which is is XD **


	20. Chapter 20

"Alyssa-ya, for the last time. Get that fucking poster out of my face." I giggled happily and went back to my room to hang it up. Hey hey, first bounties are very important to pirates. It's a sign of our achievements and early beginnings. I for one, decided it was too good to throw in the trash. Ahem cough, cough, Law, cough, Kid, cough.

"Alyssa! We're reaching shore again!" I nodded to Bepo and started heading out. After Law insulted me at least five times, I was free on a beautiful place called 'shore'.

"I'm free from the most sadistic doctor ever!" I cheered, pumping my fist up.

"_Who_'s a sadistic doctor?" I screeched silently and prepared to run away, however, due to the fact that I'm not a freaking graceful ballerina, I slipped and fell. From a submarine. A submarine above sea. When I can't swim.

"Shit-! Room." I calmed down when I felt myself floating instead of drowning into the cold and deep depths of the sea. I sighed. I nearly died. Even though that happened a lot ever since I entered the One Piece world. My felt the hairs on my arm stick up when I felt I was in someone's warm arms. _Law_'s arms specifically. I twitched in annoyance as he started walking without putting me down.

"Put me down."

"I would if you were capable of getting to shore without nearly drowning." I gave him a raspberry and crossed my arms.

"If you're going to carry me, don't do it bridal style!" He twitched.

"Do you want me to carry you potato sack style then?"

"Erm...no thanks. I'm good." My eyes widened as realization hit me. Law just let me tell him what to do. Without scolding or hitting me. Since when?! If I remember correctly, he doesn't treat the other Heart pirates this way. Why me specifically? I'll be really pissed if it's because I'm a girl. Because I can kick his ass. As long as he's either not trying or half-dead, one or the other is fine by me. He put me down once we were at shore and I walked off to a distance before thinking about it. Lately, he has been acting nicer to me, touching my face a lot, and has been worrying about me lately. I laughed. Although the worrying part is partly- most of my fault. I was so in my thoughts, I didn't notice where I was going. So it's only a matter of time before I walked into someone, causing them to topple over me.

"What the hell- Watch where you're going bitch! Oh God, why of all bitches, it had to be you?" I groaned. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. Why does he always magically appear out of nowhere in the worst situations? It's like, if I was in a story, the author must really love torturing me to no ends. I realized we were in a pretty awkward position. Kid was above me and I was below him. Pretty misleading.

"What the hell is going on here?" I laughed because it was so ironic. My life that is.

"Nothing, Law. Kid just toppled over me." I kneed Kid in the gut, forcing him to get off of me and hold his stomach while swearing at me. I got off and started walking away before I felt someone- no, _two_ people grab my arm.

"Hold up Alyssa-ya, I want an explanation."

"And I want to fucking kill you." I sighed. The both of them will be the death of me.

"Alright. You. I was lost in my thoughts and bumped into him, he fell over on me, capisce? Next. You. I dare you. I didn't buy those cowboy boots for nothing." I answered in a slightly threatening voice while pointing at them. They stared at me blankly before staring at each other. I noticed they we still holding my left arm so I tried tugging it away, but they purposely didn't let go.

"Listen up, Eustass. You touch her and that'll be the last thing you'll ever do." Kidd snickered.

"Well that's too fucking bad since I'm touching her right now." I sighed as they eventually got into a full-heated battle. I kinda feel like Bella from Twilight as Jacob and Edward were fighting over her. The only difference here is that they aren't doing it for my love. I wouldn't doubt that they'd try killing each other since this is the One Piece world.

"The hell? Why so damn possessive? What, are you in love with her or something?"

"..." This has gone on far, far, far, enough. I forcibly pulled my arm away and put them on my hip.

"Listen up you two. One, Law is not in love with me. Two, Kid, you aren't much better. So shut up and go fight elsewhere 'cause I ain't got time to deal with this." Law and Kid scowled.

"Don't put words in my mouth!"

"How the hell am I possessive over you?" They both screamed as they grabbed my arm and started fighting again. I sighed and held my head low. There is no winning. Someone, please help me. I also hated the fact that every time they got angry(ier) they would grip my arm tighter.

"Marine! Pirates, put your arms above your head!" I sighed in relief. For once in my life, I was actually happy to see one. Or a couple. I'm hoping it's a couple. I turned around to face...Coby? Erm...well, better than nothing.

"Eh, bastard, don't you see we're busy here?" Kid roughly let go of my arm to face him. Law did the same, but in a less rough manner. I sighed and held my hands behind my head in a carefree manner and closed my eyes. I opened one eye to see that it was Coby, after the 2 year timeskip. Actually...Law's not a Warlord yet, so it should be a couple months or maybe even one year after Luffy and the crew got separated. If I remember correctly, he knows haki. He also learned the same way I did. I better tell the guys this.

"Hey guys, he knows haki, so be careful." Kid turned to face me.

"How the hell would you know?" I shrugged.

"Rumors." He decided that was an okay answer and turned back to face Coby. Y'know, I'm really wondering if they even know I'm not from this world? I smiled sadly, I _will_ go home eventually, but... While I'm here, I'll enjoy it while I can. I sighed, even someone like...like...I don't know, but I can name at least twenty characters off the bat that can beat Coby. I wonder if they'll even use their devil fruit powers.

"W-Wha...how do you know I know haki!?" I shrugged.

"Rumors." I repeated. I sat down on the ground as Coby started attacking. I chuckled since Law and Kid were arguing _while_ they were fighting Coby. In fact, I doubt they were even trying. I sighed and escaped while I could. This won't take long, but it's more than enough for me to escape.

**Ugh, what's with me? I just feel...so out of it. Sorry if you can feel it in my writing. I really think I'm having writer's block right now. It's like, I don't know what to do with this story any more. Law and Kid aren't exactly in love with her and I'm just feeling bleh. Don' worry, I'm sure ideas will eventually come :) Thanks for reading and I hope you review!**

**P.S In the wikia, it said Smoker was promoted to vice-admiral somewhere during the timeskip. Law's not a Warlord yet, so I'm gonna make it a couple months after Luffy leaves to train with Rayleigh. **


	21. Chapter 21

"I want to go." No one moved or said anything. Can't blame them, since it's true that what I'm saying is a little insane. Law was the first to recover. His face darkened.

"Everyone, I'll take responsibility for this. Even though I'm a doctor...I didn't realize that Alyssa-ya would get brain damage from all those times I hit her head." I twitched in annoyance as I hit Law's head.

"Revenge for the 'brain damage' you bastard." Law chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I can cure brain damage, but I can't cure stupidity. At least _your_ stupidity." I gave him a raspberry and crossed my arms.

"Everyone, I know what I'm saying is a little crazy, but I assure you it'll be fine. It's not like I haven't gotten into worse shit anyway." Everyone looked around hesitantly until they all looked at Law. Law sighed and nodded his head reluctantly.

"Fine, Alyssa-ya. I will grant you permission. However, if you die, don't haunt me as a ghost because you're already as annoying as you are as a human." I was so happy, I decided to pretend I didn't hear that. I cheered while everyone else was silently panicking. But I know they wouldn't dare defy their Captain. As we got closer to shore, everyone was getting more restless. It got so bad that they pushed Bepo to confront me.

"Um, Alyssa? I respect your decision but...I beg you! Please change your mind!" I laughed. They were so scared of their Captain that they pushed Bepo to talk to me. Well, like I said, I can't blame them for being scared.

"I'm sorry Bepo, but this is what I chose." Bepo looked around nervously, thinking of what else to say to try to change my mind. I sighed happily and ruffled his fur slightly.

"Calm down Bepo, along with the rest of you lot. It's just me that's going, not you guys." Penguin and Shachi must've lost it because they started shouting at me at the same time.

"That's _why_ we're so freaking worried!" I laughed in happiness and shrugged.

"Well at least I know you guys care." I hummed happily as they grew increasingly scared and even more restless. As we reached shore, I grabbed my tote bag and started heading out. I was a little confused when I felt like my legs were heavier than normal. Did I really gain _this_ much weight from all the cake I ate at the party? I looked down and sighed in relief. I didn't gain weight, Shachi and Penguin were just crying in fear on the floor and grabbing my legs. I smiled sweetly, this was much easier to deal with then weight. In a few moments, they were off from my legs and groaning in pain elsewhere. I sighed when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Please! It's not like I'm going to die- Huh? Oh Law, it's you. What's wrong?" Law let go of my arm and stared seriously at me.

"Listen up, I gave you permission to go, but don't you dare die. I order it." I snickered and nodded. I mockingly saluted.

"Hai Captain, I promise I won't die." He looked at me worryingly for a minute before dismissing me. I sighed in relief.

"About time!" I happily cheered. My face darkened as I smiled. I tilted my head left and caught the dart from behind with two fingers. Or so I thought. My smile dissolved into an annoyed frown. I turned to face the badly hidden-crew. They shuddered from my glare.

"Are you guys kidding me? You even tried freaking drugging me?! Guys! I'm just going to the freaking beach! I'm not going swimming, I'm not going to the spray park, just the sand and dry part! They're having free food! I'm going, and that's final!" I finally lost it and screamed when I felt four arms hold me back. I was going to snap at them before I saw the serious look in their eyes. Wait, weren't they groaning in agony earlier? Damn. Note to self, when you kick people, kick harder.

"Alyssa, we're not going to stop you. We're coming with you." I could've laughed my head off right there. While Penguin and Shachi don't have devil fruit powers, it's rare for them to go near sea for no reason. I heard someone sigh.

"Then I have no choice. I'm coming too." I smiled sweetly.

"No, _you_ don't have to Law. See? I'm giving you a choice." He walked past me and I smiled angrily. He started climbing the ladder.

"Then I will use the choice you so generously gave me and come with you." He answered as he climbed the ladder until he got out. I twitched and punched the wall before following him out. Shachi and Penguin shuddered slightly at the slight dent before following as well. I cheered once I felt the salty wind blow against my face.

"Aloha!" I cheered as I jumped towards shore from the submarine using some assistance from my devil fruit power. I landed on the sand and smirked.

"Now I have to buy a swimsuit." I'm guessing the guy who's sponsoring this party is a pervert because the only requirement is that _girls_ had to wear a swimsuit. Boys could do what they want. For that reason, they had a swimsuit shop right on the beach, next to the party. I went in and there were a bunch of girls there. I looked around until I found one that I liked. The top was teal, strapless, ruffled bandeau style and the bottom was a ruffled teal skirt one. It was a little revealing for my taste, but compared to the other girls, I was wearing a one-suit. I paid and tied my hair into a long, side ponytail. This way, my hair went a little above my waist. When I walked out, I was greeted with a bunch of whistles, but I ignored them. I'm just lucky I don't look like Rin, otherwise, I would've been trampled. I smirked darkly as my haki indicated someone was about to grab my butt from behind. Once he was close enough, I bent forward 90 degrees and kicked him in the balls. Hard. Harder than normal because it was Kid. He immediately fell to his knees and the boys that were whistling earlier quickly ran away to mind their own damn business like they should. Kid was currently on his knees, eyes closed and swearing.

"Damn you bitch! Why are the sexy ones always the most violent?! I'll fucking kill you! Repel!" I dodged them while continually walking away from him. I heard him scream in frustration. I'm guessing he opened his eyes since he was probably confused why he wasn't hearing screams of agony. He grabbed a knife and immediately held it to my throat.

"Listen up, bitch. You think you can just fucking walk away as you please?" I didn't look at him. He _still_ didn't know it was me. My face darkened as I sighed slowly. Applying the basic defence I learned in Krav Maga and something called haki, I escaped the knife-to-my-throat position and was walking away again.

"Wha...? Come the fuck back here!" I didn't stop walking, I just turned around for a brief moment before I stuck my tongue out. I must say, the look(s) on Kid's face next were very interesting. First he was angry, then blushing, then shocked, then disgust, and the anger again.

"Fuck you! You aren't sexy at all!" I chuckled. I turned so my back faced him, I crossed my arms and started walking again.

"Tell me that when you stop checking out my butt!"

**Damn brace wires are rubbing into my gums. (I got it fixed today) I know I should just go get some wax, but...I'm a lazy person. Anyway, how are you guys doing? Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but she wants to go to the beach. Not the best idea for a devil fruit user. I wonder how Law will react will he sees her? Hehehe...please review and stuff!**


	22. Chapter 22

I made a beeline for the food table once I was let into the party. I silently cheered as I chowed down on anything and everything. Some people around me gasped when I let out a satisfied burp. I giggled and went to the dessert buffet. As I was piling up scoops of ice-cream, I heard some familiar voices behind me. I grinned happily and tackled them in a hug.

"A-Alyssa?!" I grinned.

"Hey there, Shachi, Penguin! Oh...and hey there smashed ice-cream..." I smiled apologetically when I noticed that I had smooshed my 12-scoop ice-cream onto Shachi and Penguin's chest. Not that it really matters, they aren't devil fruit users so they can just go to the sea and wash it off. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Are you guys angry? Your faces are red and you look like you want to shout at me..." Their mouths were open wide and their faces were beet-red. They aren't _that_ angry right? My face scrunched up in confusion when they didn't say anything. I waved my hand in front of their eyes.

"Hello? You guys still with me?" I shrugged and kicked them in the gut. They immediately fell to their knees. I smirked. Kicking people always gets the job done. Now that I think about it...I should kick people more. Kick even harder too.

"A-Alyssa?!" I sighed.

"Yes, I am. Have you guys gone delusional from the heat?"

"W-Well no, but...you...you..." I raised an eyebrow as I pointed at myself.

"I what?" They blushed a deeper hue. I sweatdropped when they each looked away from my face.

"You...look nice." I sweatdropped again.

"Thanks...? ...Maybe you guys should go in some shade, you guys look like you're having a heat stroke."

"Already?" My entire body shivered when I heard the voice from behind me. I mean, I knew it was Law; he was the only one creepy enough to give me chills anyway. I turned around and grinned happily.

"Hey there, Law! I told you that you didn't have to come!" I happily greeted. I smiled in confusion when he didn't say anything. He just stared at me. This went on for a few more seconds before I tried kicking his gut, which he caught. Damn. Note to self, kick faster too. I sighed when I noticed his face was becoming red too. He let go of my leg to cover his reddening face. Curse you sun! Why must you make all my crewmates suffer?! Oh, but feel free to make Law suffer, I couldn't give a shit if I tried.

"Law. I think you're having heat-stroke too. You guys really need to get out more, I mean like seriously? We've only been here for what? Ten minutes? Y'know, I used to live in California and damn the heat was so freaking hot! Like it was so hot that-"

**Law's **P.O.V

"-we would start sweating in the _shade_, in less than five minutes. The ice cream places are real rip-offs too, I mean like seriously, five dollar- I mean...five-hundred beli for an ice-cream cone? That's-" I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and realized that Alyssa-ya was saying random gibberish the entire time.

"-and then my hair would stick to my neck and then it's just such a hassle and my make-up gets all ruined- Oh wait, I don't wear make-up. Too expensive and I don't know how to apply properly and that's a hassle too and then-"

"That's interesting and all Alyssa-ya, but I'm too busy not caring." She pouted and crossed her arms. She huffed and walked away somewhere. I held a hand to my face. It was scorching hot, and I doubt it's from the heat. What's wrong with me? Why did I get entranced like that? While she is pretty, I've been with prettier girls in the past and I never felt like this. Plus, she isn't _that_ curvy. I blushed a deeper hue and decided that was enough sun for now. Maybe I really am having heat-stroke. I sighed when the image of Alyssa-ya wouldn't get out of my mind. Damn, now she's torturing me without knowing it too. I shook my head to try to get the image out of my head. She's nakama. Not some prissy and weak girl. If she was, I would've never taken her as my nakama. I have to stop thinking about her like this, it's not good for my heart. I walked into the shade and sighed as some random girls came flocking to me. They were all wearing fake-tan and pounds of make-up. It was disgusting. Thank god Alyssa-ya doesn't wear make-up.

"Hey there candy boy, want to have some fun?" I politely declined. I grunted when they latched onto my arm and purposely started whining while rubbing their bodies onto me. I twitched and threw them off, so much for being polite. Thank god Alyssa-ya doesn't do that. My eyes widened when I realized I've been comparing every girl I met so far to Alyssa-ya. I blushed, I _really_ need to get her out of my head.

**Alyssa's** P.O.V

I giggled when Law threw those girls off of him in annoyance. Revenge complete. Law should know I don't appreciate people not listening to me. I sighed happily and continued licking my ice-cream while watching from afar. Now that I think about it, I need to get Kid back too for checking me out. I don't care if he didn't know it was me, what's done is done. I smirked deviously as I pulled out my hair band, letting my long hair cascade down my back. It was a little longer than waist-length, it was also naturally straight. I easily found him in a middle of a group of chicks. I giggled. This will be fun. I sashayed my way into the middle of the circle. Kid had two chicks in his arms who were giggling like crazy. I put on my pissed face and walked quickly towards Kid and slapped him. Everyone went silent. I quickly shed a few fake tears and made sure I sounded hysterical.

"Are you fucking serious?! After all we've been through these four years?! You go and fucking cheat on me?! You fucking player, I'm done! I'm fucking done!" I stormed out of the circle and ran away. I whimpered quietly before I slowly started to laugh manically. I smirked happily and jumped in happiness as I cheered.

"Yosh! Revenge complete!"

"What revenge?" I grinned happily, not paying attention to who the stranger behind me was. If they're willing to listen, then so be it.

"I just got my revenge on Kid! Yeah, Eustass Kid, the Supernova! I also got revenge on Law, another Supernova! I wonder if he likes heat with a side-dish of annoying chicks...hehehe- Ow! What the hell is your problem man-?! Oh shit." You guessed it. It was Law, who was sitting on a tree branch. Well, not anymore. He was behind me, looking pissed. I laughed apologetically.

"Sorry?" He sighed and crossed his arms. I frowned when he still refused to look at me.

"Law, why won't you look at me?" It was an awkward silence before he smirked and started walking away.

"That's because you're ugly." I blushed from anger.

"You. Bastard!" He chuckled from a distance and continued walking away. I pouted unhappily. Note to self, don't talk to strangers.

**Hey minna! I thought of an awesome way to make sure I never have no ideas! I just make a word document and put my ideas there! This may sound a little useless to you, but I swear it works! I'm pretty sure I won't run out of ideas until further notice! Damn mosquitoes are so big in my house from sucking my blood. Guys, you have gotta try milk tea! So delish! Love ya guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

It was nighttime now and there were fireworks in the sky. I oohed and ahhed at the bright colors and dazzling images. Currently, I was sitting on the sand admiring the fireworks. Shachi and Penguin opt to go back to the submarine. Law is somewhere. I'm pretty sure Kid is still here too. I snickered. And pissed at me. I looked around, the only other people sitting on the sand were couples. I giggled, being single is sweet. I tilted my head, I wonder how falling in love feels like? \

I never had a boyfriend or crush before so I have no idea. Yes, it _is_ possible for a fourteen year old girl to never have fallen in love before. I was painfully brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone violently pulling my hair. I quickly stood up and let myself get dragged off elsewhere. I grunted when they let me drop to the floor once we were in a secluded forest area. Ow, my scalp hurts really bad. I knew I should've put my hair into a bun. I opened one eye and immediately knew what was going on. Kid was pissed. At me. I groaned and stood up.

"What the hell's your problem, man?" I mumbled. He looked at me angrily. I narrowed my eyes. Something was wrong. Normally, he would've been throttling me by now. It's not like Kid to not be violent. He's violent. Is he having an identity-crisis or something?

"Well?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. He stared at me for a few more moments before sighing. Wow, didn't know Kid could sigh.

"I want to be mad at you, but I can't." I shrugged and grinned.

"Maybe because you know you deserved it-?" He kneed me in the gut. Ow. Well, at least it wasn't painful enough to bring me to my knees.

"There's the anger." he mumbled. I gave him a raspberry and held my hands at my hip.

"Don't blame me. I wasn't the one checking out random chicks." I smiled in relief when his face reddened in anger. Thank goodness, he's back to normal. I do not like a calm Kid at all. It doesn't suit him one bit. It's actually a little scary.

"You bitch!" I twitched. I prepared to kick his balls. But I did _not_ prepare for him to tackle me. Obviously, since I was on one leg, I was knocked over. Kid didn't seem like he was expecting this either. I blushed when I realized the awkward position we were in again. Y'know, Kid was above me and I was below him one? Yeah, not a good position. Kid was closing his eyes in pain and grunted as he got into a push-up position. He opened his eyes and immediately blushed a deep hue. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I know you're angry, but get off of me." He twitched. I pouted when he gently tugged at my hair. I gave him a confused look when he started studying it. Alright, what the hell? Kid couldn't normally be this calm if he tried.

"Y'know, your hair is really long...it's disgusting." I twitched and stuck my tongue at him.

"Says you. Clinical studies say men are attracted to girls with long hair because it's a sign that they're healthy." I closed my eyes and gave him a raspberry.

"Then if I cut it, men won't want to date you...?" I coughed.

"You wouldn't dare! I spent seven awkward years growing it out!" My eyes widened. Kid was apparently looking intently at my hair, as if he was in a dilemma. His face was calm, almost sad like. I twitched. How dare he even has the nerve to have a _dilemma_?! I started hitting him.

"Kid! Get off me and don't touch my hair!" He stared blankly at me and pinned my arms. I gasped. Sweet honey ice tea, he wouldn't dare. I blushed as he leaned in towards my face and smirked sadistically.

"So if I cut it off, you'll cry and beg? I love that side of you the most." I silently whimpered. I absolutely _refuse_ to cry and beg especially for _him_. I stared at him defiantly.

"You _know_ I'll never do that." I growled. He chuckled and held onto a few strands of hair. He let them fall through his fingers, back onto the ground. I followed his every move, the second I detect killing er, cutting intent, I'm kneeing him. _Hard_. He smirked again.

"While I would prefer to see you crying and begging, seeing you rendered hopeless is alright too." I felt rage build up. I ripped my hand out of his grip and angrily slapped him. His face immediately darkened. I felt tears build up when he took out a blade and stared coldly at me.

"You asked for it, bitch." My eyes closed shut as I squirmed. I didn't want to, but a few tears escaped my eyes. I gasped when I heard a thud. I opened my eyes immediately, expecting to see my hair chopped off, but I saw that Kid's blade was stuck in someone's head. I squealed when he picked me up bridal style and started running away.

"Not good. It seems Marines are coming. Damn it, and you were so close to crying too." he mumbled. I bit my lip. I have no idea whether I should be grateful or annoyed. After running away towards this cliff area, he dropped me from a relatively low height. I still groaned though, couldn't he just put me down gently? Then realization hit me. Kid just _helped_ me. Not saved, because I wouldn't forgive myself if I let myself get saved by him.

"Why did you help me? You could've just left me there. You hate me." He flinched.

"I...don't hate you." My eyes widened. He was currently standing up, his back facing me. I stood up angrily and grabbed my arm, forcing him to look at me.

"As if! Not once have you called me anything other than bitch! Not once you haven't tried to kill me! Not once have you acted like you liked me!" He growled.

"I _do_ like you!" My eyes widened. He seemed shocked at what he said too. After a few seconds, he grunted and hit my head. I yelped in pain.

"Don't look stupidly at me like that! I meant I didn't hate you!" I groaned as I held my head. Kid was staring at me, blushing and looking irritated. I sighed in annoyance. Couldn't he have said that a little less violently? I smiled slightly. Although, a violent Kid _is_ what I prefer. I grinned genuinely and closed my eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." Kid blushed a deep hue before looking away.

"Whatever. I would be bored if you died." I laughed and grinned.

"That's fine by me!" I laughed for a bit. I didn't notice him walking past me.

"See ya, Alyssa." I grinned as my back faced him.

"Au revoir." He smirked and walked off. I was still grinning until it slowly dissolved as I realized what Kid just said. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open slightly before I smirked.

"He said my name."

**Yay! A entirely Kid-centered chapter for you Kid-fans! I wonder if I made him OCC? He kinda reminds me of a tsundere :P But y'know, as they say, love changes people. You may be sitting in your chair reading this and wondering, **_**is**_** Kid in love with her? Well my amazing readers, I already know, but you're free to guess! Haha, I don't think it's too fast this time, I think this pace is alright since it's been like 24 chapters already, lol. I really need some Law too though. I don't regret making this a love triangle, it's much funner writing one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**P.S Alyssa can't see Kid blushing when her eyes are closed, but I just thought I would let you guys know ;) **


	24. Chapter 24

I was just finishing up my chores. I sighed in relief and wiped off some sweat. I carefully put away the broom. I gasped lightly as the submarine lightly shook. I sighed, probably a current again. I looked around to make sure nothing fell. I saw a Den Den Mushi on the ground. Suddenly an idea hit me. I walked up to the Den Den Mushi and put in Rin's number. It rung for a while. I sighed in content, I knew it. It's not possible, right-?

"Hello? Who is this?" I felt my heart stop. That was Rin's voice. I knew One Piece logic is insane, but _this_ is just too much. I hesitated before I answered.

"Rin? Rin, is that you?"

"Yeah? Who is this?" I felt light-headed from happiness. I smiled in relief.

"Rin! It's Alyssa! Y'know, your best friend?" I raised an eyebrow when I heard her sniffle.

"You think this is fucking funny?! She's in a coma and all you can do is make a joke about it?! Fucking immature." She hung up and I just stared at the Den Den Mushi for a few more seconds. My eyes widened. _Coma_? Why?

"Oi, Alyssa-ya. Who were you just talking to? Quite vulgar I must say." I sniffled slightly as my face darkened and I quickly ran past Law.

"O-Oi! Alyssa-ya!" I ignored him and continued running until I got into my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I flopped onto my bed. I stayed like that for the next few minutes. I sighed and wiped the tears away. I shook my head and slapped my face gently.

"Get your game together, girl!" I marched up to my door and unlocked it. I hesitated before opening it and walking out. Shachi and Penguin panted as they came into my view. I raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"W-We waved to you, but you just ran past us. -Pant- We were worried." I smiled apologetically.

"It's fine."

"Then who exactly was it that made you cry?" I shook my head and turned around. I screamed. It was Law, who was holding a saw and mallet. He noticed and shrugged.

"I didn't know if you would let me in or not." My mouth gaped open. I was officially speechless.

"Now...who was it that made you cry?" he asked in a slightly threatening voice. I suddenly felt a little annoyed.

"I wasn't crying." He stared at me irritably.

"Fine. Then who were you talking to?" I looked away from his glare. I bit my lip. Should I tell him? Even if I _do_ tell him, what the hell am I supposed to say? Oh, no worries. It was just my best friend from another world who thinks I'm in a coma. Hell no. I forced a smile.

"My best friend from where I used to live." Law raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that California island?" I nodded. He sighed in relief and looked at his saw and mallet.

"Well, no use for these now." He started walking back to the storage room. Shachi and Penguin waved before they headed back too. I started heading back into my room.

"Just so you know." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Law who was standing still, back facing me. He started walking again.

"You suck at fake-smiling. If you're gonna do it, at least make it convincing." My eyes widened as he made a turn down the hallway. I smiled sadly. I entered my room and sighed as closed the door and slid down onto the floor. I got into a fetal position and let myself cry. Quietly though. The last thing I need is Law breaking my door, along with me. As the tears slid down my face, I thought back to Rin, my parents, my world, everything. I sniffled silently.

"I miss you guys..."

**Law's **P.O.V

"I miss you guys..." I walked away from her door. Once I was back in my own room, I sighed and put down the saw and mallet. Well, at least I know she isn't crying because she was hurt by someone. Maybe if we have time, we can go to this 'California' place, wherever it is. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Would it have been better if I left her at the Auction House...? I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. No, knowing as reckless as she is, she probably would've died. I sighed again and laid down on my bed. Alyssa-ya sure is a hassle. I smirked.

"But she's my hassle."

**Alyssa's** P.O.V

I wiped my eyes and went to my mirror. I laughed. They were bright red, along with my entire face and nose. I think I should stay in my room for about fifteen minutes, or at least until my face goes back to normal. I blew my nose and threw the tissue in the garbage. I smirked. As if I would let homesickness stop me. With that, I vowed to never cry for anything stupid ever again. I grinned.

"Yosh! I'll give everyone I meet hell!" I chuckled and happily left my room. I hesitated as I reached for the Den Den Mushi again. I wonder if I should call Rin again...? I shook my head. Later, when the time is right. For now, prank calling will cheer me right up. I took out a piece of paper and a pen. I snickered, better record real phone numbers and prank call them later. I dialed a random number. It rung for a bit.

"Marine HQ. How may we help you?" I silently snickered.

"Yes, may I please talk to Smoker?"

"Erm, sorry Miss. But I'm afraid I can't do that-" I grinned darkly.

"Please! I haven't seem him for the last twelve years! Can't you please find it in your heart and give this heartbroken maiden her only wish?" He was silent for a few moments.

"Please wait a moment." I silently cheered as I fist-pumped the air.

"Who are you? I don't think...I know any maidens...?" I giggled.

"Are you sure, Smoker-san?" ...3, 2, 1...

"Fuck you! You're that damn Alyssa, aren't you?!" I laughed.

"How rude. You shouldn't use such vulgarity against a lady." I chuckled when I could literally _feel_ his rage from the Den Den Mushi.

"I'm gonna fucking find you, dammit!" I grinned.

"Really?" I asked teasingly. I released some energy waves on the Den Den Mushi. I snickered.

"The hell?! How come I can't pin-point your fucking location?!"

"That's 'cause I'm epic. Anyway, I gotta say, my bounty picture looks really cute-!"

"Tell me where you fucking are!" I sighed. No manners much?

"You're no fun. Bye." He protested slightly before I hung up. He shouldn't be able to call back since I released some energy waves that messes with...basically everything. My mouth tugged into a straight line. I want to call Kid. However, our last meeting was just a tad awkward. I shrugged and put the Den Den Mushi back on the table and stretched. At least I got my daily fix of annoying someone.

**My, so she gets to contact Rin, how lovely. Also Smoker, double lovely. Well, the idea of using a Den Den Mushi is done, so that needs to go off the list. I wonder what I should do next? I need to add some more too. P.S Just so you know, please do not send me ideas. I'd like it to be a surprise for everyone, so everyone gets to enjoy it. Thanks for reading and I hope you...do...the stuff below. Uh, yeah, bai. **

**P.S I'm planning a new story! It's one of those where you create a character and her crew after Luffy dies ones. I took literally 3.5 hours just to type out all the character info. I'm not going to start it yet because I'm sure any of my author readers understand the pain of writing two OC stories at the same time. **

**P.S.S I found out how to put those line things! ^o^**


	25. Chapter 25

Once we reached shore, I went for some exploring. Off to the east, I immediately recognized the flag of the Kid Pirates. I smirked mischievously. It wouldn't hurt to take a little peak, now would it? I made sure the coast was clear and quickly sneaked in. I used my haki to take all the safe routes and I eventually made it to the attic. Well, since when did ships had attics anyway? I giggled silently, I was currently in the attic...in a ship. Kid's ship. It was actually quite warm and not all that dusty as I would expect. I yawned. The darkness and warmth is way too tempting. I shrugged.

"Ah screw it, a short nap won't hurt. It's not like they'll set sail in an hour or so." However, it'd be bad if someone came in here and found me. I smiled in satisfaction when I found a couch in a cabinet. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea either. This will hide me...for the time being. I sneaked in and smiled as I fit in nicely. I snuggled into the soft fabric and soon fell asleep. I awoke to some moving and rocking. Was I on the submarine...? I opened my eyes to see darkness. Oh right, I fell asleep. Wait... My heart dropped. Moving?! My eyes widened as I looked at my clock, my mouth gaped open. I can't freaking see since it's dark! I got out of the cabinet, it was quite dark too. It was silent, oh god, just how long was my nap?! My eyes widened.

"4:00am...of course the gods above hate me." I quietly whispered. I looked around worryingly. Even though Kid said that he doesn't hate me, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me either. I'm really tempted to pull a prank on him while I have the chance, but...we're out at sea and...I can't swim. I thought about it, I _could_ just stay here until they reached shore and then I can leave. However, just _how_ long? I don't know how long I can survive without water or food. Ah! I can just ask! Duh, I should've done that earlier. I quietly sneaked out and silently checked out all the rooms. I eventually found one that was extravagant and empty. I walked towards the bed and my face scrunched in confusion. Why would such an expensive room be empty? I quietly swore when I heard the door opened, I quickly turned around. It was a sleepy Kid. I shrugged.

"Hey Kid, when do you guys go to shore?" He stared at me for a good few seconds before answering.

"We'll reach shore around morning, but we're not getting off there." I thought about it. Yeah, I can last until morning.

"Thanks, Kid." I started walking. I stopped when he held a knife to my throat. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He stared at me.

"At first I thought I was just dreaming, but I already tried pinching myself five fucking times. What the hell are you doing on my ship? Sneak attack or something?"

"Uh...no. You're right about sneaking, but I'm not here to attack. Even I have honor. I just sneaked into your ship and fell asleep." He held the knife closer to my throat.

"How the hell did you fucking fall asleep-?! Oh wait, this is you we're talking about." He took his knife from my throat. I twitched. I had no idea whether to be insulted or relieved. I shrugged and started exiting.

"And just where are you going?" I stopped to face him.

"It's four in the morning, gonna sleep." He raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" I shrugged.

"The attic floor. Where else?" My face scrunched up in confusion when he got up and started walking towards me. I started protesting when he picked me up bridal style and dumped me on the bed. I pouted.

"What?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. He stared at me.

"You're not _really_ going to sleep on the floor, are you?" I gave him a confused look.

"Why aren't I...?" He and I stared at each other for a bit.

"Listen up. It's four in the fucking morning and I want to sleep. I don't have the fucking time to argue with you. If you don't wan't to accept my fucking good will, you're free to sleep on the fucking floor." I shrugged and got up. I groaned when he shoved me back on the bed.

"I thought you gave me a choice...?"

"Just shut the fuck up and accept my good will."

"But-"

"One more but and I'm throwing you out into the fucking ocean." I stared blankly at him and yawned.

"Whatever." I laid down and fell asleep immediately.

**Kid's **P.O.V

I watched as she laid down and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Now that I think about it, this doesn't seem right. _She_ should be the one that wants to sleep on the bed, not me. Now that I think about it, why _do_ I want her to sleep on _my _bed? I should even want to throw her into the ocean for all I care. I pinched myself for the 20th time to make sure I wasn't dreaming. After all the suffering she put me through, seeing her drown sounds pretty fucking tempting. I sighed. Not yet, I haven't made her cry and beg yet. I shrugged and laid down beside her. My face heated up a little bit, she really was pretty. There's...nothing fucking wrong with admitting a bitch is pretty. I sighed in annoyance. Why the hell am I sweating and feeling nervous anyway? I've slept with way hotter and not to mention sexier bitches in the past, while they did excite me, I felt something was missing. I turned to face Alyssa and I scrunched my face in confusion.

"What is it that you have that I want...?" Whatever it was that I wanted, Alyssa had it. I didn't know what it was, she just had it. I sighed and decided I was thinking way too fucking much. I stared at her. I couldn't make out what was so special about her. Compared to the bitches I've slept with, she's just another bitch. I poked her cheek. She mumbled softly. I poked it again. She continued to mumble gibberish. I poked her cheek repeatedly.

"Fuck." I quietly whimpered.

"Haaa...die..." she sleepily mumbled. Her foot on my gut. Jeez! How the hell is she violent when she's _sleeping_?! But... I stroked her cheek. Her face...is really soft. I looked at my hands, no make-up stains. I smiled. I poked her cheek one last time before letting the drowsiness take over.

**Woooah! I personally think Kid is WAY too OCC here! But, he's (sorta? hehe...) in love with her, so I suppose they do have to change. Wowza, this story is moving slow. But I like slow-paced romances because then the romance isn't shoved in your face. Thanks for reading and please review, favorite and follow!**

**P.S I just reread it and Kid's being soft and cute XD **

**P.S.S My arms are so freaking sore from tennis. I'm so happy I write chapters in advance because I can barely feel them right now. Only enough energy to reply to reviews and write this...and I need to shower soon because I stink from sweat. ...You guys didn't need to know that, right? Love ya guys and see you later!**


	26. Chapter 26

I awoke to the feeling of over-heating. Damn Kid, buying too damn heavy and fluffy blankets. I opened my eyes and I raised an eyebrow. The blankets were on the ground. I mentally swore and slowly turned my head in sections reluctantly. My eyes widened and I internally screamed. I twitched.

"Damn you Kid." I quietly hissed. As you may have guessed, I was _somehow _in Kid's arms. I shrugged and tried tugging his arm away. To my much annoyance, he freaking _tightened_ his grip and mumbled some random gibberish. I gasped when he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." I quietly swore as my face got increasingly hotter. He was still sleeping, I knew since he was snoring lightly. I sighed. He was probably thinking I was some slut or something. I looked down and sighed in relief. At least all my clothes are intact. I shrugged once more before ripping his arm off of me and getting up. Screw it if he wakes up.

"Ugh...what the fuck-?" I grabbed the blankets off the floor and threw them at him. He swore and I sighed. I walked out the door, towards the attic. I'm pretty sure it's still early, and after _that_, I'm not sleeping with him anymore. God that sounds wrong. As I was making my way towards the attic, I was violently stopped by a pissed Kid.

"Alright bitch, what was all that about?!" I glared at him.

"It's not my fault I somehow ended up in your arms." He blushed before it turned into anger.

"And you really fucking think it's my fault?!" I shrugged.

"Who else's?" He seemed like he finally lost it.

"That's it! I'm gonna fucking throw you overboard!" I smiled mischievously. I held a finger towards myself teasingly.

"If you catch me, that is." I childishly winked and started running. I laughed when I heard Kid swear and started chasing me. I occasionally met some of the other crewmates who had no idea what to do so they just stood there as I ran past them.

"Just you wait, bitch!" I laughed and grinned happily. Fine, I admit it. I was having fun. Lots of fun, actually. I grinned even wider when a knife just barely missed my face. I turned my neck to face him while running and stuck my tongue out and pulled on the skin beneath my eyes. I grinned and laughed as I continued running.

"W-Wait! Dammit!" I smirked and I swiftly opened a door in front of me and ran out, sunlight immediately hitting my face. I looked down and swore. I was on the freaking plank. I gasped when I felt the plank vibrate.

"W-What?!" I screamed when I felt the wood below me crumble and the force of me falling down. I closed my eyes and I swore as I waited for the doom that awaited me. My eyes widened when I felt someone grab my hand. I was still hyperventilating and my heart was still beating at an extremely quick rate. I looked up and gasped. It was Kid? But didn't he say that he was going to throw me overboard anyway...? He stared at me. To my surprise, it was a mixture of anger and fear.

"D-Damn it...that was fucking close... Hey bitch, you can't die yet! -Pant- I -Pant- haven't seen you cry and beg for me yet!" I was so scared, I couldn't find my voice to reply. I coughed as he dragged me back up and dumped me on the floor. I was still breathing hard and I involuntarily hugged my knees.

**Kid's **P.O.V

I stared at her and felt a pang of pain and guilt, though I have no fucking idea why. This wasn't even my fucking fault. She looked so weak and fragile right now. I growled and forced myself to walk away from her. Fuck this, the more I look at her, the more pain and guilt I feel! Shouldn't I be fucking happy?! This is what I wanted, right? I always wanted nothing more than to see her in agony and pain. _Right_? I stopped and held a hand over my face.

"This is what I wanted...right?" I mumbled.

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I calmed myself down and slapped my face gently a few times. C'mon, you aren't dead, get your game together! I stood up and immediately felt a rush of dizziness and lightheadedness. I forced myself to breathe through my nose and out through my mouth until I stopped shaking. I bit my tongue and started walking. As much as I don't want to, I have to thank Kid for saving me. I would love to say he _helped_ me, but I doubt that word is going to be of any use this time. I hesitantly opened the door to find Kid in thought.

"Um..." He slowly turned around and looked at me. He stared at me blankly, I suddenly felt nervous because I have no idea how to thank someone like him. I turned my head sideways and blushed.

"Thank you...for saving me..." There was a moment of silence before he sighed slowly.

"Don't thank me, it's fucking disgusting." I twitched in annoyance and had to use every last bit of restraint I had to resist hitting him. My eyes widened as he walked up to me and hugged me. I gasped. He suddenly looked surprised too.

"...You're flat." I immediately felt pissed and kneed him the gut before shoving him off and huffing as I walked off. I had my back to him and crossed my arms.

"You're the last person dead or alive I want to be saved by! But...you did anyway so...thank you." I answered before I quickly ran off. I quickly ran to the bathroom, which I found when I was running away. I locked it and splashed some cold water on my face. I sighed slowly before realizing I don't have a towel. I shrugged. Screw it, it'll eventually dry. I walked out, my face dripping in water. I followed the familiar path back to the attic. I screeched when someone started rubbing my face with a towel from behind.

"Stop dripping fucking water everywhere."

"Mwoof!" Kid shrugged and took the damn towel off my face. I stared at him with hatred in my eyes. He just stared blankly at me.

"We're gonna reach shore in fifteen minutes." I forced a smile.

"Thank you." I answered forcibly. He left me alone and walked off somewhere. I sighed and took a look out the window. I raised an eyebrow when Kid put a lollipop in front of my face.

"What...?"

"Eat it, obviously."

"Why?" He scowled.

"Aren't you fucking hungry?"

"Do you really think _that _will help?"

"Than what the hell do bitches eat?! All they ever do is suck on their lollipops!" It was my turn to scrowl.

"Do I look like a slut to you?" Kid smirked.

"Aren't you?" He swore as I stepped on his foot. I waved goodbye when shore come into view.

"Au revoir." I kicked a window, making the glass break and jumped out. It's a much cooler way to leave 'cause doors are too mainstream. I laughed and grabbed onto some rods. I swore as one of the rods I was holding partially disappeared. I shrugged and continued onto my way. After I set foot on shore, I took a look around. If I'm not mistaken, this...is Grove One. I smiled gently. I hate this place.

**I think I made Kid **_**really **_**OCC :/ But like I said, love changes people, so we'll go with that. Haha, anyway Kid's back in the game! Um...just looking at my hands now...and wondering why there's random paper cuts...alrighty then. Thanks for reading and please review, favorite, and follow!**

**P.S Please remember that starting on August 5, I'll be on holiday and won't be updating since I'll be away. So please be patient minna! Love ya guys! **


	27. Chapter 27

I looked around, alright. I understand now. I am utterly and completely lost. I shrugged. Screw it, I'm already lost. I started walking around until I somehow ended up at the Auction House. I counted my fingers. Sixteen times people have tried kidnapping me. Obviously, I kicked their sorry butts out of my face. I cautiously started opening the doors before I abruptly closed them. I sighed in relief, Disco just barely noticed me. I almost forgot that I'm kinda not welcomed here until I saw Disco covered in bandages. I laughed nervously and walked around some more until I found a clothing store. I reached into my shorts pocket and smiled when I took out some beri.

I stuffed it back in and walked into the store. It was a little run-down, but it'll do. I smiled when I found a blonde bob wig and some red lipstick. I paid and adjusted the wig and applied some lipstick. I quickly glanced at a mirror and smirked. I looked hideous. Not my fault I suck at applying lipstick, I don't have a steady hand for make-up. I looked like one of those grannies that applied _way_ too much lipstick. I wandered aimlessly until I made it back to the Auction House. I entered slowly and took a seat in the back. Some people looked at either suspicion or disgust, but they didn't say anything. I crossed my arms and focused on the stage where Disco was blabbering about some random, and obviously fake crap.

"Here, we have a mid-age man who still has it! His white hair only adds to his charm! He's perfect for any lady looking for a sexy and older man! Or a man looking for a strong and wise servant! Number 21, Rayleigh!" I inwardly choked. Oh c'mon, I respect Rayleigh and everything, but sexy just doesn't sit right with me. Some people booed when Rayleigh walked onto the stage. Disco looked around nervously.

"Let's start bidding at 500,000, alright...?" No one said anything or moved.

"How about 200,000...?" Still no one said anything.

"100,000-?"

"I wouldn't even pay a penny for that old scum!" shouted someone. Disco smiled nervously. I sighed.

"I'll buy him for 5,000." I shouted in a fake girlie voice. Disco at me with fake happiness.

"I heard 5,000, anyone else...?" I smirked when no one said anything. Disco sighed.

"Sold to...the young lady in the back." I twitched. I still hated being called a lady. At the end, Rayleigh was violently shoved towards me. He smirked.

"So? You're my new owner?" I raised an eyebrow. Even Rayleigh doesn't recognize me? He looks like he wants to steal every single thing I own. If I remember correctly, he does that to all his owners. I shrugged and gently pulled on the leash to lead him outside. Once we were a good distance away, I happily started fangirling.

"Rayleigh! You aren't sexy, and you don't 'got it', but you're still the best!" I happily squealed. He stared at me with slight confusion. I felt the force of his haki, it immobilized me slightly, but it didn't cause me to topple over luckily. He smirked knowingly.

"At first, I thought you were just a granny with an old man fetish, but it's obvious you're not." I happily jumped up and down, although it was nearly impossible with Rayleigh's haki in place. I sighed in relief when he released his haki. I pointed a finger at myself.

"It's me! Alyssa!" Rayleigh looked at me for a good few seconds before sighing. I smiled in confusion.

"Are you disappointed you can't steal all my money?" He smiled.

"I'm impressed, you know me so well-" I squealed.

"Of course I do, Rayleigh!" He sweat-dropped before eyeing me up and down.

"What's with the get-up?" I realized I was still wearing my granny costume. I got the wig off and wiped the lipstick away with the back of my hand. I smiled and prepared for some more fangirling, but Rayleigh knew me too well.

"Alyssa, I'm flattered by your fangirling- praise, but save it for later. For now, where's your crew?" He smirked knowingly.

"Or did you ditch them?" I laughed and waved my hand.

"No, I got lost- separated." He nodded and took out a small Den Den Mushi. I grinned.

"Thanks Rayleigh, you're the best! Not that you're not always the best. You _are_ always the best! You're seriously the best-" He coughed and handed the Den Den Mushi to me. I realized what he meant and I laughed nervously. I put in the Heart Pirate's number and waited a few good moments.

"Hello, who is this?" I realized the voice was Shachi's.

"Uh...don't get mad...but it's Alyssa-" I jumped slightly when I heard some yelling and crashing and overall madness. I waited a few minutes, unsure whether to hang up or not. I then heard a voice shouting at them to calm down. I gulped as I heard footsteps coming towards the Den Den Mushi.

"Where the fuck are you." I shuddered. Damn, Law was pissed at me. _Really_ pissed too.

"Umm...Grove 1." There was a slight silence.

"Why the fuck are you at Grove 1?"

"Haha, well you see...I fell asleep on Kid's ship and-"

"Why the fuck were you on Kid's ship." I gulped. You know Law is pissed when he swears in every sentence.

"I was bored-" Law hung up on me. I looked at the Den Den Mushi. Is he coming to get me or not? I shrugged and handed the Den Den Mushi back to Rayleigh. I looked around, I was in a forest area. I sighed. If I stayed here, then they probably won't find me. I shuddered. I don't know whether that's a good thing or not.

"Looks like your Captain is quite worried about you." I laughed nervously and waved my hand.

"No, he's just pissed at me..." Rayleigh smiled wisely before heading off somewhere. I stared at his back...whoa, even his back is cool. I raised an eyebrow when he stopped.

"Just so you know...men have a strange way of caring. The angrier they are, the more they care." I shuddered. For the first time in my life, I had to disagree with Rayleigh. I was about to reply before I noticed he was gone already. My eyes lit up.

"Sugoi!" I cheered as I started heading towards shore. Where shore was? I really had no idea, but wandering around usually got the job done. To my luck, I found the ocean in only two or four hours. That includes just 'glancing' at some restaurants. I sat patiently on a rock. I was seriously considering escaping Law's wrath while I can, but if I did, Law would find me and be even _more_ pissed. I looked into the sea and tilted my head. Are they really going to come for me...?

**Well, she meets Rayleigh again! In case you're wondering, he didn't ask her to train with Boa because he knew she would refuse because she currently has **_**no reason**_** to. However, I really missed him and I'm sure Alyssa does too. So just a brief meeting and some fangirling on Alyssa's part since I can't do it 'cause I can't go to the One Piece World as I please. On a scale of one to ten, how pissed do you think Law is? XD Not only does she get lost, he finds out she was sleeping in Kid's ship. I wonder how pissed he would be if he found out she **_**slept **_**with Kid on the **_**same**_** bed? XD **


	28. Chapter 28

I screamed in frustration. I kicked the rock I was sitting on, causing a small chunk to fly off into the distance. I was seriously losing it. It has been at least four hours and they _still _haven't come yet. I had to use every last restraint I had to not rip out my hair. Curse them! I could've been using those four hours to go damn shopping or _something_! I shuddered when I heard some bubbling behind me. I was quick to move, my shoes screeching from my speed. On _sand_, so that's saying something. Maybe if I escape now- I silently screeched when a nodachi was in front of my throat from behind. There was an evil and dark aura behind me. I hesitantly looked behind to face with a beyond-pissed-Law. He looked sleep-deprived and...and...just pissed off will do for now.

"So...did the little lady have _fun_...?" he asked sadistically. I was so scared, I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him calling me a lady. I just stood there shaking and trembling. I screamed in agony as he dragged me by my hair back to my submarine. Once we were inside, he let go of my hair and stared at me sternly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I had no idea if it was a rhetorical question or not. Even if I did answer, what the heck was I supposed to say?

"Umm...I was thinking-" He punched the top of my head and looked at me angrily.

"Don't answer that!" I nodded while whimpering slightly and holding my head. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He looked at me with annoyance.

"You idiot, what would you have done if you got into trouble?!"

"I would've-" He karate chopped my head in annoyance.

"Don't answer that either!" I bit my lip to hold in the tears.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"Uh...quite a bit-?" He kicked my side, causing me to tumble sideways until I crashed into the metal wall. I groaned in agony as I slowly slid down.

"Take that and multiply it by a thousand!" He shouted before retreating elsewhere in fury. I groaned in goodbye. I held my head. As I expected, blood was flowing freely from it. I sighed and wiped it off on the wall. Ah screw it, injuries like these always magically heal themselves in anime. Admit it, it happens in every one you saw that had a comically violent character. I shrugged and started heading back to my room, my head still throbbing from slight pain. I heard some screaming outside my door. Before I could tell them to come in, they burst in. I raised an eyebrow. Rude much?

"A-Alyssa...b-blood...e-e-everywhere..." I frowned.

"Don't exaggerate so much, it's just a little bit." Shachi screamed when he saw me, blood was flowing down my forehead. I sighed and went to grab some tissues, they were soaked immediately. I shrugged and threw it in the garbage can while grabbing some more tissues. I grimaced, damn blood is messy.

"L-Law-!" I quickly made the blood-soaked tissues into a ball and threw it at Shachi. It landed right on his face and rolled down onto the floor. I picked it up and threw it in the garbage. Shachi immediately froze up. Even though he was a medic, most people would freeze if bloody tissues were thrown at your face. I picked him up and calmly put him outside my door and locked it. I sighed and went inside my bathroom that I had forced Law to install since I'm a girl, and I need my space. I looked at my head in confusion, the blood was still running. I wonder why-? I punched the wall as realization hit me. My bangs shadowed my face.

"I'm not an anime character..." I mumbled sadly. I looked at my wound, fresh blood was still pouring out. I immediately felt disgusted and slightly light-headed and quickly opened my door to find a still frozen Shachi outside my door. He was now stuttering random gibberish, I shrugged and shoved him out of the way, causing him to topple over. I said my mental apologies as I quickly made my way to the infirmary, which I was pleasantly happy to see was empty. I grabbed some bandages and sat on the floor, my back to the door. I struggled as I tried wrapping them around my head, I groaned as they were either too tight or too loose. I gasped as when I felt someone snatch them out of my hands. I turned my head around, only to have the person shove my head back.

"Don't move, I'm trying to work here." I immediately felt nervous. I could easily tell it was Law. My eyes widened as I realized he could very easily torture me right now in my state. My eyes swirled as I thought of all the painful, torturous possibilities. Would he put some super-stinging salve that does nothing? Or perhaps make it so tight that the blood vessels in my head would burst? Perhaps he would hide some needles in there too.

"Done." I hesitantly opened my eyes. I gasped lightly.

"You didn't torture me." He scowled.

"Do you think I like seeing you in pain?" I nodded, more certain than ever. He glared at me and I was certain I was going to get hit again so I just sighed and closed my eyes waiting for the pain. My eyes widened as he lightly ruffled my hair.

"...I'm sorry." With that, he walked out, closing the door behind him. I just stared at the closed door for a few more moments before I grinned.

"That was the first time he apologized for hitting me. Wait...is that a good or bad thing...?" I thought about it and shrugged. Whatever, he's a sadist. I'll live. I went up to a mirror and my eyes widened.

"Damn you Law! You purposely messed up my hair!" Somewhere in the near distance, some faint chucking could be heard. I grumbled as I attempted to fix my hair by pulling down on the ends. I sighed in relief once my hair looked fine again. I looked around the infirmary, there were a lot of medicines and equipment here. I searched through a few cabinets just because I was bored. My eyes caught onto a two bright pink bottle that stood out from the rest. I couldn't read the writing since they were in this foreign language or something. I smiled mischievously. I snatched the both of them and giggled evilly. I closed the drawer.

"One for Law, one for Kid and none for me..." I laughed manically quietly and hid them in my shirt and innocently entered my room. I hid them in a super secret area in the wall that I made. I smirked.

"I wonder what they do? Oh wells, two idiots will know soon enough."

**What the heck is up with this chapter. It goes all drama, then fluffy, and then scheming Alyssa is back. Ah, who cares, this story was random to start with. XD Please do not guess what the medicines do in the reviews. I want everyone to be surprised! XD Although they're pink and there's two bottles, a little obvious...or is it...? ;) Thanks for reading and I hope you review, favourite, and follow!**

**P.S Thanks again for the two hundred reviews, minna! Not just to my reviewers, but to everyone! ...I'm gonna make some milk tea, have you guys tried it yet? Yosh! I'll celebrate by making instant milk tea! XD **


	29. Chapter 29

After a week of the 'I-Got-Lost Incident' everything was pretty normal again. Law acted like nothing happened, along with the rest of the crew. I was currently in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. But I actually wasn't reading it. Actually, it was even upside down. I sighed and flipped it back. I normally don't have second thoughts, but when I do; it could possibly change my life for the better or worse. I was fine with drugging Kid, but Law might still be mad at me. I smiled amusingly. I wonder if he could get even madder? I'd pay good money to see that as long as I'm not the one he's mad at.

I sighed and finally noticed the newspaper in my hands. I shrugged and took a look. There wasn't much, just some Marine notices and such. My eyes widened slightly when I saw my bounty poster in the bounty section. I smiled, because that just made my day. I continued flipping the pages until I got onto the Events section. The next location we're going to is Sabaody Archipelago, Grove 30; for a bit of fun since it has amusement parks and such. I quickly skimmed the events section for Grove 30. My eyes lit up when I saw there was festival. It fit with our schedule too. I smirked. Law can't get mad at me during something fun like a festival, _right_? I ran to the Control Room, where mostly everyone was.

"Hey minna, when are we getting to shore?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"In four hours...are you excited?" I nodded happily. I smirked mischievously. My mouth gaped open as I tilted my neck left, barely dodging a dart. Law smirked knowingly as he twirled a dart in his fingers.

"I know that smirk, what are you up to?" I twitched in annoyance as I caught the dart with two fingers. I let it drop to the floor and held my hands to my hip. I pouted.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I grabbed another dart that was aimed at my head and crushed it in my hands. I let the dust and rubble fall to the floor.

"Hey, I paid for those." I gave him a raspberry as exited and closed the door behind me. Once I was far away enough, I allowed myself to breathe a sigh of relief. Even though he suspected me, he didn't figure out my plan. I laughed evilly and rubbed my hands together. Man, I always wanted to do that. I held a finger to my lips and smiled sweetly.

"_My little secret_."

I laughed. I always wanted to do that too. I made my way to my room and locked the door. I went to my secret wall-hiding place and took the pink bottles out. One was light pink and one was dark pink. I snickered, light pink for Law, dark pink for Kid. I smiled bemusedly. I wonder if this will kill them? I shrugged. I hope not. I smiled evilly. Or do I...? Nah, Law feeds me and Kid's crew is too strong. I put it back in their hiding places and laid down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling. My thoughts went back to Rin, my parents, my _world_. I smiled sadly. That's right. I don't belong in this world. I like this world, but it's not my choice if I stay here or not. Who knows? Perhaps I might even get sent back today. Maybe in the next minute. This might even be all one dream. I shook my head. No, this was too real, and not to mention painful, to be a dream. I looked at my watch, it was 7:15am. It's pretty early, but I just randomly wake up whenever these days. The festival begins at 8:00pm. I'll have plenty of time to buy everything I needed. I heard someone knock on my door. I walked up to it and opened it. I gasped slightly as the newspaper I was reading earlier was shoved in front of my face. I raised an eyebrow at Law.

"What?" He tapped on the newspaper. I looked at where he was tapping and 'oh'ed for a bit. I smiled sheepishly. I had circled the festival listing in bright yellow highlighter. I was worried I would forgot, but it turns out I forgot to put the newspaper away.

"Was this what you were scheming about?" I shrugged.

"It's not _really_ scheming." He stared at me blankly before looking at the listing again.

"Then were you planning on going alone?" I shook my head.

"No, I was going to ask you guys once we were on shore." He stared at me, looking for any traces of lying. I didn't even need to fake it, I wasn't lying. I _was_ actually going to ask them. How else am I supposed to drug him without getting him mad then? He shrugged, satisfied I wasn't lying, and left to go back to the Control Room. I flipped my hair onto my back and yawned. I locked my door and flopped onto my bed. I adjusted my watch so the alarm would sound in...three hours. I would have fifteen minutes to get ready until we reached shore. I yawned once more before I slipped into my blankets and fell into a dreamless nap.

{3 Hours Later}

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. I turned it off and stretched. I moaned in relief, stretching sure feels good when you wake up. I quickly hopped out of bed and entered my bathroom. I tied my hair into a half-up do and applied some sunscreen. Once I was satisfied, I quickly made my way towards the ladder. The only person left was Law. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it fine to leave the submarine unguarded?" He nodded.

"It's fine, this isn't a lawless area. I already had Shachi and Penguin cover up the jolly rancher, so we're fine." I nodded and hopped onto the 8th bar on the ladder and started climbing. Once I was out, I childishly looked around at the floating bubbles. I quickly got out and jumped to shore. Some people looked at me in shock or impressment, but I ignored them and continued on my way. I made my way to a kimono store, where there were plenty of girls. I looked around, occasionally 'borrowing' some random person's energy when I felt tired. I have some control over how much I take now. My eyes lit up when I found azure blue one with white sakura patterns. I took it off the rack and tried it on. I smirked, it fit me like a glove. Uh...a glove that fit, obviously. I went to the cashier and paid. I happily hummed as I carried the super cute bag in my hands. I wonder if Kid is here too? It'll be easier since I can just drug him along with Law. I heard some crashing and shouting to my left. I smiled hopefully as I ran towards the noise. I smirked when I found out I was right. Law and Kid _were_ fighting.

"You fucking think it's my fault that bitch fell asleep on my ship?!" I sweatdropped. Fighting about me, apparently.

"Well, don't tell me you didn't notice her!" Law sarcastically remarked. Law skillfully dodged a sword and blocked another with his nodachi. I silently swore when I sensed some Marines were coming. I hated them so much, my Haki hates them too. I put my shopping bag on a high branch and walked up to the fight despite everyone protesting.

"But young lady-!" I stared at him coldly and he immediately shut up. I walked closer and kicked away a sword by the hilt. I pulled out my twin katanas and deflected whatever came in my path. As I made my way closer, my presence finally got acknowledged. Law just grunted and Kid swore at me.

"Guys, Marines are coming." They ignored me. I sighed. I got closer and kicked Kid from behind, and since he was so focused on Law, he toppled over easily. I sat on him and deflected any weapons that were falling from above. I handed Law some water which I infused with the medicine. He took it and stared questionably at it. I got off Kid and handed him some medicine-infused water too. Kid swore at me for about a minute before snatching it out of my hands and gulping it down. I gasped as I felt water being dumped on me. Once it stopped, I glared at Law. He was smirking with amusement and teasingly shook his empty water bottle.

"You might be able to drug an idiot, but in case you forgot, I'm a doctor. I knew you were scheming something." I pouted childishly and looked back to Kid who was still gulping down the medicine-infused water. He panted when he finished and threw the water bottle at me, which I caught effortlessly. He glared at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing bitch?! Sitting on me like that!" I shrugged. I inwardly smirked, well at least I got to drug one idiot. I threw the water bottle back at him and started walking off. I jumped onto a high branch and grabbed my shopping bag. I jumped from tree to tree back to the submarine. While I could just walk, I didn't really want to when I was soaked. I was also wearing a white shirt and shorts, so...you understand, right? I made my way to the submarine and got in, and started walking towards my shower. Oh well, I needed to shower anyways. I smirked. While I couldn't get Law, I'm excited to see what happens to Kid. I wiped myself off and blow-dried my hair. After I was done, I went to check on the medicine. I held onto them tightly and smirked.

"I'll get you one day, Law. Even if it's my death-day or the day I go home."

**Haha, too bad for Alyssa, she couldn't get Law. While it would've been funny, Law **_**is **_**a doctor and it would've been totally out of his character if he couldn't notice it. Kid on the other hand doesn't give a shit XD Oooh, Alyssa thinks she can drug the Death Surgeon! We'll see Alyssa, we'll see. Thanks for reading and I hope you review, favourite and follow! **

**P.S I got the sniffles...it sucks...summer sickness that is...**


	30. Chapter 30

I straightened out some wrinkles in my kimono and looked at the mirror. I smiled at my appearance. While I was no where _near_ as pretty as Rin, and I assure you, that is _no_ overstatement, I was still pretty cute. That's...not conceited, right...? I shrugged and turned around. I smirked, alright! After four horrible hours, I was ready. My hair was curled into bouncy and soft curls and let down. I went to get my make-up done since I couldn't possibly do it myself. I smiled gently, overall, I looked like a natural beauty. I laughed and decided to stop being conceited.

I grabbed my twin katanas and strapped them both to my right side. While I would just _adore_ to dress up like a refined lady like everyone expected me to, I'm not gonna 'cause I can't find the shit I was supposed to give. I carefully climbed out of the submarine and started heading to the festival. It wasn't hard since there was signs everywhere and not to mention it was much louder than anywhere else. I quickened my pace when I smelled the sweet and aromatic smells which is known as food. As I went in, I started looking around. Twenty percent for Law and eighty percent for Kid. I snickered, I couldn't wait to see what happened to him.

"C-Captain!" protested Killer.

"Shut the fuck up! I have to fucking see her!" I laughed loudly and looked around. I could've started rolling on the ground laughing right there and now. Kid was effortlessly throwing his crew into the distance from annoyance. I tried to bring down my laughter to quiet giggling but to no avail. I quickly hid behind a tree, deciding to come out when my laughter died down. After laughing for a good five minutes, I calmed down.

"Kid! Over here! Catch me if you can!" I childishly winked and started running. I laughed. I don't know what happened to Kid, but seeing as he's so eager to see me, the medicine did _something_.

"Dammit! Your ass is mine when I catch you, Alyssa!" My eyes widened as I tripped comically. I coughed and held a hand to my throbbing head as my eyes swirled. Did Kid just call me Alyssa...? He only did that once though! And only to make a point! My ass...? So he's a pedophile too now? No..no...calm down...you're probably imagining things...Law probably drugged me to get me back... I screeched when Kid picked me up bridal style and put me back on my feet. I finally lost it and kicked him when he started brushing dust off of me. I hugged myself and shivered in fear as he got up. For once, I wanted nothing more than Kid to be pissed at me.

"Hn. Violent as always. ...You look really beautiful though." I screeched again and instinctively backed up until I hit someone. I looked back and my eyes widened when I realized it was Law. He was smirking at me and looked amused.

"So? Have you learned your lesson?" I nodded vigorously while still silently crying. Comically though, I already vowed to never cry for anything stupid. This is anime, so crying comically doesn't count as crying. It's anime logic.

"I learned it! I learned it! I'm sorry! Just please, _please_, change him back to normal!" Law sighed and looked at Kid with slight annoyance.

"I need to know what medicine you gave him to do that."

"A pink bottle one." He sighed.

"From where?"

"Your cabinet in the infirmary." He looked slightly annoyed at that.

"Which cabinet?" I felt my heart drop. Which one...? Does he seriously expect me to remember _that_? As if I would remember something like that! Law must've noticed my expression because he sighed slowly while rubbing his temples.

"I know fifteen pink bottle medicines off the bat. So far, seven can cause symptoms like...that...when taken incorrectly." I sighed. Curse my forgetfulness. I looked back to Kid again, who was still smiling at me lovingly. I shuddered.

"I just need to observe him more and I'll be able to analyze what medicine you drugged him with." I nodded. I cried in tears of joy and hugged Law.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Thank you! I don't think I can live with Kid like that." I weeped. I got off Law and tilted my head when I noticed Law's face was a flush pinker than before. I shrugged. Ah, whatever. I raised an eyebrow when Kid pouted at me. What is it now?

"If that bastard gets a hug, I want one too." He complained, outstretching his arms. I cringed and wept some more as I ran away. I wept some more as he started chasing me.

"Damn it! Stop running! I can't observe him when he's running like a maniac!" Law shouted, running to keep up with us.

"Hey Penguin, do you hear something behind us...?" I screamed when I noticed Shachi and Penguin were in my path. They screamed too and started running. It wasn't me that scared them into running, it was what was behind me. An overly-happy Kid and a pissed off Law; two equally scary things. I was still comically weeping. I can do that now, since I'm in the anime world. Too bad that doesn't work for wounds. I'm pretty sure we looked pretty strange right now. I mean, four guys and one girl running? Not a common sight unless you're reading one of those inspirational manga that has characters running towards the sunset in every chapter. I was forced to follow Shachi and Penguin because wherever they were running were the only paths available, since the festival was so cramped. I shuddered. I knew I would personally meet Hell in the face if Kid catches up to me. I held my hands together in apology, I'm sorry Law! I swear I'll never look through your stuff- wait, I'm still going to do that. I swear I'll never use your medicine to drug people without your permission ever again! Oh, but I'm still gonna drug you. Someday. Some people screamed as they got out of our way. I risked a few seconds to steal some random person's energy every now and then. It's not my fault I don't have crazy stamina like Law and Kid. It seems Penguin and Shachi have more than me too. I growled as I forced my feet to run a little faster, even a little will keep me living longer.

"Run Shachi! Run if you don't want to die!"

"I know that!"

"Someone, please help me for god's sake!"

"Alyssa! Stop fucking running away!"

"Hold up you stupid idiots!"

**Aha, I just really wanted to end my chapter like that. Y'know, when the dialogue goes in the order they're running. It just sounds like a good way to end a chapter to me. Anywho, onto more important matters. I'm starting to get a headache. That's all the important news I have for now XD Thanks for reading and please review...and other stuff...like favouriting and following. **

**P.S I wasn't referring to any specific manga or anime about the sunset-running thing. I don't even know any like that. **


	31. Chapter 31

I panted as I sat on a high tree branch. I was only able to get up here by using my energy rods. I looked down and shivered. I was _really_ high up. I allowed myself to calm down. That's right, they won't be able to find me up here.

"Alyssa! Are you up there?" I shivered again. Damn Kid is much more scarier when he's nice. I crossed my arms and tilted my head in thought. Just what medicine could I have given him? Well, let's see... It was pink. Kid's acting loving and nice to me. ...Something's on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't spit it out. I removed it with my hand, gross, some dust bunnies. I gagged as I took it off my tongue. I looked below to find Law and Kid. Law was writing some notes down and Kid was...just being plain creepy.

"Are you scared of heights? Che, you're a handful. Jump down, I'll catch you." I gagged and shook my head vigorously. I then thought of an idea to make Kid hate me again. I got up and and jumped down. If my measurements are correct...

"Oww!" I smirked. I should land on Kid's back. I bowed to a invisible audience and got off while running off. I looked back, hoping to see a furious Kid. My mouth gaped open when he started chasing me while _laughing_. Goddammit Law, hurry up! I can't take much more of this! I noticed a stage up ahead, ah screw it! I applied some energy to the bottom of my feet and jumped onto the edge of the stage and flipped towards the middle. I landed on my feet soundly, because it's cooler that way. I gasped lightly as the audience behind me started clapping.

"Well, well! What a grand entrance! Little lady, are you here to sing us a song?" I twitched.

"Call me Alyssa." I could see the flicker of fear in his eyes, although he hid it with a huge grin.

"Alright Alyssa-san! What would you like to perform for us?" I mentally swore. I can't really refuse to in my position right now. I shrugged and walked up to the mic. I swore mentally when I saw Law and Kid in the audience. I looked elsewhere and pretended I didn't know they were here. I breathed in and prepared to sing.

{Never Underestimate A Girl by Vanessa Hudgens}

I panted a little bit when I finished. The audience clapped and I bowed. I swiftly jumped down from the stage and walked towards Law and Kid- hey, where is Kid?!

"W-W-Woah...it s-s-seems li-like w-we have Supernova E-E-Eustass K-Kid here!" I shrieked silently and looked behind me. My worst fears confirmed, Kid was up on a stage. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Kid is damn lucky this festival is open to everyone. I'm not sure if pirates count, but an excuse is an excuse.

"I'm gonna sing a song. For the girl that I hate loving." I raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the word 'ex' hit me. My eyes widened. Yes! 'A girl I hate loving.' I nodded, that sounds like an ex that you still love. I thought about it and laughed. Who in their right minds would want to date Kid anyway? Then another thought hit me. Just _who _could make Kid fall in love with her? I mean, he literally hates all girls. I giggled. She would have to be strong, beautiful and kind to even _spark_ Kid's interest. Kid sure is picky. I smiled. I would like to meet her one day.

"That was pretty good." I shrugged.

"I would say thanks, but I'm saving it for when you cure Kid."

"Don't worry, I'm coming closer." I sighed in relief, and focused back onto the stage.

{Miss Independent by Ne-Yo}

Everyone clapped out of fear, I clapped because it was actually pretty good. I tilted my head, Kid used to date a girl like _that_? Lucky bastard. If I was a man, that type of girl would totally be my type. I sighed and closed my eyes. I smiled sadly. He's lucky... I gasped lightly as I felt someone poke my cheek. My eyes widened as I realized it was Kid.

"Heh. Still soft." I raised an eyebrow. What does he mean about 'still'...? I shooed his finger away from my face and looked around for Law. I sighed in relief when I found him talking with Shachi and Penguin. If _he_ sung a song, I would just die in embarrassment. He's my Captain, y'know? What he does reflects us all. I chuckled. I feel bad for the Straw Hats. I gasped when Kid put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Hey, stop looking at Trafalgar already. It's pissing me off." My eyes widened. He was staring at me, a mixture of jealousy and annoyance. He was _serious. _I swatted his hand away, and sighed. I closed my eyes, just what have I done to deserve this...? I opened one eye and raised an eyebrow when Kid's face darkened. I protested when he grabbed my hand and started dragging me off.

"O-Oi! L-Law-!" I gasped when Kid shoved my face into his chest. Thank god he was wearing a kimono. I struggled, but his arms kept me in place. I flushed when he leaned in close to my ear.

"It's always Law this, Law that, don't you ever get tired of it?" he whispered before dragging me off again. I still struggled, but to my much surprise, _much_ surprise, Kid wasn't weak. He was even quite strong. Damn it. I didn't want to admit that.

"Hey Kid, enough with the dragging." He didn't look at me.

"Will you run back to Law the second I let you go?" My eyes widened. Oh my god, he just read my mind. Wait, if I tell him that, he definitely won't let me go.

"Why are you so bitter about me being close with my _Captain_?" I asked, putting an emphasize on the word 'captain'. To my surprise, he looked even more pissed. He still didn't let me go and continued to drag me. I sighed and decided this was enough. I forcibly ripped my hand out of his grip. Kid stared at me questionably.

"Kid, I'm going to tell you the truth. You don't normally act like this. You're only acting this way because I drugged you." There was a thick silence in the air. We just stared blankly at each other. I was secretly really hoping he would rage or do _something_ like the usual Kid. But instead, he just stared at me. I blushed when he stared at me seriously and held my hand.

"You may have drugged me, but a drug can't change how I feel about you. I loved you even before you drugged me." My eyes widened before I sighed. Damn it, I knew there was no use talking to drugged person- My mouth gaped open.

"Y-You love me-?! Oh wait, that's just the drug...oh! Eureka, I found out what I drugged you with! It must've been a love potion! Makes sense since I was the first person you saw after consumption!" I realized he was still holding my hand so I pulled it away from his grip.

"Unfortunately no. Even if I _did_ have a love potion, the infirmary would've been the last place I'd put it. I only put practical medicine in there." I sighed in disappointment. Kid looked irritably at us both.

"I told you, this _is_ how I truly feel. I love Alyssa, it's that simple." I screeched in shock when Law kicked over a tree, it fell down immediately. My eyes widened as I examined the tree. It was dead, and probably weak but _still_! I looked back to Law, this is too much! I gasped when Law and Kid stared threateningly at each other. I was quick to restrain him, I grunted, he was strong too.

"Keep holding me like this Alyssa-ya. If you don't...I'm gonna kill that bastard." My eyes widened.

"What the hell are you thinking Law?! He's just under the influence of a drug!" His face darkened.

"Alyssa-ya...was the drug dark pink and had unreadable text on it...?" I hesitantly nodded. Law glared at Kid one last time before pulling out a vial. I stared questionably at it.

"Don't worry, it's not poison, I promise. Give this to him, it'll 'cure' him." he muttered irritably. I panicked as Law threw it carelessly in the air. I swore and jumped, grabbed a rod to catch it.

"I got it-" I felt my heart sink as I smiled. In one hand I got the vial. In the other I felt air. I screamed as I started falling from fifteen feet in the air. Now, normally I would be all epic and fall on my feet and stuff but...those two damn _things_ were in my way! Law wasn't paying attention, but his eyes widened when I screamed. I was breathing hard, even when Law caught me in his arms. Kid stared angrily at Law.

"What the hell were you thinking?! She could've gotten hurt! She's _fragile_!" I twitched and felt all my strings of restraint snap. I screamed in annoyance and jumped out of Law's arm.

"O-Oi! Alyssa-ya-!" I pulled my hair in annoyance.

"_Enough_! This has gone on for far too long! I. Will. End. This. Madness." I screamed hysterically as I tackled Kid to the ground. His eyes swirled and he looked dizzy.

"Drink it! Every fucking last drop!" I screamed as I shoved the vial into his mouth and forced all the contents down. He gagged, but I refused to let go. When the vial was empty, I took it away from his mouth. I giggled quietly until it turned into full-blown manically laughing.

"It's over! The fucking madness is finally over!" I cheered hysterically. Kid continued his coughing fit in the corner but I ignored him.

"Damn bitch! What the hell were you thinking, shoving that in my fucking mouth?! Were you trying to fucking kill me?!" I was so happy, I was speechless. In other words, I ignored him. I just cheered until I was brought to my knees from exhaustion. I held Kid's hand while crying comically happy tears. He blushed a pink hue.

"W-W-Wha...? L-Let go, you stupid bitch!" I was so happy, I continued to be speechless. Also known as ignoring him, but I'm too happy to use that word right now. Kid's face got increasingly pinker and finally lost it and snatched his hand back. He started walking away while huffing in annoyance, but I quickly chased after him. He noticed and quickly started running away from me.

"What the fuck?! Stay the fuck away from me!" I laughed. Good O' Kid is back and I wouldn't want it any way.

**Law's** P.O.V

I watched in annoyance as Alyssa-ya chased Kid away. Once they were out of my sight, I grunted and punched a tree, causing it topple over. I was _really _tempted to to give that bastard poison, but I didn't want Alyssa-ya to be angry at me. Not that I really care what she thinks of me. I crossed my arms as my face darkened. The medicine working only confirmed it. I felt rage and the urge to pound that idiot to the end of the world. I held a hand to my throbbing head. That wasn't a love potion. It was a drug used to bring out someone's _true feelings_. In other words...that bastard really did love Alyssa-ya deep down. I growled.

"Fuck this."

**Yay! My first 2000+ word chapter! (I think...?) Anyway, so now you know! Kid is in love with Alyssa, but he doesn't really know it. And Law's jealous, so...I'll leave it up to you to decide if he loves her or not yet ;) (I already decided if he is or not, I'm just curious) Thanks for reading and please do all that stuff...below.**


	32. Chapter 32

I squirmed happily in my bed when I woke up. I sighed wisely. You don't know what you have until you lose it. I smiled. Thank god I got the Kid I was used to back. I really wouldn't know what to do if he acted like that 24/7. I stretched happily and got up to get ready. Once I was done, I walked into the kitchen coincidentally the same time as Law. I grinned happily and waved to everyone.

"Good morning, minna!"

"Hn, 'morning." Everyone sweatdropped at how much we contrasted. Whereas I was grinning and cheery, Law was frowning and had a scary aura around him. I ignored the bad omen and started making my breakfast. I quickly whipped up some pancakes and bacon. I chowed it down in a few bites before burping. Everyone besides Law sweatdropped, even though they knew this was my daily morning routine. Cook, eat, burp. Pretty simple. Then a thought hit me. I looked at Law, who was sulkily poking at his eggs. I grinned and patted his back, he immediately spit out anything he had in his mouth and started coughing. I grinned mischievously and leaned on Law with my shoulder.

"Hey, hey. So just what medicine did I drug Kid with? Tell me, I'm curious. _Really_ curious." He looked even more pissed. I shouted in surprise when he suddenly got up, making me fall on the ground since I was leaning on him. I groaned as I held my head, I made a confused face. Did I ask something I shouldn't have? I smiled. I do that a lot. Shachi and Penguin helped me back to my feet.

"Alyssa, we know you are good at making people mad at you, but just _what_ did you do to Captain-? Besides ruining his appetite. We have't seen him lose his cool for a while." I shrugged. I honestly didn't know either. I held a finger to my chin in thought. I tilted my head, I _really_ haven't done anything _too_ bad lately. Well duh, of course I'll annoy him as I like, but I haven't done anything horrible. I shrugged again, what better way to know than by asking? I walked up to Law's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" I grinned happily. He sounded pissed.

"Hai Captain, it's Alyssa, your forever loyal nakama." I gasped before I grinned as my face darkened. I was intending to mock him, but what I said was actually true. I'm always going to be his loyal nakama, even if he does sometimes annoy me to death. I snickered. Not to mention, he ordered that I can only die by his hands.

"Come in." I grinned and opened the door. I waved enthusiastically. He stared blankly at me, a little less pissed than before. I smiled as I took a seat beside him on his bed. I grinned as I closed my eyes.

"Y'know, even though I'm sometimes a hassle-" Law chuckled lightly.

"_Sometimes_?" I smirked at him before closing my eyes again.

"Even though I'm _always_ a hassle, I just wanted to let you know. Whenever you're feeling down or need someone to watch your back, I'll be there for you. Even though I can't promise I'll be able to save you whenever, I will do my best. Even though I can't promise I'll win every time, I will do my best. Even though I can't promise I'll be with you forever-" Law looked slightly agitated at that.

"-I promise I will always be your nakama. Your forever loyal nakama." His face darkened as he smiled. I grinned happily.

"So, what I'm saying is, call me anytime. Whenever you need back-up, support, an ally, a friend, anything. I'll be there for you." He chuckled.

"You're so reckless. Can I really trust you?" I smirked and pointed my thumb at myself.

"I told you. I may not always be reliable, but I will never let you fight alone." He smiled genuinely and I felt myself relax. I smiled too, at least he isn't as pissed anymore. I gasped when he hugged me with one arm.

"Thank you." he whispered, retreating from the hug. I grinned. I winked and made a thumbs up.

"No worries, we're nakama. That... Will never change!" I smiled sadly. Even though I can't be by your side forever, while I can, I will do my best to make myself useful to you so you don't have to suffer alone. I got off his bed and gave him one more glance before I closed the door.

**Law's **P.O.V

I smiled sadly when she left. That's right, no matter how much she annoys me, and probably vice versa, she will forever be my nakama. I frowned when I remembered when she said she couldn't promise to stay by my side forever. Why can't she? Does she have somewhere else she would rather be? Does she want to be with Kid-? I suddenly felt pissed again. I shook my head. No, if she wanted to, she would've when she had the chance. I smiled as closed my eyes and held a hand to my face. That's right, it doesn't matter if Kid loves her or not, the fact is she chose to stay with _me_. I sighed, damn I was over-thinking things. I smiled gently, I just realized. Whenever I was feeling worried or tense, just seeing her and hearing her voice made everything better. Even if I only feel like that because of her in the first place. My face scrunched up at the tight feeling in my chest. Why? I have been feeling it every now and then these past few weeks. I'm a doctor, but I can't figure out what's wrong. I chuckled.

"...Alyssa-ya, you are too much." You're reckless, stupid, and downright insane, yet you you managed to _change_ me. For the better or the worse? I couldn't tell. I chuckled.

"Even though you can't promise, I...want to stay with you forever."

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I smiled as I made my way to the Living Room. There was no one in there, but that was fine with me. I'm happy that I cheered Law up, even if it was just a little bit. Because that's what nakama do. I used to, and still do, admire how strong the bond between Luffy and his nakama is. I smiled. I understand that feeling now. The feeling of wanting to be there for them, not wanting them to be sad and always wanting to stay with them. I want to _stay_ with them. I smiled. Alright, I decided.

"The next time I'm going to shore, I'm going to get a tattoo of their- _our_ jollyrancher." I smiled childishly. In the past, I wanted tattoos because they looked pretty. Now I want one because it'll _mean_ something. I wanted something that would _really_ make me their nakama forever. I mean, even without it, I would, but I'm just saying. I walked to a window and watched as some fishes swam by. I smiled sadly. I'm sorry Rin, minna. But I can't leave yet. Not yet. I smiled. And hopefully never. I frowned slightly. ...Never...? I sighed. I really didn' t know anymore.

"Alyssa! We see land!" shouted Shachi. I yelled back a reply before heading to my room to get ready. I tied my hair into a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way of the tattoo. I smiled bemusedly. If I get a tattoo in the One Piece world, would it appear in the real life? I snickered. My parents would kill me if they found out. I scanned my body, and keep those perverted thoughts to yourself. My arm? No, is it _really_ does show in real life, it's too noticeable. Back? Nah. Neck? Too noticeable. Hipbone? I smiled. Yup.

**Guys! GUYS! Are you reading this?! Listen up! You have GOT to search this song up if you haven't yet! It's called ****There is No Shape to a Dream****, and you can watch it with english subs on Youtube. Also make sure to watch Luffy's Answer! It's literally such a touching song! I was listening to it while writing this chapter (hence the nakamaship) and it's amazing! So...touching...wail...**

**P.S Please review, follow and favourite! Love ya guys! Oh, and watch the song above! The cotton candy fairy demands it! **


	33. Chapter 33

**This is going to be torture for me, but if it makes you guys happy, fine. I (finally, lol) found out when I'm getting back. It's on August 16, 2013. So...11 days I believe? Sigh, I never edited and uploaded 11 chapters in one sitting before, but I guess first time for everything. Guys, I'm BEGGING you. PLEASE read one chapter daily. It keeps the...suspense? Here's how the pattern goes= August 5****th****=Chapter 33 and so on. Thanks minna and wish me luck!**

**This Chapter is Meant for August 4-5, 2013**

* * *

"I love it!" I cheered. I winced as I touched it. The girl in front of me laughed.

"It'll take some time to heal. Make sure not to pick at it and keep it moisturized. It'll scab over, but don't mess with it. Any questions?" I shook my head as I admired my tattoo some more. I grinned, the girl really knew what she was doing. Although it hurt a little bit, it was _nothing_ compared to the pain I got since I entered the One Piece world. From life threatening fights to childish brawls, I don't regret any of the pain I received because they were all worth it. They made me stronger, as a person and nakama. I poked my new tattoo again and winced in some more pain. In case your wondering, no, I am not a masochist. I actually do _not_ like causing pain to myself even though I rush into fights. I pulled up my shorts and let down my shirt. I smirked, I have chosen to have it on my right hipbone. It's discreet, but still there. I cheered once more before paying and leaving the tattoo salon fully-satisfied. I looked at my clock, my it was already pretty late. I hummed happily as I made my way back to the submarine. I grinned happily, I don't plan on telling them unless they find out on their own. I cheered once more before entering the submarine. Law was un-patiently waiting for me.

"About time you got back. What were you doing?" I snickered a put a finger on my lips.

"A girl's secret." He looked slightly disturbed at that before dismissing me. I giggled and made my way to my room. I locked it and started changing my clothes. I smiled at my tattoo, I truly did love it. I laughed and decided that was enough. I put on some comfier clothes and slipped into some slippers. You might think it's odd gear for a pirate that's constantly fighting, but when we're at home and have no plans to go out, we're just the same as everyone else. I yawned and made my way to the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets, for something quick and easy I could make. I smirked when I found some hot chocolate mix and marshmallows. I grabbed two cups and started making the hot chocolate. In case you're wondering, _yes_, both cups are for me. I sighed happily when I was done and sat down at the table. I let it cool down before taking a sip. I smirked. Yum.

"Meh. Not bad." I spit-take it all out on the table. I twitched and looked to my left, and grew even more annoyed when I noticed Law was drinking _my _hot chocolate.

"I was going to drink that, y'know?"

"Well now you're not." I pouted as I continued taking small sips. I smiled, warm beverages are perfect for dreary and cold place like a submarine. We drank in comfortable silence, it wasn't awkward.

"Hey, Alyssa-ya. ...Do you like being a Heart Pirate?" I laughed.

"Of course I do, idiot. Why would you ask such a stupid question?" He smirked and I suppose he chose to ignore the fact that I insulted him. I sighed happily as I finished my hot chocolate and got up to wash my cup. After I washed and dried it, also wiping the earlier spit-take hot chocolate, I prepared to go to my room to sleep.

"I'm glad." I stopped briefly and grinned before I continued walking again. I washed my face and got ready for bed. As I snuggled into my bed, I'm glad to say I was truly happy. When I woke up, I yawned and stretched. I winced a little bit since the pain on my hipbone was still there. I shrugged and got up. I sighed in boredom, as everyone was working in the Control Room. Since I had no skills in that area, no one would let me do anything. I sighed again. I looked over to a Den Den Mushi I bought and put on my desk. I smiled sadly as I dialed in a random number. When you're bored, the best thing to do is prank-call people.

"H'low? This is Kei-" I hung up. Boring. I dialed another number.

"Moshi moshi? This is Chidori-" I hung up. Huh? Wait, Chidori...? Where have I heard that name before? Oh who cares. I dialed in another random number.

"Who the fuck is this?" I felt a smile creep it's way onto my face. I grabbed my prank-calling paper and wrote down the number.

"Hello, Mario's Italianlistic Pizzeria. How may I help you?" I asked in my best Mario voice. I muffled my snickering with my hand.

"Mario's-? What the fuck man! I don't want fucking pizza!"

"Did you say four large Hawaiian pizzas with extra pineapples?"

"What-?! No! I don't want fucking pizza!"

"That will be $60.50- erm, I mean 6,500 beli sir." I put the Den Den Mushi away from me and muffled my laughter into my bed.

"That's fucking it! Who the fuck is this?! I'll fucking kill you!" I smiled deviously.

"...It's the girl who has loved you for twelve years." I lied in my real voice. There was a really thick silence in the air and I couldn't take it and burst out laughing.

"The fuck! Alyssa, is that fucking you?!" I laughed for another two minutes before I calmed myself to reply.

"My, you must love my voice to recognize me that quickly." I muffled my laughing again with my hand. Damn it, I can't be serious at all.

"Fuck you! You haven't even _known_ me for 12 years!" I laughed.

"Obviously, it's a really neat skill called lying." I smiled. Alas, I won't suffer in boredom anymore. Then I realized something.

"You bitch-!"

"Kid...do you remember anything about the festival?"

"Not much besides you shoving a fucking object down my throat." I sighed, so he doesn't know what I drugged him with. Jeez, I really want to know. Law won't tell me and now Kid doesn't know. I shrugged, ah wells. Probably doesn't have anything to do with me. I laid down on my bed and stretched.

"Hey Kid."

"What is it bitch?" I smiled gently.

"Do you love anyone-?" I heard a crash and I laughed a little bit.

"No fucking way. Bitches are too damn annoying." I sighed. I also wanted to know who he was singing about. I shrugged, too bad for me I guess. I smiled.

"Au revoir." He protested before I hung up. I raised an eyebrow, 'au revoir'? I've been saying that a lot. I chuckled. Might as well be a tribute to Rin then. I frowned. If I was given a choice, would I want to stay here or go back? I sighed.

"I miss them, but I love it here. I don't know anymore."

* * *

**Guys, I know this chapter is a little out of it, but think of it as a filler that's not a filler. Because this chapter **_**is**_** part of the actual story. It's a kinda fluffy and funny one that I just wrote out of boredom. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review, favourite and follow.**

**P.S In case you forgotten, Kid **_**is**_** in love with Alyssa, but he doesn't know it yet. Along with Alyssa. Only Law knows it and by accident. Law refuses to tell anything XD **


	34. Chapter 34

**This Chapter is Meant for August 6, 2013**

* * *

I hummed happily as I stirred the stew, adding a bit more milk. This was my last chore of the day, making dinner. I wiped some sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, making sure to not dirty anything. I carefully poured some stew into the plentiful bowls I laid out. I set them on the table and added some bread next to the each of them. I poured out some sake for the men and smiled. I was finally done.

"Dinner's ready!" I shouted. Soon, the crew started coming in and sitting down. I stood by the stove, leaning on the fridge. It was kind of a tradition, the cook has to be the last to sit. It's kinda like an unspoken rule. My eyes eventually trailed back to the bottles of sake on the table next to the stove. My mouth stretched into a straight line as I felt myself falling into a dilemma. I shook my head. No, I'm only fourteen. It's illegal- I brightened. It's not illegal in the One Piece world, _right_? I walked a step closer. I shook my head again. No, it's be wrong- Since when did I care about what was wrong and right?! I took a step closer. I shook my head. I might get drunk- Screw it, Law's a doctor. I walked up and held it hesitantly in my hands. I nodded and popped off the top. I personally didn't really know how to drink it but I remembered how Nami and Zoro drunk it. I shrugged and started glugging it down. I put it back on the table drunkenly when I felt there was no more sake. A pink hue decorated my face as I walked around in a drunken manner. I swore mentally as I felt myself lose footing and fall backwards. I gasped when I felt someone catch me. I groaned when I felt the sake taking over.

"Alyssa-ya? What the hell's wrong with you? Are you sick?" I frowned before it turned into a drunken smile and I started laughing loudly. Law looked shocked, as well as some of the men.

**Law's **P.O.V

My eyes widened as she started randomly laughing. I raised an eyebrow, has she really gone insane already? I shrugged. Earlier than I expected. I studied her, she looked the same, although her face was pinker than usual. I loosened my grip to see if she could stand. I sighed when she nearly toppled over. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I tossed her over my shoulder as I started picking the lock to her door. I knew it was a bad idea to install a lock on her door. However, she reasoned that there could be perverts. ...While making it very obvious that she was taking about Penguin and Shachi. That I couldn't argue against. I grunted once the lock was finally off, damn her, she must've purposely made it pick-proof. However, such simple tricks won't fool me. I entered and put her gently on her bed. She wasn't laughing anymore. She was _giggling _and damn it was creepy.

"Hehehe, my Law! -Hiccup- Aren't you a naughty boy? Holding me like that?" she asked drunkenly. I blushed. I shook my head to rid my mind of thoughts that weren't even close to platonic.

"Alyssa-ya...are you drunk?" She giggled some more and smiled cheekily.

"Maaaaybe." she cooed. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Alyssa-ya is a thousand times more annoying, and not to mention bitchier, when she's drunk. My eyes widened as she started tugging off her shirt. I immediately stopped her and pulled her shirt back down. She pouted cutely at me and I had to fight against a blush.

"It's hot." she complained. I sighed and ruffled my hair. My face darkened. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Mmmof!" she protested. I panted as I wiped some sweat off. I had tied her hands to the bed posts and blindfolded her and shoved a towel in her mouth. I had also duct taped her legs to the bed. I sighed slowly as I took out a needle. I couldn't possibly drug her correctly when's squirming so much. I breathed a sigh of relief once she stopped shouting and started calming down. My eyes widened when I felt the door behind me open.

"Alyssa? You okay-?" I turned my head around, it was Penguin and Shachi. Their mouths were wide open and a deep pink hue on their faces. There was a slight silence before they came back to reality.

"C-C-Captain! W-We're sorry for disturbing-!" I threw the syringe in between them, purposely avoiding them. They shuddered and shook from fear.

"Don't misunderstand. I was just drugging her." They calmed down and nodded until they realized what I said and blushed again. I sighed, Alyssa-ya was right. They _were_ perverts.

"If you perverts are done fantasizing, get back to your chores." They nodded and saluted, a deep blush still on their faces. They quickly ran away, slamming the door shut behind them. I twitched. Idiots. I sighed as I got up. I took off all of Alyssa's restraints and threw it aside. She was sleeping, breathing a steady rhythm. I blushed slightly as I moved some hair out of her face. My eyes widened as I quickly retrieved my hand. I frowned and held a hand to my face.

"Have I gone insane too?" I sighed once more before walking towards the door. I looked at her one last time before exiting.

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I groaned as I woke up with a crazy headache. I held a hand to my throbbing head. Is this what they called a hangover? Damn. It's much worse than how they show it in the movies. I sighed and ruffled my hair slightly. Damn, I don't want to get up. But I have chores. I crossed my legs on my bed and tilted my head in dilemma. Wake up and do chores or suffer here alone? I sighed. Either wasn't pleasant. I shrugged. Fine, I'll just get Law to make me some antidote or something. I struggled getting up, a wave of dizziness hitting me. I groaned as I laid on the floor face down.

"Somebody...help me...please..." I stayed like that for a bit before I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Um, Alyssa? Are you awake? You have some morning chores." I groaned in response. I heard them open the door and shrieked. I admit it. I wasn't a nice sight to see. My clothes were rumpled and messed up, my hair was untidy and spread out on the floor. Not to mention I was _on_ the floor, face first. Overall, if it weren't for my barely noticeable breathing, I would've been mistaken for being dead. I raised my head slightly to see that it was Penguin. He screamed when he saw my face. I raised an eyebrow.

"That bad, eh?" I weakly mumbled before forcing myself to get up. I groaned as I still felt dizzy. I nearly toppled over, but Penguin was fast enough to snap out of his terror to catch me. I groaned, this is why I hate my impulsiveness.

"A-Alyssa?! Are you alright?" I groaned.

"Do I _look_ okay to you?" I mumbled with slight annoyance.

"No...I mean- You look fine! Absolutely fine!" I sighed and rubbed my temples. I closed my eyes in thought. What should I do right now? I opened my eyes to notice Penguin was blushing a deep pink hue and purposely avoided my gaze.

"Penguin...hey Penguin!" He snapped out of his trance. I sweatdropped as he looked at me, then blushed and looked away. I narrowed my eyes as I started standing up, using Penguin as a temporary stabilizer. Once I felt stable enough, I let go of Penguin and put my hands on my hip and stared at him.

"Speak up. You obviously know something I don't." I ordered. He gulped and turned his face sideways. I frowned before it turned into a sadistic smile as my face darkened. He shivered as I slowly walked past him, closing the door which caused it to creek quietly. I giggled slightly and I could literally _feel_ the fear coming from him. He internally screamed as I put a hand on his shoulder. I could feel that he was shaking and trembling. I smirked sadistically.

"You'll be talking soon enough." I answered happily. In a few moments, Penguin was cowering in fear on the ground, hugging himself. I sighed in relief and stretched. I snickered, even _I_ didn't know I could turn a scene so graphic in a few minutes. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Feel like talking yet?" I asked with a sinister smile. He nodded vigorously. I tilted my head and held a finger to my chin, what exactly could he be hiding? I mean, even I didn't expect I would need to go that far. It must be something serious.

"U-Umm...yesterday night...Captain..." He gulped. I raised an eyebrow. Something about Law? My eyes widened when he took out a knife.

"Don't worry Captain! I shall protect your secret even if it kills me!" My mouth gaped open. He's not serious, _right_?! What the hell could Law have done?! I sighed and swiftly kicked the knife upwards, causing it to make a crack in the ceiling, but it didn't budge. I crossed my arms and frowned in annoyance. It seems like Penguin won't be telling me anything without committing suicide. I sighed and ignored the throbbing pain in my head and went to Law's room. I was highly considering kicking down his door, but I currently felt too weak to do so. No, I'm not currently too weak to kick down Law's door, I'm _always_ strong enough to do that. Not to mention I love doing it too. What I mean is the pissed off Law afterwards. I sighed and knocked.

"Come in." I raised an eyebrow. He didn't ask who it was. I mentally braced myself, perhaps he was expecting me...? Suddenly the image of Law in dim light, slowing spinning to face me on those spinny-chairs with his hands supporting his chin and saying something cliche like 'I've been expecting you' came into my mind. I shook my head vigorously, damn, now I can't un-see it. I slowly entered, first poking my head in. I scanned the room, Law was sitting on his sofa. I sighed a breath of relief and walked in. I stared seriously at him. He stared blankly at me.

"What happened last night?" I asked, straight to the point. There was silence before he averted his attention back to the newspaper in his hands. I twitched, trying to calm myself down.

"Nothing. You got drunk and I drugged you to calm you down." I nodded before my eyes widened. I looked at him with slight disgust and he noticed, his face becoming increasingly pinker.

"I have no idea what you're thinking, but hell no that's not it." I pouted in suspicion before I shrugged. Well, I guess he has no reason to lie. He is relatively good looking for a douche, so I suppose he could get his hands on a lady anytime he wanted one. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Fine, I believe you. However...you're still hiding something, aren't you?" He looked at me irritably. He got up and walked up to me. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Now why would you say that?" I narrowed my eyes, my glare slightly threatening.

"There's not much in this world I can't find out." I answered threateningly. Law continued to stare blankly at me. I sighed slowly, seems like he won't tell me anything unless I get straight to the point.

"What exactly...did you do that...would cause Penguin to want to kill himself rather than tell me?" His eyes widened. Law closed his eyes and sighed slowly.

"...It was me...that ate your strawberry cake..." There was a thick silence in the air. My face darkened and my head hung low. I shook lightly as my lip started to waver. I then started wailing and hitting his chest.

"Wah! Damn you! That was the last one!" I screamed. Law sighed and started pushing me out the door while I continued to hit him.

"Hai, hai. Gomen, I'll buy you some more cakes later, okay? Now get your face out of here and stop your wailing, no one wants to see it." he answered while shoving me out. I pouted and crossed my arms once he pushed me out and slammed his door shut. I gave him a raspberry outside his door.

"I see why Penguin was so scared. He's a good nakama." I grinned slightly. I'll forgive them both this time. Just this once for eating my cake.

* * *

**Hehe, dense Alyssa strikes again! Muahahaha! Poor Law, doesn't want to admit what happened even though it wasn't perverted to begin with. Ugh, some stupid mosquito kept bothering me when I was trying to sleep so I had to stay up until five in the morning in the living room. Damn you flying vampires. **

**P.S Umm...plot twist...? Haha, I'm one evil author ^o^**


	35. Chapter 35

**This Chapter is Meant for August 7, 2013**

* * *

I strolled around town. I bit my lip in slight annoyance. Damn Law was too lazy to buy me some more cakes so he just gave me some money and told me to buy some myself. I raised an eyebrow as I studied the stack of beli in my hand. This was way too much for cakes, even for someone that eats as much as I do. I shrugged and decided it was Law's good will- wait, he doesn't have good will. He must be planning to make me owe him later, damn him. I sighed in happiness once I finally found a damn bakery. About time. As I entered, sweet smells wafted around. I looked around, everyone looked pretty comfortable and happy. I walked up to the front, where there was a preppy looking girl at the cashier.

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?" I held a finger to my chin and looked at the display. Some Mont Blanc? No, chestnuts aren't my thing. Cheesecake? No, don't feel like it. I shrugged.

"What do you suggest?" I asked. She thought about it for a bit before smiling. I smiled slightly when I realized some drool was escaping her mouth.

"Um...well, the Strawberry Swirl Bread here is really good. Actually, all the breads here is good I believe." I nodded. I scanned the display for 'Strawberry Swirl Bread'. While I would prefer cake, bread was fine with me too. Plus, I love strawberry and strawberry-flavored things. My eyes lit up with delight when I found it. Not only was it presumably tasty, it looked tasty too. I nodded with happiness.

"Yes, can I have fifty loaves please?" I asked. She just smiled at me, probably in shock.

"...Yes. I will go check our stock. Please wait a moment." she answered slightly forced. I laughed quietly, I would've ordered more, but she was nice and I didn't want to cause _too_ much trouble for her. She came back minutes later with a pleased smile.

"Yes, we have enough for your order. Fifty loaves of Strawberry Swirl Bread now is it?" I nodded. She nodded as well and punched in some random buttons on the cash register. I handed her some beli and the recept came out. I smiled as I took the multiple bags in my hand and started heading out. I smiled in thought, should I put these back in the submarine? While they were not heavy, they were a little troublesome. I shrugged and decided if I somehow made my way to shore, than so be it. As I wandered around, I suddenly smelled the scent of salt and water. Ah, I found it, our submarine. I entered and jumped down. I can't really use the ladder when both my hands are occupied. The entrance closed from the vibration. I pouted, I'm not _that_ heavy, right? I sighed. Oh whatever, I'll just work it off with fighting. I put the bags in the kitchen, then grabbing a highlighter and putting my name on all the bags. No one would _dare_ eat any of my sweets unless they're strong enough to stay alive after a fight with me. I smiled in satisfaction before heading out again. I wonder if the crew likes bread? I hope they don't. Even if they did, I'm not giving them any. As I exited, I jumped on top of some rods to get to shore. I screamed when I lost footing since the rod I was stepping on disappeared. I sighed in relief when I grabbed a rod, just before I made contact with the water. I shuddered, damn devil fruit power is annoying. As I made my way to shore, I raised an eyebrow when people started making a path. Did they see my bounty or something-? I gasped lightly as someone dragged me off to the side. Well, technically I knew, but they had no killing intent, so whatever.

"Oi girl! Are you crazy?! Do you know who's coming?! It's Buggy the Clown!" he whispered loudly. I snickered, Buggy? If Luffy beat him, than I shouldn't have too much trouble. My eyes widened. Woah, I'v gotten more arrogant lately. I raised an eyebrow, is that a good or bad thing? If I'm arrogant, that means I acknowledge I'm not weak, but...

"Make way for the amazing Buggy! Make way, make way!" I twitched. I was wrong, I'm not arrogant, _that_'s arrogant. I crossed my arms and sighed. I shouldn't make a show, it won't do me any good. As I pushed people to get out of the way, I guess he noticed me.

"Wow! What a sexy lady-!" he started. In a few seconds, my katana was at his throat. He started stuttering.

"Don't call me a lady," I started, removing my katana and turning my back to him. "for your own good." I finished, sheathing my katana. I started walking off. I inwardly smirked, I probably looked cool since all anime characters look cool when they do this.

"O-Oi! Wait! Do you think you can just walk away from the magnificent Buggy, the man with-" He screamed as I threw a knife at him, it slit his throat. I sighed as I still heard his shouting. Damn his stupid devil fruit power.

"That's it! I'll kill you, bitch!" I sighed and ducked, dodging his sword. His eyes widened. I smirked.

"Too late and too bad." I punched upwards, causing him to fly off comically. I stretched my arms, ah damn that felt good. I could still hear his screaming in the near distance. I sighed and swiftly got away from the stares of amazement and shock. I sighed. Is sighing bad for your health? I don't think so. I sigh lots and I'm healthy as ever. I sighed as I dodged a stray knife that just barely whizzed by my neck. I raised an eyebrow, that guy really likes following us, doesn't he?

"For the fucking last time, it's not my fucking fault!" I raised an eyebrow. I hid behind a tree. Not because I was afraid of getting hurt, I get hurt daily and I take it like a man, I was just curious of what they're fighting about. From the looks of it... I sweatdropped, they're just fighting a childish brawl. Nothing too serious.

"Oh? That's really suspicious since you _love_ her, Eustass!" My eyes widened. Law knows who Kid's in love with?! I leaned in closer. I swore as I leaned in too much and tripped. My presence was immediately noticed.

"Oh? Speak of the devil, here's the girl you lo-" Law started. He was cut off when Kid grabbed a sword and attempted to hack his head off. Law quickly got out his nodachi and blocked it. There was a loud clang and I sweatdropped. Lo? He means loathe, right?

"The hell! I don't love anyone!" Kid growled. Law growled as well and they continued fighting. I sighed as I took out my twin katanas, protecting random strangers if stray weapons got too close to them. However, everyone evacuated after a while, just leaving me, Law and Kid. I sat down on the floor, just watching them fight. I smiled bemusedly.

"I should've brought some bread."

They continued fighting, nether surrendering or showing any sign or quitting. I sighed and looked at my watch, it was about one in the afternoon. My stomach growled on cue, time to get some lunch. I got up and glanced at them one last time.

"Au revoir." I answered as I started heading off. My face darkened as a stray knife just barely missed my head. I turned my neck around, Law looked pissed and Kid looked amused.

"Oh, so fucking sorry about that. I forgot you were so fucking weak that you would die from a single knife. My bad." Kid answered sarcastically. I glared threateningly at him. I put my hand on the hilts to my twin katanas. I narrowed my eyes.

"You asked for it. Just understand I'm much more violent when I'm hungry."

* * *

**Next time on I Hate Him, Vice Versa! it's Alyssa vs Kid vs Law! It's a battle of three monsters! ...Haha, I always wanted to announce something like that. Hehe, I want some Strawberry Swirl Bread too! It has a very yummy sounding name. Oh, and yes, I do know Law doesn't like bread. That'll be amusing if Alyssa cough, cough, **_**obviouslywill**_** cough, finds out, huh? I hope you review, favorite, follow and enjoy the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

**This Chapter is Meant for August 8, 2013**

* * *

I unsheathed my twin katanas. Holding them tightly in my hands, so Kid couldn't steal them. They rattled slightly, but it wasn't like Kid wanted them specifically, so the force wasn't too strong. I charged at him, he also charged, raising a sword.

"Room." I gasped lightly as I felt myself floating, along with Kid. I struggled, but Law wouldn't let me go. I glared at him angrily. He stared blankly at me.

"Alyssa-ya, don't interfere," Law narrowed his eyes, "this is _our_ fight." I continued struggling. I grumbled when he put me down on the ground. I sheathed my twin katanas and put my hands on my hip.

"And what right do you have to make me-?" I asked threateningly. He glared at me while Kid stared at me with amusement. My eyes widened slightly as a thought came into mind.

"-ah right, he's my Captain. Damn it." I mumbled quietly. I was hoping they couldn't hear me, but guessing at how Law was smirking and Kid looking annoyed, I'm supposed they did. I sighed in disappointment and stuck my tongue at them.

"Fine, I'll back off this time. But I'll be back." I smirked sadistically. _Very_ soon. As soon as I was out of Law's sphere, they continued fighting. Well, mainly Kid cussing at Law to put him down. I'm supposing he did since I heard some clanging and basically madness. I sighed as I ordered some food. I was at least a five miles away and I can still hear them. Somehow. I happily ate my food and I rubbed my stomach when I was done. I paid and did a hair flip 'cause I felt like it. Alright! Now that I'm full, I can fight them! I snickered. Law is probably weakened by now, I doubt that he can restrain me. It wasn't hard to find them since I could still hear them.

"Dammit Alyssa-ya! -Pant- I told you to back off!" Law angrily shouted at me. I snickered and gave him a victory sign. I grinned brightly.

"In case you have forgotten, I told you I won't let you fight your battles alone." I answered happily. It was hardly noticeable, but I noticed the small smile on Law's face.

"...Fine." he replied. I cheered and unsheathed my twin katanas. I smiled with excitement, about time I got some action! Kid just smirked in amusement.

"Heh, even if you both team up against me, you can't beat me." I growled in slight annoyance. I charged at him, despite Law's protests.

"Repel!" I activated my haki and easily dodged all the weapons. In a few moments, I was just a few meters away from Kid. He didn't even look fazed in the slightest. He simply raised a sword and clashed it against mine. I forced a smile, damn, he's gotten stronger. I removed one and attempted to slash his chest. He skillfully dodged it and kicked my leg, causing me to lose footing. I fell on my butt, and raised a sword to block another blow from above. I sighed. I _really _didn't want to do this. I smiled sadly. Thanks for the inspiration, Robin.

"Clutch." I solemnly answered before grabbing onto Kid's balls and pulling them downwards forcefully, causing him to fall down unless he wanted to loose his manhood. He screamed and swore in pain. Although the swears were mostly aimed at me. I snickered, I couldn't blame him. I stood up and tilted my head. I didn't pull hard enough to make them fall off...right? I shrugged. Meh. Not my problem if I really did pull them off.

"Fuck you bitch! Think about my fucking un-born children!" I shrugged and retrieved my katanas which I have dropped earlier. I grinned sadistically and attempted to pierce the bastard's stomach. I raised an eyebrow when I felt some resistance on my katana. I turned around and smiled in recognition. It was Killer. And even though I couldn't see his face, he looked pissed. I attempted to kick his side, but he skillfully evaded it. I smirked as I continued to use my physical attacks against him. He attempted to cut me a couple of times, but I dodged those with ease. I smiled.

"I'll leave Kid to you, Law." I whispered.

**Law's **P.O.V

"Clutch." I raised an eyebrow. What does she mean- Oh dear God, what the fuck is wrong with her. I massaged my temples, just how the hell was she fucking brought up?! I sighed and looked back. Kid was swearing in pain on the ground, as expected, and Alyssa-ya...has already moved on to Killer. I sighed and decided this was her way of saying 'I'm leaving Kid to you'. I narrowed my eyes at Kid, who could stand, but was still groaning. I raised my nodachi. Fine, I'll be taking up your offer, Alyssa-ya.

**Alyssa's** P.O.V

I panted, damn Killer wasn't an easy opponent. I swore as I dodged another blow that would've been fatal. I kicked his side, I sighed in relief when it made contact. He tumbled slightly, but got up immediately.

"Bitch." I stuck my tongue at him. I panted and looked at my hand. I shrugged. I haven't used my devil fruit powers since the Doflamingo Incident, but it wouldn't hurt to use them again. But... I jumped, avoiding another blow. I jumped on his head and kicked off, backflipping in front of him. I narrowed my eyes. It won't be easy getting too close to him. I gathered some energy in my right fist and I breathed in.

"Enerugī Enerugī no Burning Will!" I screamed as I punched him, causing him to fly off. I panted heavily as I fell to my knees. Not good, I used up too much energy again. I raised my head and smirked slightly. Killer was down and looked like he would stay that way for a bit. I struggled getting up, I was tired, but I could stand. I looked back to Law and Kid, it seemed like Kid was slightly over-powering Law. I frowned unhappily. I don't like that one bit. I walked slowly to Killer and put a hand on his chest. I smirked.

"Enerugī Enerugī no Will Stealer." Killer unconsciously grunted as I stole his energy. I removed my hand and stood up with ease. I aimed. It was hard, since they were moving so much and not to mention they were close. The second Law jumped a distance away from Kid, I focused on my target.

"Enerugī Enerugī no Energy Burster." I felt energy tingle down my arm until it was released. I shook slightly from the impact. My eyes widened, sugoi! It...was such a pretty color. Kid shifted his eyes to the new brightness, his eyes widened but it was too late. The ball of energy hit him square in the chest. My mouth gaped open slightly, it was like a cannon ball! My eyes widened as I frowned. Kid was _standing_. Kid was actually _resisting_?! He looked like he was in pain, but he still stood, bearing the full-force of my energy ball. After a few more seconds, it scattered, the energy turning into the energy that flowed along with the world. I shook slightly from disbelief. Are we really _that_ far apart power-wise?! I frowned and angrily took some more of Killer's energy in fury. My eyes widened when I suddenly felt too dizzy. I took my hand off and screamed in agony. Law immediately came to my side, but I kicked him away. No offence to him, but I just didn't feel safe with him around me. For his sake. The feeling was _horrible_. It felt like there was too much, too much of _something_ in my body. I screamed again in agony as some tears escaped my eyes. I whimpered.

"Someone...help me...please..."

* * *

**Umm, is it mean to say I like seeing her suffer? Whatever, it's her fault. I'm just joking obviously, she's my character, I **_**have**_** to make sure she doesn't die. If she does, then...then...I don't even know, I guess the story would end or something. Don't worry, she's not dying (although she probably wished she was at this moment, hehe) I'm pretty sure you guys know, yes, she's having an energy-high. She took too much in her fury, so yuppers. Completely her fault. Good bye and thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**This Chapter is Meant for August 9, 2013**

* * *

I was on my knees, hand over my ears. I was shaking and trembling from pain. The pain was still unbearable, but I had no idea what to do to make it stop. Some more tears fell and I cursed myself for crying. I gasped when I felt someone roughly, but also somehow gentle in a way, took my hands off my ears. My eyes widened.

"K-Kid...?" His face looked blank. I smiled slightly. I see. He's going to attack me when I'm in a weakened state. That's so typical of him. I sniffled slightly as I frowned. This is way worse than period cramps, goddammit. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of pain. It's not like I don't deserve it. Wait, forget that. I _don't_ deserve this. My eyes widened when he gently cupped my cheek, making me look at him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" My mouth gaped open slightly. He wasn't being sarcastic or mocking me. He was genuinely worried about me. I sniffled some more. I hate being pitied. I smiled slightly. I think I know what I'm supposed to do to make the pain go away now.

"Kid," I mumbled. He looked at expectantly. I smiled childishly. "gomen." I punched him in the face, causing him to fly off at least a couple of meters. Immediately, pain was replaced with exhaustion. I panted as I dropped to the ground. I panted lightly as I smiled. How did I know this was going to work? Simple. Hitting Kid always made me feel better.

"I see...I just -Pant- need to release -Pant- a-any...extra...energy..." I mumbled before I passed out. When I woke up, I realized I was in my own room. I struggled getting up, it wasn't an impossible feat, but it wasn't an easy one either. I looked around, it was dark. I snickered, even though it was always dark in the submarine. I looked at my watch, it was the middle of the night. I shrugged and got up, immediately going to kitchen. My bags were still there. I opened one and pulled out a loaf of bread. I teared off the plastic covering and bit into a slice. My mouth immediately curved upwards. It was both sweet and tart, just like a real strawberry. I licked my lips and continued to eat.

"So the first thing you do after you wake up is eat. That's logical." A voice sarcastically remarked. I giggled slightly. I held a slice of bread in front of him.

"Want some?" He immediately looked disgusted and shook his head. I raised an eyebrow. Does he not like bread? I tilted my head. Or is it he doesn't like strawberries? I need to know. How else am I supposed to use it against him then?

"No thanks, I'm not a fan of bread." I shrugged and inwardly smirked. Ah, bread is it?

"Suit yourself." I answered before eating my fifth slice. I had to admit, it was really good. Law continued to look slightly disgusted before he took a seat beside me. After eating three or five loaves, Law decided I had enough. He stopped me from taking another loaf and moved all the bags into the cabinet using his devil fruit. I pouted.

"Meanie. Why you so mean to Bread-kun?" I asked in a childish voice. He shuddered and I snickered. He seems to really dislike bread. This will be useful in the future.

"I just don't like bread." I laughed quietly since the crew should be sleeping right now. Oh right, sleep. I nearly forgot.

"Oi Law, why aren't you asleep?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Says the one that ate six loaves of bread in one sitting in the middle of the night." he answered sarcastically. I pouted again and crossed my arms.

"Says the one that's afraid of bread." I replied sarcastically. He looked annoyed at me.

"I'm not afraid of bread." I smirked as my face darkened. I got up and started heading back to my room. Before I exited the kitchen, I stopped briefly.

"Oh, but you _will_ be." I sadistically replied. I giggled creepily and started heading back to my room leaving a slightly disgusted Law in the kitchen. When I woke up, I felt like my entire body was sore. Goddammit, I need to exercise more. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted with a foot to my face. I flew backwards, colliding with the wall. I groaned and held a hand to my head. I sighed in relief when I realized it wasn't bleeding. I glared at the person at the door for the lovely good morning greeting. He was smirking, yet still somehow looked pissed at the same time.

"I almost forgot. Payback for that time." With that, he turned around and started heading off somewhere as if nothing happened. I groaned again and struggled to get up. I forced a smile, well who doesn't love getting kicked in the face seconds after you wake up? I frowned unhappily.

"Me." I mumbled before I started heading to the kitchen. After eating, I started on my chores. It was dusting all the furniture. I sighed. I had a feeling this was also part of Law's revenge. I pouted. I already got kicked in the face, wasn't that enough? I grabbed a duster. I raised an eyebrow when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and immediately felt my heart sink. Oh God no.

"Revenge Part II. Wear this or I'll throw out all your stupid bread into the ocean." My mouth gaped open at the outrageous outfit. It was a French Maid costume that had an impossibly short skirt and it was strapless. I shook with anger. Law couldn't have possibly picked that out himself. I growled. This must be the work of Shachi and Penguin. I'm supposing this is also part of their revenge for making them kiss that time at the ball. I angrily snatched it out of his hands, he smirked at me. I unhappily made my way to my bathroom to change. I cringed. While it did fit me, it was just long enough to cover my underwear and it showed some of my bust. I blushed at the humiliation. I hesitantly walked out of my room. I cursed them, damn them all! I gasped when I heard some people walking towards me from behind. I turned around to see it was Shachi and Penguin. They were chatting but abruptly stopped when they saw me. There was a silence before the both of them had life-threatening nosebleeds. I twitched in embarrassment. This is the worse-!

"Alyssa-ya, are you done changing? You didn't burn it, right-?" I turned around in shock. My eyes widened and I blushed when I realized it was Law. He stared at me blankly for about ten seconds. I sweatdropped when he started moving animatedly away. I pouted. Oh c'mon, I don't look _that_ bad, do I? I lightly tugged at the skirt and blushed. Damn, it was really short. I sighed. The faster I dust, the faster I get the damn thing off.

**Law's **P.O.V

I did not just see that. I did not just see that. I did not just see that- Goddammit, now it's engraved into my mind. I held onto a wall for support and held another hand to my head. I blushed and had to use every bit of medical knowledge I could still remember to keep from getting a nosebleed. I sighed. I was feeling so lightheaded, I couldn't think of anything else than Alyssa in that stupid outfit. I growled. Damn Shachi and Penguin. I thought it looked revealing at first, but it wasn't _too _bad. Clearly, it was much more revealing than I initially thought. I groaned at the tightness in my pants. Clearly, my revenge backfired on me.

"Captain! T-the K-Kid Pirates! They're entering and attacking!" My heart sunk. Alyssa in that skimpy outfit. Kid's in love with her. Oh God no.

* * *

**Kyah! Law has a boner! XD Haha, anyway...trouble is here. I mean, I thought that even **_**I**_** couldn't be this evil. Alyssa is that goddamn skimpy maid outfit and Kid is in love with her. Anywho, I'd like to remind you guys I have virtually no idea of how Law and Kid act, all of it is based on fanfiction and short clips. I want to read/watch One Piece but something about so many chapters and episodes turn me off. So please forgive any OCCness because there **_**will**_** be OCCness. Thanks for reading and I hope you favourite, follow and review!**


	38. Chapter 38

******This Chapter is Meant for August 10, 2013**

* * *

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I wiped some sweat off my forehead. Finally, I'm done! I can finally take this cursed outfit off! I raised an eyebrow. If you can even call this an outfit. I held a finger to my chin. I was currently in the Mess Hall. It was the furthest away from a lot of the other rooms. I sighed. That was why I preferred to eat in the kitchen, since it was closer to my room. There was a lot of chaos and noise outside, I ignored it at first, thinking that they were sparring or something. I initially dismissed the fact that there could be intruders, since c'mon, Law was a supernova, unless you wanted a slow and painful death, you generally stay away from supernovas. However, there was a _lot_ of screaming and noise, so I'm starting to believe it now. My mouth tugged into a straight line and I crossed my arms. The only ones that would dare attack a supernova would have to be a supernova themselves. My heart sank. You mean Kid-?!

"Oi! Anyone in he-here...?!" I gasped and turned around swiftly. I sighed, it was some goonies. So I was right about the invasion. Since Kid's crew was large, it's obvious there would be some weaklings. They were quick to get out of their faze and immediately turned into horny creatures known as men. They smirked sinisterly at me, I just stared blankly at them. I looked at my hand, there was a duster. I had to leave my twin katanas in my room since...they wouldn't fit with the maid outfit since it was too short. I shrugged, a duster is _more_ than enough to beat these goonies. They walked slowly towards me.

"Eh? I didn't know that Trafalgar had such a sexy maid on board! Hey little lady, how about you ditch that stick and grab the one in my pants-" I was quick to kick him in the face, it was a jump kick, so I didn't flash the other goonies. I landed on his eyes, so he couldn't see anything even if he wanted to. I smirked, while I prefer my twin katanas, a duster works too. I jabbed a guy in the stomach with the stick end, releasing some energy which blew him away. I hit another behind their neck, they toppled over too. I spun it in my fingers and jabbed someone behind me in the eyes. I smirked, I'm awesome, I know.

"Oi bitch! You there?! How dare you fucking punch me away when I was fucking worried about yo- yo..." I turned around and sighed. I raised an eyebrow. It was a stuttering Kid who was pointing a finger at me. I crossed my arms.

"What?" If Law had this reaction, I would've expected it since he wasn't a slut. Kid however, was a whore. I snickered. I wonder just how many women he slept with. I looked at him in disgust when he covered his nose, which was bleeding. I sighed.

"Oh c'mon. I _know_ you've seen girls wearing even less than me." I remarked with annoyance. I walked closer to him until I was a meter away from him. He noticed and blushed even further. I growled in annoyance. I walked closer. He walked further. I growled and lost it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop acting like a teenage girl already!" I sighed in relief when he started swearing at me and returned to normal.

"Bitch! Don't wear such a shitty costume if you don't have the curves to do it!" I twitched. I grabbed my duster and charged at him, I jabbed him in the gut. I smiled sadistically.

"Enerugī Enerugī no Burning Will!" I released some energy into my 'weapon'. Kid immediately grunted in pain, but he didn't do anything else. I immediately felt myself loose some of my grip on the duster. Damn it, I used too much energy again. Whatever, I'm not going to let Kid know that. In fact, I think I'll tease him more.

"Che. Stubborn. Just admit it hurts." He stared at me with hatred. He lunged at me. I gasped in surprise when he tackled me to the ground. He grunted, I guess he was expecting me to dodge it or something. I pouted. Well _sooorry_, it's not my fault I used up too much energy.

"Ugh, fuck you." he mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. His eyes widened when he realized how close we were. He blushed a deep hue and his mouth gaped open slightly. I personally didn't like this position either, but I couldn't do much about it. I wanted to struggle, but I'm sad to say I have no more energy. I sighed. Not even enough energy to knee him in the gut.

"You're...the fucking ugliest bitch ever. I hate you." he mumbled gently. I closed my eyes and forced a gentle smile. I was about to retort before I felt Kid crash his lips against mine. My eyes widened, heat immediately rising to my face. I protested, but he ignored it. I swore mentally as some tears escaped my eyes. I panted when he finally let go. I coughed, I thought I was going to freaking suffocate! I gasped when I felt a rough thumb wipe some tears away. I didn't know whether to be thankful or not since _he_ was the one that caused them. He flinched and the next thing I knew, he slapped me. I gasped at him angrily.

"And just how the hell was _that_ my fault?!" He blushed and looked like he was at a lost of words. I internally screamed when the door was kicked open, hitting Kid square in the head. Kid immediately got off of me and groaned in pain. It was Law. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he wasn't here a few seconds earlier. If he was...hell would break loose. I forced a smile but lost it when I saw Law's face. He looked incredibly pissed and ready to kill.

"Alyssa-ya..." I shuddered. His voice was cold. I forced myself to nod.

"Hai, Captain...?" I broke into cold-sweat. I admit it, I was truly afraid of Law this moment. He sent a death glare to Kid, who was groaning in pain next to me.

"Did that bastard do anything to you?" I internally shrieked. I blushed a deep hue. Before I could even say anything, he sighed in annoyance.

"So he did." I twitched, how the hell! He stared blankly at me.

"Your face confirms it. What the hell did you do to her, _Eustass_?" I shook in fear. Just say you didn't do anything! Say it! I gasped when Kid started chuckling. I stared at him pleadingly, please just say you didn't do anything! C'mon, I'm even mentally saying please over here! He didn't even look at me once. I didn't know whether to be worried or pissed. Or both. His face shadowed as he smirked.

"I _kissed _her. Jealous?" My mouth gaped open as Law's face darkened. Oh no...I'm going to die for sure now. I shrieked when Law looked at me coldly.

"Alyssa-ya, is this true?" I shuddered and blushed.

"Y-yes, but-!"

"That's all I need to hear to kill that bastard." My eyes widened as they started fighting. In the freaking Mess Hall. My face darkened. There's food here.

* * *

**Oh c'mon Alyssa! How the hell does your mind go back to food?! It likes, totally ruins the serious moment XD You're all welcome. Ah, it's amazing how three words can totally ruin an entire chapter, isn't it? But it fits her character, so there. Thanks for reading and I hope you...check all those boxes below. **


	39. Chapter 39

**This Chapter is Meant for August 11, 2013**

* * *

"No one move." I gulped and bit my lip in frustration. It was Killer, who had a knife to my throat. I couldn't stand, I suppose Killer knew this since he is currently holding me up by my hair. And damn it freaking hurts. I, however, refuse to tell anyone that even if it kills me. If only I could get past the fear of dying, than I could steal his energy. But the question 'what if' keeps floating in my mind. I held in the tears and instead laughed gently. Since when I have I been so weak and useless...? Killer apparently found something wrong with me laughing so he held the knife closer to my throat, just a scant inch away.

"Put down your weapon, Trafalgar." I half expected him not to, but he did. His nodachi fell down with a clank and he kicked it away. He grunted and glared at Killer. I trembled with anger. Not at Law, not at Kid, and even not at Killer. Just me. For being so damn fucking weak. I smiled slightly as the tears finally fell. Kid started panicking.

"Oi Killer, enough!" He let go of my hair and I dropped to the floor, like a ragdoll. I really wished I could stop the tears, but they just wouldn't stop. I smiled, nothing has changed from _then_, has it? My face darkened. No, things have changed. And I'll prove it.

"Hn. Whatever you say, Captain-" He flinched as I forced myself to grab his ankle. I grunted as he started kicking my head, trying to kick me off. It hurt, terribly so, but I held on. I panted, that's right. Things have changed.

"Alyssa-ya! Stop it! You'll be fucking killed!" Law yelled out. Kid also seemed to yell something similar to that, but I was already getting lightheaded from exhaustion and pain. I could barely feel my senses and I felt like I was a second away from fainting. I bit my lip, I can't allow myself the comfort of that just yet. I gripped his ankle harder.

"Enerugī Enerugī no Will Stealer." I forced out. Immediately, Killer fell to his knees. I kicked him away with a huff. I panted heavily as blood flowed down my forehead, staining the cursed outfit and dripping to the floor. I smirked, I could barely even see anymore. I fell forward, I smirked as Law caught me.

"Oi," He looked down to face me. I grinned. "I promised you I would do my best." I mumbled before allowing myself the comfort of the darkness.

**Law's **P.O.V

"I promised you I would do my best." she mumbled before fainting. I felt my heart skip a beat. She did all this...just because she promised me...? My face darkened as I picked her up bridal style and started heading to the infirmary.

"You're not going to kill me?" I didn't turn around.

"Get the fuck out of my submarine." I answered coldly before I exited. I made my way to the infirmary where there were already some other patients. I gently laid her down on a work table and activated my devil fruit. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead.

"You better not die on me, Alyssa-ya." I mumbled quietly, not loud enough for the other crew members to hear. I'm pretty sure she couldn't hear me either since she was unconscious. Even if you didn't promise...I want you to stay with me forever... I felt a pang of guilt when I saw the multiple injuries on her head. Maybe if I found her earlier, I could have prevented this. My face darkened.

"Forgive me, Alyssa-ya." I mumbled. A drop of water fell on her cheek. I wiped my eyes, that was sweat. Just sweat. I wiped it off her cheek and grabbed the required instruments. I braced myself for the long hours of work that awaited me. I narrowed my eyes. As long as she survives, I don't care if it takes me three days straight or even a week.

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

"Hey...do you think she's dead? She hasn't woken up in three months-" I suddenly sat up straight. They screeched, as if they just saw a zombie.

"Three months?! Do you know how much training I could've done in that time-" I screamed in agony as a hand forced me back down. It wasn't hard enough to make my wound open, but enough to push me back down onto my bed.

"And it'll take you even longer if you get up so suddenly." I laughed nervously. He was right, three months is already horrible. I wouldn't want it much longer. Shachi and Penguin exited but Law didn't leave. Instead, he took a seat and just stared at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He sighed.

"Just thinking about the consequences of hitting you right now because I'm damn tempted to." My mouth gaped open.

"Nooo! Three months is already horrendous!" I cried out desperately. He sighed and ruffled his hair. He frowned and his eyes softened. My eyes widened. Is that _guilt_ I see in his eyes...? I inwardly smirked, that's kinda cute-

"Too bad. I really wanted to hit you." I twitched. Not so cute anymore. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was hoping Law would get the hint and leave, I inwardly smiled when I felt some vibrations indicating he left his chair.

"So did Kid really kiss you?" I choked before I got into a coughing fit. I stared at him like he was insane. _This_ is what you ask a freaking injured person?! He stared back at me with all the seriousness in the world. My mouth gaped open, you can't be fucking serious. He shifted his eyes back to the door.

"That's what I thought." he answered in an annoyed tone as he got up and started walking towards the door. I just stared at him in disbelief. What?! I didn't even freaking so anything! He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. I stared at the door for a couple more seconds in disbelief. I blushed when I remembered what happened. Steam sizzled from my face as I remembered. That...that...fucking pervert! How dare he steal a pure girl's first kiss! I blushed even more as I held a finger to my lips.

"My first kiss..." I screamed in embarrassment before kicking all those thoughts out of my head. I calmed myself down so my face wasn't as pink anymore. Ah, screw them both! I huffed in anger before closing my eyes and relaxing. Soon, the darkness took over and I fell asleep. In my dream, I realized I was back in the real world. I inspected myself. No noticeable differences. I looked behind me and immediately felt anger. This was my old school. Otherwise known as my childhood hell.

"Stop it! Ow! Stop it! Please! You're hurting me!" My heart sunk as I hesitantly looked behind me. My eyes widened and I immediately knew what this was. I forced a smile.

"This isn't a dream. This is a _nightmare_."

I looked back at the familiar scene. A young girl, about nine or ten, was getting hit by the teacher with a belt. A _metal_ belt. My face darkened. I walked up to the teacher, my entire face was hidden by rage as I screamed and punched her. I gasped as it passed through her and I fell on the ground. It didn't hurt though. I smiled sadly. Of course it doesn't hurt. This is just a dream. A dream of my past. You can't change your past. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, but I could still see and hear it. Someone please, help me out of this nightmare! I don't...I don't want to see it...

"Why are you hitting me?! The one you _should_ be hitting is Nene-!" the little girl shouted before she got slapped. Tears escaped my eyes. No. Please stop.

"You stupid child! Nene's father gives this school lots of donations! It's what this school _depends_ on! Because of _you_, her father demanded compensation! This school is going to be closed down! I'm going to lose my fucking job! It's all your fucking fault!" the teacher shouted as she continued to hit the child with the metal belt. When the teacher heard the sound of a police car, she quickly scurried away, swearing under her breath. The officers immediately came out and came to help the poor child.

"What the fuck? Who in their sick minds would do this to a child?" I tried saying the teacher's name, but they didn't hear me obviously. They brought me to a hospital, where I was bandaged up. My family looked worryingly at me. I sighed in relief. Finally, the cursed nightmare is over. I frowned. No. It's not over. This nightmare is my _past_.

"You can't escape from your past..." I mumbled as tears slid down my face.

* * *

**Aw, I actually feel bad for Alyssa for once. (Just jokes, and I actually don't like causing her pain FYI!) Yeah, her past was pretty horrid. This is what she means 'it's the same as that time' because she was too weak to do anything. But vola, she is now strong enough! You go Alyssa! As your creator, I shall support you!**


	40. Chapter 40

******This Chapter is Meant for August 12, 2013**

* * *

**Law's **P.O.V

I frowned as I gently wiped the tears off her face. Was she having a bad dream? Or...is it because of what happened? I relaxed a bit when her breathing calmed down and she stopped shaking. I leaned back and crossed my arms as my face darkened.

"Forgive me, Alyssa-ya." I whispered before I got up to leave. I glanced at her once more before exiting and closing the door behind me. I sighed and ruffled my hair. As much as I wanted to beat the crap out of Kid, I have to be rational since I'm the Captain. I growled and punched the wall. My head hung low. Forgive me, Alyssa-ya. _I couldn't protect you._

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I woke up slightly startled. I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. Even though I knew that, I was still scared. I bit my lip, is it wrong to be scared? I gently shook my head. It's fine, it's fine. I looked at my watch, it was the middle of the night. I smiled bemusedly, why is it that I always wake up in the middle of the night? I shrugged and stretched my arms, careful not to move my head too much. I gingerly touched the bandages on my head. I frowned, three months. That's the longest I've ever been injured. I pouted, I didn't like being stuck in bed. It's boring. I laughed gently before falling back asleep.

{Next Morning}

"Alyssa-ya...Alyssa-ya...wake up!" I groaned as opened my eyes hesitantly. I immediately recognized it was Law. I sighed and covered my eyes from the brightness. I raised an eyebrow. Wait, brightness? I heard Law sigh and take my hand off my face.

"Don't move. I'm just checking your eyes. I know it's bright. Deal with it." I pouted but opened my eyes to the harsh light of the flashlight. After a few more hellish seconds, he took the damn flashlight out of my face. He wrote- ahem, "wrote" some notes on his clipboard. To be honest, I don't even know if he's actually writing anything. My mouth stretched into a firm line.

"Law...how much longer do I have to stay in bed?" I asked. There was a silence before he sighed and put the clipboard down. I smiled lightly when I saw that he _did_ write some stuff down. He crossed his arms and stared at me seriously.

"That's up to you to decide." he answered smoothly. I stared blankly at him.

"So basically, what you're saying is...you don't know." I replied, just as smooth. There was a silence in the air. He stared at me with slight annoyance before retrieving his clipboard and leaving. Once he was out of the room, I allowed myself to chuckle. I smiled childishly.

"Got you." I whispered as I smiled. While I would've preferred to laugh in his face, he was half right about that's for me to decide. If I annoy him too much, he'll hit me, and then it'll take even longer for me to heal. I sighed and tried getting up. My eyes widened at how easy it was. While my head still throbbed slightly with pain, I was overall quite alright. I shrugged. Three months can do wonders. I sighed slowly. I want to go ask Law if I can get out of bed, but I would need to get out of bed to do that. I sighed. This is what you call a dilemma. I laid back down. I frowned when I remembered my earlier dream. Obviously, it wasn't pleasant in the least. I smiled sinisterly, I don't regret a single scratch I gave that bitch, Nene. I'll never forgot her. I chuckled darkly. Too bad for _her_.

{Flashback}

**Third Person's **P.O.V

"Nene! Give it back! Gah-!" a young blonde girl shouted before she was violently kicked away by bodyguards. Another young raven-headed girl hid behind a tree, curious at the scene before her. The raven-head raised an eyebrow, were they playing? She shook her head. No, this was too violent to be playing. She scowled. Damn that bitch Nene, always harassing and bullying everyone. The teachers obviously knew, but they ignored it since her bastard father gave the school plenty of generous donations. Nene was the princess of the school. Every teacher spoiled her and everyone had to respect her. She had frizzy red locks and a weird nose. The raven-head frowned, Nene was holding a pendant. She sighed, that was probably the blondie's.

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

"What's wrong you ugly bitch? I like it, so I'm going to have it." Nene laughed evilly and crossed her arms. Tears fell out of Rin's eyes. I scowled. I can't just stay back and watch this anymore. I walked up to Nene in a huff. She was in front of two huge body guards.

"Oh? Look, it's Ah-piss-a! How may I help you today, shit?" she remarked. I growled and walked up to her. She didn't look fazed in the slightest, instead, she smirked confidentially.

"What's wrong? You couldn't possibly be thinking of hitting me, hmm-?" She screamed as I gave her a right hook. I grabbed a mini bat out of my pocket and whacked her with it. The bodyguards kicked and pulled me, but I continued to whack her until she started crying. I screamed as a bodyguard kicked me in the gut, making me fly off. Tears escaped my eyes as they continued to hit me. They had to stop though, when a police officer demanded them too. I scowled. The bodyguard showed them their I.D and they were let off. But they didn't hit me anymore. I screamed when they threw something at my head and quickly started comforting a wailing Nene. I picked up the object they threw at me. It was the pendant. I slipped it into my pocket, I'll give it back to the blondie later-

"Quick! Come with me!" the blondie whispered as she held my hand and dragged me away. I obliged without saying anything. We quickly escaped into this forest area. The blondie forced a smile and held out a hand.

"Hello! Thank you for attacking Nene..." she greeted. Her lip started to waver and I knew she was going to cry soon. I sighed. This is why I hated crybabies. I scratched the back of my head.

"You shouldn't talk to me. I'm not exactly liked, y'know?" I coldly replied. As I started to turn around, I felt someone grip the back of my shirt. I turned around to face her and raised an eyebrow. She was near tears, but she wasn't crying. She was shaking, trembling with fear. I sighed again, but this time at myself. I don't really know how to comfort anyone. So I did what I thought was logical. I ruffled her hair. I didn't know what she thought of this gesture, but by the way she smiled, I'm guessing it was fine.

"...Thank you so much...but, you do know you're going to get hurt a lot more than this for attacking Nene, right?" I shrugged.

"Whatever, I can deal with it." I replied coolly. On the outside, I made myself sound tough, but I was actually genuinely happy she thanked me. I didn't know how, but she completely saw through my act. She laughed and held out her hand again.

"I'm Rin. What's your name?" I blushed from embarrassment. I wasn't used to making friends since everyone thought I was too tomboyish.

"...Alyssa." She smiled happily and shook my hand.

"We shook hands! Now we're friends forever!" she laughed. I laughed too. For once in my life, I saw the light.

{Flashback End}

* * *

**So, just some background information on Alyssa. Hey, y'know how I said that I would never run out of ideas, weeeell, that idea kinda backfired on me because it's somehow lost it's magic. I'm probably going to do something about her and Kid though, because can anyone say it, Aca-ward! Thanks for reading and I hope you review, follow and favourite!**


	41. Chapter 41

**This Chapter is Meant for August 13, 2013**

* * *

I cooked some pancakes. It was my personal way of celebrating my recovery. I gently touched my head, it was just a slight dull pain now. Law said I could move and fight, as long as I didn't overdo it. I wanted to tell him fighting would be overdoing it, but if he's letting me do it, then be my guest. I drizzled some maple syrup and arranged some strawberries on my stack of pancakes. I smirked. I really wanted to eat strawberries. However, since I ate all my Strawberry Swirl Bread during my healing time, I didn't have any more. I frowned, I want to buy more.

"Oi Alyssa-ya, we're gonna reach shore in fifteen minutes. Will you be fine by yourself?" I nodded, not bothering to stop eating. Law just sighed. I quickly finished my twenty-pancake stack and went to my room to get dressed. I quickly strapped my twin katanas to my belt and headed out. I breathed in the fresh air since I haven't done so for three months and two weeks. Yup, it took me two weeks to heal completely after being unconscious for three months. Law said it was already an amazing healing time, since I took so many blows to my head. I grinned before leaping to shore, landing on top of a tree. I maneuvered through trees, why? I smirked. Because it was funner this way.

"Captain, we're done with our errands." My heart skipped a beat at the voice. I looked down hesitantly and my eyes widened. It was Killer, as I thought. I stared blankly at him. He was talking with Kid about errands and other boring topics. I scanned myself, I should be hidden from view. I stared at Killer with annoyance. I _do_ want revenge though. I blushed and steam sizzled from my face. But...Kid's there too. After _that_ it'd be very awkward to talk or deal with him. I tugged at my hair gently, I hate dilemmas.

"Yes Captain. They're very beautiful. Just as you wanted, we gathered ten bitches for your pleasure." My eyes widened. I inwardly gagged, I knew Kid was a whore, but ten? Really? What do you want? A freaking harem? I sighed a little louder than I wanted and rubbed my temples. Apparently, Killer somehow heard that since he threw a knife in my direction which I avoided with ease. He stared at my direction for a while before deeming no one was there. I shivered, damn Killer and his unhuman senses. I raised an eyebrow when I heard ticking. My eyes widened as I gulped. _Ticking_?! I jumped down without a second thought, I could hear an explosion above me. I fell on my feet soundly and sighed while I dusted myself off. I stared angrily at them. Kid looked at me with disgust and Killer...I don't know since I couldn't see his face. I sighed and pointed a finger at him.

"Now look at what you did. Do you have any idea of how awkward it will be now?" I scolded. Killer just sweatdropped. I shrugged before jumping up fifteen meters and landing on square on his face- er, mask. I flinched when I realized how close I was to Kid now. I breathed in, it was for your revenge, revenge- wait, run away idiot! I quickly turned on my heels, preparing to run away. I screeched when I felt Kid grab my hand. I hesitantly looked behind me. I flinched when I noticed he was staring at me blankly. I swung my arm wildly, trying to get him to loosen or better yet lose his grip.

"Let go of me, idiot!" I screeched before I attempted to kick his balls. My eyes widened when he caught my leg. I quickly regained my composure and tried to punch him using my free hand. He simply slapped it away. I growled with fury. How dare he get stronger when I was recovering?! I quickly analyzed my situation. One leg was on Killer's face, the other was in Kid's hand. He held onto my left hand, so basically...only my right arm is only free. I scowled, does this idiot have no idea of how awkward this situation is?!

"Oi," he started, his face shadowed. I stopped struggling and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. I screamed when he held me up by my leg, what the hell man?! "why don't you stop fucking attacking and fucking listen to me?!" he yelled. I stared at him with anger.

"Let me go you fucking perverted pedophile!" I screamed. His face grew increasingly pinker, but he didn't say anything or let me go.

I growled before kicking his chin with my free leg. He groaned and dropped me on to the floor. I quickly unsheathed my twin katanas the same time he retrieved a sword. I swung down, it collided against his. I struggled, but I did a pretty good job of holding my own.

"Damn bitch! I said to fucking listen to me!" I ignored him and applied more pressure. Using my free sword, I sliced at his right which he dodged. I concentrated and added energy to my katanas.

"The Fallen Angel's Tears." I mumbled, moving my katanas impossibly fast. While it was impossible for this attack to do anything fatal, it was a good stunner attack. Since it caused hundreds of small cuts...it really burns if you swim in salt. I snickered while continuing to attack. I panted and retrieved my swords.

"Is that all you can fucking do? I'm disappointed." My eyes widened as I quickly scanned Kid over. His entire body was covered in cuts, yet he's standing as if it were nothing. I smirked in annoyance. Damn egoistic bastard.

"No way, you perverted pedophile." I answered darkly. He smirked and crossed his arms. I quickly grabbed a jar out of my tote bag, it contained white grains inside. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"What's that-?" I snickered and popped open the top before throwing the contents at him. We were silent for a moment before he starting running around swearing in agony. I laughed. Y'know what they say, if you have some cuts, just rub some salt on it. I smiled gently. I thought our meeting would be awkward- very, very, awkward, but it wasn't too bad.

"Goddam bitch!," I smiled lightly, yes, it was actually quite pleasant. "I'll fucking kill you!," Very pleasant. "I hope you die a fucking slow and painful death!," If only it were a bit quieter, than this scene would be perfect. I shrugged before grabbing a stray bucket and filling it with sea water. I dumped the water on him out of pity. He calmed down before he started running around swearing again. My eyes widened in realization.

"Ohh, right! Sea water has salt in it! Haha, silly me." I answered jokingly. I was still smiling when Kid started throttling me.

"Fucking bitch! I hope you die into the fucking depths of hell!" I laughed and patted his head before my eyes gleamed with revenge and I kicked him in his balls. He fell to his knees. I sighed and pulled some pre-dampened towels and gently patted the salt off. He blushed, but he didn't move or say anything. After half an hour, I wiped all the salt off. I wiped some sweat off and crossed my arms with a smile.

"Salt helps your wounds heal faster, ne? Even though I was the one who caused them, haha-" My eyes widened as he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm fucking wet now." he complained. I raised an eyebrow, pre-dampened towels don't make you _that_ wet, do they-? Oh right, I also dumped sea water on him. I sighed and let him hug me, whatever- I blushed, I shook my head, no, no, this doesn't count as a hug. It doesn't! I gasped when he leaned in close to my ear, I struggled to not move.

"You didn't fucking let me say what I wanted to." My mouth gaped open. My thoughts immediately went to how to escape. Because I needed escape, _right now_. He must've noticed because he held me tighter. My eyes widened when he held a knife to my throat.

"Don't cause any more shit, got it?" I growled but didn't say anything. My eyes shifted around, where the hell was everyone- oh right, they ran away because we started fighting. I blushed as he hugged- held me even tighter.

"I...hate you so fucking much." I twitched.

"Then why the hell did you kiss me?" He smirked.

"I thought it would piss you off." I finally lost it and punched him in the face. I growled before dusting any trace of Kid-dust off of me. I crossed my arm and pouted.

"You fucking pedophile, you're the worst. I'm only 14, y'know?" I huffed before I walked away in fury. I blushed slightly, that was still my first kiss, no matter how much I hate him.

* * *

**Guys, before you tell me that Kid was OCC, let me remind you I have virtually no information on how they act. So I'm just kinda guessing over here. But I'm supposing it something similar to this. Whether you liked or disliked this chapter, thanks for reading. **

**P.S If you're curious of as to why I have no idea how they act, like I said in the earlier chapters, I only read up to the Enel Arc and watched three episodes. That is all my lovely readers, until next time!**


	42. Chapter 42

**This Chapter is Meant for August 14, 2013**

* * *

"So, anything interesting on shore?" Law asked while cutting up some carrots for dinner. I was currently flipping through a phone book in a bored manner. I shrugged.

"Not much, I ran into Kid-" I didn't flinch as I swiftly held the phone book in front of my face. A meat knife cut through it, but it got stuck in the middle. I sighed and took the knife out with ease. I threw it back at Law, which he catched with ease. I pouted, my poor phone book has a hole in it. I looked up to face an eerily smirking Law. I shuddered. Damn, he seems kinda pissed. Note my emphasis on 'kinda'.

"Y'know, it's not really my fault. You see, Killer-" I swiftly hid below the table as an incoming set of knives were thrown in my direction. I looked behind me and cringed slightly. Poor kitchen walls, they had holes too now. I raised an eyebrow. Law threw knives through a _metal_ wall? Wow, he must be 'kinda' pissed. I jumped back on my high chair to face a still smirking Law. I shivered. He's much scary when he's pissed and smirking.

"Killer was there too? You killed the two bastards, right?" he asked in a eerily calm tone. I shook my head. I guess Law didn't like my answer because the next thing I knew we were having a sword fight. In the damn kitchen. I sighed. There's food here. _My_ food. I sat on my chair while holding back Law's nodachi with my twin katanas. He smiled calmly at me, but I could still feel his rage.

"Where the hell are they?" he asked calmly. I forced a smile while struggling to hold back Law's nodachi. I mentally swore, he wasn't exactly going easy on me. I frowned. I think it would be much easier for me if I was standing, but I don't want to stand. Too much work and energy. I don't think Law is going to let go soon, and I don't want to be standing the entire time. I shrugged.

"Probably on their ship. Killer said he found Kid ten bitches- prostitutes." I grunted as Law applied even more pressure. I shook slightly, damn. While I could just cut off his head or something, he's my Captain. So the only thing I can do is withstand his blows and hope he cools down soon. Likewise, I was his crew member, so he couldn't really attack me either. I heard a cry of surprise from the kitchen entrance.

"C-Captain! Alyssa! What are you two doing?!" asked a surprised Shachi and Penguin. Law just grunted at them while I forced a smile.

"Oh nothing, nothing! It's just our Captain here is um...maybe trying to kill me?!" I asked sarcastically. They panicked, having no idea of what to do. Bepo nervously popped his head out from the door.

"Um...Captain? Why are you trying to kill Alyssa?" he asked in slight confusion. I laughed nervously as our swords rattled from the pressure we were both releasing.

"I'm trying to kill her because she didn't kill those bastards Kid and Killer." he answered informatively. I smiled forcibly.

"Like I said...it wasn't my fault-! W-Woah!" Law swiftly retrieved his nodachi. I sighed in relief, I didn't know how much longer I could've held back. I raised an eyebrow. The ocean below us was vibrating. That would mean that a ship was setting off. Either that, or they were moving close to us or were docking. I shrugged and ran towards the ladder. If it means I won't have to face Law's wrath, then so be it. I smiled childishly, I was also kinda curious at who they could be. I skillfully maneuvered my way up the ladder and kicked open the top. I looked around. My eyes widened when I found it. It was Kid's ship. That was setting off. I raised an eyebrow, I guess they didn't notice us since our submarine was so small compared to theirs.

"Oi, Alyssa-ya, move." I felt the hairs on my arm stick up. I looked to the setting off ship hesitantly. If Law sees that...he might do something reckless...

"Alyssa-ya, did you not hear me or are you going deaf? I said move!" I fidgeted. If I move, Law will see Kid's ship. If I don't, I'll have to suffer through Law's wrath again. I sighed, dilemmas, dilemmas. I looked below to face an pissed looking Law. My mouth stretched into a firm line.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Captain. It's for your sake." I yelped in surprise when he poked a needle into the bottom of my foot. The pain caused me to jump up onto the top surface of the submarine. I quickly took off my shoe to massaged my foot. It was bleeding a little bit, but nothing too serious. I sweatdropped when I felt a bad omen behind me.

"Alyssa-ya. Is that Kid's ship or is it a soon-to-be-ghost ship?" I shook slightly from fear.

"Umm...hopefully neither?" I asked pleadingly. He ignored me and skillfully long jumped onto the ship's edge. My mouth gaped open. He jumped even longer than Nami. I swore before stepping on some rods to aboard the ship as well. I sighed in relief. My rods were a little more cooperative this time. I looked at my waist, my twin katanas were strapped on. I smiled in relief, thank god-

"I-Intruders-!" I swiftly turned around to face the owner of the voice, but Law beat me to it and had already cut him up. I sweatdropped as he held the person's head in his hands.

"Listen up, make a sound and I'll throw you into the ocean." Law threatened. The head nodded. I sweatdropped as Law threw it carelessly up and down in his hands. I followed behind him, making sure to be discreet.

"Oi head, you're gonna be our guide." The head nodded quickly. I wanted to say I knew how to get around too, but I was pretty sure that would end with me getting thrown into the ocean. Not a thing I want. Thanks to my haki and the head, we took all the safe paths. We eventually made it to Kid's bedroom. Law started picking the lock which I quickly stopped. He stared at me with slight annoyance.

"Don't! Kid's...doing vulgar stuff in there." I hissed quietly. Law stared at me with amusement.

"So I take it that you're a virgin." he answered smoothly. I blushed.

"Well obviously! I'm only fourteen, dumbass!" I quietly hissed. He chuckled lightly before picking the lock again.

"If you don't want to see, turn around-" I quickly ran off into the nearest bathroom I could find. Turn around, my ass! I don't even want to be on the same ship when he opens that door, but since I have no choice, a bathroom will do for now. I sat on the toilet. I sighed when I heard some girlish shrieks and running footsteps. I massaged my temples, someone tell me why I followed Law in the first place...?

"Trafalgar you bastard! Die in hell you piece of shit!" I sighed slowly. I raised an eyebrow when I heard madness outside the bathroom door. I suddenly felt a pang of worry. Kid's men would've surely been alerted by now. I bit my lip, as if Law could take on Kid's entire crew! I opened the door without another thought and quickly ran to the source of the sound. I frowned, don't you dare die on me Law! I promised that I wouldn't let you fight your battles alone! I quickly turned around the corner.

"..." My mouth gaped open and my eyes widened. Kid and Law's clothes were ripped and teared. But that's not the worst part. Kid was below Law. But Law was actually forcing him himself down on Kid, with Kid resisting. I felt heat rush to my face. I stuttered lightly as I pointed a finger at them.

"H-hey...this is what they call y-yaoi, isn't it...?" I asked nervously. I cringed as they both stared angrily at me. I unsheathed my twin katanas when I heard some footsteps.

"C-Captain-! ...Is this yaoi...?" asked a crew member. Kid swore at him and he cringed. I slashed his chest, causing him to topple over. I walked a few steps closer to them, they walked back out of fear. I smiled darkly.

"Please refrain from bothering them. I need to get a picture for blackmail. Still, this burns my innocent and pure eyes." I explained. A chorus of 'What part of you is fucking innocent or pure?!' I smirked deviously before winking.

"A girl's secret." I answered cheekily. They all immediately got nosebleeds and toppled over. I chuckled, I know exactly how to deal with men since I have to put up with Shachi and Penguin 24/7. I brought my camera out of my tote bag which I brought with me.

"Alyssa-ya- don't you fucking dare!" Law yelled while pushing against Kid. I smiled evilly and ignored him. I started taking multiple pictures from different angles. I chuckled.

"Well what do you know? I'm not as innocent as I thought I was." A chorus of 'You weren't innocent to begin with!' was heard. I chuckled at the new squad that has come. I easily took out all the goonies.

"Damn bitch! Don't get the fucking wrong idea! He's trying to fucking _kill_ me, not fuck me!" I laughed innocently before smiling darkly as I held a katana to his neck. I smirked sadistically as I chuckled.

"Why don't I help you with that, Law?" I asked sweetly. Law just grunted and Kid shouted swears of protest. I gasped before I leaped, dodging a sword from behind. I fell on top of the sword. I skillfully turned around to see that it was Killer. I smiled gently.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me Killer," My face darkened as I smiled. "I need to kill you first though, don't I?" I leaped off his sword and got into a defensive stance.

* * *

**I just drank some milk tea again and it was satisfying as always. This might sound a little bitter, but I really want to finish this story soon. I reeeally want to start working on my new story (it's so freaking tempting!) but I know the only thing that ruins a story is a rushed ending. So, I shall take my time on this. I originally wanted a 30-chapter story, but I guess that's not happening. Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**This Chapter is Meant for August 15, 2013**

* * *

I collapsed onto the floor, my raven hair falling along with me. I could hear some voices, but I couldn't hear clearly anymore. My vision was getting blurry as well. I smiled lightly, I lost again. I frowned slightly, well I didn't exactly lose. In fact, I nearly won. But I temporarily forgot that we were on Kid's ship and his stupidly large crew. I wasn't a mob person to begin with. Since we were seriously out-numbered, I was bound to collapse sooner or later. I struggled with trying to get up while panting heavily. I looked around weakly, everything was blurry. I suddenly felt faint and started falling forward. I briefly made out a furry hat before darkness consumed me.

"You fought well, Alyssa-ya..." mumbled a voice. I smiled slightly before I fell unconscious. I groaned in pain. I hesitantly opened my eyes, I was in a jail cell. I struggled trying to get up, which was hard to do since my hands were handcuffed. I scowled, Sea Stone handcuffs too. I sat upright and scanned my surroundings. It seems that I'm alone. It was slightly dark but it wasn't too messy or smelly. I groaned as I tried standing up.

"Don't." replied a voice. I gasped in surprise, I looked around for the source of the voice. My eyes widened when I saw the pool of blood coming from the cell next to mine. I suddenly felt a rush of panic. I crawled my way to the bars and hesitantly looked left. Tears involuntarily fell from my eyes. Law was in the cell next to mine, bleeding so much to the point I wonder how he's not dead. I hesitantly leaned in closer to have a better look. I cringed in guilt, he was beaten up. Badly. Tears flowed freely from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Law. Maybe if I -Hiccup- was a-a little stronger, y-you wouldn't have been beaten up so bad." I sniffled. My eyes widened as I heard him chuckle. Is he insane? How could he laugh in a situation like this?

"Why the hell are you blaming yourself? The one that should be blamed is me. I was the one who irrationally charged into an enemy's ship alone." he mumbled. I hiccuped quietly. I sniffled, I hated it admit it, but I was truly helpless now. I however refused to wail like a little child. Even though I seriously wanted to, it wouldn't help anyone. I sighed and brought my knees to my chest to muffle out my crying.

"...I'm sorry Alyssa-ya. I dragged you into this mess too." Law mumbled weakly. I shook my head, even though I wasn't sure if he could see it. I wiped my tears on my pants before I stared at the bars with determination.

"Oi Law...do you think...it would be possible...to break these bars with my legs?" I mumbled. He chuckled.

"No way. But...if you got those handcuffs off...you might be able to do it..." he mumbled with a tone that he was hinting something. I sighed.

"Law, you know I don't do well with hinting. Just tell me what you're thinking." I replied. He chuckled again. But it wasn't a chuckle I was familiar with. It was a chuckle of _defeat_. That itself broke my heart. Law is supposed to be an overly-arrogant bastard, not beaten up helpless like this. He smirked darkly.

"I still have my pin. I can pick your handcuffs. If your hands can make it to my cell that is." I analyzed the distance. It didn't look impossible, but it didn't look easy either. I looked at my handcuffs, at least I wasn't handcuffed in the back. _Then_ it would be impossible. I looked at the bars in confusion. There were relatively spread apart, my arm could easily pass through. I narrowed my eyes. Is he mocking us or something?

"Alright, we'll try it." I answered. Law nodded and forced himself up. It hurt me to see how bloody he was. I forced my hands out of the bars before I screamed in agony as I felt a hundred volts of energy ripple through my entire body.

"A-Alyssa-ya!" I bit my lip and pushed my hands out more until they were within Law's reach. I forced myself not to cry, that wouldn't help in the least. He took the hint and started picking the lock. He grunted and I was sure he felt the shock too. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness and on the brink of death but my stubbornness kept me alive. He panted and collapsed when the handcuffs dropped off. My eyes widened as his limp body fell back onto the floor. My head hung low as tears fell out.

"Law...please don't die..." I whispered. I frowned as my face darkened. I got up, ignoring the soring pain. My face darkened as I glared at the bars and I soon felt a familiar tingle coming down my arm. My eyes shined with determination before I felt the tingle leave my arm into the form of a ball and shot off. I gasped, it was much larger than any of my previous energy balls. It collided with the bars, I could literally _see_ the sparks of electricity. I smirked, I could sense it was much stronger too. I panted, I was tired, but I couldn't rest just yet. I blocked my nose and mouth when the bars exploded. I fanned the smoke away to see a hole in the bars. I grinned in satisfaction. I slipped out with ease. I looked back to face Law. It was painful to look. He...looked like a corpse. I frowned.

"Wait for me, Law. I will definitely save you." I whispered. I shook my head when I felt tears stinging my eyes. I slapped my face gently a couple of times. That's right. Law gave me this chance to save us. I can't go wasting it on something as stupid as crying. I stood up and started walking towards the stairs.

"A-Alyssa-ya...escape...please...I'm begging you..." My face darkened.

"...Absolutely," He sighed in relief. I smirked and gave him a thumbs down. "Not!" I finished before I ran up the stairs. I smirked confidentially. I rattled the door knob, it was locked. I shrugged before kicking it down effortlessly. I guess there were guards in front of the doors since there was a lump under the door. They didn't make a sound, so I'm guessing they fainted. I quickly made my way to Kid's room, not caring who saw me. I beat down anyone that tried to stop me. I kicked down the door to Kid's room. I gasped as I was immediately held at knife-point. I growled at him.

"...Not bad. I don't know how you fucking escaped, but you'll die here anyway." My face darkened before I started laughing. He looked slightly taken aback.

"...Why the hell are you laughing?!" he asked in surprise. I smiled gently at him. I'm taking a gamble with my life on this, but I guess I was born reckless for a reason. My eyes shined with determination.

"Then kill me." I answered darkly. His eyes widened as his hand started to shake. I smirked before swiftly kneeing him in the gut. The knife dropped to the ground with a clank. Kid also fell to his knees. I looked around. I yelped in pain as I felt something being thrown at my head. I rubbed my head and looked at the object. My eyes widened.

"It's the keys to Trafalgar's cell. Go ahead, take it." I took it without a second thought and started heading towards the exit.

"Just wait a fucking minute though," I turned around to face him. His face darkened. "...How did you know that I could- wouldn't kill you? I know you're stupid, but there's a limit, even for you." I grinned and pointed a thumb at myself.

"I trust you." I answered without hesitation. His eyes widened and he looked taken aback but he didn't say anything. I smirked before running towards Law's cell. I wasn't lying either. Even though it's his fault we're in this mess, I knew I could trust him. It wasn't like he was 'really' was trying to kill us either. I frowned slightly. If he honestly wanted us dead, he could've just killed us when we were unconscious.

"Intruders!" I spared a glance. My eyes widened. It was the Heart Pirates. I pouted. About time. I stopped running and faced them. My face darkened.

"Don't kill any of them!" I shouted. They immediately stopped fighting. Penguin and Shachi stared at me with disbelief.

"A-Alyssa?! W-What do you mean?! Look at what they did to you! You're a mess!- Not that you look bad- or anything..." I frowned before I smiled.

"You didn't let me finish. If they are going to die, it'll be by my hands," I smirked. "And my hands alone." I finished before running towards Law's cell. I grabbed my twin katanas that were put provokingly just out of my reach if I was still in the cell. I purposely didn't bring them with me. I cut down the metal bars and quickly took off Law's handcuffs. I carried him bridal style out of the dungeon. I smiled when I saw a flock of unconscious goonies on the ground. At least they complied with my request of not killing them. I kicked a window and felt the wind blow threw my hair. I jumped out the edge, landing soundly on a bar.

"Alyssa!" My eyes widened as I turned around. It was Kid. I smiled lightly. At least he called me by my name.

"You can't die yet! I still haven't seen you cry and beg for me yet!" he shouted. I smiled as my face darkened. I pointed a thumb at myself.

"I won't die! I also don't need to be told by you!" I shouted back before I maneuvered myself on my rods. I snickered. Kid wasn't as heartless as I thought.

* * *

**Aww, it was such a sad chappie :( I was listening to ****My Immortal**** by ****Evanescence****, and music sets the mood, so that's why it's depressing. If you're wondering why she didn't just grab her katanas and cut down Law's cell and his handcuffs, it's because she knew she could trust Kid (that he wouldn't kill her) thus, showing how deep their trust is even though he just half-killed them both. I was actually thinking of letting you guys figure it out, but I just wanted to let you guys know. To be honest, I put lots of hidden meanings in my chapter, haha. Thanks for reading and I hope you review, follow and favourite!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm suffering from jet-lag, but I suppose it isn't too bad. Guess what?! I bought a Miku Hatsune doll! Eeek! :3 I originally wanted a Luffy or Law doll, but I couldn't find any realistic dolls. Toronto was pretty good! I was itching to write again since I didn't touch a computer for eleven days! Which is pretty unheard of for me. Here's a new chapter for you guys! (I read your guys reviews from my Blackberry, but only in hotels during my tour of the Eastern Islands. Sorry, but I'll just reply to reviews from this chapter onwards since I'm still feeling tired. I appreciate every one though! Sigh, I told you guys to pace yourselves didn't I? Ah whatever, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

I gently touched Law's chest as I gave him some of my energy. I winced at how increasingly tired I was becoming.

"That's good enough, Alyssa." I nodded and took my hand off. I stared worryingly at him. He was still bleeding when I was carrying him back to the submarine. I suddenly felt another pang of pain and guilt. I shook my head as I felt some tear stinging my eyes. I gasped lightly when I felt a soft and fluffy paw on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled lightly.

"Bepo." I greeted. He nodded and gently tugged at my arm, urging me to follow him. I obliged, closing the infirmary door on the way. He smiled encouragingly at me.

"Alyssa, don't be so down! If it weren't for you, our reckless Captain probably would've died! Not to mention your Devil Fruit power is really helpful too." he cheered happily. I nodded slightly, trying to hide the fact that I still believed it was my fault. I frowned slightly.

"Hey Bepo," I mumbled. He stared at me expectantly. "...Do you think that if I was stronger...I could've prevented this?" I asked while my face darkened. He immediately started shaking his head and gently tugged on my arm.

"No way! No way! You're already strong Alyssa! Very strong!" I sniffled as I forced a smile. I carefully pulled my arm out of his grasp. I bowed my head in silent thanks before I started heading back to my room. Bepo frowned.

"Alyssa..." he mumbled sadly. It broke my heart slightly, but I couldn't bring myself to face him. Or _any_ of the Heart Pirates at this moment. My speed-walking turned into desperate running. I made my way into my room and slammed the door shut. I locked it hastily before sliding down the door in guilt. Tears slid down my cheek, staining my shirt. I broke-down, crying at my own weakness. I frowned. When was the last time I cried for real? I sniffled. I couldn't think straight anymore. I knew they could probably hear me. That's why I was thankful they didn't say or do anything. Because that's the most helpful thing I could've asked for this moment. I cried even louder, not holding anything back anymore. I stared at my hands, they were blurred from my crying. I sniffled. Are these hands too weak to even protect my own nakama? I balled them into a fist tightly and stared at them with determination.

"I, Alyssa Reed swear that I will get stronger...I swear it on my life." I smiled at the vow I made. I rubbed my eyes and slapped my face gently. Alright, no use moping around in my room anymore. I opened my door quickly. I yelped in surprise when Bepo fell in. He groaned in pain while mumbling 'ow' repeatedly. I stared at him in surprise for a few more seconds before helping him up. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Alyssa, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you, but um, you just sounded so sad and, and-" I laughed and he stared at me before smiling. I smiled and ruffled his fur.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He nodded before realizing he was still needed in the infirmary and running back, waving at me as he ran. I waved back, even though he couldn't see it. I frowned slightly and looked at my watch. It was midnight, but I didn't feel sleepy in the slightest. In fact, I felt a little too energetic even. I sighed. I forced my feet to move. I gulped as I stood hesitantly outside the infirmary door. I slowly opened the handle and peeped in. I frowned, they were still working hard. I walked in and patted Penguin on the back, discreetly giving him some of my energy. They had insisted I gave no more energy since I had fought earlier and even gave Law some energy already. Penguin nodded in thanks. I smiled and walked around the infirmary, giving out as much energy as I could muster. Not too much though, so they didn't notice. Once I walked out of the infirmary, I fell to my knees and panted heavily. I forced myself to get up. I looked around, what else can I do to help? I sighed when I found out the answer was nothing. I shrugged and decided the best thing I could do was stay out of their way. I climbed up the ladder and jumped down onto the sandy beach. I looked around. This was Grove 1, I remember since I spent four hours here waiting. I shivered. Dammit Law was scary. I frowned. But I would rather have him being scary than injured and unconscious.

"I still hate this place..." I mumbled. I raised an eyebrow when I heard some chuckling. I walked towards it, into the forest clearing. I smiled. I was right.

"Rayleigh." I greeted. He nodded in greeting. I smiled sadly as I took a seat on the grassy ground. I stared at the starry sky above.

"Rayleigh...do you think I'm weak?" I asked seriously. He was a silent for a minute before smiling wisely.

"Power is in the eye of the beholder." I cringed slightly. I knew Rayleigh was super wise and smart, but I'm not. I heard that quote before, but I didn't understand the meaning behind it. He must've noticed my confusion because he chuckled.

"It means that if you think you are strong, then you are strong. Likewise if you think you're weak. It's all about perspective. So Alyssa," He cast me a wise glance. "Do you think you're weak? Even if I say you aren't, nothing will change. The only thing that will make it change is if you deny it yourself." My eyes widened. I smiled, damn Rayleigh was smart. I nodded.

"I do think I'm weak." He sat beside me and stared at the stars.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I smiled.

"I'm going to get stronger." He closed his eyes and smiled calmly.

"How are you going to do that?" I frowned slightly.

"...I know you want me to say I'll train with Boa Hancock, but I'm not ready yet." I mumbled. He laughed heartily and shook his head.

"I know that. I wasn't going to ask you to do that." I raised an eyebrow as he handed me a scroll. I held it in curiously. It was parchment paper and was tied together by a red ribbon.

"Open it." I pulled off the ribbon. I gasped when it kept on unfolding and unfolding. My eyes widened, what kind of paper is this?! After a few more seconds, it stopped unfolding. My mouth gaped open, it had to be at least thirty feet. I looked at the text. My eyes widened. This is...Haki? Rayleigh snapped his fingers. I gasped in surprise as it rolled itself up, it's ribbon magically tying itself back on.

"I pounded everything I know about Haki into that scroll. Be careful with it." I nodded gratefully. I held it gingerly in my hands. I frowned slightly in confusion. Talking about learning Haki...

"Rayleigh...aren't you supposed to be training Luffy?" I tried to ask in an aloof manner. I didn't want him to get suspicious of how I knew that. I frowned. Law wasn't a Warlord yet, so it shouldn't have been two years yet. He smiled at me knowingly.

"That brat doesn't need me 24/7." I giggled. I stood up and brushed any dirt and dust off of me. I held the scroll in my hands as I bowed.

"Thank you so much Rayleigh. I promise I'll train everyday if I can." He nodded.

"You're welcome, Alyssa. You should start heading back, you need some sleep too." I nodded gratefully and waved in goodbye. I smiled from giddiness. Finally, I can get stronger. I stopped and raised my right fist. I knew Rayleigh could still see me. I put it back down and swiftly jumped onto the top of the submarine. I smirked. I knew that Rayleigh would know what I meant. I opened the top and jumped in, closing it as I fell. I landed soundly, not too loud, and not causing too much vibration. I smirked at the magical scroll in my hands. _I swear I will get stronger._

**I was originally planning on ending the story on this chapter. (I was thinking of making a sequel) I'll post the alternate ending when I'm done with the story. I re-read it and it just seemed too rushed to end, so I changed it. Plus...Alyssa still hasn't drugged Law yet, muhahaha! Thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter 45

Sweat dribbled down my forehead as I ran. I panted heavily, I wasn't exactly ready for this. I made a sharp turn left and ran into the bathroom as if my life depended on it. Because my life _did_ depend on it. I hastily locked the door and then double checked it to make sure I locked it. I tried to quiet my breathing, but to no avail since I was so tired from running for half an hour. My breathing hitched when I heard footsteps. I growled, they were stubborn alright. I sighed when they knocked on the bathroom door. I unsheathed my twin katanas when they started kicking the door. I frowned in annoyance, you have gotta be serious. They would even go as far as to kick down the door. I narrowed my eyes. I thought I gotten stronger since I've been learning Haki properly daily, but I'm afraid Haki isn't going to be useful against them. I gripped my twin katanas harder when the bolts to the door rattled. It won't be long before the door is kicked down. I didn't flinch as the door fell down in front of me. I scowled at my two predators. They laughed sinisterly.

"Did you really think you could escape from us, Alyssa-_chan_?" I glared at them. I sighed and sheathed my twin katanas. No, I don't want to seriously injure them. I frowned in confusion. Well, I _do_ want to kill them at this moment, but I'll probably regret it later. I shook my head, plus Law wouldn't want to wake up to the news that I killed two crewmates. I narrowed my eyes. While I could easily just kick them in the balls or blackmail them, and I'll never admit it, but I'm not totally against this.

"C'mon Alyssa, don't be so stingy. We're 100% sure Law would _love_ to see you in this. Don't you want him to be happy when he wakes up?" they asked persuasively. I gulped while twitching in disgust. I _do_ want Law to be happy, but I'm pretty sure there were _plenty _of better options than this.

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" I asked, trying to convince myself this was a stupid idea. They stared at me like I was delirious.

"...You're the only female in the crew." they explained. I looked away from their faces while whistling and twiddled with my fingers.

"Weeell, he might be-" I started suggestively.

"He isn't." they shot back blatantly. I pouted before sighing in defeat. My head hung low as I outstretched an arm. I flinched when I felt the cursed outfit in my hands. I frowned, no this wasn't the maid outfit one, that one was covered in blood. Not to mention Law would burn it if he had the chance. I smiled lightly. Too bad for him since I beat him to it.

"You should put it on now, Alyssa. He's probably going to wake up soon." I sighed and nodded. I walked out of the bathroom and started heading towards my room. On the way, I spared a glance at the infirmary. Law was there sleeping, but he wasn't bleeding anymore and he was breathing normally. It's predicted he'll wake up real soon. I bit my lip. I cringed as I studied the outfit in my hand. I nodded. Even if Law doesn't like it, he might be able to get a laugh out of it. I blushed, this is so embarrassing. I slipped it on and cringed at my appearance. As you may have guessed, it was a nurse outfit. I growled. A freaking slutty one too. It was strapless and obviously would show off my cleavage and the frilly skirt was a little shorter than preferable. I twirled around, at least it was longer than that stupid maid outfit. I adjusted the nurse hat and started walking to the infirmary. The crew had varied reactions. Bepo just blushed and complimented that it suited me. Shachi and Penguin got nosebleeds. Jean Bart just nodded in approval. The rest of the lot was a mix of all of that. I sighed once more before hesitantly walking into the infirmary. I took a seat next to Law. I browsed through a phone book which I stole from someone random since mine had a hole in it. I blushed when I heard Law groaning. He was probably gonna wake up right about now. I put the phone book on the ground. I gasped lightly as he tried sitting upright. His eyes were closed and he was groaning. I lightly held his hand and gave him a little more than half of my energy. I panted as some sweat dribbled down my forehead.

"That's good enough, Alyssa-ya. You're going to faint if you give me more." he mumbled. He opened his eyes and blushed a hue. I forced a smile.

"Tada, I'm a nurse...?" I explained in a forced joking tone. He just stared at me before lying back down. I froze. I frowned, I knew he wouldn't like it. I had hoped that he would at least find it amusing. I sighed and started heading out the door.

"Thank you, Alyssa-ya..." Law mumbled. I stopped briefly, but continued walking with a small smile. I smiled bemusedly, perhaps he didn't completely hate it?

**Law's **P.O.V

I sighed in relief once I heard the door close, indicating Alyssa-ya left. I wiped some sweat off, this isn't good. I scowled, this was probably the work of Shachi and Penguin. I held a hand over my over-heating face and tried to calm myself down. I sighed when the image of her wouldn't leave my mind. I shook my head. Thinking of her like that won't do me any good. I blushed, not to mention she's my nakama. I hated the fact that in the darkest and sickest parts of mind, none of my thoughts about Alyssa-ya was even _near_ platonic. I sighed as I massaged my temples. What the hell's wrong with me...?

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I tore the outfit off and threw it in the air. In a few seconds, it was sliced to shreds. I panted as I changed into my own clothes. I grabbed the bundle of shreds and threw it in the garbage. I wiped some sweat off and smiled with satisfaction. I sheathed my twin katanas and decided to visit Law again. I wanted him to see me, in a non-slutty outfit. On the way, I punched both Shachi and Penguin in the face at the same time when they had the nerve to ask if he was turned on. I scowled. As if he would be turned on. I blushed from embarrassment, maybe disgusted, but definitely not turned on. I opened the door to see that Law was absentmindedly reading the phone book I left behind. His face reddened when he realized it was me. I mentally sighed, he was probably a little angry. I held my hands behind my back and forced a smile.

"Sorry about that earlier, it was Shachi and Penguin's idea." I mumbled. He nodded and sighed. I caught the phone book he threw at me with ease.

"That's what I thought." he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. Was that a hint of disappointment in his voice? Why? I shoved the question out of my mind as I took a seat next to his bed. I noticed he face was still tinged a light pink. I sighed. I need to get revenge on Shachi and Penguin again. I smiled.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked. He inspected himself.

"I feel fine. I should be able to get up in a few weeks." My smiled lessened slightly. I inwardly frowned, that's not fair. How come I was the one that was injured less? I didn't realize I was actually frowning in reality. I gasped lightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Law smiled slightly at me.

"It wasn't your fault." I nodded sadly. I forced a smile and started rambling about random topics. _I'm sorry Law, I couldn't protect you. But I swear I will get stronger. _I purposely avoided talking about the scroll Rayleigh gave me. Even though I was making significant process, much better than if I trained on my on my own, I didn't want to put their hopes up too high. I inwardly cringed, what if I'm still too weak to protect them...? I shook my head and forced myself to remember what Rayleigh had said. Power is in the eye of the beholder. I have to believe I'm strong. Maybe not strong _enough_, but strong.

"Alyssa-ya...why are you talking about flying fat hippos...?" I snapped out of my thinking trance. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was thinking- I mean we have to buy more sweets." I forced out. Law frowned slightly, but he let it go. I inwardly sighed in relief, thank goodness. I don't want him to know I have these thoughts, not only do they make me sound weak, they're so pitiful. I frowned. I don't want to be pitied.

"When are we heading to shore?" he asked. I tilted my head, trying to remember. My eyes lit up with satisfaction when I remembered.

"In two hours." I answered. He nodded. I smiled sadly.

"Are you going to stay in bed or go on shore?"

"Stay here obviously. I stay here usually, even when I'm not injured." I nodded. I handed him the phone book, which he started browsing through. I waved in farewell. He waved back slightly. I closed the door behind me and frowned.

"I'll definitely protect you next time, Law."

**Guys! ...I bought a watch! XD It's sky blue, my favourite color! It's velcro, so no more annoying poke-through-hole routine! I also bought a fly swatter/mosquito killer...and the best part? It's pink! XD Haha, I get over-excited easily. I...want some milk tea...anyone willing to come to my house and make me some? XD Thanks for reading and please review, favourite, and follow!**

**P.S Guys, I'm really sad. I checked and...I don't have any more instant milk tea! T.T**


	46. Chapter 46

I yawned and looked at my watch. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, it was one in the morning. I smiled deviously. It's time. I snickered. For Kid's revenge that is. Although drugging Law and Shachi and Penguin's revenge is on the list too, I'll get to it later. I carefully climbed out of the submarine, hesitantly opening the top. I closed it gently behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. I swiftly started running the opposite direction. I raised an eyebrow, if my memory is correct, we should be at south. I laughed. Alright, our submarine was _anywhere_ but south. What I was looking for quickly came into view. A frown found it's way onto my face as I crossed my arms.

"Kid's ship..." I mumbled. I scanned the ship from behind a tree. Three, five, nine...alright nine night watchers. I took them all down with ease. I smiled bemusedly. Who thought Kid would be so cheap to assign goonies such a important job? I raised an eyebrow when I felt someone behind me from my haki. I jumped onto the railing, dodging a blow. I giggled quietly.

"Alyssa Reed of the Heart Pirates, correct?" he asked quietly. I nodded happily, I grinned as I pulled out a marker. He stared skeptically at it.

"Is...that a weapon...?" he asked uncertainly. I laughed and shook my head. I smirked mischievously.

"It's a marker." I answered happily. He sweatdropped. I smiled sweetly before I jump-kicked him in the face, causing him to faint from pain. I laughed innocently. My, what a coincidence I was wearing spiked shoes. I effortlessly and quietly broke into the ship. I looked around, if memory serves correct, Killer's room should be...this one. I entered and inwardly sighed. Wrong room. I walked up to the random person and drew an ass on his cheek. I grinned, I wanna play a game. Every time I walk into the wrong room, that unfortunate person is going to pay the price. About drawing fifty asses and other stuff later. I panted lightly as I finally made it to Killer's room. I raised an eyebrow. He wears his mask when he sleeps too? I walked up to him and drew a butt on his mask. Three butts to be exact. One because for fun. Two because I hate him and three for revenge. I half-smiled, something was missing. My eyes lit up, ah right. I quickly scribbled, 'Captain likes it dirty' and I had to muffle my laughing. I quickly ran out, trying to control my laughter. I sighed in relief when I finally calmed down. I wandered around, until I found Kid's room. I smiled genuinely, out of everyone here, I hate him the most. My eyes gleamed as I uncapped the marker. I held a finger to my chin in thought. I found myself grinning when I remembered _that_ scene. I quickly scribbled 'I want Trafalgar Law so bad, my body is ready' and had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I also wrote 'Alyssa is sexy and I know it' for that time he checked me out. I thought about it more, what else? I smiled when Sanji came to mind. 'Lovely ladies, mellorine!' I nodded. Revenge completed. I opened the window and sneaked out, jumping on some rods to get back on shore. I skillfully sneaked back into my own submarine. I sighed, as expected, a certain someone was waiting for me. I pouted.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" I mumbled. He smirked at me threateningly.

"You _will_ be in the infirmary if you don't tell me where you've been this past hour." he threatened. I chuckled and held up a marker teasingly.

"_Revenge_" I answered innocently. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Alright, alright, I think I have a pretty accurate idea of what happened. Go to bed now. Dismissed." he replied while sighing. I chuckled and saluted mockingly before heading to bed. I smirked deviously at my _permanent_ marker. I shrugged. They call it permanent, but it's not _really_ permanent, right? I chuckled as I entered my room and took off all my attire and changed back into my night gown. I snuggled into my covers and I smiled innocently.

"Even if it is, it's not like I'll be the one with an ass on my face until I die." I mumbled sweetly as I yawned, falling asleep. I awoke to darkness. As always. I peeked out my room and smiled happily. It was dark too. Which means that we were underwater. I laughed, also meaning home free for me. I snickered, looks like I got away with my little prank this time. I smirked. Like always.

**Kid's **P.O.V

I awoke to screams of horror. I sighed irritably as I rubbed my temples. Jeez, what could those pansies be yelling about so early in the morning? I sighed again as I headed to my bathroom. I found a pissed smile making it's way onto my face as I saw some random text on my face. I punched the mirror, causing it to shatter. I panted angrily, one certain bitch is gonna meet Hell in the face today. I sulkily walked outside to see it was madness. I sighed when I saw that a majority of the crew had some form of a shitty picture on their faces. I growled, this is probably her revenge. But like always, she takes her revenge just a bit too fucking far. I turned around irritably when I felt someone tap my back.

"What?!" I growled. I noticed it was Killer and had to hold in my anger when I saw what was on his mask. I had to restrain myself from ripping the mask off his face and pounding it to smithereens. I raised an eyebrow when he held a mirror in front of me. Now that I think about it, I didn't notice _what_ she wrote.

"...What the fuck! Who's fucking body is fucking ready?! That bastard too out of all people! ...What?! I only checked her out _once_! ...What the fuck is fucking mellorine?!" I yelled out in anger. I growled and stabbed a knife through the mirror. I stormed to my room and dialed her number in hatred. She picked up immediately.

"Moshi, moshi? -Laugh- A-Alyssa's Art S-Services here-"

"Fucking bitch, I swear you will die into the depths of Hell one day. Now tell me where the fuck you are 'cause if I don't hear your screams of agony soon, I'm gonna go insane." I muttered. She muffled her laughing.

"Moshi, moshi? Alyssa's Mental Illness Services-"

"Shut the fuck up. Now tell me where the fuck you are." I growled. She snickered.

"Underwater." she answered teasingly. I swore at her for another five minutes while she just fucking laughed before I threw the den den mushi across the room. I smirked darkly.

"I want to draw some fucking art too. Out of her blood." I muttered darkly.

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I laughed as the line got cut off. I decided that I couldn't possibly go back to sleep after my laughing fit so I decided to get up. I stripped and entered the shower. I felt a wash of dizziness as the water made contact with my skin. Law forbid me from bathing in case I drowned. I pounded anyone unconscious that had the nerve to volunteer to watch over me. Even though it wasn't as comforting as it used to be, I still thought about lots of things I would've never thought about normally. Like the consequences of my actions, people's feelings and some other bullshit like that. I smiled amusingly. I really hope that marker is permanent. I laughed, I wonder how Law would react if he saw that-? I froze. Dear God, please don't be permanent. I wiped myself dry and put on some new clothes. I causally walked into the kitchen and started munching on some bread. In front of Law. I snickered. Only because Law was in front of me. He looked at me with disgust.

"Could you possibly eat your bread _not_ in my face?" he mumbled. I chuckled.

"Then what would be the point of eating bread?" I asked teasingly. He glared at me irritably before ripping my bread out of my hands and throwing it into a mixer. I smiled in annoyance as he poured it into a cup and handed it back to me forcibly. He smirked at me.

"There, _now _I don't mind." he replied sarcastically. I pouted as I dumped the contents into the sink. I crossed my arms and pulled out some more bread and began eating it. He sighed.

"Just how much bread did you buy?" he asked in annoyance. I smirked.

"Just the perfect amount to make you insane."

**First off, I mean **_**absolutely**_** no offence with this chapter. Second off, I have no idea if bread can turn into a liquid since there's low moisture levels in bread. Let's just pretend it works for comedy's sake, kay? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	47. Chapter 47

I poked the pipe. I raised an eyebrow. So...what exactly does it do? I've always been curious of it ever since I first got kidnapped onto the submarine. Like, not curious enough to ask, but curious enough to wonder. At first I thought it was just part of the submarine or something, but I've seen people talk through it and stuff. I thought they finally gone mental, but clearly that's not the case. I put it to my ear, I made a confused face when I heard something that sounded like shuffling. I hesitantly moved my mouth closer to it.

"Hello? What the heck is this thing?" I asked. I gasped lightly when I heard the shuffling come closer.

"It's a pipe, Alyssa-ya. You can talk through it." answered someone that sounded like Law. My eyes lit up in fascination. My eyes widened when a thought came to mind.

"That's cool, but if you have sex, then we can all hear it-" I started innocently.

"Kick yourself since I can't at the moment." he cut in irritably. I laughed.

"No can do, Captain. My kicks would kill me." I replied happily.

"_That's the point_." he shot back. I laughed again in amusement. I gasped lightly as I felt someone kick my side. I frowned as I held my side. Normally, I would've been able to detect it, but I was too busy laughing. I pouted at an irritated looking Law.

"There, now you won't die." he mumbled before heading back to his room. I gave him a raspberry before sulkily heading towards my room. I stretched before flopping onto my bed. I smiled amusingly. At least I know what I'm gonna do when I'm bored. I applied some lip balm before I looked at my watch. It was the afternoon, and we aren't gonna go on shore until next morning. Normally, I would train, but I was feeling too lazy to right now. I already trained four hours in the morning, so I don't want to right now. I smiled, I was making pretty good progress thanks to Rayleigh's scroll. I aimlessly wandered to my secret wall hiding place. I took out the light pink one and stared questionably at it. I want to drug Law, but how? A few scenarios came into mind. Forcing it down his throat? Nope, can't have him dying on me. Hide it in drinks? No, he would notice. I flushed. Mouth-to-mouth? I shook my head vigorously. I held my hands over my face. What the hell am I thinking?! That'll just make him hate me even more-! Wait, as if I would give a shit if he hated me. He might starve me! I sighed tiredly as I laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling. I gasped in shock when someone knocked at my door. I hastily walked up to it and opened it. It was Shachi.

"Hey Alyssa, we're gonna steal some loot from a pirate ship above. Interested?" he asked sarcastically. I grinned happily and nodded eagerly. He chuckled, he knew better than anyone else that I was bored. I quickly shooed him out before changing into combat attire. I smirked as I clasped my twin katanas to my side. Let's have some fun now, ne? I walked towards the ladder, where everyone basically was. Law noticed me.

"About time you got here." he greeted with a smirk. I stuck my tongue at him while crossing my arms. He chuckled.

"Since everyone is here now, I'll tell you the plan. Don't take too much, just enough to fill this bag," he held up a medium-sized cloth bag. "Kill anyone you want, but only if you have to." We nodded. He nodded slightly before handing us all a bag. I gasped lightly as the submarine fully submerged above water. I snickered as I jumped above Shachi on the ladder bars. I smiled cheekily as he complained.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." I shot back teasingly. He immediately got a nosebleed. I groaned as _someone_ threw a phonebook at me. Both my hands were on the ladder, so I couldn't be all cool and catch it.

"Don't go wasting his blood like that." he muttered irritably. I raised an eyebrow before shrugging as I opened the top. He sounded kinda...jealous? Nah. I skillfully infiltrated the new ship. I took out the goonies with ease. Even without my katanas. I glanced at their Jolly Roger, I didn't recognize it. I shrugged, so it's a weak ship. I smiled amusedly. It still looks pretty wealthy though. I entered and used my haki to take the safer paths since I preferred to not kill as I please. Too much work and I didn't like staning my clothes. Do you know how annoying it is to wash off blood stains? I made my way to the third floor. It was empty and noticeably more cramped than the other floors. I put my hands on the walls, to make sure I didn't get stuck from how cramped it was. I raised an eyebrow when I felt like a part of the wall was out of place. I moved back and felt it again. I narrowed my eyes, before kicking it. I gasped lightly as it fell down to reveal a hidden room. I snickered, lucky! I entered carefully, taking in my surroundings. I laughed quietly, there were lots of potions and jewelry. I looked at the potions and raised an eyebrow. Most of it was really old. I shrugged and carefully placed them in my bag, after wrapping them in some towels I found. I made a confused face, they were all nearly full. That means this room is still in use. After putting in five potions, I looked at the jewelry. I smiled. There was this really pretty clear cube shaped container. It was so pretty, so I decided to take it with me. I looked at my bag, still some room for a few more things. I grabbed some more potions and handfuls of jewellery. I snickered, I'm pretty sure I can drug Law using _at least_ one of these. I smirked, they must be really old so he wouldn't recognize them! I sneaked out and jumped out the window, just before some goonies came rushing in.

"O-Oh no! They found the secret room!" shouted a goonie. I snickered as I sat on a rod, occasionally moving to a new one when it disappeared partially. I smiled deviously. So it _was_ a secret room. I made my way back to the submarine, careful with the bag. It seems like I was one of the last ones back. Law stared questionably at me.

"I was expecting you to be one of the first ones to come back," he smirked. "After you finished raiding all their food." he finished mockingly. I pouted at him. A thought came to me and I made a haste to my room.

"Bathroom! I think I ate something rotten!" I shouted as I ran. I briefly heard Law sigh and mumble something that sounded like 'I knew it'. I closed the door and locked it. I placed all the potions into the secret-wall hiding place. I snickered and headed back. Law stared questionably at my bag.

"Wasn't it larger before?" he asked while raising his eyebrow. I shrugged.

"I was hungry while in the bathroom." I answered. He sighed slowly before urging me to hand over the bag. I handed it over and he took a look inside. He smirked slightly.

"Well, not bad for your first time." he mumbled before handing it back to me. I took the clear cube out before handing it back to him with a smile. He stared questionably at me.

"You keep the jewellery, I have no use for them anyway." I explained. I already have what I want anyway. He nodded briefly before taking the bag. I snickered as I made my way to room. Getting that giddy feeling when you secretly buy stuff. I looked at my collection of potions, including my new ones. I tiredly slumped onto my bed. I felt myself falling into a nap.

**I went shopping for school supplies yesterday. I also got a new messenger bag for highschool! (Jansport with purple plaid pattern) School starts in two weeks and I'm seriously nervous. I'm the only one in my class (I think...) going to it, so I'm obviously more worried than normal. As such, I probably won't update daily once school starts, but who knows? Thanks for reading!**


	48. Chapter 48

**LillithxxVigneau****- I read all my lovely reviews, sweetie :) By the way, if you're a boy...take it as a compliment. Haha, I'm happy you like it so much. Not disrespectful or rude in the slightest, you're all my readers after all :) Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**P.S Thanks for the 300 reviews! It means a lot to me! Thanks to everyone! My readers, reviewers, and anyone that browsed by!**

* * *

I wandered around aimlessly in my room. I admit, I was feeling worried and tense. Shachi and Penguin ate some food, and they got sick. No one cared that I wasn't sick since they all believed that I somehow got immunity to rotten food since I eat so much. Or at least less symptoms. I shrieked when someone opened my door forcibly. I pouted, Law probably picked my lock. He looked at me flusteredly.

"Oi Alyssa-ya, do you have any medicine? None in the infirmary is strong enough." he asked hastily. I sighed and nodded. I walked towards my secret-wall hiding place. He raised an eyebrow.

"You did renovations? When?" he asked in confusion. I ignored his question and opened it. I took the towel-covered jars. I guess Law realized he should respect my privacy since he didn't come closer or try to take any peeks inside. After I took out all the towel-covered ones, I closed it. Hiding the ones I stole from in the infirmary. He stared curiously at them.

"When did you get these?" he asked. My breathing hitched. He noticed and sighed, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Let me guess. You got these from the ship, and were thinking of drugging me with them." he answered knowingly. I hesitantly nodded. He sighed before unwrapping the towels. His eyes widened.

"These...where did you get them?" he asked eagerly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Third floor. Secret room. Why so eager-?" I asked, but he already took a handful and rushed out of my room. I stared blankly at my opened door before staring back at the potions. I raised an eyebrow. What are these? Are they useful? I shrugged. I guess they have _some_ use since Law seemed eager. I screamed in shock when Shachi and Penguin rushed into my room. My eyes widened and I found a smile forming on my face. That was quick.

"I'm glad you guys are better." I greeted happily. The grinned.

"Yeah! Thanks to the weird potions you got!" they cheered. I raised an eyebrow before sighing disappointedly. So they aren't poison. Dammit. They stared at me questionably.

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" they asked. Before I could open my mouth, Law entered the room and whacked me on the head. I yelped in pain as I covered my head.

"Oi, you weren't planning on hiding these from me forever, were you?" he scowled. I shook my head.

"I was thinking about giving them to you once I got away with drugging you-" I started. I yelped in pain as he stomped my head to my floor.

"So basically forever then." he answered smoothly. I pouted, was he implying I would never be able to drug him? He took his foot off my head and I groaned as I rubbed it. I fixed my hair slightly. I yawned and stretched.

"Are they useful?" I mumbled while yawning. I admit, I was a little tired now from all my pacing around. He smirked.

"Very. I've sent some men to take every bottle they could find." he answered. I nodded absentmindedly before choking from shock. I stared at him like he was insane.

"Are you crazy?! We're at least a hundred miles away from them now!" I sputtered out. He smirked at me and handed me back the potions I took.

"Well it's more than worth it. Here, none of them can do any damage anyway." he replied mockingly. I pouted angrily and took them back and stacked them back in my secret wall place. Using my devil fruit power, I created some static that would keep it from opening. I raised an eyebrow when I heard a beeping sound. Law took out a walkie-talkie out of his pants.

"What is it?" he asked. His eyes widened before he swore. I just stared at him in a bored manner. I screeched in shock when he suddenly grabbed my arm and hastily forced me out the door. I panted, trying to keep up with him. He dragged me up the ladder, I sighed and climbed it with only my feet, using static to keep me up. Once we were out, I screeched again as he held me bridal style and longjumped his way onto the ship we raided earlier. I smiled lightly, I'm gonna die aren't I? I panted in surprise when he landed soundly on the deck. I quickly got off and had to run after him again. I sighed, and stole some of his energy since I was getting tired. He didn't seem to notice or mind. We made haste to the third floor, Law took out anyone that tried to stop us within seconds. I also knocked out a few goonies from behind. We eventually made it to the cramped third floor. My eyes widened when I saw some Heart Pirates. Floating. I sighed. Goddammit, I knew One Piece logic is crazy, but isn't this a bit...? My eyes widened as I felt a force lift me up. I heard Law swear.

"Room." he muttered. I felt myself fall back down. I frowned, I was on the ground, but it didn't feel nice. It felt like there were two forces squishing me. My eyes widened before I tackled Law to the ground, dodging a bullet. We both floated in the air. My mouth gaped open at the guy that came into view. I sweatdropped. The person was quiet fat and dressed exquisitely. I muffled my laughing with the back of my hand. Even more than Kid, and that's saying something. I half-smiled curiously at his nose, which wiggled.

"Hmp. Peasants, you may have gotten away with it once, but only fools are fooled twice!" he proclaimed. I stared at him with slight disgust.

"Eww, I hate people like you." I whined with disgust. Law just chuckled lightly. His face got even more red and he pointed a gun at us.

"Shut up you bitch! Do you know why I'm amazing? That's right! I have the Jūryoku Jūryoku no Mi! The devil fruit to control gravity!" he yelled out. He sputtered when he realized that we weren't listening. I was absentmindedly picking my ear while Law was telling me to stop it for hygienic reasons. The guy grew even more red.

"That's it! Die!" he yelled before he pulled the trigger. I unsheathed one of my katana and deflected it without looking. I twirled my katana, deflecting the incoming bullets.

"No Law, I'm sure it's somewhere here," I mumbled. "I'm sure, why won't you believe me?" I whined. I pouted when he pulled on my cheek. Law sighed.

"Alyssa-ya, I'm gonna force you onto the ground. Take that guy out, he's pissing me off." I shrugged before nodding happily.

"Yeah, he's pissing me off too. I mean, interrupting our conversation? Just how rude can people get today?" I added while sighing. The fatso held up a hand.

"Just wait a minute! Aren't _you_ two the rude ones?! I have been threatening you guys for the past five minutes but you hardly even acknowledged me!" he protested. I sneezed, I wiped my nose with one finger before glancing at him.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I mumbled. He seemed to lose it and started firing randomly. Law and me deflected them with ease using our weapons since we couldn't move.

"Room." he mumbled, forcing me to the ground. The guy's eyes widened.

"W-What!? Only one person can have a certain devil fruit, right?!" I ignored him and ran up to him. I kicked him down with ease. I caught a syringe Law threw at me.

"Be careful. One wrong spot or move and he'll die- Wait, you don't even have any training...whatever, do as you like. If he dies, then he dies." he mumbled in a carefree manner. I shrugged and stabbed it in his arm. He yelled out in pain before it died down. I took it out and smirked in satisfaction.

"Shachi and Penguin showed me how to do it right!" I proudly answered. The fat guy groaned, proving he wasn't dead. Law nodded slightly.

"Alright, now where's the secret room?" he mumbled. I laughed and went looking for it. I easily found it, since they still didn't fix their door which I had kicked down before. My eyes widened as I went in. Law followed closely behind me. He sighed in disappointment and I frowned. The place was completely destroyed and ransacked. I narrowed my eyes when I saw a piece of paper. My eyes widened with realization. I swiftly walked past Law despite his protests. I walked to the fat guy, who was still groaning.

"Hey fatty." I greeted while kicking his side. He groaned.

"How dare you! My name is-!" I stomped a foot on his chest, causing him to spit out blood. I raised an eyebrow. Oh c'mon, I didn't even do it that hard! He chuckled.

"This is nothing. I'm just sickly." he mumbled. I nodded in fascination before remembering what I wanted to ask.

"Hey...were the people that ransacked the room...the Kid Pirates?" I asked seriously. He raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Yes, aren't you two a part of them-?" I kicked his balls, causing him to yell out in pain.

"I would rather slit my own wrists than join that bastard." I muttered. The fatty nodded vigorously and begged for forgiveness. I heard a chuckle behind me, I turned my neck to see an amused Law.

"Glad to hear it. Come on, we shouldn't stay here if there's nothing." I nodded and removed my foot. I swiftly ran after Law with a small smile.

"I'm happy to be with you..." I whispered, only meant for me to hear. My eyes widened when he chuckled.

"Likewise." he mumbled.

* * *

**I was listening to There is No Shape of a Dream and hence some nakamaship in the end. By the way, I write my author notes the same time I write the chapter, so this is actually August 4****th**** 2013 right now. I'm gonna go to Toronto in four in the morning tomorrow, so goodbye minna!**

**P.S It's August 16****th**** right now, and I just came back! Toronto was great!**

**P.S.S It's August 20****th**** now XD I bought some more instant milk tea! Yay! Also, no one said **_**all**_** of them aren't dangerous. Since they're ancient, even someone like Law wouldn't get all his facts straight. **


	49. Chapter 49

I panted heavily before falling to the floor. Sweat rolled down my forehead, down my neck until it reached my already soaked shirt. I draped an arm over my eyes. I laughed lightly. Damn, Rayleigh's trying to kill me over here. I stared at the magical scroll in my hands, my hands trembled from exhaustion. I sighed before snapping my fingers, causing it to roll up. I placed it carefully back into my desk and trudged my way towards the shower. I immediately felt a wash of dizziness. I sighed, c'mon, I can't faint here. I forced my hands to move, creating a lather. After twenty-five more dreading minutes, I walked out, nearly toppling over on the way. I dried myself off and blow-dried my hair. I brushed out the tangles before throwing on some clothes. I breathed a sigh of relief, thank god I didn't faint. I smiled sadly, but I have to shower since I can't let them find out I've been training either. Not yet anyway. The last thing I would want would be to raise their hopes too high. I hesitantly walked out of my room, even though I wanted nothing more than to just sleep at the moment. I trudged my way to the Kitchen, where Law was sipping some coffee. He spared me a glance before placing his coffee down. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you feeling sick? You look horrible." I twitched as I forced a smile. I sarcastically thanked him for the concern before rummaging the fridge for some bread. I didn't realize how lightheaded I was until I lost any feel in my body. I swore as I collapsed onto the floor. I mentally shrugged, at least I didn't ram into the food. I smiled bemusedly, but at second thought, that doesn't sound so bad... Law immediately scooped me up and brought me to the infirmary without another word. He did all his little tests before staring at me sternly.

"Dehydration. Strains on your muscles. Lack of sleep. You look skinner too. Why?" he sternly asked while narrowing his eyes. I half-frowned.

"Training." I mumbled hesitantly. He sighed and massaged his temples. I raised an eyebrow as he ruffled my hair. I sighed.

"Stop messing up my hair." I mumbled. He smirked before writing some notes on his paper, ripping it off and giving it to me. I stared at it. _Drink more water. Sleep more. Keep training to minimum and dare I say it, eat more._ I chuckled.

"Thanks for the common sense, Doctor Trafalgar." I sarcastically mumbled. Which earned me a gentle whack on the head. After promising I'll take better care of my body, he dismissed me. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was quarter to ten at night. I raised an eyebrow. Why would Law drink coffee at night anyway? Meh, his problem. I shrugged and decided to head to bed, nothing better to do. I groaned as I held my head. Not to mention, I have a crazy headache. This is almost as bad as that time I got hungover. I winced at the lightheadedness and the occasional near faintings. I trudged open the door and collapsed onto the bed. I raised an eyebrow, is it just me, or is the bed harder? I shrugged it off and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Law's** P.O.V

I glanced at the clock, it was almost eleven. I sighed, might as well head to bed. I opened the half-opened door, which I could've swore I closed, and walked in. My eyes widened.

"...Alyssa-ya...?" I whispered, walking closer to her. My face scrunched up in confusion, I knew she wasn't feeling well, but is she actually sick enough to mistake my room for hers? _Unless she purposely wanted to- _I shoved the thought out of my head before placing a hand gently on her forehead. I narrowed my eyes, it was warmer than before, but she shouldn't be sick. A headache maybe. I shrugged before attempting to carry her back to her room. She'll give me Hell in the morning if she wakes up in my room. My eyes widened and I blushed as she nuzzled her head into my chest. I calmed my breathing, calm down, it's not like she's doing this on purpose-

"Law..." she mumbled. I felt heat rising to my face. "I hate you." she finished. I twitched before sighing. I would massage my temples if my hands were not busy- god that sounds wrong. I groaned lightly as she held on tighter. I raised an eyebrow before removing my arms. I sighed. As I thought, she's actually holding on. In her goddamn sleep. I raised an eyebrow. Damn she's strong. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms around my chest. A smirk found it's way onto my face. Well, looks like I have no choice.

{Next Morning}

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I'm overheating. What the heck. I hesitantly opened my eyes, semi-aware of my situation. I sighed irritably as I twitched. Why the hell. First Kid and now Law. Do those two have something in common that relates to sleeping with me in their arms? I growled before attempting to punch him in the face. Halfheartedly though, he's my Captain and I can't have him seriously injured. As I expected, he caught it and shoved my hand back to me. He yawned and stared at me tiredly, sitting upright. I sat upright, crossed my arms and stared at him expectantly.

"You better have a good reason for this. Otherwise, I'm going to give you Hell. And trust me, you do _not_ want that first thing in the morning." I muttered darkly. He sighed and massaged his temples.

"You mistook my room for yours," he mumbled. He smirked. "You wouldn't let go of me, so I had no choice but to let you sleep with me." he mockingly finished. I gagged as I waved a hand.

"No, I think I was just trying to kill you," I smirked mischievously and pointed a finger at myself. "A predator should not let his prey escape, ne?" I finished cheekily, giggling slightly. I gasped as I felt a rush of air, I was immediately pinned by both my hands onto the bed. My eyes widened slightly before I pretended to sigh.

"Oh c'mon, you're not _that_ mad are you?" I teased. I shivered slightly as he traced a finger down my right arm. I pouted, he was holding down both my hands with only one hand? Damn. I _really_ need to get stronger. I gasped lightly as he nuzzled his head into my neck. I fought off a blush and did my best to collect my thoughts. I frowned.

"Hey, stop it already Law." I forced out. I did my best to not shiver again, because that would be damn wrong in so many ways. For one, that would mean I'm sick. I don't want to be sick. I need to train. In another way, that would mean I'm scared of Law. People shiver when they're scared, right? I pouted. No way in hell am I afraid of Law. I gasped lightly as I realized he was nipping and kissing my neck. Okay screw that, I'm scared. Scared Law is going insane.

"Law!" I shouted desperately. He froze before letting go of my hands. In an instant, he was smirking at me.

"Just who's the prey?" he teased. I pouted while rubbing my neck. I sat upright and crossed my arms. I stared at him irritably.

"There's a limit to teasing, y'know?" I whined. He chuckled before ruffling my hair while I halfheartedly tried to stop him. Eventually, he kicked me out of his room so he could 'sleep in peace'. I pouted while stomping away from his room. I blushed as I held a hand to my neck. I tilted my head. He was just teasing but... I tilted my head the other way. I felt like...it wasn't... I shrugged. Whatever. If it's not a life-threatening matter and requires more than ten seconds of thinking, it's not worth it. I yawned and stretched. Talking about sleep, I should probably get a bit more too. I yawned before I snuggled into my cold covers and falling back asleep.

**Law's **P.O.V

I frowned as my bangs shadowed my face. I laid on my bed, an arm draped over my eyes. Fuck, I nearly lost control back there. I sighed. I don't know whether to be pissed or grateful at how dense she is. I don't even know what the hell is wrong with me. Did I just suddenly get some little girl fetish or something? I removed my arm and let it hang over the bedside. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, well I guess she isn't exactly a little girl. My eyes shifted to the door, which I had slammed shut after kicking her out. I sighed before getting up and heading out. I opened it reluctantly. I frowned. What was I being hesitant about? I opened it without another thought and made my way to the kitchen. I massaged my temples. Could it be that I...love her...? I stopped in my tracks. My eyes widened. I shook my head and I growled lightly. Damn, her insanity must be rubbing off on me. I held a hand to my head. I can deny it in my head all I want, but why won't my heart listen...? I shook my head. Sleep. I'm just sleep-deprived.

"Captain? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Bepo. I smiled calmy and nodded. I ruffled his fur before heading back to my room. I frowned. I need to be rational and logical about this. I might only be feeling this way since she's the only female member. I sighed in relief. Right, there's plenty of reasons to this- _Then how do you explain what happened earlier- _Sometimes, I really hate my own conscience.

* * *

**Uh...I hate writing romance. So much. It makes me gag. To be honest, I can't stand writing romance and reading overly-romantically-mush as well. Well, like I can _write_ romance, but I can't do kissing scenes and scenes like...above. That's why it's sucky, so um, yeah. I can only cringe for now for when I need to write more kissing scenes. Ick. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter much more than I enjoyed writing it. Until next time!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Just a warning, this chapter is probably horrible and makes no sense. I was HIGHLY considering, and even almost did, make this mini arc into filler chapters. Takin' 'bout that, I need to work on my main arc. But it's HARD! Too much romance in the main arc for my taste ): But..it's still an important arc. I can't delete this mini arc because that would put off too many chapters. So, please bare with this mini arc. ...That's all for now. ...I made milk tea. ...Yum.**

* * *

A young raven-headed girl pressed her face onto the glass of a jewellery shop. Another young blonde girl waited impatiently behind her. The blonde huffed as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"C'mon Alyssa! If you're gonna buy it, then just do it!" whined the blonde. Alyssa giggled giddily before removing her face from the glass. She turned around, her frilly pink skirt twirling, to face her best friend Rin. An huge grin was on Alyssa's face as she jumped up and down while clapping. Rin just sighed and massaged her temples.

"Hehe, isn't it so pretty, Rinny? So cute!" cheered Alyssa. Rin sighed before walking up towards Alyssa and putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Then buy it already for fuck's sake-" muttered Rin. Alyssa quickly placed a hand on Rin's mouth and put a finger on her own lips. Alyssa frowned as she made a 'shh' sound.

"Rinny! It's not nice to swear! Plus, it's expensive! I don't want to cause any trouble for my family. I don't want to cause anyone any trouble..." Alyssa mumbled nervously while twiddling her fingers. Rin sighed loudly and slowly. She whacked Alyssa on the head. Which caused Alyssa to cry out in pain and sniffle lightly. Rin put her hands on her hip and narrowed her eyes at Alyssa.

"You are nothing I expected you to be! You used to be always alone in the corner. You never talked. I thought you were some spoiled brat or something. When you helped me, my opinion of you changed, but I wasn't expecting this! You're a fucking damn nice girly girl! With not a trace of pain tolerance! You're a fucking coward! Where the fuck is the girl that beat up that bitch Nene singlehandedly!?" Rin shouted furiously. Rin instantly regretted her words when Alyssa sniffled harder.

"B-But..." protested Alyssa. Rin sighed before pulling Alyssa into her embrace. Rin patted Alyssa's head gently, stroking her hair. Alyssa hiccuped, but she didn't cry.

"You do it for self-defence, right?" Rin mumbled comfortingly. Alyssa nodded. Rin forced a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I was being a bitch. It's my time of the month, please forgive me." Rin whispered. Alyssa nodded before pulling away. Alyssa tilted her head.

"You mean PMS?" Alyssa asked curiously. Rin nodded hesitantly. Alyssa's eyes lit up.

"So I will get it one day too?" Rin nodded hesitantly again, not liking where this is going. Alyssa beamed and grinned happily.

"Then, _everyone_ gets it?!" Alyssa shouted enthusiastically. Rin nodded absentmindedly. Little did Rin know how many headaches this little misunderstanding will cause in the future. Right, now that I think about it, it's Rin's fault I thought boys had PMS. Damn you Rin. Wait...am I still dreaming...? Cool, I'm lucid dreaming. I think that's the correct term? ...I think? I mentally shrugged and allowed my body to wake up by itself. I awoke and opened my eyes. I yawned sleepily as I rubbed my eyes. I looked at my watch, it was three in the afternoon. Lovely. I smiled bemusedly, I remember that scene in my dream. I was staring at a key necklace. I snickered, it was only twelve dollars, but it seemed like a treasure to me at that time. I smiled sweetly. I fucking hated that dream. I frowned unhappily, Rin saw my damn prissy and girly side. I blushed from embarrassment, while I shoved that side to the darkest and farthest parts of my heart, it won't leave. I sighed. Nor do I think it's going to leave anytime soon. I punched the wall in annoyance. Great. I'm the type of girl that I hate most. Simply magnificent. I shrugged. Whatever, that side is non-existent as far as I'm concerned. I snickered. You might even call it a dead part of me. The past me. The true dead me. Same thing. I smiled bemusedly, the only way for _it_ to ever come out again would have to be me drinking some stupid drug that brought out my true feelings or something, but as if shit like that would be even close to me. I winced in pain as I walked into a wall. I sighed and rubbed my head, damn I wasn't paying attention. I looked down and noticed my secret hiding place. I opened it to reveal a lovely array of potions. I picked up the dark pink one. I pouted.

"Bad potion, you caused a lot of trouble for me with that Kid Incident." I scolded. I chuckled at my insanity, I mean, who scolds a drug? I opened it and held it up by my teeth. I stood up, my head lowered. I chuckled, what the heck am I even doing? This is incredibly dangerous. If I raised my head, all the contents would be forced down my throat. I'm curious, but I'm not stupid enough to drink it. I mean, Law said it wasn't a love potion, but after what it did to Kid, it's obviously worse than a love potion. I should just let it shatter to the ground right now. It's obviously not going to do the world any good. I closed my eyes, alright. 3...2...-

"Alyssa-ya!" shouted Law. Law sounded like he really needed me so I involuntarily raised my head. My eyes widened as I realized the mistake I made. The liquid forced it's way down my throat until I gagged, dropping it in the process. It shattered into a million tiny fragments and the remaining liquid seeped out. I stumbled my way to my bed and sat down. Screw you Law. I felt something changing. Like something in my mind was changing. What the heck?

**Law's **P.O.V

I originally came to scold her for not doing her chores. What I didn't expect was for her to be dangling that stupid potion in her mouth. I twitched, I thought she put it back. Obviously, she hasn't given on trying to drug me yet. I walked swiftly towards her, my feet stomping over the harmless glass. I was wearing durable shoes, so I didn't need to worry. She was staring into space and wasn't speaking or moving. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. It shouldn't take too long for her to come back to reality. I sighed in relief when I saw the shine I was so used to come back to her eyes. She slowly averted her eyes to meet mine and my breathing hitched. I was actually pretty curious of how her true nature was. I sighed, she was probably even _more_ evil and sadistic than she is now. Which I thought wasn't possible. Her eyes softened and she smiled sweetly. I blushed, I wasn't expecting this. Wait, she always smiles sweetly before she tortures people. Fuck.

"Can I help you, Captain?" she asked politely. I was official taken aback. The only times I would even _think_ to hear those words from her, they would only be a form of mockery. But her words were _genuine_. She was actually showing me some _respect_. She never does normally. I twitched. On second thought, I think I'm supposed to be pissed at that fact. She waited patiently and stared intently at me. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I pointed a finger at her.

"Who are you?" I asked. In reality, that question was for me. I didn't believe this was the real Alyssa-ya. ...And dare I say it, I didn't _want_ this to be the real Alyssa-ya. I actually preferred the rebellious and sadistic demon.

"Alyssa Reed, Captain." she answered. I flinched before composing myself.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked. Her eyes narrowed slightly with confusion, but she still smiled politely at me.

"You came into my room, calling for me, Captain. So can I help you with something?" she answered calmly. I shook my head. She nodded before saluting. Not a mocking one, a damn real one. She also bowed, which seemed so wrong in so many levels.

"Please call me if I can assist you in anyway, Captain." I twitched. I am not liking this. One bit. At all. I sighed. I gave the last vial of antidote to that bastard Kid. I need to go on shore to buy some more, but... I glanced at Alyssa-ya. She stared back expectantly. It'll be annoying to explain to the crew why she's acting this way. Plus, I don't feel safe leaving her alone in the submarine while she's under the influence of the drug. Not with those two perverts around. I sighed, I have no choice then.

"Alyssa-ya, come with me when we reach shore." I ordered. She nodded and saluted again. I sighed and massaged my temples before walking out and closing her door behind me. I walked to the Control Room, where most of the crew were busy working. I scanned the room.

"Jean Bart." I called out. He stopped working and turned to face me.

"Yes, Captain?" he answered.

"What time do we reach shore?"

"In thirty minutes, Captain." I thanked him before leaving the Control Room. I walked back to Alyssa-ya's room, but she wasn't there. I sighed, I knew I should've brought her along. I sighed again when I heard some screams down the hallway. I followed the noise to find a cowering Shachi and Penguin that were on the ground trembling.

"S-She's smiling! S-S-Sweetly! We're gonna die!" screamed a hysterical Shachi. I crossed my arms. Well, can't blame them. Normally, she _does_ only smile sweetly when she's planning to, about to, is, and after torturing someone.

"Captain! Save yourself!" Penguin shouted. I sighed and massaged my temples. They shrieked when Alyssa-ya walked closer. They hugged each other and trembled. They cowered when Alyssa-ya held out her hands for them.

"She's gonna kill us!" they chorused. Alyssa-ya frowned in confusion before grabbing their arms, causing them to scream again, and pulling them to their feet. They shivered and hugged each other. She raised an eyebrow.

"Shachi-san, Penguin-san, what's wrong? Why would I want to kill you two?" she asked in confusion. They screamed before running off, screaming that Alyssa-ya has gone insane while she protested. I glanced at a clock. Barely half an hour since consumption, and she's already causing madness. I shrugged, shouldn't be much longer until we reach shore. I grabbed her hand, ignoring the involuntary shiver, and dragged her to the ladder. Well, not really dragged, she followed without any resistance or a single complaint. Eventually, the submarine vibrated and shook, meaning we were resurfacing. Once the red lights were off, I signaled her to climb out. She did so, swiftly and quickly. I followed close behind her. She was waiting patiently for me on the top of the submarine, a calm smile on her face. Once she saw me, she saluted before jumping on her rods and heading to shore. I took the long way, no need to rush. I led her to a pharmacy, a rather huge one I might add. She followed close behind, but I was just an inch away from going insane. I did my best to bare with it, but I was getting the idea of how she felt during that time at the festival where she drugged Kid. I almost feel sorry for her. _Almost_. I scanned the many aisles before sighing. I turned to face Alyssa-ya and winced. She stared back respectively, a polite smile etched onto her face. Alright, I can't stand this anymore.

"Alyssa-ya, this might take a while, can you go outside and wait for me?" I asked hastily. Just leave. The faster the better. She saluted.

"Yes Captain. I do not mind, but if that is your command, I shall oblige." she answered before walking towards the entrance with the best posture I've ever seen in my life. I sighed as my head drooped. I will never wish Alyssa-ya was even a slight less annoying ever again. I quickly got to work, looking at the signs. The faster I find it, the faster I get the Alyssa-ya I love- know back.

* * *

**If you're confused, think of it this way. In the beginning, she pretended to be all tough for self-protect. She got so used to it, it's almost become her real personality. It's a phycological thing. So it's almost like her coward and weak side got pushed out of her heart, but it's still her real personality, no matter how much she denies it. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Kid's **P.O.V

I wandered around the town aimlessly with Killer. It was rather huge, but it wasn't too crowded, which was my type of town. I found a pissed smile making it's way onto my face when I saw long locks of raven hair from the corner of my eye. I instantly changed direction, dragging Killer along with me. I raised an eyebrow. Where were her twin katanas? Also, what the fuck is up with the posture. It does not suit her one fucking bit.

"Oi, bitch. Didn't you forget something?" She didn't turn around. I twitched. Ignoring me, eh? I growled.

"Now that I think about it, I still need to get my revenge, now don't I?" I muttered. I scowled, even now, the text removed to budge. I obviously killed anyone that dared to laugh. She still ignored me, she stood still, facing the door to a pharmacy. I raised an eyebrow, was she waiting for that bastard Trafalgar or something? I laughed, as if. Even if he ordered her to, she wouldn't have given a shit. That's the type of girl she is. I yanked her hair, which caused her to cry out in pain. I raised an eyebrow. I guess I should've expected that, but wouldn't she normally kick me away or something? She tried yanking her hair out of my grasp. I sweatdropped. What the fuck. Weak.

"P-Please let go of my hair! It hurts! Ow, please let go!" she pleaded. I let go out of pure shock. Did she just say _please_ to _me_?! I felt relief wash over me. Oh, I probably just mistaken another person for her, lots of bitches have long, raven hair. Plus, I can't even see her face- She turned around. My mouth gaped open. Fucking hell, it's her. She had tears brimming the edges of her eyes and I had to use every single restraint I still had to not hug her. 'Cause she looked god too fucking cute right now.

"That hurt, Mister." she mumbled, sniffling slightly. I twitched. Unless the bitch had a twin that looked exactly like her, I would say something was wrong with the universe at this moment. Unless this is a dream. I slapped her. Which caused her to break out crying and wailing. I crossed my arms and nodded. Right. A dream. I kneed her in the gut, which caused her to fall to her knees in pain. I smirked, a dream. Where I can torture her all I want. I ignored the pang of guilt, and stomped her head to the ground. I took my foot off and raised an eyebrow. For some reason, this doesn't feel as good as I imagined it would. It kinda hurt even. Her wailing turned into pained whimpers. I felt another pang of guilt. This is a dream, I reminded myself. I pinched myself, just to convince myself that. My eyes widened when nothing happened. After pinching my arm until it was bright red and nearly swollen, I came to a horrible conclusion. This wasn't a dream. I just beat Alyssa up. What's scariest is she didn't fight back. Actually, she was utterly helpless and weak. I shivered. In the past, I wanted nothing more to see her helpless and weak, right? Why does it hurt so much?! The door to the pharmacy opened, and my eyes connected with Trafalgar's. He was glaring at me with so much fury, he almost looked like a demon.

"Did you do this to Alyssa-ya?" he demanded, voice completely cold. I forced a smile, despite the pain in my chest. Despite the voice in my head that was screaming and scolding at me. Despite the fact that I probably loved her. Wait...where the fuck did I get that last part from. I smiled despite the pain.

"So what if I did?" I challenged. Guilt. I'm starting to really fucking hate that emotion. His eyes widened in rage and the next thing I knew, we were having a death match. I frowned. I've been kicked, punched and hit lots of times, but the pain in my chest still hurt the most. I sighed as I dodged another blow. Maybe I could ask Trafalgar for some medicine once he's not trying to kill me.

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

Tears spilled out of my eyes. It hurts. So much. Rin wasn't lying when she said I was a coward and had no pain-tolerance. I winced. I wanted to be more useful to Captain, but I'm obviously too weak. If only I was stronger. My eyes shifted to the brown bag Captain dropped. I hesitatingly pulled it closer, and peered inside. There was glass and liquid was dripping out from the bottom. It was blood red. I smiled bemusedly. Blood maybe? I could use some of that. I frowned, forgive me Captain. I'm going to use some of the blood you bought without your permission but...you seem too busy to ask at the moment. I held the bottom of the bag to my mouth and let the liquid drip down my throat. I immediately felt something stir in my mind. I frowned before it turned into a sadistic smile. Kid better know he's going to receive Hell. I got up with ease and I sighed at the blood that ran down the side of my head. This is gonna stain. I frowned when I realized I didn't have my twin katanas with me. Strange, I usually always have them with me. I tilted my head. Now that I think about it, what happened? I shrugged, ah whatever. I ran towards Kid's back. Once I was close enough, I grabbed his head and slammed it into ground, face first. Because he deserved it. A huge crack appeared. I held my hand together in apology, my apologies to the person that needs to fix this crack. Even more so to the person that needs to pay for it to be fixed. Law looked stunned at me.

"...Alyssa-ya?" he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Something wrong?" I asked casually. He stared at me until he was smiling calmly at me. He crossed his arms.

"Not much, but you did get beaten up pretty bad." he mocked. I gave him a raspberry and tugged on the skin beneath my eyes. My eyes widened when he chuckled. _Chuckled_. He would normally come over and whack me, or insult me in the very least. He smiled. I flushed. It was a genuine smile. I smiled back. That's rare, might as well enjoy it. I frowned when my eyes shifted down. I stomped Kid's head down a few more inches for good measure. He involuntarily groaned in pain. I smiled sweetly before kicking his balls, ten times harder more than normal. I laughed happily when he swore in pain repeatedly. I pouted when Law held my hand and dragged me off.

"Not that I'm against it, Alyssa-ya, but you tend to take things a little too far sometimes. While I'd like to kill him," he smirked sadistically. "I won't give him the pleasure of dying just yet." he sadistically finished. I smiled childishly.

"Likewise!" I cheered. I laughed, damn we were sadistic. Now that I think about it, where did Killer go? I suppose he ran away when Kid was beating me up, probably afraid of the very-certain torture that was going to happen. I grinned sadistically. Looks like Kid and the Kid Pirates needs another torturing session. I smiled sweetly. But I'm nice, I won't kill them. Or, at second thought, I think I'm being mean.

"Hey Law, what happened? How the hell did I let _Kid_ of all people beat me up?" I muttered. He glanced at me before putting his hands behind his head and smiling calmly.

"In case you forgot, you drugged yourself by accident with the same drug you drugged Kid at the festival." he explained. My eyes widened with realization. I nodded and grinned.

"I remember that," I cheerfully started. My eyes shined as I stomped on Law's foot, causing him to wince in pain. "It was your fault." I happily added, before giggling as I ran off. Law swearing and threatening me in the background as he chased me. I sighed happily, I love being evil.

**Just a note, do you really think Alyssa would even go **_**near**_** sharp swords if she was still a coward? That's why she doesn't use them. She can't use haki because haki depends on your mental state, and well...her mentality has gone haywire. On another note, and you probably know this if you read my author notes, I am completely in love with milk tea. Like, I'm actually drinking it right now. Sigh, this is gonna ruin my sleep. Again. But it's worth it! :D It's morning now and I couldn't sleep until four. After drinking some more milk tea :P**


	52. Chapter 52

To say I was in a pissed mood was an understatement. A really big fucking understatement. I sat on my enormous bed, occasionally muttering a swear. I knock on my door made me even more pissed.

"If you don't have a fucking good reason, go the fuck away!" I shouted angrily. I twitched. Obviously, I'm incredibly pissed at that bitch. I beat her up a little bit, and she half-kills me. This is what I meant when I said she takes her revenges way too fucking far. I growled, I have never wanted to fucking kill someone so bad in my life.

"Captain, it's Killer. We're gonna reach shore in a couple minutes." he answered calmly. I sighed in relief. Good, because of what happened earlier and being cooped up in my ship was causing me to go insane. While I love my ship, it doesn't mean I want to spend every second of my life on it. I heard Killer shuffle away, aware of my pissed mood. I sighed and massaged my temples. My chest still hurts. It hurts more than my physical injuries. I have no fucking idea why. But I do know it's because of that bitch Alyssa. It only hurts after a not-so-pleasant meeting with her. I frowned. Even though she causes me so much pain, only she can make me feel a specific kind of pleasure. My favourite kind of pleasure actually. Even more than any other bitch has given me. It happens mainly when I see her smile. When she laughs. When she's _happy_. That's fucking weird, since I want nothing more than to see her suffer. The pain in my chest grew and I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I say that's what I want, but I only feel pain when I see her suffering. Even more pain when I'm the one that causes her suffering. The feeling fucking sucks. I hate it. I'll never, and I repeat _never_, tell her this but, I actually can't stand seeing her cry. It makes her look hideous. It doesn't suit her. I much prefer her smiling face. Even if it's one of her I'm-going-to-torture-you-mercilessly-smiles. I frowned as I held a hand to my head. What the fuck is this kind of feeling? Not wanting to see her sad. Wanting her to be happy. I sighed. I think it's called going insane. I knew it, being cooped up in your ship does make you go crazy. I frowned, I want to see her...to kick her ass, of course.

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

It has been about three weeks since I drugged myself accidentally. Law refuses to tell me any details. Shachi and Penguin are too scared to come within ten feet of me. Even when we're eating. I sighed. I must've been terrifying. If I was anything even _close_ to how Kid acted, I don't blame them even a little bit. So here I was, eating breakfast, with Shachi and Penguin sitting as far away as they could as they cowered in fear. I bit into my french toast...this is some good bread. Especially since Law is right next to me. He scowled.

"It better just be a coincidence you eat bread every time I sit next to you." he muttered. I chuckled.

"Sure, whatever keeps you from throwing it into the ocean." I teased as I bit into my third slice. He grimaced, but he didn't move. I smirked. Law has this irrational fear that the drug will act up again randomly since I didn't take the 'right amount'. I giggled, silly if you ask me. Sure, I only drank a few drops, but that's enough, right? Although, seeing how paranoid Law is, I must've scared the crap out of him. I tilted my head, I wonder what I did? I still don't know what that drug did. My injuries have healed up, though they weren't serious to begin with. I grinned. Kid is probably pissed. I love making him pissed. It gives me such satisfaction, like I accomplished something beneficial to the world. I sighed happily as I reached for my fifteenth slice. I pouted when Law slapped my hand away and used his devil fruit to place the bread back into the cabinet since he refused to touch it. I chuckled. He has an irrational fear of bread too. I smiled sweetly. Of course I have no complaints. I groaned as he whacked my head with the morning newspaper.

"You were smiling sweetly. Hell knows what you're planning, but whatever it is, it obviously isn't good." he muttered. I chuckled and grinned.

"You know me so well." I sarcastically remarked. I sipped some of my iced coffee, with vanilla extract. I hated hot coffee. Especially if it doesn't have vanilla. I can't have my coffee without vanilla. Law on the other hand, preferred his coffee completely black. He also hates it iced, he thinks coffee should be kept as it's meant to be. No cream, no sugar, and as he quotes, _definitely_ no vanilla. Also unlike me, he hates anything sweet and sugary. Once, we accidentally drank each other's coffee. We immediately spit-take it all out and rushed to our respective washrooms to rinse our mouths. Let's say that was the most hectic fifteen minutes of our lives. From then on, we made sure to triple-check before drinking our coffee. Even after all that, we still hesitantly sipped it first.

"Captain! We found an island!" Shachi's voice came from a pipe. Law sighed and trudged over to the pipe.

"Send us up." he ordered. I sipped my coffee before chugging it down. I admit, even though I only got a mouthful of Law's horrendous coffee, I have never been so paranoid of anything in my life. The submarine vibrated, and I made haste to finish it. I learned the hard way it isn't practical to drink coffee when the submarine's resurfacing. Law came over and finished in coffee in one go. How he could drink that bitter shit is beyond me. Likewise, he doesn't know how I stand that 'sugary shit', his words, not mine. As we resurfaced, we made haste to get outside. Three weeks in a cramped submarine is not enjoyable and everyone wanted to breathe some fresh air. Everyone included the usually uncaring Law and Jean Bart. I breathed in the salty ocean air before longjumping to shore. I've been training my devil fruit too, now I have much better control of it. I landed soundly and looked around eagerly.

"This place is hideous!" I cried out cheerfully. Law trudged over and nodded in agreement as he covered his nose. The island was freaking pink and white overload. I hated every millimeter of it. Overwhelming floral scents wafted around, invading everyone's nostrils. It wasn't _horribly_ bad. It was the shittest of shittest islands I have ever seen. I fanned the air around my nose and mouth, trying to get some breathing space. I desperately wanted to go back to the submarine, and I hate to admit it, but I'd rather be anywhere, even here, than go back in that dark, smelly and cramped place. We wandered around aimlessly, the smell and colors getting more intense as we walked deeper. Eventually, we made it to the 'town'. If you could even call it that. Couples wandered around, seemingly completely unaffected by the smell and colors, maybe even _enjoying_ them. Some blood splashed onto my arm. I smiled innocently, it's not mine, so whatever. I heard some cries of agony a few meters away. I sighed, I really can't ignore it. Why did I have to be such a overly nice, too merciful and amazingly kindhearted person? I glanced over to see that Kid, who was obviously suffering as well, attacking random couples. I felt a one of my sadistic smirks making it's way onto my face as I walked over. I snickered, this is gonna be fun. I get to piss both Law and Kid off at the same time? Lovely. I latched onto his arm, causing him to blush a deep hue.

"W-What the fuck?!" he screamed. I pouted as I held on tighter to his arm.

"Don't be so stingy, sweetie." I whined in a fake girlie voice. He blushed furiously, much to my amusement. I nonchalantly shifted my eyes to glance at Law. I chuckled lightly, he looked incredibly pissed. Double lovely. I leaned in teasingly close to his face and hooked my arms around his neck. He tried to back up, but my hands kept his head in place. I smiled lovingly, despite my urge to have a laughing fit.

"What's wrong, love? Don't you want to kiss me? I know you do." I teased lovingly. His face grew to an intense red that matched his hair before he fainted, smoke sizzling from his face. I let go of his head, letting him fall to the ground. I snickered before I swiftly bent my head back, dodging a syringe from an overly-pissed Law. I allowed myself to have a laughing fit while running away from an insanely pissed monster. The poor Kid and Heart pirates had no idea what to do as their Law ran off chasing some girl that was 'infatuated' with the Captain of the Kid Pirates. Obviously, that couldn't be any further from the truth, but let them have their sick fantasies. We ran deeper into the town, I grimaced as the smell and colours intensified even _more_. I was already near choking, are they trying to kill me? I stopped in my tracks, which caused Law to collide into me. We all groaned in pain on the pink-with-white-polka-dots-soil. I held a hand to my head and reluctantly raised my head. I noticed this guy, that looked like a tour-guide; only wearing an overdose of embarrassing red and pink, staring curiously at us. I smiled in greeting.

"Why hello there, little lady-" I scowled at him. He got the message I didn't like being called a lady. Especially 'little lady'. "Madame. I presume the young fella...is your boyfriend?" he asked with a wink. I gagged before shaking my head vigorously and waving a hand.

"No way in Hell. Even if this place is _hell_." I muttered. He didn't seem to mind that I just insulted his home in his face. Purposely. He simply kept that creepy and forever smile etched onto his face and it seriously creeped me out.

"Are you three new here?" he asked. I nodded, my head getting dizzy from the insane scents. He nodded and handed me a brochure. I nearly vomited, sick toy stores, lover's bath, and some other worse shit. I smirked. Perfect for torture.

"Alyssa-ya..." muttered a pissed voice. I grinned, he sounds pissed. I turned around to face him. My mouth gaped open. Law was literally _emitting_ a black aura. I gulped, I didn't take it too far, did I...? I panciked as he got up and walking towards me with the most pissed smile I have ever seen. I forced a smile as I trembled. Okay, so maybe I took it a _little_ too far.

* * *

**Oh Law, why would you be so upset? ;) Here we go! It's the start of the new arc! I seriously hate writing it! It's -shiver and cringe- the Romance Arc! Haha, real original name, eh? But it's pretty straight forward, yup. Just warning ya, since I hate it so much, it's probably insanely rushed and a little sloppy (I mean, of _course_ I edit it, grammar and spelling is important) but ya know, sloppy. I hope you guys -shiver- enjoy it though!**


	53. Chapter 53

I gasped as I felt a whoosh of air. My eyes involuntarily closed when I felt my back make painful contact with the ground. I struggled, but my hands were restrained. Even with my eyes closed, I had a pretty good idea of what position I was currently in. I opened them hesitantly and held in a gasp. As I expected, Law was pinning me to the ground. While smirking sadistically. Not good. I forced an apologetic smile.

"Sorry...?" I mumbled. It was actually more of a question, since I had no idea why he was so pissed. Like c'mon, I done way worse and he took it much better than this. Isn't pinning me down a little too far? It's ironic since I always take things too far.

"Apology denied." he muttered, a hint of hurt in his voice. I closed my eyes and sighed slowly to express my increasing annoyance. I heard him growl and I felt him hold my hands tighter in warning. I sighed again; this time in exaggerated loudness, to show him I didn't give a shit. I was expecting him to hit me or worse case scenario, throw me around like a ragdoll using his devil fruit, but he did nothing. I opened my eyes in confusion. My eyes widened. He wasn't smiling anymore, he was _frowning_ slightly. His eyes lost their usual arrogance and was replaced by a sad softness. I never saw him this sad before. He also looked hurt. Even someone as bad at reading facial expressions as me could easily see he was in pain. I frowned genuinely, I didn't like seeing my Captain so sad.

"Law?" I whispered in concern. My eyes narrowed in worry, did I really take it too overboard? I flinched as he stroked my cheek gently. I forced myself not to squirm away when he cupped my cheek.

"Alyssa-ya...do you...love Eustass...?" he asked in a pained voice. My eyes widened. I frowned unhappily, my entire face showing distaste.

"Are you joking with me? This is what you were so upset with? Hell no." I answered irritably. His eyes widened before his usual calm smile came back. He got off of me and stood up while crossing his arms. I sat upright with a smile. I'm glad I cheered him up. I suddenly thought of something that might cheer him up more.

"Besides, even if I loved someone, I would rather love you than Kid any day." I added innocently. I raised an eyebrow when he tripped. I made a confused face. Was it something I said? I don't think I said anything bad. Is it wrong to say I like him more than Kid? I 'hmm?'ed when I heard him chuckle. He was lying on his back, and he had an arm draped over his eyes while smirking.

"You really _are_ too much, Alyssa-ya. So...in the end, I'm the same as that bastard Eustass? How pitiful." he mumbled with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow.

"I already said I liked you more than him, what do you mean 'the same'?" I asked curiously. I grew even more confused when he simply chuckled in response. He sat upright and smirked at me.

"So you really like me more than Eustass?" he asked suggestively. I nodded hesitantly. I suddenly didn't feel safe. It felt like Law was planning something. Something less than pleasant. My eyes widened when he leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. My mouth gaped open as I blushed. I quickly shoved him away before trembling in shock.

"W-What...?" I mumbled in shock. He simply dusted himself off before getting up and flashing me a smirk.

"Prepare yourself. I don't plan on giving you up to Eustass." he warned. I twitched. And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?! I frowned.

"Well obviously," I muttered. He stopped in his tracks before shooting me a hopeful glance. "I wasn't planning on joining Kid anyway." I grumbled. His eyes widened before he laughed. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Law nearly never laughs. He almost always just chuckles. It isn't like him to laugh like that.

"You _really_ are too much." he confessed. I pouted, I still didn't understand any of this.

"I'm too much of what?" I asked irritably. He continued to laugh, totally ignoring me. I twitched. I'll kill him if he's calling me fat. I stood up and crossed my arms. I walked past him with a huff.

"Fine then, don't tell me." I shot back angrily. His laughing died down.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you one day," I stopped in my tracks and turned my head around to glance at him. He smiled at me before he closed his eyes. "Definitely." he added softly. I smiled lightly. Well, I guess I can wait. Plus, I'm not fat, so I suppose he wouldn't be calling me that. I rubbed my stomach, which was relatively smooth and flat. Yup, totally fit. I placed my hands behind my head and continued walking. I can't wait to get out of this shitty place. I heard Law follow closely behind me. It was a comfortable silence, with the sunset, the _only_ thing I could stand in the entire place, giving off it's radiant glow. Also the _only_ thing that wasn't either white, pink or red. Even the damn sky and clouds were somehow pink. Maybe some invention from Weatheria? As we went further out, the colours and smell lessened, and thank God too. I noticed the Kid Pirate trying to restrain their obviously-incredibly-pissed Captain. I smirked and gave a friendly wave. He seemed to flare up in even more anger when he saw me. I chuckled as he called me every swear under the moon and possibly beyond as well. I walked briskly over to him and gave him a cheeky smile.

"If you didn't stop me, then I will assume you liked it. Easy as that." I teased. His eyes widened in anger as he attempted to strangle me. However, his crew was still restraining him, so he had no choice but to stay put.

"Dammit you fucking dandelions! Let me go this fucking second, or you won't live to see the fucking morning!" he threatened. Almost immediately, his crew let go of him. I smiled bemusedly, so he controls them with fear, eh? I frowned. I know that feel, bro. Kid walked angrily towards me, killing intent obvious. I simply smiled innocently as I held my hands together sweetly.

"May I help you?" I asked withe fake innocence. I smiled as I dodged his attempts to hit me. About half an hour later, he was full blown trying to kill the living daylight out of me. Of course I had no complaints, this _is_ what keeps me from getting fat after all. I chuckled. Especially with how much food I ate. I wasn't actually paying attention, so I was slightly shocked when I accidentally scratched his cheek, causing three angry red scratches. My eyes narrowed in worry, I normally would _never_ give a shit about Kid, but I admit it, I've been pretty mean to him lately. I smirked, not that I really cared. I sighed, but I wasn't born heartless either. I walked over to him, despite his protests and threats, and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He immediately shut up and blushed deeply. I smiled apologetically.

"I know I have never apologized, and I actually don't give a shit about your feelings, but you're my enemy, and I hate you. That's why I won't say sorry. Ever. But, just for today, accept that as my apology." I explained. I walked back to a semi-pissed Law, and my very surprised crew.

"So you kiss him willingly and it's all fine, but I kiss you and it freaks you out. Enlighten me." he muttered. I chuckled.

"Don't be so jelly, it makes it sound like you love me." I teased. I was mildly confused when he shut up after that. I raised an eyebrow. Was it something I said? I shrugged. Today has been pretty crazy, I guess crazy shit like Law learning to take a joke happens.

* * *

**Haha! Got ya guys, you thought he was gonna kiss her on the lips, right? -Smirks- Muhaha, it's still too early for that! I had no problem writing these light-hearted chapters but the later chapters...are so... -cringe- horrible. They're probably incredibly rushed as well, so I'll warn you early. The next few chapters are quite light but one chapter is particular...is...waaay too rushed. Yeah...until tomorrow my beautiful and handsome readers!**


	54. Chapter 54

The Kid and Heart Pirates were currently experiencing the most bizarre scene that would possibly see in their lives. They were in a bar on the cursed island. Watching their Captains sitting dangerously close to each other and drinking sake. Occasionally, they would chat idly for a bit before continuing to drink their sake. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Even a random stranger would notice something wrong with this scene. I gingerly sipped my non-alcoholic pina colada. I got it for free, since some random dude offered to buy me a drink. However, Law and Kid half-killed him in the next few seconds. I had simply shrugged it off and stole his wallet. So here I was, sitting a comfortable distance away, watching the two Supernovas drink like some good buddies. Which they obviously weren't. I wasn't the only one that was confused.

"Hey Alyssa, did we miss something when Captain chased after you? I think- no, I _know_ we missed something." Shachi whispered to me. I tilted my head in thought.

"No, not much happened. Law kissed me on the cheek, but that was all-" I started. I raised an eyebrow when Shachi got an insane nosebleed, which caused a few members to panic. I sighed, damn pervert makes something as innocent as a kiss on the cheek such a big deal. I touched my cheek gently. Rin kissed my cheek all the time, also my parents, and even relatives. I frowned in confusion, why should it matter if my Captain did it? We were nakama after all. I wouldn't mind even kissing someone like Kid on the cheek. I suddenly felt a surge of panic, it couldn't be that One Piece logic is different-?! Wait, I watch One Piece and as far as I could tell, their kissing logic is the same as the real world. I shrugged, best not think too much 'bout it. I sipped my drink. I smirked cheekily. I'm not eighteen, but no one had to know. I peered over to see that most of the crew got over the initial shock, and were enjoying themselves. I smiled, I know how much pirates like to party. I frowned, but those two...ah, whatever. If the everyone else can get over the shock, then so can I.

**Kid's **P.O.V

I was aware of how fucking messed up this scene was, but couldn't those bastards have been more fucking discreet?! If they were going to whisper, couldn't they have been more quiet?! I glugged down my sake angrily, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"So Eustass, why would you ask me to drink with you? I only accepted from the sheer ridiculousness of the question." Law explained in that fucking smartass voice of his. I scowled, this is why I didn't want to do this. But if I don't, the pain in my chest will never leave. I _need_ it to leave. I was losing sleep, and even my appetite, because of it. Fuck, I can't even enjoy myself with my bitches anymore.

"My chest has been hurting. I want to know if you have any medicine for it." I explained. He gave me a blank look before sipping some of his sake. He took a long breath before staring at me in the eye.

"Do you know what causes it?" he asked. I didn't need to hesitate.

"Alyssa." I answered casually. His eyes narrowed before he sipped his sake again. He finished the rest of his sake in one go. He breathed a heavy sigh before calling the bartender over to pour some more sake. He frowned as he watched the sake trickle down into his cup. I frowned as well, he better be thinking, because he's taking a fucking long time. He stared sternly at me.

"Then wouldn't it be safe to assume that you love her?" he asked without hesitation. I involuntarily slammed my fist on the table, causing some gasps. I shook slightly from anger. What he said was fucking bullshit. As if I would love someone as bitchy and evil as her. There's literally _nothing_ to love about her. Nada. Her looks were alright, but I've seen _way_ better looking bitches. There was not an ounce of kindness in that curveless body of hers. _I trust you_. My eyes widened before I shook my head furiously. She probably said that in in the whim of the moment. As hell she would trust me. Like she said, I'm her enemy. She shouldn't even think of trusting me. I frowned in confusion. My head is saying no, but my chest hurts more when I do. It's fucking awful. I hate it.

"No way in fucking hell. Can you help me or not?" I muttered while blushing a hue. He stared at me emotionlessly before shrugging. He left some beli on the table and got up. He shot me a irritated look.

"I've done all I could. It's up to you now." he muttered. He left without another word. He made haste to get back to his crew, ordering them to pay and leave. Some protested, but one glare from their Captain was enough to get them to their feet. I growled. What the hell does he mean 'it's up to you now'?! The _reason_ I asked him was because I didn't fucking know! Now he just gets up and leaves?! I sighed and massaged my temples. I was prepared to snap before I felt someone poke me. Repeatedly. I forced myself to calm down, after all, only one person would even _dare_ to poke me. I frowned as I turned around to face a grinning Alyssa. I blushed, was she always this beautiful-? I shook my head furiously, it's the sake. She raised an eyebrow.

"So you won't take a walk with me?" she asked skeptically. She giggled. "I didn't even say it yet. You must really hate me." she teased. My eyes softened before I got up.

"Sure, I guess I'll go. Nothing better to do." I mused. She grinned and cheered happily before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door. My eyes widened, why the hell does this feel...right...? She cast a quick goodbye wave at a pissed looking Law.

"We'll be back soon, Captain!" she yelled before kicking open the door and rushing out. My face was immediately hit with the night wind. I frowned, was it already this dark out already? I grimaced. We might even have to stay in this fucking shit town until morning. My eyes wandered down to my right hand, which was clasped with hers. I blushed.

"Alyssa..." I mumbled softly. She shifted her eyes to look at me, but she didn't stop running nor did she let go of my hand. I smiled gently. "I hate you." I whispered. She grinned while giving me a wink and thumbs up.

"Likewise, you bastard!" she cheered. I felt the pain in my chest dispersing. I'll never admit it, but Trafalgar was a pretty good doctor. I allowed myself to be led towards a pink grassy area. Thankfully, the wind has blown away most of the vomit-inducing smell. She laughed happily as the wind blew through her hair. She cast me a mischievous grin as she put her hands on her hip.

"Isn't it horrendous here?" she asked cheerfully. A smile found it's way onto my face.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're here." I mumbled softly. She cast me a confused face.

"What was that? The wind was too loud." she shouted. I smirked and placed my hands behind my head.

"Nothing that concerns you." I teased. She pouted cutely before huffing and making her way back to the bar. I sighed. Being in love with an idiot is really going to suck.

**Well finally, Kid. About time you realized your feelings, dammit. I haven't written any chapters for a while now since this goddamn arc is freaking torture. I have to force my fingers to move today, I'm running out of emergency chapters. Beware, Chapter 57-58 is very... BAM! ROMANCE SHOVED IN YOUR FACES! BEYOND RUSHED CHAPTERS! ...Yeah, that's a pretty good description. Don't say I didn't warn ya. **


	55. Chapter 55

My eyes widened when I peeked at my calender. Nothing surprising there, I always check my calender when I wake up. A huge grin made it's way onto my face, my eyes shining with pure joy. I had to muffle out my excited laughter as I forced my arms to dress myself properly. I smirked as I twirled around. Pretty good attire for the birthday girl, no? I snickered quietly, so I'm 15 now? A shiver ran through my body. It seems like 14 and 15 are so far apart. I smiled in satisfaction. Only three more years until I officially become an adult! I cheerfully made my way to the kitchen, where I believed most of the crew was. I held a finger to my lips as I pondered what to make. I made a confused look. There was no one in the kitchen. Not even Law, who usually stays in the kitchen for a good few hours after waking up. It was kinda dark, not pitch-black, but dim-

"Happy birthday, Alyssa!" shouted a chorus of voices. I jumped from shock, which caused me to fall down and land on my butt. I winced, ouch. I smiled as Law offered a hand to me. He was smiling calmly, which replaced his usual arrogant smirk. I grabbed it and he helped me up. I removed my hand to dust my body off. I raised my head to face my crew. They looked slightly apologetic, but lively and happy. I laughed, which lightened the mood. Shachi came over and dragged me closer, my eyes lit up when I found an ice cream cake on the table. I snickered.

"Ice cream cake for breakfast?" I teased. He gave me a carefree smile and a shrug. "We were planning on avoiding ya 'til the surprise party in the evenin', but we couldn't wait." he explained. I nodded, a smile gracing my face. I nodded in thanks as Penguin urged me to blow out the candles. I raised an eyebrow. There was only one candle. I pouted, were they implying I was a child? I sent Law a skeptical look, he only smiled at me expectantly. I sighed before I walked over and took in a big breath. I blew on it as hard as I could, but it wouldn't go out. I took in a bigger breath and tried again. I pouted, is it some magic trick or something? Law chuckled and plucked it out.

"This candle is special. It won't go out until you tell it your wish. _Out loud_. It has to be the wish you want the most too. It won't burn anything and isn't painful to touch the flame," he explained, touching the flame to demonstrate. "So I suggest keeping it for a while, it's not exactly cheap you know," he teased. "You should keep it for a while. However, knowing how impatient you are, you probably won't." he chuckled. I frowned as I snatched the candle back. I offered a small smile.

"...Thank you." I mumbled quietly. He smiled wider in response. I gave a signal that meant 'I'll be back' before running towards my room. I snickered, as tempted as I was to use it, Law was right, it _was_ pretty. Maybe later. I hid it in my secret hiding place, the potions shined from the light, making some look iridescent. My grin widened, beautiful. I closed it and rushed out. I frowned. Did I lock it? I shrugged. Whatever. They know to respect my privacy. As I ran back, an incoming...thing was flying straight at my face, coming at incredible speeds. I closed my eyes, focusing on the area around me. My senses heightened and my eyes shot open as I caught the...box. I frowned. They couldn't have given me it normally, could they? I smiled as I looked at the box. It was wrapped nicely in sky blue wrapping, my favourite color. I grinned. It must've been Law that threw this. I plopped myself onto the floor, sitting upright. I teared it open, ripping the paper to shreds. I raised an eyebrow. It was an amazingly beautiful sky blue rose. I smiled childishly, I didn't know a rose could suddenly be so much more beautiful with a change of color. The stem was incredibly straight, not a sign of wilting. The rose itself was in full bloom and took my breath away. I forced myself to stop staring at it and glanced at the note.

_Riddle. A rose symbolizes something. You need to know what it symbolizes to figure out the blanks. I will _ you until it dies. Too bad for you it's fake. I'll give you a hint. A blue rose can also mean something unattainable. Until you figure out the riddle, that something will always be unattainable to me. I'm tired of waiting for that something, so just freaking hurry up and figure out the damn riddle already. _

I twitched. How the hell am I supposed to know what a freaking _flower_ means?! You have gotta be kidding me. Do flowers even _have_ meanings?! I shot Law an annoyed look. He looked slightly annoyed as well.

"Do flowers even _have_ meanings!?" I yelled, since I was currently a distance away from them. His eyes widened before he scowled and massaged his temples. I twitched. That is so rude on so many levels. I frowned at the note, then the rose, then the note again before sighing. This is utterly impossible. Unless I can magically find a computer in the One Piece world, I'm on my own. I sighed. I gasped as I was bombarded by presents. Well, most of them were thrown at me. I cursed, they probably were following after Law. I smiled bemusedly, in the one year I've been here, not once had a birthday been celebrated. I guess they only heard about the term 'birthday' today. I smiled as I opened them. Most of them were food. Which I couldn't complain about. A few clothes, even if they were the sluttiest and tightest pieces of crap I've ever seen. Obviously from Shachi and Penguin. They stared expectantly at me, as if they expected me to strip right here and try it them on. I smiled sadistically.

"Thank you Shachi, Penguin. These are perfect. I needed to restock on my _gags_," My eyes shined dangerously as the temperature dropped a few degrees. "Wouldn't want my victim's screams to wake up the rest of the crew at night, ne?" I added as I smiled sadistically. I chuckled darkly as they screamed and ran away comically, wind blowing my hair from the sheer speed. Everyone besides Law and Jean Bart had taken a step back. I quickly resumed ripping the the paper childishly, causing nearly everyone to sweatdrop. I hummed, more snacks, more food, more snacks... I smirked in satisfaction as I finished. Nearly everything was food. I chuckled. I ain't even mad. I thanked everyone before munching on my new snacks. It approximately took two hours for me to eat everything. But only because there was probably a year's amount of food. I snickered. For a human with a normal appetite, but I don't have a normal appetite. I heard Law sigh tiredly.

"If you eat so much, you'll get a stomachache." he muttered. I chuckled before grinning and pointing a finger at him.

"That's why I have you." I teased. I raised an eyebrow when he blushed and turned his head away from my face. I frowned, he has been doing this a lot these past few days. I shrugged. If it doesn't concern me, then it isn't my concern. The party was still going strong. Whoever planned this party did a pretty firetrucking good job. There were neon lights, music and a snack table. Which they forbid me from coming close to. I pouted. It's my birthday, and I'll pout if I want to. I chuckled dryly, man, I've gone insane. I laughed, everyone looked utterly ridiculous on the dance floor. I had already carefully placed the blue rose in my secret hiding place. I wouldn't want it to be accidentally trampled by these hooligans. I turned my head when somebody tapped my shoulder. I smiled lightly.

"Law." I greeted. He nodded before walking towards the dance floor. He didn't turn to face me, he instead opted to urge me to follow him with his finger. I shrugged, but I obliged. He gave me a smirk before dragging me into what I'm guessing was the waltz. I faked a dramatic sigh before smirking.

"Just couldn't have asked me, could you?" I teased. He responded with a simple shrug, not missing a single step. He twirled me around before lowering me. My hands were held tightly, so I didn't fall. Law stared intently at me, a certain softness in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow, that hardly happens too. I groaned as I was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Law, let me up. My blood's rushing to my head." I complained. He stared for a few more seconds before pulling me up. I struggled trying to stand up, my vison a little blurry. I was faintly aware of someone picking me up. I pouted, probably bridal style as well. I sighed, but groaned at how tired I was. I inwardly shrugged, sleep and food is always the answer. I slowly let myself nod off to sleep. I heard a faint chuckle.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." Law mumbled softly. I would've 'pft'ed at him, but I was already drifting off to sleep at that point. I sighed slowly, a faint smile visible. _Thank you._

* * *

**I quickly wrote this chapter at the last minute XD Because I realized how it will make a mistake in the later chapters, thank goodness :D No..no...more...milk tea...my life is over... Until tomorrow, my readers! P.S Anyone willing to buy me some milk tea? Most appreciated! **


	56. Chapter 56

I smiled childishly as I let my hair down loose. I slipped on a strapless white dress that cinched below my bust and had a twirly bottom. I slipped on some white flats and smiled at my reflection. Perfect. I broke out laughing. I looked like some ghost maiden or something. I tilted my head left. Or maybe a dead bride. I slipped my twin katanas into my tote bag and placed it on my shoulder. I twirled before exiting my room. I laughed, everyone was wearing casual clothing and had hidden their weapons. I gasped lightly as I felt someone hold some of my hair. My eyes widened, it was Law. He smirked at me before kissing my hair and letting it fall out of his fingers.

"You look beautiful." he mumbled. I smiled before it turned into full-blown laughter. He smirked irritably at me before hitting my head halfheartedly. I held my head while giggling.

"T-Thank you." I forced out between my laughing fit. He smiled gently before walking up to the front. He crossed his arms and stared seriously at us.

"Listen up. As you all know we're doing something called a 'picnic'. Apparently, we dress casually and eat food in the grass on a blanket. You guys haven't had a break lately, so that's that." With that, he dismissed us. I carried the picnic basket in one arm while I climbed up the ladder. I kicked open the top, and since no one was above me, I didn't flash anyone. I swiftly got out and breathed in the fresh air while sitting on top of the submarine, my legs hanging over the edge. I smiled before stepping on rods to get to shore. I chuckled as the others got over by boat. This was an inhabited island, so there was obviously no dock.

I smirked darkly as I punched a tiger away that tried to ambush me. I tilted my head and crossed my arms. Was that animal abuse? I shook my head. Self-defence. As they got on land, we started heading towards a grassy and serene area in the woods. We set out the huge blanket and took a seat. I stared around in fascination, how cool. I took a sandwich and bit into it. I smiled, yummy. After we all finished eating, we decided to go exploring. We agreed to meet back at this place. I took off giddily, my tote bag on my right shoulder. I smirked as I continued, despite Law's protests about how I'll get lost. I laughed, not like I doubted that fact. I slowed down once I was far enough. I took in my surroundings. There was another sea up ahead. I shrugged and laid down, appreciating the warm sunlight and soft grass. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

**Kid's **P.O.V

I looked around and smirked. Looked like an inhabited island, otherwise known as mine now. We docked a few meters away since it obviously didn't have a dock. I told my men to spread out, and see if there was any human life. If there was, well...too bad for them. I ordered some men to go left and right. I'll scout north myself. I walked absentmindedly, appreciating the quietness. It was a nice change from my usual loud crew. My eyes widened when I saw...a white thing...ahead of me. I quickened my pace but got closer cautiously. I narrowed my eyes. Looks like a human being. Is it dead? I saw a mess of black hair so it had to be a female. She was wearing a white dress. I shivered. A dead bride? My eyes widened in realization.

"Alyssa?!" I whispered loudly. She didn't move. I immediately felt panic. No way, she didn't die, right?! I immediately felt a pang of pain. I shook my head. No, she wouldn't die that easily. I frowned as I sat a meter away from her. My face darkened.

"You better not be dead, you stupid bitch," I felt something stinging my eyes and my hands involuntarily clenched together. "I haven't heard you cry for me yet." I mumbled. My breathing hitched when she started mumbling something. I slowly got up and walked closer to her. I raised an eyebrow, is she dead or not?

"...Food." she mumbled. I twitched and felt pain replaced by anger immediately as I kicked her side, causing her to fly off comically. She woke up soon after, groaning in pain and clutching her side.

"...Huh? PMS cramps? But I had it two weeks ago-" I threw a boulder at her. Anything to make her shut the fuck up. I do not want to fucking hear this right after she wakes up. Her eyes narrowed.

"Enerugī Enerugī no Burning Will." she muttered as she punched the rock, causing it to shatter. I raised an eyebrow, whoa, she's gotten hell of a lot stronger. I shrugged, not bad. She scanned the area and frowned when her eyes met mine. She glared at me before she yawned. She waved a hand at me.

"Huh? Oh it's just you." she mumbled tiredly. I twitched.

"You fucking bitch! Don't sleep in the open like that!" I yelled. She just stared blankly at me before shrugging and laying back down on the ground. I twitched and walked up to her. I tried to kick her side, but she caught it with her eyes closed. I growled, remind me why I hated her haki again? My eyes widened as she pulled my ankle, making me fall on my ass beside her.

"Oi-!" I started, but she slammed my head onto the ground with her hand. She yawned and glared at me tiredly.

"I wanna sleep. Unless you plan on joining me, get the hell out of my face." she muttered before falling back asleep. I growled before sighing. What's the fucking point? She's already sleeping again. I blushed before falling asleep beside her.

**Law's **P.O.V

I sighed, I told her to stop, didn't I? I wandered around aimlessly, looking for her. My eyes widened when I found her. I growled and felt anger pulse through my veins. Sleeping next to a certain bastard. I walked up to them and kicked Kid down the hill towards the sandy beach below. I picked her up by her throat gently, not trying to kill her, but enough for her to know I was pissed. She tiredly opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes cutely. She stared sleepily at me and I had to resist the urge to blush.

"Why does everyone love ruining my sleep?" she tiredly mumbled. I blushed before I shook my head. No, you're pissed and angry at her. Don't be thinking stupid shit like she's cute or whatever. She half-smiled at me innocently. I swore. I know that _innocent_ smile. I sighed as it turned into a sadistic smirk. Damn. Not cute anymore. I swiftly let go of her throat and jumped a good few meters away. I spent the next ten minutes dodging her attacks that would be seriously fatal if they managed to hit me. She was still smiling at me irritably. She suddenly ducked, dodging an attack from behind from Kid. She got up, bending forward 90 degrees and kicked him in the chin, causing him to falter. I blushed deeply before forcing my head to turn the other way. I held a hand to cover my reddening face. Does she even know that she just flashed me...? Damn, now that image is stuck in my mind. I growled irritably. Forever. She leaped towards me and I sighed in relief. She changed her target from me to Kid. I frowned. Not that I can't hold my own against her, I just prefer not to seriously hurt my own crew.

"I'll spare you this time." she muttered. I tsked at her before drawing out my nodachi. She yawned and flipped onto a tree behind us. She retrieved her twin katanas from her tote bag and jumped back down. She yawned again before unsheathing them.

"Just hurry and die, 'kay? I wanna sleep, I don't have time to deal with you." she mumbled tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. I twitched, is she even being serious over here? An enemy that nearly killed her the last time they met is in front of her and all she complains about is her sleep? I sighed and shook my head. I lived with her for... I frowned, how long have we lived together? I can't even remember anymore. I shrugged. A long time. I should know she acts unreasonably like this by now.

"Come at me bro." she provoked, holding out a hand. I sweatdropped. Bro...?

* * *

**Um...I still haven't left for Toronto when I'm writing this...I hope I have fun... Law...you just got REJECTED XD Haha, Alyssa! High-five, sista! Lol, I'm just feeling giddy at the moment. **

**P.S Woah, wrote this a looong time ago XD Meaning I have to write more...yeah. **


	57. Chapter 57

**WARNING****! THIS CHAPTER IS INCREDIBLY RUSHED AND PROBABLY SUCKS. You have been warned, so don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

**Law's **P.O.V

"Uh oh..." she mumbled. I raised an eyebrow as I turned around to face her. My eyes widened as she started falling. I caught her and stared questionably at her. What could be wrong-?

"Hungry..." she mumbled, some drool escaping her mouth. I twitched and dropped her on the ground. She groaned before presumably falling asleep. I sighed, whatever. I glared at Kid, this might even be better. I gripped my nodachi and glared at him. He retrieved a sword, and advanced at me. I dodged it and started activating my devil fruit power.

"Room." I mumbled. He smirked and jumped out of the sphere and prepared to hack my head off. I blocked it and kicked his side, which he dodged. I sighed as a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. This might take awhile.

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I twitched. Do they have to be so freaking loud?! I want to sleep. I'm tired and hungry. Can't they give me a break? Like c'mon, I can't even fall asleep now. But if I don't pretend to be asleep, then Law will be a meanie and make me fight. I shrugged, this counts as fighting with him. I _am_ only a couple meters away and I would help him if he truly needed it. I yawned, whatever. My heart nearly skipped a beat as I rolled left as nonchalantly as I could muster. I forced my breathing to calm down, calm down, calm down. I inwardly scowled at Kid, can't he freaking control his weapons better?!

"Oi, you insane?! Going after a helpless girl?!" yelled Law. I twitched. Just who's helpless, you bastard?

"Well, _sorry_." Kid shot back sarcastically. I sighed as they started fighting again. When will this madness end? I just want to sleep or eat, is it too much to give me one of those two options? I groaned as they started arguing now too.

"Really? I'd think you'd be more careful with her since you _love_ her, Eustass." My breathing hitched. I casually moved my hand to cover my mouth, thus muffling my laughter. Just _who _is he in love with? Lawsy's gone insane. Oh god, they're trying to kill me. No, must contain laughter. Must. Contain. Laughter-

"So what if I love her-?" Kid shot back. I gave up and gave in to my laughing fit. I sat upright while hugging myself to keep myself from rolling on the ground. They both stared at me in shock.

"G-Guys -Laugh- I-I-I give up. -Laugh- S-S-Sorry I was p-pretending to be -Laugh- asleep." I forced out. I wiped some tears away, jeez they were heartless. Did they really need to make me cry from laughing just because I was pretending to be asleep? I laughed for about five more minutes until it died down. My eyes widened as I tilted my head left, dodging a knife. Kid glared at me coldly.

"I'm serious." he answered sternly. I stared at him in shock. His tone wasn't joking. He was _serious_. I blushed as he stared at me expectantly. I opened my mouth slightly before closing it. I frowned slightly. What exactly am I supposed to say?!

"...Captain! We have to head back! The Heart Pirates are attacking and we're losing men!" shouted a goonie. Kid's face darkened as he nodded and started walking away.

"Alyssa," he mumbled. My eyes widened. "I won't force you but...please consider me?" he asked gently. I felt a pang of guilt and pain. His voice sounded so desperate but gentle at the same time. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice Kid casting me a heartbroken glance before walking off. I wanted to say something. _Anything_. I snapped back to reality. I frowned when I realized he was already gone. I sighed and stared sadly at the sea. My eyes widened slightly as Law held out his hand for me. I accepted it and he helped me up. I dusted myself off before a thought came to me.

"...Law...you knew, didn't you?" I whispered. He stopped briefly, but he didn't turn around to face me.

"...I did." he muttered back. I frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I mumbled, a little hurt. I gasped as he turned around to face me. My eyes widened. He looked _hurt_. For whatever reason, I had no idea.

"You're so dense," he mumbled disappointedly as turned his back to me and continued walking. "Would you have believed me if I told you?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice. My eyes widened as my head hung low, my bangs shadowing my face. My shoulder slumped as I frowned.

"...No." I forced out as I continued to walk behind him. I thought it would've been awkward, but Shachi found us quickly so it wasn't awkward anymore. He babbled about how the Kid Pirates were so scared and weak and some other insults. I was secretly thankful he broke the awkward air. I couldn't imagine walking back to the submarine with such an air between us. After we got back into submarine, I decided I didn't want dinner. I sighed. I want sleep. Also known as some time to think this entire day over.

**Law**'s P.O.V

"Alyssa's...Alyssa's skipping _dinner_?!" yelled a shocked Shachi. Penguin calmly nodded, while reading a newspaper. I frowned, I think I should skip dinner too. I don't feel like eating at the moment.

"Shachi, I'm not eating dinner either." I stated before heading to my room. I briefly heard Shachi wail about how no one wants to eat his cooking. I sighed and rubbed my temples. This entire day has been a mess. I raised an eyebrow. Well, the last half of it. I opened the door to my room and sat on my bed. I sighed, this is why I hate picnics. Too much bread and now this.

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I face-planted onto my pillow. I sighed slowly as I ruffled my hair in annoyance. I blushed. I've never been confessed to. I sighed. He stole my first kiss too. I laid down on my back and decided to calm the heck down. My eyes shifted to the den den mushi on my desk. I bit my lip. I could call him right now and reject him. I shook my head. That has got to be one of the worst ways possible to reject someone. I frowned, I'll just have to wait until we meet again. I blushed, it'll be really awkward when we meet.

{Next Morning}

The atmosphere at breakfast was incredibly tense. No one said anything, but everyone felt it. A gloomy aura hung around me, replacing my usual cheery innocence- wait, I'm not even close to innocent. I sighed and rubbed my temples, I couldn't sleep since I was thinking too much. I also didn't feel like eating. I just didn't have an appetite. After ten more minutes of poking and slicing my food up, I sighed in defeat. I got out of my chair and cast Shachi an apologetic glance. After what happened yesterday, he was determined to make everyone eat his food.

"I'm sorry Shachi, but I'm not in the mood to eat." I sighed before starting to head back to my room. He immediately started whining again. I sighed and rubbed my temples, my life is insane. I groaned when I heard someone knock on my door. I heard them picking my door. I sighed.

"It's not locked, Law." I mumbled. The picking sound stopped, and instead the door creaked open slowly. I was currently lying like a plank on my bed, on my face. I heard Law sigh and some shuffling before I felt some weight on the edge of my bed.

"What do you want?" I muttered. I bit my tongue when I realized how much harsher it sounded than I wanted. I flinched when Law instead of getting angry like I expected him to, started stroking my hair comfortingly. I bit my lip. I was thankful for the act. Even if his true intention was to mess up my hair. Screw him. After a moment of silence, he sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry...for not telling you anything." he mumbled softly. My eyes widened to the point it hurt. It should be _me_ that's apologizing, isn't it?! I forced my arms to push myself up to an upright sitting position. Law casually took his hand off my head. I shook my head.

"No, I should be the one that's apologizing. Sorry, I'm feeling..." I hesitated. I frowned in confusion. What? What exactly am I feeling? I don't even know. I'm not angry. Not sad. Obviously not happy, but...maybe confused, but that doesn't seem right either.

"I think this is what one calls...a dilemma. Break his heart," Law hesitated, I nodded for him to continue. He stared at me painfully. "Or break mine?" he whispered in a pained voice. It was quiet as air, but I still heard it clearly. And when the message finally sank in...I wished it was just air.

* * *

**I told you it was rushed! I mean, two confessions in one chapter? That's a little...ah, whatever. Beware the next one, it's quite OCC in a way. I personally think it's realistic, but I dunno. Until tomorrow, dun dun dun!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Guys! Bad news...I found out school actually starts on September 3rd T_T Nooo! I don't wanna start high school yet! Only three more days...only three more days...nooo! Oh, back to important news... WARNING! LAW IS OCC! WELL, I PERSONALLY DON'T THINK SO, BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

* * *

I blushed. Did Law just...? I hung my head low, my bangs shadowing my face. My mouth stretched into a firm straight line. I did my best to calm my rapidly beating heart, but it isn't easy to do when two anime characters confess to you in the same day, you know? ...Wow, I said you know instead of y'know...something is wrong with me. I frowned. I'm just being childish and distracting myself with stupid shit. I have to give him a proper reply. I closed my eyes. I have to. I already missed my chance with Kid, if I miss this chance, I won't forgive myself-

My eyes shot open when I felt Law gently tilt my face his way. Before I could utter a word, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I blushed a deep hue. My eyes widened, I was at a complete lost of what to do. I couldn't hurt him like I could kick Kid where it hurts before somersaulting in the air then land on his face and stomp his head into the ground. I opted to gently shove him away, carefully though. A pained feeling spread throughout my body. Because I'm pretty sure his heart is already broken enough as it is. My eyes narrowed in guilt. Because of _me_. He leaned back without any resistance. He didn't look angry in the slightest, but if looks could kill, then his look definitely killed something inside of me. His entire face looked pained, broken, _heartbroken_. He looked away from me before closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he quietly apologized. My eyes widened. His face darkened as he got up, and prepared to leave. My mind went hangwire. The only thought that stayed was that I couldn't let him leave without a proper answer. So before I knew it, I gripped the back of shirt. As if my life depended on it. He stopped in his tracks, but he didn't face me.

"I knew I said too much," he muttered. My chest exploded in pain, he sounded a bit angry. Actually, _very_ angry. A part of me told me I should probably let go, but my stubbornness refused. I frowned sadly, not that I didn't deserve it. I'm such a horrible person. I opened my mouth. I need to tell him my answer. I _have_ to. I barely had time to make a sound before he turned his head to face me. A chill went through my body as he stared at me coldly. Any previous sadness absolutely gone. He looked like he _hated_ me.

"Let go of my shirt." he muttered coldly. I froze, but my grip refused to lessen. My eyes narrowed in concentration. No! I have to tell him! No matter how much it will hurt!

"Law! Listen to me-!" I shouted in protest, but one icy glare from Law was enough to make me hesitate. Never have I seen so much hatred in his usual carefree eyes. I gulped. Not even for Kid. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I said let go! Are you disobeying an order from your Captain?!" he yelled. My eyes widened in shock, making me involuntarily lose my grip on his shirt . Law sounded absolutely furious. I reached out my hand in an attempt to calm him down, but he slapped it away. I bit my tongue to keep the tears from falling. He had slapped my hand away, but it felt more like reality that slapped me. I hurt him. Really badly too. I attempted to console him, but his outburst caused me to freeze.

"Enough already! You irk me to no end!" he shouted before he stormed his way out, slamming the door shut on the way. The sound resonated from the walls. It broke my heart. I let out a pained whimper before the tears freely flowed out. I had to hold a hand over my hand to muffle out my crying. I trembled in pain. Everything was blurry. Everything was going dark. Going dark...? I mused a thought before I completely lost consciousness. I groaned as I awoke to bright lights. Panic quickly spread. I passed out, didn't I? That means... I frowned as some tears stinged my eyes.

"Law..." I mumbled. I had expected Shachi to shove his head in my face, asking over and over again if I was alright before Penguin had to forcibly move him away. And then Law... I frowned. Law would probably be holding a clipboard, telling me to be more careful. My eyes narrowed in sadness. That would've been what happened before today, but...

"Alyssa! Oh thank god you're alright!" cheered a familiar voice. My eyes squinted in confusion. That sounded incredibly like Rin. Did they give me a drug with side-effects? I forced a pained chuckle. Or maybe I went insane? I tilted my head and winced at the pain. Maybe a dream? Once the light was taken out of my eyes, it left those randomly colored balls in my vision. Once I could see again, I wish I _couldn't _see. I made a confused face. No, I should be happy to be here, right...? As long as it's not a dream. If it was, my mind is being way too freaking mean. I smiled, why it felt so forced, I had no idea.

"I-Is this a dream?" I mumbled, my voice hurting a little bit. In a deep part of my mind, I _wanted_ this to be a dream, but I guess that's the insane side of my mind. Familiar twin blonde and long pigtails graced my sight and I smiled a little less forcibly.

"Rin." I greeted. She was crying. Or, _was_ crying. I could clearly see the tear marks, because of the bright lights on the ceiling. A doctor put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She nodded before backing away and exiting. But not before flashing me the biggest grin I've ever seen. The doctor flashed me a professional smile. I inwardly frowned. I like Law's playful smirk much more. My eyes narrowed. That's wrong. I should be happy to be back, right? _Right?_ I sighed. Why am I even trying to convince _myself_ of something?

"Miss Reed, how are you feeling after have been in a coma for a year?" he asked. My eyes widened. I would've scoffed, but I didn't totally disbelieve him. That was the exact time I had spent in the One Piece world. I frowned. Or at least in my mind.

"Horrible." I forced out. He chuckled amusingly before taking a seat next to my bed.

"I figure most patients would say that," he started, and then giving me an amused smile. "Not that I have _had_ any other patients that gone into a coma after being drowned by toilet water." he explained in a humorous tone. My eyes widened before they turned back to normal. So...I really _was_ drowned by toilet water. I frowned. How uncool on so many levels. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you'll catch up on everything soon enough. Everything seems normal and healthy, you should probably be let out in three days at most." he explained before waving and heading out the door. Only a second after he left, my parents and Rin rushed in. All of them yelling random gibberish. I sighed.

"I can't understand! Rin, you first!" I yelled, easily becoming louder than the three of them combined. They all shut up and looked at Rin expectantly. She cleared her throat and gave me a blessed smile.

"...You have no idea how happy I am. I...I can't even...describe how relieved I am," she explained before a frown appeared on her flawless face. "I...was really scared...I...thought you might've...left me-us..." she added while sniffling slightly. I faked a dramatic sigh.

"Oh c'mon Rin," I teased, giving her a cheeky smile. "I ain't leaving that quick-" the words caught in my throat. I got into a coughing fit. _I'm not leaving_...? Why does...why does that thought feel like I'm lying? I frowned as my coughing died down. I'm not leaving, _right_? They all stared worryingly at me. Rin was the first to recover.

"Maybe we should give you some time to rest, you know, being in a coma for a year..." she mumbled. My parents nodded hesitantly. I forced a smile before nodding.

"Yeah, being in a coma...really takes a lot..." I mumbled, trying to fake being tired. I didn't have to fake it, all my muscles really ached. They gave me their goodbyes and my mom hugged me tightly before hesitantly exiting. I sighed. I guess this is back to real life. I frowned. But why now? Was it because I wanted to come back? I shook my head. I probably wanted to come back much more at some other times, but I didn't. _You irk me to no end! _I shivered. My eyes widened as I remembered my wish before I drowned. A sad smile made it's way onto my face.

"So my wish has been completed, hasn't it...?" I asked to one one in particular. Maybe to myself. Even maybe to that piece of paper. I frowned. Then why does it feel like it hasn't been completed...?

* * *

**Okay, the idea was to get her back to her world by having Law say she irks him. Thus completing her wish. That's how my previous idea was, but I just couldn't make Law mad at her no matter what I did -pout face- so this is how it's gonna go down. So, this is what I meant by Law being OCC. I personally think he would react this way :/ Just my opinion, but I hardly know him, so yeah. Until tomorrow, folks! **

**P.S Since school is starting soon, the schedule will have to change. Updating 1000+ word chapters daily is going to be impossible. So, after tomorrow, the scedule will change. I don't know the schedule yet, but I'll let you guys know tomorrow. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Guys...I'm ending the story...I'm really sorry, but I just can't do it anymore...nah, I'm just kidding. Now that I have your attention, thanks for the 400+ reviews! It means a lot to me! Now back onto bad news, I'm obviously not ending the story (I'm too young to die by the hands of frenzied readers! :O) but there will be a change of schedule. Instead of updating daily, I'll be updating three times a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Now before you complain at me, at least I didn't change it to 'I'll update whenever' so yup. Enjoy the story, folks!**

* * *

I nodded in thanks to Dr. Jean, the doctor that was taking care of me when I was in a coma, before I exited the hospital doors. For the first time in two days, I felt the wind. I frowned. If you included the 'wind' in the One Piece world. I bit my lip, was it even real...? I chuckled dryly. Was it just some cruel joke my mind played on me? I sighed slowly before forcing a smile when I saw Rin coming towards me. She was grinning and waved at me happily. I smiled softly and waved back. I thought she was just going to greet me, but I didn't expect her to tackle me in a hug. The sheer impact forced me onto the ground. I bit my lip when a small part of my mind _knew_ she was going to hug me. I shook my head, she's just my best friend and I just know her that well. She got off of me and gave me an apologetic smile before helping me up. Her eyes shined happily as she started jumping up and down.

"Oh em gee Alyssa! I can't believe you're awake now! I have _so_ much to tell you! Like- like, um- One Piece- highschool-! Boys-!" she yelled. I patted her head to calm her down.

"It's alright Rin, just tell me everything slowly. I'm not leaving...anytime soon." I hesitated. I inwardly frowned, why did I feel like I _had_ to say the last part? It felt like lying if I didn't. I shrugged, how weird. For the next two hours, we just sat on the grass while I listened to Rin talk about what felt like nearly every topic under the moon.

"And," she giggled girlishly. I frowned slightly, Rin hardly _ever_ giggled, it must be something phenomenal. "...I have a boyfriend now!" she cheered. I choked and got into a coughing fit. She laughed at my reaction. After I calmed down I stared at her with mild confusion.

"So you got over Law-?" I choked at my words and got into another coughing fit. Rin stroked my back and stared at me worryingly.

"Maybe you got released too soon...?" she mumbled. I calmed down my coughing and shook my head. She smiled in relief before she frowned slightly and sighed. "I'm 15 now Alyssa, as if I could still be in love with an _anime_ character." she forced out in a mature tone. I pouted, I _knew_ she was lying. It was written all over her face. Suddenly, she had a panicked expression on her face. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"15...? Oh no! We missed your birthday while you were in a coma!" she panicked. I smiled reassuringly. _That's wrong. I did celebrate it. With Law and the crew._

"It's fine, Rin. It couldn't be helped." I soothed. She still frowned in disdain, but she looked calm. Suddenly, an excited expression was on her face again.

"Y'know, Kaiden; my boyfriend," she started suggestively. I shivered at her tone, this can't be good. "Has some _really_ cute friends he could introduce to you..." she hinted. I shivered and shook my head furiously. She pouted at my answer, but she didn't push it. I sighed, no more cute boys already. I already have two that's in love with me- My eyes widened before I shook my head furiously. I don't even know if they're real, jeez! Rin gave me a confused face.

"So...you _will_ go on a double date with me...?" she asked hopefully. I cringed. Should I or shouldn't I? _It's better to have a real boy that loves you instead of anime characters, right? _I sighed. My conscience was right. I nodded in hesitant approval. She squealed in joy and hugged me tightly.

"It'll be fun! You know...if you want a suggestion," she winked, causing me to shiver. "Don't tell Kaiden, but his best friend Luke is pretty cute too. Like no, I would never cheat, not even in Hell, but I'm just saying." she explained. I cringed slightly.

"Erm...alright..." I forced out with a small smile. She squealed happily and dragged me by the arm towards a shopping plaza. I frowned at her. "Rin, I don't have my wallet with me."

"That's fine! I still owe you a birthday present, so go crazy!" she cheered. I smiled sadistically. Well, she _did_ say go crazy. After shopping for nearly six hours, Rin and I had at least four bags in each hand. She sighed.

"My poor, poor wallet...so poor...poor..." she mumbled. I gave her an apologetic smile. She suddenly cheered up all of a sudden. "I know! Let's call Kaiden and Luke over...y'know, to help carry our bags and," she winked. "So you two can get introduced." she suggested. I cringed. I was liking this idea less and less. I shook my head, no this will only benefit me. Only benefit me.

"Yeah? Hi babe! Listen, you know my best friend that's been in a coma for a year? ...Yeah, her! She's awake!...Yup, isn't it awesome?...Yeah, can you come to the shopping plaza with Luke to help carry our bags...yes...love you too babe!" she cheered. She winked at me. "Mission accomplished." she cheered.

I forced a grin. "That's great, thanks Rin." I forced out. I inwardly cringed, this is going rather downfall quick. I raised an eyebrow when Rin frowned at me.

"Alyssa...you're actually not liking this idea, are you?" she mumbled. My eyes widened in shock. How did she know? I sighed, I guess she's my best friend for a reason.

"...I'm sorry, Rin. You're right, I'm actually totally against this idea." I blurted out. I frowned slightly, I felt slightly guilty for getting her hopes up.

"You know, if you really don't want to, we can completely abolish the double date idea. Nada. Never happened. Neither of us knows anything. _Nothing_." she explained seriously. She smiled. "You're my best friend. I just want you to be happy." she cheered. I smiled truly for the first time since I got out of my coma.

"Thank you Rin. For everything." I whispered. She smiled back in retaliation. I grinned, I'm glad I have such a good friend.

"Babe! I'm here! Luke's here as well!" a voice called out. We both turned our heads to face the owner of the voice. One was waving enthusiastically, while the other was giving a more normal greeting. The energetic one; whom I'm guessing was Kaiden, had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with fair skin. The other; whom I'm guessing was Luke, had brown hair and green eyes and fair skin. They looked pretty similar.

"Kaiden! You came! This is Alyssa, my best friend!" she greeted, pointing a finger at me. I grinned and waved.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, my name's Alyssa." I greeted. Kaiden smiled bigger and waved even more enthusiastically somehow. Luke gave me a slight glance and waved slightly. I inwardly sighed. A bad-boy, eh? I shrugged. Not that it concerns me.

"Hi Alyssa! My name's Kaiden," he chuckled and smiled sheepishly. "But I'm pretty sure Rin already told you that. This is Luke! He's my best man!" he laughed, patting Luke on the back. For once, I finally saw Luke smile. Just a little bit.

"Hi, Kaiden! Hi Luke! I hope we can get along!" I cheered. Kaiden smiled at me, but correct me if I'm wrong, but it looked like Luke was _glaring_ at me slightly. I wasn't fazed in the slightest, I kept my super big grin on. Screw him if he doesn't like me. I'm getting more and more thankful I chose against that double date idea.

* * *

**I haven't ate breakfast yet and I'm starving. Mind you, it's 10:25am here. I woke up...like...half an hour ago. ...Yeah. The sacrafices I make for you guys XD Anywho, just a reminder I won't be updating daily anymore! Starting today, I'l update on Monday, Wednesday and Friday! Before you nag at me that school hasn't started yet... LET. ME. HAVE. MY. REMAINING. DAYS. Goodbye, my readers!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I twitched as I forced a smile. Please explain why the four of us are in a cafe, drinking smoothies. If I didn't know any better, I could safely assume Rin was still into the idea of double dating. I frowned lightly, Rin wouldn't lie to me, would she? I shook my head, no way. I'm pretty sure she has a good reason for this. I cringed as she acted lovey-dovey with Kaiden. Or at least she has good intention. It was a four seat table, Rin was seating on the inside, next to me. Kaiden was sitting in front of Rin and Luke was sitting in front of me. I twitched as I sipped my smoothie, you better have a goddamn good reason Rin.

"...Hey, Alyssa right?" Luke asked suddenly. I raised my head and smiled lightly.

"Yup." I forced out. I inwardly sighed, I don't really wanna deal with this emotionless kid right now. I held the smoothie in my hands and continued drinking.

"Do you mind if I talked to you outside?" he mumbled. I frowned slightly, but I don't wanna. I shrugged, but hastily forced a small smile. "Sure." I added sweetly, scooching out of the seat. He didn't even cast me another glance as he got up, and casually strolled to the exit. He opened the door and let it close behind him. I twitched. Well obviously not a gentlemen. I shrugged, whatever. It's not like I'm gonna date the kid. I pushed open the door and followed after him. We eventually got into this secluded forest like place.

"I'm not interested in dating you." he stated bluntly. My eyes widened from how blunt he was being. I twitched as I smiled irritably.

"Good, because if it weren't for my best friend, I wouldn't even be talking to you." I shot back. He crossed his arms and stared emotionlessly at me.

"You don't seem the least bit interested in me. May I ask why?" he asked. I smiled lightly until it turned into full blown laughter as I pointed at him.

"Dude, dude. There's a limit to how arrogant someone is and you're _really_ pushing it." I chuckled as I wiped some tears away from laughing so hard. His eyes widened slightly and he looked truly surprised.

"...But...didn't...didn't...isn't your friend just dating Kaiden so you could have a chance with me-?" he stuttered. I smiled innocently before I kneed him the gut, causing him to go on his knees and get into a coughing fit. I huffed angrily as I turned around so my back faced him.

"Bastard. Rin loves Kaiden and he loves her back. He's your best friend and that's all you can say? Too pitiful, I don't even want to look at you. Oh and," I turned my head to give him an irritated scrowl. "She's my _best_ friend, get your fucking facts right at least." I muttered before heading back towards the cafe. I smiled genuinely as I took my seat next to Rin. Kaiden looked at me slightly worried.

"Shouldn't Luke be back by now?" he mumbled. I gave a happy smile as I shrugged. He frowned worryingly. "Maybe I should go check on him. I'll be back, babe." he mumbled before he hastily got out of his seat and starting heading towards the door. Rin smiled expectantly and whispered into my ear. "So? How was your meeting with Luke?" she whispered. I gave her an irritated scrowl.

"I loved it. I kneed him in the gut and swore at him." I sarcastically whispered back. I was expecting her to be disappointed, but she only grinned wider. My eyes widened when she breathed a sigh of relief and held a hand over her heart.

"Thank goodness. ...You haven't changed. You had me worried when you first agreed on the double date thing. I know you've always hated love and the like. I'm glad," she flashed me a huge grin. "You're still my sadistic, evil and amazing best friend." she whispered. I felt my face warm up as I smiled.

"Thank you, Rin..." I smiled. Suddenly, another thought popped into my mind. I frowned as my eyes narrowed slightly. "Rin," I whispered. She turned head to face me expectantly. "If...two guys confessed to you...two _important_ guys, what would you do?" I whispered hesitantly.

She frowned in thought before shrugging. "I would obviously accept who I love back of course," she answered. I frowned slightly. She hung her head down low, her bangs shadowing her face. "But that's not the answer you were looking for, huh?" she chuckled in a pained voice. "If I don't love the either of them..." she bit her lip. "It'll be hard, but you'll have to deny the both of them. It'll save _them_ the pain. The longer you drag it out, the more pain it will cause. Even if they didn't confess, you have to notice the subtle hints they leave," she forced out. "...If you don't...you can't really blame them when they let their frustration get the better of them." she added.

My eyes widened. _You have to notice the subtle hints they leave_. I hung my head low, my bangs shadowing my face. So it really was my fault. My eyes narrowed in guilt. My eyes suddenly widened. "Rin..." I breathed out.

She seemed to snap out of her faze as she turned to face me expectantly. "Yes?" she asked, slightly confused. I flinched as a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. I hesitatingly opened my mouth.

"...Rose. What does a rose symbolize...?" I forced out. Her brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Love obviously. Everyone knows that," she chuckled dryly. "Well I guess everyone except you. You were never the one to know these things. Not to mention you suck at realizing things people are trying to tell you." she chuckled.

My eyes widened in shock. So...that note... I blushed. _I will love you until it dies. Too bad for you it's fake. _I frowned slightly. He gave me such a big hint- no, it couldn't even be called a hint. He was directly telling me his feelings, yet I... I bit my lip, I'm such a horrible person.

Rin noticed my flustered expression and sighed slowly. "Let me guess. Two guys- two _cute_ guys confessed to you? Now you're beating yourself over because of your denseness?" she asked wisely. My eyes widened.

"...How...? How did you know?" I breathed out. She gave me a confused look.

"Lots of guys loved you in the past. But your denseness always made it seem like you weren't interested. From the start, you told me you hated love, so I didn't bother correcting them," she hesitated and gave me a worried frown. "Should I have?" she whispered hastily. I shook my head.

"No, I'm pretty sure I would've declined them anyway. But," I frowned in guilt. "How about now? I hurt him- I hurt them both...because I'm so freaking dense. I'm sure they gave me huge hints but I...I...just...I'm such a horrible person." I mumbled. I gasped lightly as Rin ruffled my hair, she smiled soothingly at me.

"You're not a horrible person, Alyssa. I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend too, I honestly mean it. I'm...way worse. I wasn't blessed with your overbearing denseness. I...hurt people...so many people...simply by pretending I didn't know of their feelings for me. _So_ many people. I...was always jealous. You were never tainted. Please...never change. Never get tainted like me." she whispered. Her voice broke my heart, I never seen her before like this.

"Rin-" I started. A loud bam interrupted me. We both, along with many startled customers, turned our heads towards the sound. My eyes widened. It was Kaiden and Luke. Kaiden looked absolutely furious. Luke was behind him, trying to restrain him. I could hear only some of their conversation since the cafe was dead quiet, but they were still a distance away. Something along the lines of, 'that bitch', 'misunderstanding' and 'let me go'. I crossed my arms and smiled amusingly. Well this is obviously not good.

* * *

**Opps, nearly forgot I was supposed to update today ^_^; I ran out of emergency chapters, so I had to quickly write this up. Anyway, onto more important matters...high school is tomorrow! :O Somebody please help keep me sane... All my friends are going to a different high school! It's way worse than not being in the same classes as them! Ugh, but I've got most of it decided. No makeup. I'll probably sweat it off and all my sweeties know how that works out...**


	61. Chapter 61

**Law's **P.O.V

I panted heavily, a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. I pushed open the door to my room, and slammed it shut. My head hung low, my bangs shadowing my face. I growled in irritation as I covered my face with my hand. My fists clenched involuntarily as I forced myself to walk towards my bed. I sat down hastily as I ruffled my hair in annoyance. My irritated scrowl slowly became a sad frown. I opened my eyes slightly as I stared at my hands. They were pink from clenching them, and my palms had nail marks.

I...pushed away Alyssa-ya with these hands. My eyes narrowed in guilt, it wasn't her fault. I ruffled my hair again hastily in annoyance. So why? Why did I do that to her? Why did I say those things to her? I...what kind of Captain am I...? My eyes widened when I heard my door slammed open. I opened my mouth to yell at whoever it was to go away, but their expressions were enough to know something was wrong. Shachi and Penguin were both panting, and they looked restless.

"...Alyssa...she's...not here..." Shachi whispered in a pained voice. My eyes widened but I quickly composed myself.

"That's impossible. We're underwater. Are you sure," I choked slightly at my words. "Are you sure she isn't hiding or something?" I demanded. I felt myself panicking as they shook their heads disappointedly.

"We all searched everywhere, Captain. _Everywhere_. We even triple-checked, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. She isn't in her room, kitchen, command room, our rooms, mess hall- anywhere." Penguin forced out, panick evident in his voice. I felt my heart slowly sink. Some more sweat rolled down my forehead, but my body was already too numb to feel anything other than panick.

"How? It's impossible- we're underwater!" I yelled out desperately. I frowned, it wasn't like me to lose my cool at crucial times like this. I shook my head. Suddenly, an idea popped in my mind. A far-fetched idea, but still an idea nonetheless. "Grove One," I forced out. "Bring us to Grove One." I ordered. They looked slightly taken aback, but saluted and nodded. Once they left, they closed the door behind them. Leaving me in the darkness again. Alone again. _I'll never let you fight your battles alone. __Whenever you need back-up, support, an ally, a friend, anything. I'll be there for you._I bit my tongue as I felt warm tears flow out of my eyes. My hands clenched tightly. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Alyssa-ya. I hurt you...forgive me. _

For the next three hours, I paced around in my room. A bead of sweat dripped down from my forehead. I sighed hastily before resuming my pacing. I was immediately alert when I heard a knock on my door. I swiftly walked over and banged it open. A slightly startled Shachi faced me. He saluted.

"We have reached Grove One, Captain. Ready to head out anytime." he confirmed. I nodded and gave a haste signal that meant 'take us up'. He nodded and started walking towards the Command Room. However, I noticed that he started running the second he was at the corner. I smiled sadly. They were trying to appear calm, but they're probably just as worried as me. I frowned. I'm being selfish. I've only been thinking of me, they're probably quite worried at Alyssa's disappearance as well. Only seconds later, I felt the vibrations indicating that we were going above to shore. I quickly paced out of my room, and made a beeline for the ladder. Once the red lights have stopped flashing, I skillfully climbed up the ladder. I hastily opened the top and long jumped to shore. Despite my crew's protests, I ran into the forest. I looked around hastily, where could that damn old man be?! It was night, which obviously didn't help.

"Looking for me?" asked a wise voice. I instantly composed myself and turned to face the owner of the voice. My eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. While I knew he wasn't a bad guy, I still didn't completely trust him. However, Alyssa seems to be quite fond of him. Plus, he's obviously much stronger than he appears. I tensed slightly. If he truly wanted to hurt Alyssa, he would've done so already.

"You're Rayleigh, right?" I asked hesitatingly. I frowned slightly. I still don't trust this guy. I sighed slowly. But he's the only one I could think of that might be able to help me. He smiled knowingly at me before walking closer. I instinctive took a step back. He chuckled, which calmed me down a bit. He smiled and held a hand up reassuringly.

"Don't worry. You have no reason to fear me, I'm just an old man past his prime is all," he chuckled. There was slight shine in his eyes that only hinted of his vast wisdom. He smiled calmly before taking in a slow breath. "Alyssa...she's gone back, hasn't she?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"...How...how did you know?" I asked hesitatingly. I narrowed my eyes. This person...this person knows too much. He smiled amusingly.

"I knew there was something...off about her," he acknowledged. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "It isn't everyday a girl falls from the sky," he chuckled. I opened my mouth hastily, but he held up a hand. "I'm sure you have many questions, and I'll be glad to answer them if I can, but suggest you listen to the rest of what I have to say." My eyes widened slightly before I forced a small nod. "She got taken by Disco's men. I pitied her, so I let myself get captured as well to make sure she would be fine. She...knew a little _too_ much about me," he barked with laughter. "Even if she _did_ fangirl quite a bit." he added.

"So what did you mean by, 'she's gone back'?!" I asked hastily. I panted from the stress of keeping quiet. My hands have been clenching the whole time, so I forced them to release. Rayleigh smiled wisely at me.

"I was just about to explain that," he chuckled amusingly. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Like I said, she knew a little too much about me. I noticed it immediately. She knew I used haki. She knew I was training Luffy," he started. He chuckled. "She also seemed to admire me quite a bit. That's...a little strange considering we were basically strangers at that time. So, putting all of this information together. Does...it actually really make sense to believe she was originally from _this_ world?" he hinted. My eyes widened in realization. My head hung low slightly. No. Nothing she did ever seemed to make total sense. I tensed up at the older man's chuckling. I forced a chaste shake of my head. A part of me didn't want to believe it. I...I don't _want_ to believe it.

"It's a little confusing, I admit," he confessed. "Even I had a hard time believing it myself. However, there's no other explanation. Tell me, did she just suddenly disappear without a trace?" he asked. I flinched before forcing a nod. He sighed slowly. "Was it during the time she was underwater?" he asked. I forced another nod. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he frowned. "...Was there anything that happened before she left...that could've caused this?" he asked cautiously. I flinched before giving a hesitating nod.

"...There was." I forced out.

* * *

**Nearly forgot I had to update...again. Well, starting high school is real stressful, ya know? I'm only a freshman, so don't expect too much of me. But I made a really nice friend! Too bad I only have her in homeroom :( Until Friday, my readers! Also, high school's actually not too bad! It's just a little awkward in English and Math since I don't know anyone. Yup...quite awkward. **


	62. Chapter 62

I sipped my smoothie innocently as I shifted my eyes to glance at my best friend's pissed off boyfriend. He was literally pink as a tomato and he was clenching his fists tightly. I chuckled amusingly. If it weren't for that douche Luke, I think he would've tried murdering me by now. I smirked, too bad. I wanted to give Kaiden a lesson. My smirk turned sadistic.

A lesson of what would happen if he ever hurt Rin. I chuckled again. Damn my mind can be real gory sometimes. I shrugged happily. Not that I mind. I shifted my eyes to Rin when she gently nudged me. She looked slightly worried and her usual big, blue eyes were narrowed.

"Hey Alyssa, Kaiden seems kinda mad..." she whispered worryingly. I chuckled innocently. I held up the weight of my face with my right hand, which was rested on the table. I faced her with an amused grin.

"He does." I agreed happily. She frowned lightly at my amusement of the situation. She sighed dramatically before covering her face in her hands.

"Great, now Kaiden's going to break up with me," she sighed. I smirked knowingly when I just barely made out a small smile on her face. "Too bad, I guess I need to find another boyfriend now." she chuckled.

I smiled knowingly at her before closing my eyes. "You never really wanted to break up with Lawsy, now did you?" I chuckled. I ignored the random pang of pain in my chest. She smirked at me as her face shadowed.

"Nah, he's yours." she whispered. My eyes widened and my heart started beating rapidly when her words sunk in. I hastily turned to face her. But before I could, I somehow "knew" that Luke lost grip on Kaiden. I skillfully tumbled out of my chair, which only seconds later, got smashed by a chair. Rin squealed, but it was still a safe distance away from her. I tilted my head as I sighed slowly. I ignored the feeling that I knew it wouldn't hurt Rin and jumped onto the counters to dodge a table this time. Kaiden still looked pissed. I chuckled, not that I didn't know that.

"You fucking bitch! You pretend to be all goody-good shoes and then you go beating up my best friend?!" he yelled out furiously. I could kinda hear Luke shouting protests in the background, but it seemed like Kaiden ignored them completely. I shrugged with a playful grin.

"So what if I did? Also, who the hell gave you the idea I was all goody-good shoes? Let me assure you," I chuckled sinisterly. "That couldn't be farther from the truth." I added. I only smiled amusingly when he seemed to lose it and lunged at me. I plopped down beside the counter, and Kaiden lunged over. I smiled in slight impressment. Wow, for a douche, he can lunge. He tumbled into the wall, hitting himself square in the face. I frowned slightly in worry when I saw that there was blood. However, I lost every bit of sympathy for the guy when he started calling me every swear under the moon. I smiled slightly. Still not as potty-mouthed as Kid though. I frowned as I shook my head vigorously. No, goddammit! They're. Not. Real. I sighed slowly. Don't tell me I need therapy now. I sighed as I blew my bangs out of my face. I pouted. I need to cut them later. I grabbed the kitchen knife he threw at me with ease. I ignored the feeling of deja vu and got up to my feet. Kaiden was panting heavily and he looked incredibly pissed. I snickered, I think I made it much worse than it would've been though. I clapped happily. I'm too epic. He hissed at me.

"You witch! You like seeing people suffer or what?!" he screamed hysterically. I shrugged with a smug grin.

"I just wanted to see how pissed I could make you." I answered sarcastically. He yelled what I'm guessing was a battle cry before charging at me. I dodged all his amateur attempts with ease. I sighed as I placed my hands behind my head. Lame. Law and Kid were way better opponents- My eyes widened. "No!" I screamed before whacking in front of me. I had expected to hit air. I had actually hit Kaiden. I winced as his back slammed against the wall and he slid down painfully slowly. He wasn't dead for certain, but he did look like he was in pain. I felt a whoosh of air behind me, and my hair blew slightly. Luke jumped over the counter and immediately went to the aid of Kaiden.

"Kaiden! Kaiden-! Are you alright?!" he screamed hysterically. I smiled lightly. So he can lose his cool sometimes too, eh? _Kinda like Law- _Shut up conscience. I barely heard Kaiden whimpering, but he raised his head slightly. The second his eyes met mine, I felt sparks. Sparks of pure hatred. Well, coming from him, not me. While he was annoying, I didn't really hate him or anything. He attempted to get up, but Luke restrained him.

"Enough already! What the hell are you even doing?! I've been saying she's done nothing wrong this past twenty minutes, haven't I?! Why the hell aren't you listening?!" he yelled hysterically as tears rolled down his face. I frowned slightly. I wonder if Law noticed I was missing. I frowned slightly. Would he be sad? I bit my lip as I felt a pang of pain in my chest. Or would he be relieved...? Would...would he cry for me-? I shook my head. No, I'd believe he's partying over the fact I'm gone before believing he would cry for me. I growled slightly. What am I even debating over?! He's not real!

"Um," a gentle voice called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. My eyes widened when the 'gentle voice' was actually Kaiden. I chuckled slightly, just a minute this 'gentle voice' was swearing fifty swears a second at me. He looked at me sternly. "I think I owe you an apology. I was stupid for not listening...to the either of you." he mumbled. Luke sighed in relief as he brushed his tears away. I pouted playfully.

"Aw, that's too bad you found out. I wanted to piss you off a lil' more-" I sarcastically remarked before I felt a hand over my mouth.

"What she _means_ is, apology accepted." Rin finished. I pouted before gently removing Rin's hand from my mouth. I shrugged.

"Yeah, what she said...I guess." I shrugged. He shot me a grateful smile before looking nervously at Rin. I could see he was trying to maintain eye contact, but his head lowered every now and then.

"I'm...really sorry about this Rin. For everything. If," he choked. He smiled hesitatingly at her. "If...you don't want to be with me anymore," he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow when he started trembling and he clenched his fists. My eyes widened when I a whoosh of air beside me. I barely had the time turn my head before Rin leaped over the counter. Her long blonde hair flew behind her. In a few seconds, she was in front of Kaiden. Luke finally knew how to take a damn hint and got out of their way hastily. Kaiden frowned lightly at her. "Rin-" he started. I chuckled lightly as Rin interrupted him with a kiss.

"...I'm sorry about what I said. They...love each other a lot. I'm sorry for being too blind to see that." he apologized. I chuckled lightly before placing my hands behind my head.

"Nah, not a problem," I replied. I stretched slightly, popping a few joints. "I needed some exercise anyway." I added. I yawned slightly as I stretched.

"I know you said you weren't interested but," he hesitated, biting his lip. I shifted my eyes to him boredly before sighing dramatically.

"If you have something to say, hurry up. I do have all day, but I don't want to spend it on you." I sighed. He flinched before looking seriously at me. He made direct eye contact, and I admit, it was a little annoying.

"...Do you want to be my girlfriend-?" he forced out.

"No." I answered bluntly. He flinched again before his head hung low and a gloomy aura hung around him. I raised an eyebrow when I heard a dramatic sigh. I raised my head and smiled lightly. It was Rin, who was pretending to be disappointed. Also Kaiden, who was badly hiding his suppressed chuckling.

"No offence dude...but you...you..." he forced out. I raised an eyebrow when he fell to his knees and got into a laughing fit. "Just got rejected!" he hollered. Rin's face showed distaste before she frowned at me.

"Alyssa, there _are_ better ways to reject someone, you know?" she asked sarcastically. I chuckled before crossing my arms and smiling cheekily.

"I know. I just didn't want to use them." I answered smoothly. She stared at me in amusement as I chuckled sadistically. Her face darkened as she smirked. She waved slightly before leaping over the counter. She strolled smoothly to the exit.

"Goodbye Alyssa. I...don't think I'll be seeing you soon," she cast me a knowing smile before she waved slightly and pushed open the door. "But I hope I'll see you again." she added. My eyes widened before I reached out for her. However...she had already left.

* * *

**Vola! Who can type an entire chapter in two hours? That's right, I can! Haha, I'm a slow typer, I know. Also, I've been wanting to tell you guys this for a while, but keep forgetting. I'll quickly tell you before I forget again. Okay...here I go...**

**ADVERTISMENT **

**Are you a reader of 'I Hate Him, Vice Versa!'? If so, then you might just be interested in a lil' poll I created! Conveniently placed on my profile page, feel free to vote on how you feel about Alyssa! There's a wide variety of choices, surely one will fit your preference! For limited time, it has the honor of being my profile poll for easy assess! Vote today! Vote soon! Vote now!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Guys, please note this is a **_**special**_** chapter! Also known as my way for celebrating my story going over 100,000+ words! (Including this chapter, hence why it's 3000+ words! Excluding this chapter, I have 97,000+ words. Just so you know, I'm probably never gonna do this again.) Well, it's kinda cheating since I'm including my author notes and other non-story context, but what's typed by my hands is considered worth celebrating for! So yay for me! Also, a huge thank you to all my lovely readers, reviewers, and anyone in between! I could **_**totally**_** write a cliche speech, but I'm not gonna since I'm sure you guys wanna start reading! Yes, I know it's kinda late, but at least it's on time. Also, it's a little boring in some parts, 'cause like, explaining and stuff.**

* * *

I muttered quietly as I massaged my eyes. I sighed slowly in defeat as I sat upright, my back leaning on the wall. I pouted childishly. I cannot sleep. There, I admitted it. My eyes were already adjusted to the darkness, so I could make out most of the stuff in my room. My eyes narrowed slightly. _My room_. I sighed slowly again as I shook my head. This room...just feels so foreign. I shrugged in defeat before getting up and heading out the door. I growled lightly. I'm insanely restless and I know exactly who to blame.

"...Rin..." I forced out. I narrowed my eyes as I growled lightly. She didn't pick up any of my calls, she didn't reply back to any of my text, and she apparently moved houses since there was a different family at her old house. I had to resist the urge to punch something because I'll be the one paying for it anyway.

I bit my lip before speed walking towards the door, grabbing my jacket on the way. I put it on and opened the door as quietly as I could muster. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, I hardly ever sneaked out at night. I chuckled lightly, not saying I couldn't have. I smirked when I closed it behind me, locking it with a key I brought along. I walked in a calm pace, enjoying the serenity and peacefulness. It was a nice break after all the action I've been through. I frowned slightly.

If you count insane coma-induced fantasies as well. I shook in head in distaste, I should stop thinking about it all together. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Someone is sneaking up behind me. I shrugged. How I knew that...whatever. I sighed slowly before twirling and kicking the person in the the side of their neck. They grunted before falling to the floor. My frown slowly turned into an amused grin. I muffled my laughing with the back of my hand. "K-Kaiden...?" I forced out. He only grunted in mere response.

"Looks like you got your ass handed back to you again, pal." remarked a voice. My eyes widened at the voice. I scanned the area around me expectantly. I chuckled lightly when a certain poop-head came into view. I smirked.

"Why hello there, Lukey-poopy." I chuckled. He visibly scowled at me and crossed his arms. I heard Kaiden groaning in pain beside me as he tried getting up. He rubbed his neck and looked at me tiredly.

"You're actually still mad at me, aren't you?" he sighed. I chuckled lightly before resting my hands behind my head. I hummed cheerfully as I grinned.

"If I _am_ mad, do you really think you'd still be able to get up?" I teased. He sighed despairingly before glancing over to his annoyed best friend. Luke's gaze softened slightly before he urged Kaiden to come over. Kaiden did his best to get up, which he succeeded with this time. He trudged over to Luke's side and placed an arm around Luke's neck for support.

"So, what are you two doing out here? It's the middle of the night. Pretty dangerous for two lone teenagers, y'know?" I asked curiously. They stared in slight annoyance at me.

"That's our line." they both retorted. My eyes shined slightly before I smirked sadistically. I crossed my arms and tilted my head.

"Are you _really_ sure?" I asked sadistically. I cackled sinisterly as a dark aura clouded above me. I noticed their badly hidden shiver. "Would you both like to bet on that?" I asked eerily. They both shook their head desperately.

"Okay, okay. Any _other_ girl that's not impossibly badass." Kaiden hastily answered.

Luke twitched slightly. "Or ungodly sadistic..." Luke muttered. I giggled creepily. I clapped happily as I grinned.

"Why, thank you for your lovely compliments." I thanked in a sweet voice. They shivered again. I held a finger to my chin in thought, okay, so maybe I shouldn't try to act sweet when thanking people. It just seems to freak them out. I chuckled. Exactly how I like it.

"So, why _are_ you out here?" Luke asked. His voice brought me out my thoughts. I tilted my head in thought. He's right...why _am _I here anyway? My eyes widened when I remembered. I pointed a finger at Kaiden hastily.

"Rin! Where does Rin live?!" I screamed desperately. I sweatdropped when Luke and Kaiden made an exaggerated shush sound at me. I looked around hastily and sighed in relief when I noticed that it seemed like I didn't wake anyone up. Thank goodness, I didn't want to explain why the three of us were out in the open at night. Kaiden looked slightly confused at me.

"She moved for college, didn't she tell you?" he asked curiously. My eyes widened and I felt my heart beat speed up. So that's why she wasn't at her old house. So that was why she didn't answer my texts. That's why she didn't return my calls. My eyes narrowed. Damn airports force you to shut your phones. I sighed slowly. How the hell am I supposed to get an answer now?

"She left right after," Kaiden started explaining before he turned his head sideways while blushing. "Ahem. The 'Cafe Incident'." he mumbled. I frowned sadly. For some reason, I don't feel angry. Maybe a little sad and disappointed, but not angry. I sighed sadly, the least she could've done was tell me. I frowned. I had forgotten she was supposed to go to college this year.

"I do know her new cell phone number though, if that helps-" Kaiden started. My head instantly raised and I charged over to Kaiden while my eyes gleamed. He screeched before leaping into Luke's arms and hugging his neck tightly. I stopped right before I ran over them.

"Well?! Tell me!" I screamed. I sweatdropped when they made exaggerated shush sounds at me again. However, we weren't so lucky this time and some houses opened their lights and some annoyed groans could be heard. Luke looked around hastily before grabbing my hand and led me off somewhere. Kaiden...he just hung on to Luke's neck like his life depended on it, and he hooked his legs around Luke's neck as well. He didn't look like he was going to loosen his grip anytime soon.

Overall...he kinda looked like a scarf. I chuckled slightly. A human scarf. Who knows? It just might become a new trend in the future. My eyes widened with realization when I saw that we were in a forest. Luke reluctantly let go of my hand before turning to face me. I had to muffle my laughing again. I tilted my head slightly as I smiled. Hey, hey, this actually makes a pretty decent trend. Luke sighed tiredly at me before massaging his temples.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but it's obviously not good." he muttered. I chuckled before shrugging. My eyes shot open when I remembered what I wanted to ask. Before I even opened my mouth, Kaiden cut in.

"Her number is ***-***-****." he answered. My eyes widened in realization before I pouted. She just changed the damn last number. I sighed in annoyance. Damn you Rin, damn you. I took out my iPhone before raising an eyebrow at the boys. When they didn't get the hint, I sighed exaggeratedly.

"Maybe take a hint and give me some privacy?" I asked sarcastically. They both looked at each other before Luke shrugged and walked towards the exit with Kaiden still hanging on his neck. I smiled bemusedly. I'm usually not the one for trends, but there's just something...unique about that human scarf. I chuckled lightly. Maybe I should get one. I shook my head. Ugh, stop thinking about stupid topics and start moving those fingers! I swiftly dialed in the number on my iPhone impossibly fast. I waited impatiently before Rin picked up after four whole rings.

"Moshi moshi? Kaiden, is that you?" she asked. I twitched. It seems like she only planned on telling Kaiden. I forced a sarcastic smile.

"Oh yes, darling. I'm obviously more important than your, ahem, _best friend _since I'm apparently the only one that got your new phone number. Oh, and it seems like she's not important enough to tell that you're moving as well, isn't it-? I remarked sarcastically in my best imitation of Kaiden.

"Okaaay, so you're obviously not Kaiden." she sarcastically replied. I twitched slightly as I smiled forcibly.

"Then please enlighten me, Miss Rin." I retorted. I heard her sigh dramatically and I could literally see her rolling her eyes.

"After the...ahem, _Cafe Incident_, you looked like you were, uh, in a bad mood. So I decided I would tell you by phone so I don't end up looking like Usopp after Vivi slapped him silly." she explained. I shrugged. Can't blame her for that.

"Well now that you _can_ explain on the phone, why don't you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. I heard her sigh dramatically.

"Yes, it's true. I know everything. Your adventures in One Piece, confessions, everything-" she forced out.

"How?!" I interrupted. I heard her sigh irritably at me.

"How about you shut up and you'll find out?" she asked irritably.

I pouted. "Fine, fair enough." I mumbled. She coughed fakely to compose herself.

"As I was saying, I know everything. Apparently, phones from the real world weren't meant...to be used to call...den den mushi," she explained. She huffed slightly in irritation.

"After the first time you called me...the damn phone call wouldn't end. I thought it was a prank call and was pretty pissed, so I left my phone alone for a while. So...I was pretty freaked out when I heard _voices_ coming from my drawer. I opened it and found that the call never ended. I clicked the end button over and over again, but it just wouldn't end. If it weren't for Law-sama's, ahem. _Law's _voice, I would've torn my phone apart. I could hear everything. I tried talking through, but it seemed like you couldn't hear me. So, I could hear you, you couldn't hear me. From then on, my phone could only hear what was happening in the One Piece world. While I don't hate it, you _did_ kinda ruin my phone." she explained. My eyes widened.

"So...so...you heard," I cringed. "Everything...?" I asked hesitatingly. I gulped. So she heard all those times...I've been so weak? Everything? She sighed slowly.

"Yes, everything. It's like my phone changed into a completely different device. Wherever I went, it would change den den mushi. For example, when I stood in my room, it seemed like it's the den den mushi in your room. When I went to the kitchen, it changed the the den den mushi in the kitchen. However, it only worked on places with den den mushi, so I guess I don't know _everything_. I do know quite a bit though." she explained. I gulped.

"Then...what should I do?" I hinted, before blushing furiously.

"Huh? What do you mean by- Oh. Oh! You mean Law and, um...someone else confessing?" she asked hastily. As if she knew I just nodded shyly, she continued talking. "Well...it's really up to you. Who do you love?" she asked.

"N-No one!" I stuttered. I heard her sigh dramatically.

"Okay, let's start with baby steps, kay? I need to know the full picture to help you. I know Law's in love with you, but who's the other unlucky fellow?" she sarcastically remarked.

I blushed furiously.

"Kid...Eustass Kid." I forced out. She was dead silent for a few seconds and I was starting to think she dropped her phone in shock or something. I twitched while blushing furiously when she wolf whistled.

"Daaamn girl, getting all the hotties now, aren't you?" she asked cheekily. I blushed furiously while sweating slightly.

"Yes, yes, now on with the _advice_, please?" I hastily reminded. She chuckled lightly before I could literally _see_ her grinning impossibly wide.

"Yes, yes. Listen, young dense one. I shall now teach you the art of rejecting someone," she explained in a fake wise voice. I opened my mouth to retort I knew perfectly well how to reject someone. "_Properly_." she cut in. I closed my mouth. Damn, she got me there. "Listen, you pull them aside somewhere private so they won't be humiliated. Then, start with ridiculously cliche lines you may or may not mean like 'you're a very good friend' or 'I love being around you, but', something along those lines. Then break in the harsh, and or, welcoming news. 'I'm just not ready for a relationship' seems to work good. There, that's all to it. Enjoy." she explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"What if they're not a good friend and I don't like being around them?" I asked skeptically. She sighed in annoyance.

"Weren't you listening? I said ridiculously cliche lines you may _or_ may not mean. You don't want to hurt the pitiful fellow," she explained. "Although I'm pretty sure you already stomped over his heart with your overbearing denseness..." she muttered quietly. I twitched.

"Why thank you, Rin. You always know how to make me feel horrible." I sarcastically replied. I heard her bark in laughter and I could've swore she was on the ground rolling by now. Finally, her laughter died down to occasional giggling.

"Glad to see I'm doing a good job as your best friend," she chuckled. I heard something that sounded like an alarm in the background. "Ah damn it, it's midnight already. I gotta sleep, talk to ya later Ally." she yawned. I looked in surprise at my clock. It was two in the morning. I yawned slightly as well.

"Night, Rinny-chan." I yawned. I ended the call before glancing up to the sky. I feel like I'm missing an insanely important point. I narrowed my eyes. It felt like that phone call was supposed to prove something incredibly important... I shrugged. I guess it proved it's insanely late and my parents will kill me if I don't come back home soon. I trudged my way back home, following the familiar scenery. Once I made it back, I unlocked the door and sneaked back in. I sighed in relief when I noticed that no lights were on. Plus, I could still hear my dad's snores even from downstairs. I chuckled quietly. For once in my life, his snores only reassured me.

I grimaced slightly when I noticed how sticky and sweaty I was. I sighed in defeat as I shrugged. I guess being in a coma for a year made me really unfit. I stumbled my way to my room, which was on the second floor. My parents slept in the basement, but only in the summers. I guess I should take a shower...now that I think about it, I haven't showered since getting out of the hospital. I shivered. I have every right to be grossed out. A week without showering? Not good. I quickly stripped and jogged into the shower. I turned the hot water on, letting the water run down my body.

I winced at the sudden wave of dizziness. I sighed irritably before shaking my head. I'm just dizzy from the steam is all. However, it still didn't feel nice. I quickly scrubbed my body and washed my hair. I rinsed off all the soap before grabbing two towels. I wrapped my body before wrapping my hair. I got out hesitantly and got a change of clothes. I breathed a sigh of relief. If my parents caught me taking a shower at three in the morning, it won't be pretty. I took off the towel on my head, letting my warm and wet hair cascade down my back. I removed the towel off my body without a second thought. The second my eyes made contact with the mirror, my mouth gaped open.

Damn that's a foggy mirror, can't see a damn thing. I grabbed a dishrag and wiped all the steam away. I smiled proudly, still looking goddamn good. I chuckled, I'm a conceited one alright. I kept chuckling quietly as my head lowered slowly. I forced a smile.

"Unless I'm so epic to the point I can get tattoos while unconscious, I'd say maybe I don't need therapy after all..." I mumbled. My eyes widened as a thought came to me. I sighed in annoyance. Rin just _told_ me she knew of my adventures! Of goddamn course they had to be real then! Arg, why am I so freaking dense?! I sighed again before starting to brush my hair. I pouted. I don't care if they say it damages your hair to brush it while wet, I'm still gonna do it. I shook my head before frowning slightly.

"...So what now...?" I asked quietly. I narrowed my eyes. While I know now that I'm not delusional or anything, the main question is simply, what now? I know that my adventures, Law, Kid, everything is real; so what now? I sighed again. I don't dislike being in the real world or anything, it's pretty sweet actually. Same goes for the One Piece world, it's pretty nice over there as well. I sighed in annoyance as I ruffled my hair.

"So what now?!" I screamed. I instantly held a hand over my mouth. Dammit.


	64. Chapter 64

**Mika-san- I won't give spoilers, but it might or might not happen. I have a bucket of ideas in a form of a word document, all just waiting to be used XD Of course Rin be jelly, but she's a good best friend :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

A minute. For one minute, time seemed to slow down. For one minute, I savored the last bit of serenity and peace. For one minute, I made haste to get on whatever clothing I could. One minute later, my parents slammed open the door to my bathroom. I raised an eyebrow, I thought I locked that. They both looked incredibly flustered and were panting.

"Alyssa- what's wrong-?!" they screamed. The second their eyes met with mine, they immediately shut up. To say this was incredibly awkward was an understatement. For starters, I was just wearing my bra and underwear. It isn't exactly the best time for your parents to walk in on you. However, I must admit; the next scene was mildly amusing. In a split second, mom had elbowed dad's head into the wall; successfully making him collapse in pain.

"Honey, I know that you," she hesitated, tilting her head. "Must be tired from being in a coma for a year and it can take it's toll on your mind but...seriously? A shower in the middle of the night?" she asked sarcastically. I grinned before rolling my eyes. My eyes wandered back to dad, who was currently on the ground.

"Umm...mom? I think dad's unconscious..." I mumbled. She didn't even spare him a glance before she crossed her arms and stared intently at me.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't find the shit I was supposed to give at this moment. On more important news," she started before she nudged her head towards my hip. I didn't even have to look to see what she was talking about. "That's...a tattoo, isn't it...?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded hesitantly. She sighed dramatically before massaging her forehead. "That's what I thought." she mumbled.

I tilted my head as I furrowed my brows. "I thought you would be more mad." I answered bluntly. One glare from her gave me shivers down my spine.

"Do you _want_ me to be more mad?" she asked coldly. She crossed her arms and smirked sadistically. "Because believe me sweetie, I can." she added, fake sweetness oozing out. For a second, the only thought that was in my mind was to shake my head as vigorously as I could. She chuckled darkly before leaning on the wall. "That's what I thought." she chuckled. I shivered slightly again.

If people think I'm the most sadistic person alive, I have news for them. I sighed slowly before closing my eyes. The action made me realize how sleepy I was still. My eyes shot open when I heard something that sounded like badly suppressed sniffling. Dad's unconscious, I'm not sniffling, so I knew it had to be mom. If everything was still normal, I would've dismissed it as allergies without an another thought. Mom was always so strong. I narrowed my eyes slightly. A little _too_ strong, but strong nonetheless.

I hesitantly raised my head, my heart beating at a fast rhythm. My eyes narrowed as my suspicions were confirmed. Mom was still smirking knowingly at me, but clear tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't even seem to notice them. But I know she did.

"My, when has my little sweetheart grown up so fast?" she sniffled. I knew this was something all parents say, but I never thought those words would effect me as much as it did. She was trembling lightly, and I knew she was obviously upset. I frowned lightly.

"Mom? Are you disappointed because I have a tattoo?" I asked curiously. She hiccuped some more before shaking her head gently. My eyes widened when she walked over to me and hugged me. I had to bite my tongue to keep from smiling like a fool. While I knew she cared about me, it was rare for her to show me affection. She hiccuped lightly.

"Y'know, all my friends cried when their children headed for college," she hiccuped. I raised an eyebrow. Is she trying to say she wants me to go to college or something...? She chuckled lightly. "I thought they were fools. I always told myself I would never send you off without a smile," she mumbled. My heart slowly broke as she held me tighter and cried harder. "I always told myself I wouldn't be sad if you left. I told myself to be independent. That," she cringed. "That, I would even smile if Death were the one to take you away. I thought I would be okay with it. I could love you, even if you were in a different world from me. But...now that you really _are_ going to a different world," she mumbled before chuckling lightly and grinning. The endless tears flooded out of her eyes. "It really hurts!" she forced out while sadly smiling.

I didn't know when or how, but I finally realized that I was crying as well. I trembled lightly as my bangs shadowed my face. "Mom..." I whimpered. I hiccuped lightly. It was exceedingly rare for me to show weakness to her. She was always strong and distant. She was sadistic as hell, but caring as well. It made me feel weird to show weakness when I was around her. It made me feel weak as hell. I gripped her shirt as my tears fell harder. However, I couldn't have cared any less at this moment.

For what felt like hours, she finally pulled away. I released my grip on her shirt, only to notice the nail marks on my palms. I hiccuped lightly. I know what she meant. Now that it's finally sunk in, I feel horrible. I tenderly wiped my tears away before forcing myself to look at her in the eye. "How?" I hiccuped. "How did you know?" I clarified. She frowned lightly.

"Rin told us. Of course, we didn't believe her at first. But there were too much proof. We couldn't have denied it even if we tried," she explained. She hiccuped lightly, but she still refused to wipe her tears away. "One side of me was insanely relieved. However, after Rin explained to me about this 'One Piece', the other side of me was insanely worried. I knew you were- _are_ strong, but the way Rin described them, she made them sound like super humans." she explained.

"I'm not gonna deny that." I shrugged. She forced a weak smile at me before pulling me into a hug. I frowned when a part of me knew this might even be our last hug. I hiccuped lightly. "If...if...I do go back...I'll really miss you guys..." I forced out. She smiled sadly.

"...Remember to eat healthy," she mumbled as tears flowed down her face. "Don't do anything _too_ stupid," she chuckled. She pulled back and placed her hands on my shoulders. She looked at me sternly. "Most importantly, _never_ and I repeat never, lower your standards for anyone. I don't care if they're even threatening to kill you. Even if they are, just beat the shit out of them. You'll do whatever the hell you feel is right, alright?" she added. I nodded sadly.

"I promise." I mumbled. She smiled gently at me before finally glancing over to her unconscious husband. She sighed dramatically before finally wiping her now dried tears. She heaved dad over her shoulder with ease, before smirking at me.

"If you really _do_ happen to go back," she chuckled, turning her back to me. She opened the door, revealing a dark hallway. "Remember to give everyone you meet Hell!" she shouted. She walked out, her long hair swishing behind her. I chuckled lightly as dad hung loosely from her shoulder, kinda like a potato sack. I frowned lightly. I'll miss them. I shrugged. If I _do_ happen to back. I trudged over to my light switch, and flicked it off. I wandered back to my bed, which I was more used to now. I draped a hand over my eyes, enjoying the darkness. I sniffled lightly.

"I don't know anymore..." I whimpered.

**Boo-yah! Who can write an entire chapter in...two hours-ish...? Meh! You guys are so lucky. I was SUPPOSED to study for my Spelling Test and work on my enrichment stuff for Math, but I decided against it in favor of you guys XD **

**P.S In case you were wondering why it took so long to write this chapter, that's because I was listening to 'Don't Worry, Be Happy' while writing this. Don't ask me why. Because I don't know either. **


	65. Chapter 65

I miss her like hell. It's been two weeks, and I'm already nearly insane. I ruffled my hair for what seemed like the thousandth time today. I sighed irritably, what the hell is wrong with me. I shook my head lightly, berating myself won't help anything or anyone. I growled lightly as my bangs shadowed my face. I had to resist the urge to repeatably bang my head on the wall. Since I'm a doctor, I'm quite sure of the outcomes. I was brought of my thoughts when I heard a gentle knock on my door. I sighed slightly.

"Come in." I mumbled. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a quite tired looking Shachi. He forced a tired salute and smile.

"Good Mornin' Captain. We have reached shore." he greeted. I nodded slightly in approval. He bowed before running back to the Command Room. I frowned lightly. It's quiet. Too quiet. I grumbled. I want to hear her voice. Even if it's usually the most annoying sound ever. For now I couldn't have cared less. I just want to hear her voice. I want to see her smile. I want to touch her. Fuck, I just want _her_.

**Kid's **P.O.V

I frowned slightly. It was quiet. Too fucking quiet. It's been two weeks and I haven't had any bullshit. I narrowed my eyes. Is she trying to make me insane by ignoring me? I blushed slightly as I covered my face with one hand. Although that I'll only admit this time that it's partially my fault. I wandered through the silent town. I looked around aimlessly, it was silent and peaceful but not the least bit reassuring. To be blunt, it looked like a fucking ghost town.

I trudged along the solemn path, occasionally hearing some strange shrills here and there. I scowled. The damn pansies were too scared to come out the second they saw the island. Even Killer, goddammit. I instantly tensed when I heard some shuffling from behind me. In a split second, I had a rusty and worn-out sword in my hand. I shrugged, it'll do. I turned around and got into a defensive position. My eyes widened slightly before I frowned irritably.

"Trafalgar." I muttered. I lowered my sword slightly, but I still kept it in my grasp. I looked around him before scowling. "Is Alyssa with you?" I muttered before crossing my arms and frowning irritably. "Or is the lil' bitch hiding from me?" I growled. He seemed to tense up before scowling.

"I do believe she would ignore you for her entire life if she could." he muttered. My fists involuntarily clenched together as I growled. I felt rage build up as my teeth grit together. The funny thing is I'm not mad because it's ridiculous. It's funny because it's actually ridiculously true.

"Fuck you bastard." I muttered quietly. I took a big breath before glaring at him. "Alyssa...where...where is she? I'm gonna see her." I ordered. I raised an eyebrow when he seemed to lose his footing for a second.

"She's," he hesitated. He coughed slightly before looking at me in the eye. I could see something that resembled worry and guilt in his eyes. "She's gone." he whispered, almost quiet as air. My eyes widened before I growled irritably.

"I'm not joking around, you bastard-!" I yelled. I saw fury and frustration flare up in his eyes.

"I'm not joking either!" he shouted. Silence. He panted heavily, but it was otherwise silent. It was completely silent, only our breathing could still be barely heard. For what seemed like hours, his words finally sunk in. _She's gone_. Those two words seemed so simple. So easy to understand. It _was_ basic English after all. But I just couldn't understand those two fucking words. I had so many questions. But once I thought of one, another one would just pop up. The questions that popped up were endless. _How? When? Why? ...Why...? _I bit my tongue. Why, Alyssa?!

"...This will probably be too much information for you to process, so listen up," he muttered. I scowled, but kept quiet. "She's...not from this world." he explained. My eyes widened.

"What the fuck is this bullshit." I muttered. He held up a hand, as if to tell me to me to be patient. He averted his eyes sideways and narrowed them slightly.

"She wasn't...originally from this world. Apparently, she fell from the sky and got kidnapped and brought to the Auction House. ...The goddamn old man explained this a lot better, but it's the truth." he explained with a shrug. He turned his back to me. "It's up to you if you choose to believe me or not." he mumbled. He swiftly ducked, dodging the rusty sword I threw at him. I growled angrily.

"That's fucking impossible!" I protested. I twitched slightly at the hesitation that was slowly growing. I narrowed my eyes. It's impossible. I muttered lightly. Insanely bat-shit insane. I frowned lightly. _I don't want it to be possible. _He sighed slowly as he massaged his forehead. He stared sternly at me.

"Like I said, it's up to you whether you believe me or not," he mumbled, turning his back to me again. He took some leisure steps down the trail, which would lead back to the sea. He stopped briefly without facing me. "However...just so you know...we were underwater when she disappeared. How about explaining that for me, huh?" he mumbled sarcastically. My eyes widened. But by the time my mind could process the information, the damn bastard already left. I growled lightly. _Underwater_?!

I felt panic rising. Before I knew it, I started running towards the sea. It was bullshit to think I could catch up with Trafalgar by now, but my legs wouldn't stop. Sweat dribbled down my forehead, the salty substance running into my mouth. My legs felt like they were burning, but they were already beyond numbed. I growled. Dammit, Alyssa! I ran faster, despite my lung's protests. Once I was at the ocean's border, only my ship remained. I growled as I punched the sandy ground in frustration.

"Looking for me?" asked a sarcastic voice. My eyes widened before I hastily turned my head. I frowned half-halfheartedly. For once, it wasn't so bad to see him. He was leaning casually on a half-dead tree, a bored frown on his face. I stared blankly at him as I brushed some sand from my coat.

"I thought you left." I explained causally. He chuckled lightly before placing his arms behind his head. He smiled calmly.

"We docked on the opposite side," he chuckled. I growled lightly as I stared in annoyance at him. He stared back seriously. "But that's not what you're here to talk about, isn't it?" he mumbled. I tensed up slightly.

"That's right," I answered. He stared at me expectantly. It was subtle, but I noticed his eyes widen slightly when I chuckled amusingly. "I thought you loved her more than this. I don't give a shit, even if she's in another world," I challenged. He narrowed his eyes at me. I smirked confidently before pointing a thumb at myself. "I _will_ make her my girl, and I don't care how I'm gonna do it." I added. He scowled angrily at me.

"Like hell, she's mine." he muttered. I smirked amusingly. I always did like a challenge.

**It's past eleven o' clock here...still not the next day, made the deadline! XD Muhahaha, I did it! Forgive me if it sucks, it's night and I don't wanna edit it. I'm lazy and sleepy, deal with it. **


	66. Chapter 66

**Guys! Guys! Um...hi. Okay, introductions aside, listen up! ...To be honest, I've not much to say besides I made a new poll...so please check it out. Uh, yup.**

* * *

I strolled calmly down the dark alleyway. It was surely past midnight by now, and I have no idea where I am. I sighed as I checked my iPhone's map app one more time. I squinted my eyes, trying to make my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. I sighed in defeat, why must I have no sense of direction? I tensed just barely when I heard some shuffling from behind me. I narrowed my eyes. Why does everyone love sneaking up on me?

I sighed before falling into a split immediately. I gasped lightly, this freaking hurts. I inwardly shrugged, whatever. It makes me look so much cooler. I placed my right hand on the ground and propelled myself into the air. I smirked. Ah, the lovely feeling of static, how I've missed you. I landed with ease a couple feet away from the stalker. I narrowed my eyes. There was something familiar about this stalker.

"W-What the hell...?!" she screeched. I raised an eyebrow. It was a girl. Well, she _was_ wearing a black hood cloak thingy so it isn't my fault I couldn't tell. It was also damn dark, even though my eyes were already adjusted by now. She swore before pulling down her hood, revealing frizzy red locks. I instantly felt fury build up, and had to bite my tongue to keep from beating the pure shit out of her. I shook my head, be rational. There's plenty red heads in the world. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Who are you? Why were you sneaking up on me?" I asked coldly. I could notice that she was trembling from my tone. I shrugged. Whatever works. I scowled when she raised her chin confidently, a move I was _more_ than aquatinted with. She smirked confidently, and her eyes shined with pride.

"I'm Nene Celeste," she boasted. She flipped some hair before crossing her arms and smirking at me. "Bow down and I may forgive you." she threatened. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would I bow down to a bitch like you?" I sneered. Her entire face showed pure shock. She pointed an accusing finger at me while making a few false starts.

"H-How dare you?! Don't you have an idea who I am? I'm Nene _Celeste_! Daughter of the owner of Celeste. Co! I could throw you in jail if I wanted-!" she warned. A smirk found it's way onto my face. Oopsies. Looks like my fist didn't want to listen to my brain. She squealed as she flew through the air, crash landing into a wall. She coughed and started wailing loudly. "One! Two! Where the fuck are you guys?!" she screamed.

I made a disgusted face. If memory serves correct, 'One' and 'Two' were her bodyguards. I shrugged calmly with a sweet smile. If memory _also_ serves correct, I do believe those two deserved a beating as well. I smirked sadistically, let the fun begin, ne? In a matter of seconds, two bulky men in black suits and sunglasses were at her side.

"Miss Celeste, we truly apologize for incompetence, please forgive us-" _Smack_. My eyes widened. Nene just _slapped_ him. I growled lightly, what the hell?! How could she do that to her _own _bodyguard?! Not to mention, he was just apologizing!

"You fucking imbeciles! Look at me! I'm a fucking mess!" she yelled hysterically. I snickered, bitch please, you were always a mess. "I'm gonna tell my daddy and make him fire you two! No, I'm gonna make him sue you two as well!" she threatened. Their calm expressions were instantly replaced with fury. She squealed and struggled when 'One' held her up by the throat.

"Fire us? What a relief. If you're going to sue us, might as well add one more crime to the list." he muttered coldly. I smirked calmly, despite the panic that was slowly growing in my heart. I strolled over. They didn't spare me a glance or even acknowledge me. I took a deep breath, no regrets.

I kicked One hard in the balls, which made him fall over in pain. I smiled apologetically. While I still hated him, he didn't seem like a bad guy. I chuckled amusingly, he did try to kill Nene after all. Nene coughed as she laid on the ground. Two had already rushed to the aid of One.

"-Cough- You saved me...why...?" she whimpered. My bangs shadowed my face as I frowned. The moon above casted an eerie glow on me as I smirked sadistically.

"Who the hell gave you the idea I was saving you? Once I'm done with you, you'll wish you still had the luxury of dying." I chuckled. Her eyes widened in horror as I walked closer. I smiled sweetly and closed my eyes, which gave me an innocent look. "By the way, I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Reed. Nice to end you." I answered sweetly. Her eyes widened with recognition before she let out a shrill scream.

I sighed as I rubbed off the blood on the walls. No way am I wiping it on my clothes, dad would faint at the mere sight. Mom? She wouldn't really give a shit. Perhaps pat my head and give me congratulation at best. I scanned the area. Nene was beaten up beyond recognition, and her bodyguards were no where in sight. I shrugged, I guess a happy ending for everyone.

I looked at my iPhone, it was still the middle of the night. I shrugged before wandering aimlessly through the city. My eyes widened in joy when I found a store I recognized. It's only about thirty minutes from my house! I pouted. If you drove, that is. I shrugged before going in, I smiled at the delicious scent. It was my favourite bakery shop, conveniently opened twenty-four hours. I breathed in the fresh aroma as I walked in. It was run by an elderly couple, both who I knew very well.

The bell chimed at my entrance. I smirked as I tilted my head left, dodging a bullet. I strolled in calmly, walking to the cashier. As if I stepped on a trap, arrows shot at all directions. I smirked as I dodged them all with ease. It gave me a nice feeling of deja vu. I frowned lightly. It was just the first time that wasn't so pleasant. I chuckled as a silhouette of a person holding a sniper rifle appeared from the doorway. I smirked amusingly, I thought it was illegal to own one. I held a hand in greeting.

"Hi, Grandma!" I greeted with a cheerful grin. She chuckled as she came into the dim light, which made it easier to see her. She was holding a sleek, incredibly deadly, and black sniper rifle in her hand. Her long, white hair was held up in a long ponytail. Her face was wrinkled and looked worn-out, but it strangely suited her. She had her trademark grin, which made her look much younger than she actually was. She was wearing a military outfit, which was her usual attire.

"Why hello there darling! How nice of you to come for a visit!" she greeted energetically. I chuckled, grandma was always so energetic. I looked around eagerly.

"Grandma, where's Grandpa?" I asked. She chuckled as she shrugged carefreely. I smiled, she was always a bit forgetful, but she's old so it doesn't count. She grinned at me as she used the rifle as a walking stick to come closer. She gave me a hug before she backed up.

"So? What have my favourite grandchild been doing?" she asked teasingly. I chuckled before sticking my tongue at her. I held up a finger.

"One, I'm your _only_ grandchild," I chuckled. I smiled sweetly. "I also beat up a bitch on the way here." I added happily. She barked in laughter before wiping a tear away.

"That's my grandchild! Darn shame you don't want to join the military, you'd be fantastic, y'know?" she replied. I gave her a teasing smile.

"I don't like working for the government, you know that." I teased. She smirked at me before hoisting her rifle into a shooting position. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Duck, sweetheart." she happily added. I ducked without a second thought, even thought I already knew what she was going to do. I wasn't fazed in the slightest when she pulled the trigger, and the sound of the glass door breaking. Grandma sighed tiredly as she wiped some sweat away. "Darn, I've gotta exercise some more. These old bones aren't gonna tone themselves!" she laughed. I smiled amusingly.

"Ya okay, Grandpa?" I asked. I heard the door opening, and a tired yawn. I didn't even need to turn around to know it was him.

"If I couldn't dodge a bullet, do you really think I'd still be alive after marrying a beast?" he chuckled. Grandma just stuck her tongue at him. I smiled happily. They were such a cute couple. Even if Grandma is constantly trying to kill Grandpa. I chuckled. Grandma said she would never marry a man weaker than her. I sighed happily, she's so damn cool.

The door chimed, although the sound cracked slightly, as Grandpa opened and closed it. He sighed dramatically. "Now we have to fix the door. _Again_." he sighed. Grandma just giggled innocently before placing her rifle over her shoulder. She grinned at me.

"Do you want some sweets, sweetie?" she asked. I nodded enthusiastically. She laughed lightly before going to the displays to get some cake for me. I smiled. This really is my favourite sweets shop.

* * *

**I have school soon...and I only slept for a few hours last night...sigh. I don't know how I feel about the Nene part...it kinda feels neutral to me. I don't know if this counts as a spoiler (I HATE spoilers) but she's...almost done. Yeah, I'll just say that for now. Oh! Have you guys done my new poll yet? It's kinda a cheesy one, but I think it'll be amusing XD Bye! Love ya guys!** **P.S I got the sniffles :(**


	67. Chapter 67

I bit into the sweet and tangy sponge cake. My mouth instantly curved upwards, delicious. In a matter of seconds, I finished the entire cake. I wiped my mouth with my back of my hand before I grinned. "Delicious." I cheered. Grandma smiled.

"Thank you, dearie." she replied. I had to muffle my laughter when Grandpa scoffed. He crossed his arms while smiling irritably.

"Don't act like _you're_ the one that made it." he teased. Grandma twitched irritably before she gave him a raspberry. She smirked before delicately picking up my plate. Her eyes narrowed as she threw it like a frisbee. With insane accuracy, the plate soundlessly slipped into the middle of a stack of plates. My eyes widened in impressment. Grandpa scowled.

"At least _wash_ it first?" he asked sarcastically. Grandma clapped her hands together happily. She smiled innocently before she winked. I chuckled when I noticed the faint, but noticeable blush on Grandpa's face.

"That's _your_ job. My job is simply annoying you." she chuckled. I snickered along with her. Man, Grandma sure knows how to make Grandpa insane without trying. Grandpa sighed dramatically before he trudged his way to the stack of plates. While Grandma annoyed the heck out of him, I knew Grandpa loved Grandma a lot. I shivered slightly.

Sometimes I wonder _how_ he can love her so much. To be blunt, it's a little creepy, but like cute creepy. Grandma smiled calmly at me. "So? I heard ya got two boys head over heels in love with ya, don't ya?" she winked. I blushed furiously. "I'll take that as a yes, ya little heartbreaker." she chuckled. I averted my eyes sideways as I blushed.

"...Kinda...I guess..." I forced out. She barked in laughter before slapping the table in amusement. She smirked cheekily at me before shaking a finger.

"So? Which one do you love?" she asked slyly. I blushed even more as I shook my head vigorously. She pouted before sighing disappointed. "You're no fun." she sighed. I twitched slightly. She's supposed to be my _grandma_, isn't she?! What kind of grandma acts this way?! I raised an eyebrow. But I suppose normal grandmas don't carry a sniper rifle everywhere either. She smiled sadly.

"It's too bad I won't be able to meet the two unlucky fellows." she mumbled. My eyes widened slightly before I closed them and sighed dramatically.

"Just how many people know?" I sighed. She chuckled sadly as she held up her head with her hands.

"Basically everyone." she teased. I grumbled slightly. I shifted my eyes around the room absentmindedly. I nearly had a heart attack when I looked at a clock. My eyes widened in panic as I got up immediately.

"I-It's 5:30am?!" I yelled. Oh shit, if my parents find out I'm not home...mom's gonna kill me. She shifted her eyes to the clock before shrugging.

"Seems so-" she started. I quickly got on my feet and ran out the door, waving slightly in farewell. I panted as I ran, this is bad. I whipped out my phone and got on the map app again. I typed in 'Reed's Killer Bakery' in the search box. I typed in my address and clicked 'get directions'. I sighed in relief when the map actually made some sense. I skidded to a halt and made a sharp turn right into an alleyway. I twitched when there was someone standing in my way.

"Move!" I shouted. The figure tensed up before they faced me. My eyes widened in shock before I screeched to a halt. The figure looked dirty and had old clothing. It was a girl, that I knew. She had long, dirty blonde hair and lifeless blue eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. I instinctively backed up when she scampered over to my way. She held her hands as if she was pleading.

"Please! I'm just a innocent soul! Please, give me some money! I'll do anything!" she pleaded. My eyes widened at the voice. I growled lightly as my bangs shadowed my face.

"You're...Mrs. Kivol, aren't you?" I muttered. Her eyes seemed to widen impossibly big. She hastily had a smile on her face.

"I am! Do you know me?!" she asked hopefully. My frown slowly changed into a sadistic smile. My eyes shined from the moonlight.

"I do," I answered. She grinned before thrusting her hands in front of my face. I chuckled eerily. "I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Reed." I added. It only took a few seconds for her to process the information. Instantly, her hopeful grin turned into terrified horror.

"A-Alyssa...?" she whimpered. I chuckled sadistically. Her eyes widened in horror. "I-I'm so sorry for what I've done! Please don't hurt me-!" she pleaded. I kneed her in the gut before I gave her a right-hook, causing her to fly off into the air. She landed back painfully onto the hard, cold ground. I smiled sinisterly.

"Apology denied, bitch." I muttered. I suddenly realized the situation I was in. I quickly made haste to get back to my house. I felt relief when my house came into view. I carefully tiptoed my way to the door and carefully unlocked the door. I slowly creaked it open and sneaked in. To my horror, the lights flicked open as I was closing the door.

"So Ally finally decides to come back home, ne?" asked a sadistic voice. I flinched before cautiously turning around. I forced a smile when I saw one of mom's pissed off smiles. I held both of my hands out in defense.

"Mom- I can explain." I protested. She mocked a sigh as she crossed her arms. I tensed when she took a couple steps closer to me. I had to use every bit of restraint I still had to not run away like a coward. I shivered lightly when she was only a meter away from me.

"You can explain, eh? So why don't ya?" she asked threateningly. I gulped before holding my hands together and smiling innocently.

"Well," I hesitated. She raised an eyebrow at me. I took a deep breath before staring at her in the eye. "Do you...um, remember...that bitch- mean girl that beat me up...when I was younger? Also...that really bitchy teacher that hit me with a belt?" I forced out. I gulped, I _really_ didn't want to talk about this. This has got to be the uncoolest moment of childhood. I saw anger flash through her eyes.

"Yes, I do," she muttered. For a split second, I thought I saw something that looked like guilt in her eyes. "What about it?" she asked slightly hesitatingly. I flinched.

"Well...I kinda...beat the shit out of them both..." I mumbled. I was greeted with silence. I lowered my head to escape her peering gaze. I have no idea whether she would be pissed or proud. She was unpredictable like that. My eyes widened slightly when she pat my head.

"Good job," she answered before yawning. "Even though I'm slightly pissed. It was supposed to be _my_ job, but whatever. Good night sweetie." she yawned before cascading down the stairwell. I raised my head hesitatingly before chuckling.

"Unpredictable as always." I mumbled. I quickly skidded the stairs upstairs. I opened the door and locked it behind me. I looked at my clock, it read six o' clock in the morning. I sighed. The most I could sleep would three hours anyway, since I _have_ to get up before nine. While I love sleeping in, my mom doesn't allow it so I don't get flabby. I shrugged before lying on my bed. Since I got revenge on Nene and Kivol, I could even die contently now. A small smile found it's way onto my face. I'd...even be content if I got back to the One Piece world. I scowled slightly. Even if Law and Kid are going to kill me when I get back. _If _I get back that is.

* * *

**Weeell...it's morning now, and I have school soon. Yeah. I just really hate Nene and Kivol. So much. **


	68. Chapter 68

I growled slightly, damn that bastard Kid. Declaring such ridiculously outrageous things. Not to mention we were still in public. I blushed slightly. Although, I can't really say I was any better. I sighed slowly before trudging my way back to my submarine. I frowned sadly. I've seen it at least a couple thousand times by now, but never has it ever looked so foreign. I felt another pang of pain in my heart. My eyes narrowed slightly before I shook my head slightly. I walked over and opened the top before jumping in.

There was no one in the submarine. That's to be expected. Everyone was probably out exploring. We had docked a safe distance away, so we didn't need anyone to stay back this time. The silence would've usually been comforting, but it only annoyed me now. It let me think too much, which then my thoughts would usually go back to Alyssa-ya. Which already occupies too much of my sleep.

I walked around the submarine aimlessly, not exactly sure what I was looking for. But I knew I was looking for _something_. I frowned. The kitchen. The place where she tortured me with bread. I walked down the hallway. The infirmary. I shivered slightly. Too many mishaps happen in that place. I walked along the hallway, turning around the corner. I flinched.

Her _room_. I should've backed away. I fully knew that going in there was only going to make me miss her more. Somehow, I felt compelled to go in there. As if there was something there just waiting for me. I hesitatingly turned the knob and pushed open the door.

A rush of deja vu rushed over me. Everything in the room reminded me of her. Heck, I could even _smell_ her scent in here. I hesitantly walked in, afraid of breaking whatever random fragile shit she may have had laying around. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Nothing has really changed since I've last seen it. Everything looked the same, but it seemed to be missing something. I scowled, it's owner. I looked around aimlessly, and was prepared to leave, before my eyes catched the outline of a square on her wall.

Her 'secret hiding' thing. I slowly walked over, pain slowly becoming more evident. Once I was close enough, I leaned on the wall next to it. From this view, I had perfect view of her entire room. I cringed, I knew this was a bad idea. Everything in here _suffocated _me. It reminded me too much of her. It made the fact that she was gone forever too evident. I felt myself starting to panick as I slowly slid down the wall into a fetal positon. My bangs shadowed my face. "...Alyssa-ya..." I whimpered.

I had to bite my tongue to keep the tears from escaping. No. Not in here. I hugged my knees tighter and had the feeling of wanting to bang my head against the wall. I chuckled dryly, who knows? Maybe I might somehow be with her again. I clenched my hands together, my nails digging into my palms. "...Alyssa-ya... Is it wrong...that I wish you came back to this world...?" I mumbled.

I felt the temperature decrease. Like literally, the temperature decreased. I chuckled dryly, was this a message from Kami that I was being selfish? Was it a message that my wish would never be fulfilled? Kami can be real cruel sometimes. I got up smoothly before proceeding to head to the door. I smiled sadly. So I guess I'm not allowed to have happiness? I guess I deserve it. I walked out closing the door behind me.

**No One's P.O.V**

The secret hiding place slowly creaked open; probably due to the fact _someone_ was too lazy to lock it. Inside you could find multiple potions, a clear cube and some stashes of snacks. And an unlit candle.

**Alyssa's P.O.V**

I smiled lightly as I finally finished doing the final touches on my hair, and grabbed my backpack on the way out. I waved slightly in farewell to my mom, and closed the door behind me. I breathed in the fresh air. I smiled brightly, what a beautiful summer day. Quite a good day to start high school, I believe. I was lucky, there's a nearby high school that's only a ten minute away walk from my house. I skipped happily, _if_ you take the path down a dark and creepy alley that is. I chuckled amusingly, not that I really give a shit.

I was prepared to the max. I had my iPhone, obviously. Some water and lots of snacks. An emergency first-aid kit and my lunch. Oh, and some money. Never know, right? I hummed as the alley came into view. I chuckled dryly, it's gloominess never fails to bore me. My mom and I actually went through here together the other day. I think it was good mother-daughter bonding time. Even better, the gangsters and druggies are all terrified of us now. I pouted slightly, I think they're more afraid of mom though. I sighed, I wish I could be as cool as her one day.

There was no one in my path. Probably since they spotted me, but whatever. I stopped in my tracks when my heart suddenly started beating erratically. Cold sweat dribbled down my forehead. I could see the droplets of sweat fall _very_ slowly to the floor. My eyes widened. Everything was happening in slow motion. I blinked.

I opened my eyes to eternal darkness. I looked around eagerly, where the hell am I?! I frowned. More like what the hell happened to me. Eventually, the darkness started to fade slightly. I narrowed my eyes. I could hear a voice calling out to me, it was a familiar one. I then realized that my eyes were still closed. Oh. I opened them hesitatingly, as if afraid of what I would see. I opened my eyes to broad daylight, and had to use my hands to shield my eyes.

"Hey! Hey Miss, are you alright?" asked a melodic voice. I hesitantly took my hands off my eyes and forced a small smile to show that I was alright. My eyes widened the same time as hers. "Alyssa!" she shouted.

"Chidori-chan!" I shouted the same time as her. We stared at each other blankly for a few more seconds before she realized that I was still lying on the floor. She held up a hand to me, and dragged me to my feet. My eyes widened slightly. Woah, Chidori's been working out or something. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Alyssa!" she chuckled. "Why are you always unconscious when I find you?" she giggled. I chuckled as I held my hands behind my head. I grinned happily.

"It's so nice to see you! How have you been doing?" I asked. She grinned at me before giving me a victory sign.

"Great! I've been training to get stronger, and it's all good," she explained. Suddenly, her face turned serious. "But...I still have to thank you for all of this. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be a slave right now." she answered in a serious tone. My eyes widened before I grinned.

"No worries, that's what friends do, right?" I chuckled. She smiled genuinely before chuckling along with me. I suddenly froze. I just realized something that I should've realized from the beginning. "...Chidori...where am I...?" I asked quietly.

She gave me a confused face. "We're at Area 45, why?" she answered. My bangs shadowed my face as I sweatdropped. I smiled forcibly. If I didn't know any better, I would say I somehow got back to the One Piece world again...

"Thank you, Chidori. But I have to go now." I forced out. She seemed confused for a slight second before a grin was on her face again.

"Goodbye Alyssa, see you around!" she yelled before she waved. She started running towards what I presume was a gym. Once she was gone, my forced smile turned into a nervous one. How did this happen? I'm pretty sure I didn't wish for this. I shivered. I didn't exactly leave at the best situation last time. I sighed. Law and Kid are going to kill me when they find me. I slowly started smirking deviously. _If _they find me, that is-

"Hey Penguin, wanna go over there-?" asked a too familiar voice. I froze as my eyes widened. I looked around hastily before thinking 'screw it' and jumping into a bush. Luckily, it was the all leafy kind without any hidden thorns or shit like that. I ignored the itch that was developing on my legs. I frowned irritably when it started reaching my thighs. What's with all the itching-? I froze as I smiled forcibly.

"Poison Ivy..." I forced out.

**Dun Dun Dun! Poison Ivy, folks! Oh, and who figured out why she went back? No, not because I'm an uncreative author and couldn't have figured out a way for her to go back so I decided to randomly send her back all of a sudden. Nope. Weeell, props to those who figured it out! You guys have an awesome memory! Y'all hate my cliff hangers, admit it! XD **


	69. Chapter 69

My bangs shadowed my face as I sweatdropped. Fate must really hate me. I bit my lip as the itch started spreading towards my stomach. I winced slightly as I had to resist the urge to jump out and start scratching myself like an rabid person. The second Shachi and Penguin walked into a gift shop was the second I jumped out frantically. Some people jumped back out of surprise, but stared at me curiously when I started scratching my legs.

"Umm...Miss? I think you could make use of this." offered a voice. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. I sighed in relief, at least it's not Law or Kid. I smirked cheekily as I took whatever he was offering to me. I chuckled dryly, poison ivy cream. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Rei." I chuckled. His eyes widened slightly when he realized I just called him by his name. I screwed open the top and applied a heavy layer to my legs and the bottom of my stomach. I sighed in relief.

"...Do I know you?" he asked hesitatingly. I chuckled slightly before waving a hand.

"Kinda. I'm the girl that beat up up at the Auction House." I sarcastically remarked. I smiled sweetly as his nonchalant frown slowly started turning into an irritated scrowl.

"Oh. I remember you." he muttered. I had to muffle my chuckling with the back of my hand. I smirked, it doesn't sound like he likes me. He stared at me emotionlessly. "However, I suppose I should thank you for saving my life," he sighed. He started walking away, only stopping briefly to point towards my hand. "Keep that as my thanks." he answered nonchalantly. I pouted slightly, kinda rude y'know. I shrugged, ah wells.

I smiled in relief, the itch is finally completely gone. Not to mention, the redness has lessened as well. I yawned softly before scanning myself. I had my backpack; which had somehow magically not either gotten lost or broken. My clothes; thank god. I chuckled, and my hair's still damn fine. I got up and stretched happily.

"Only got 100 beli in my pocket..." I hummed. I smiled slightly, I don't know whether I should be annoyed or thankful I brought 100 beli with me. I had decided to bring some for good luck. If I had known I was going back to the One Piece world, I would've dragged along my entire stash. I looked at the beli in my hand. I shrugged, I'll live.

I looked around eagerly, drool escaping my mouth every now and then. I sighed as I pouted sadly, I _really_ wish I brought more money with me. Everything here looks so darn tasty, I wanna try em all...

"Ladies and gents! It's time for the annual Sabaody Fight-offs! Walk ins are welcomed! For just a mere fee of 100 beli, you could have the chance to win 10,000 beli! All you have to do is beat your opponent, no killing required!" announced a loud voice. My ears instantly perked up and a smile found it's way onto my face. A fight off? I smirked sadistically. Sounds like it's right up my alley. I chuckled, I feel kinda bad for whoever's gonna be my opponent though. I smiled childishly, on second thought, I don't feel bad at all.

I walked towards where the voice was coming from. My eyes widened at the large arena that came into view. It was Greek style, and was massive. There were a _lot_ of seats, obviously meant for a large amount of people. I quickened my pace and soon, a man came into view. He was wearing a black suit and tall hat, overall looking quite fancy. There was a sign that read 'walk ins register here' and he was holding a clipboard. I walked towards him, whistling to catch his attention. He grinned slightly when he saw me and waved slightly.

"Why hello there Miss, are you here to register?" he asked politely. I nodded before he handed me a form. "Please fill that form out. You may use the ground and this pen," he explained, handing me a pen. "You have about ten minutes, so I recommend you don't dally." he chirped. I nodded in approval before flopping onto the ground. I snickered, I always wanted to try planking. The floor was marble, so it was incredibly easy to write on. I quickly filled out my information and handed it back to the man. "Thank you, Miss. You...are number 69..." he mumbled. I had to muffle my chuckling with the back of my hand when he stared at me in slight confusion. I shook my head.

"No, no, nothing. Thank you." I forced out, despite my temptations to laugh. I bit my lip as I smiled cheekily. Damn, I use the internet for a few weeks and my brain gets _this_ much dirtier. I chuckled, damn internet is ruining my life. I walked away before releasing a sigh. But, I can't use the internet anymore. I frowned lightly, I can't see the people I love anymore. Even though I'm content, I can't exactly say I'm completely satisfied. I bit my lip. Well, I guess I would be feeling this way even if I did stay in the real world. I narrowed my eyes before looking into the bright, blue skies above.

"I really hope this is the right choice..." I mumbled, closing my eyes and letting the wind blow through my hair. It was a nice and familiar feeling. A _comforting_ feeling. It was something I did both in the real world and the One Piece world. I tilted my head. Wait, if I'm going to stay in this world, should I refer this world as 'the real world' now or just 'the One Piece world'? I crossed my arms, dilemmas, dilemmas. I shrugged and decided I should just call it 'world'. I sighed sadly, since this _is_ the world I'm going to stay in. People would think I'm insane if I even tried to explain that this world was actually fake.

"Contestants for the Sabaody Fight-offs! Please come to the Arena in at least fifteen minutes! If you're late, you won't be able to participate!" yelled a loud voice. I raised an eyebrow, microphone maybe? I shrugged before walking back to the arena, following the familiar path. I made it in about tenish minutes or so. A huge crowd surrounded the arena, and the fancy guy from before was standing on a crate in the middle.

"Good day, contestants! I hope you are all having a glorious day! As you all know, the fee is just a mere 100 beli! If you win, 10,000 beli is all yours! Since there's so many of you, we have decided to have a prize for runner-up as well! 3,000 beli prize! The fight off will begin momentarily, please line up and pay 100 beli at the entrance." he explained. My eyes widened slightly. His voice was so loud, but he wasn't using a microphone or anything. I shrugged, at least anything visible at least. I took a step back as the crowd started fighting to get in line. It's not like I'm worried or anything, I just didn't want to accidentally steal anyone's energy. That'd be unfair, and not to mention it's cowardly. I shrugged, unless I hate them, I'm not going to be unfair to them. If it were Kid or Law, or even the Heart and Kid Pirates, I'd be unfair all I want.

"C-Contestants! Please calm yourselves! There's no need to rush!" he protested. Still, the crowd ignored him and continued pushing. In a matter of seconds, it got so bad that actual brawls started happening. I sighed, I just want to get this over with. I pouted as yummy smells wafted around me, almost as if they were taunting me.

"Fucking dandelions, get the fuck outta my way!" shouted Kid. How did I know it was him? His voice is too annoying to mistake for anyone else. I sighed again as I slouched. Suddenly, I froze. Kid. _Kid_?! My eyes shot open and my back instantly straightened. My bangs shadowed my face as I sweatdropped. This sucks. I'm so dense and I don't even know who I'm supposed to blame my genes on. Mom doesn't really seem dense, neither does dad... Grandma and Grandpa are a little wacky, but they're sane. I held a finger to my chin, is it possible to get denseness from your friends? But Rin isn't dense either... I tilted my head sideways. So why am I so dense? Sigh, the mysteries of life. I glanced back to the scene. They were finally making some sort of line and people were finally going through. I stretched happily, finally! I got in line while humming lightly. I feel like I'm forgetting about something... I shrugged, whatever. Bring on the battle!

"I _said_, get the fuck outta my way!" cursed Kid. I sweatdropped. Oh.

**Oh Alyssa, you rascal! XD I think denseness counts as forgetfulness too...a little bit, maybe? Well, she **_**is**_** forgetful to begin with, so whatever. I finally finished **_**one**_** of my homework assignments! :D I still need to do a few...darn. Hmm, well I'm definitely not ending this story in a rushed way, so I can't just stop doing it... I really want to start a new one too, sigh, dilemmas, dilemmas. **

**P.S No. I am not ending this story. Oh! I just remembered! Almost 100 favouriters! (Maybe I'll have that amount when I upload this :P) **


	70. Chapter 70

I muttered a swear before looking around hastily. I held my hands on my head and closed my eyes out of frustration. I growled angrily as I clenched my fists tightly together. I finally lost it and started swinging my arms wildly, attracting the attention of some bystanders. I had to bite my tongue to refrain from yelling random gibberish because I was damn tempted to. I abruptly froze when I felt something...hairy, on my hand. I hesitantly looked to my right. I raised an eyebrow. "A wig...?" I asked quietly.

"My wig!" screeched a hysteric voice. My confused frown slowly morphed into a cheeky smirk. _My_ wig you mean, random lady. I quickly scurried to a nearby stand that was conveniently selling mirrors. I quickly used my teeth to pull off a hair band from my wrist and quickly started making my hair into a messy bun. Once I was satisfied, I quickly started putting the wig on. I bit my lip as a bead of sweat dribbled down my forehead. Dammit, this is much harder than I thought it would be. Once the damn wig finally looked natural enough, I did a slight hair flip. I half-smiled as I tilted my head. A red-head? Meh, not bad. It was mid-back, like my real hair, but had bouncy curls and side bangs that covered my left eye.

"Three minutes until the gates close!" announced a voice. I had a slight panick attack before I realized I should stop panicking and move something that God had conveniently given us called legs. I jumped my way over, slightly startling the fancy man. "A-Are you a contestant, Miss...?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Number," I chuckled. "Number 69..." I forced out between my giggling. He gave me a slightly suspicious look that lasted barely a split second before handing me raffle with a polite smile. I took it with a grateful nod. I jogged my way through the gates, hearing a clink only a few seconds later. Also a few shouts of protests and even some swearing. I chuckled, if it were me, I would just cut the gates up- I abruptly froze. My bangs shadowed my face as I sweatdropped. My hands reached down towards my waist only to grasp air. I don't have my twin katanas with me. Shit.

"Alright contestants, it's time for the first match!" announced a loud voice. I flinched as my heart started beating erratically. "Number 18 and...Number 69!" he finished. I chuckled, that will never get old. I had to slap myself for chuckling. Like literally, I actually slapped myself. I bit my lip. Damn, nearly forgot the seriousness of the situation. My eyes narrowed slightly as I sighed in defeat. I hate to admit it, but I think I might need to opt out, _just_ this time. I growled lightly, damn. There goes my 100 beli, au revoir-

"Heh! Where's the pussy?" boasted a voice. My eyes immediately shot open. No way. _No _way. Kid is supposed to be my opponent?! My hands involuntarily clenched together. My eyes shining with fierce determination.

"No way, no how, am I _ever_ backing out if it's _that_ bastard," I muttered. I twitched when I saw that he had at least three girls by his side, all of the girls cuddling up to him. My fists clenched together and my eyes burned in fury. "_Especially_ that bastard." I gritted out. I bit my lip to restrain from beating the crap outta him. I slowly started chuckling, which then turned into full-blown maniacal laughter. I could've swore that everyone was staring at me, but I couldn't find the shit I was supposed to give. I continued cackling as I swung my backpack onto the ground and flipped it open. I smirked manically as I pulled out two rulers. I shrugged. Will do.

"Contestants for match one, please make your way to the arena in at least fifteen minutes!" announced the loud voice. I smiled sinisterly before closing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. My bangs shadowed my face as I grinned. I gave a thumbs up high in the air. Maybe for myself, maybe for the bystanders, but definitely for my family and friends. I sighed happily.

"I swear I'll make ya guys proud..." I mumbled before running towards the arena at full speed, leaving no room for hesitation. The arena soon came into view, and I could see the gates close tauntingly slow. I chuckled slightly before focusing some energy into the soles of my feet, and long-jumped my way over the gate. I shrugged, tenish meters, not bad.

"Oi, bitch! You my punching bag? Too bad, you're pretty sexy." Kid chuckled. I forced a polite smile. Remember, composure, composure- Screw composure. I giggled disgustingly fakely.

"My," I cooed, batting an eyelash. "That's funny as hell since your're literally the most idiotic douchebag I've ever met." I added sweetly. I savored the moment as his face changed from..._want_, to pure anger. I raised an eyebrow when he shoved all the girls around him to the ground, causing them to all squeal disgustingly. "Violent much?" I asked sarcastically. His eyes shined with fury as he stormed over. My eyes widened as he hand was slowly making it's way to my 'hair', thanks to my haki. I quickly bitch slapped his hand away. "Stay away from the weave!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, only to realize Kid just asked that seconds ago. Just as I was to open my mouth make up some ridiculous excuse, the fancy smancy guy came to my rescue. Wait- saying he came to my rescue doesn't make me sound cool, let's just say...he totally ruined my chances of making an awesomely ridiculous excuse! Shame on him.

"Contestants for match one! There is only five minutes left until the match begins! You must be _in_ the arena, at the battle grounds! Please make haste if you still wish to participate! Oh, and no refunds!" he announced from the microphone. I gasped lightly when Kid tapped me on my shoulder and ran past me, making my 'hair' blow from the speed. A childish smirk visible on his face.

"Race ya, bitchy hag!" he yelled from a distance. A smirk graced my lips when his words sunk in. I snickered, you asked for it. I added some energy to soles of my feet, allowing me to easily catch up. Kid's eyes widened when he saw me, but he simply dismissed it with a determined look. I laughed freely. Now I remember why I haven't beaten the shit out of Kid yet. While he can be, and _is_ annoying, there's nothing quite like having a challenge with him. Whether it be stupid stunts, brawls or full-out death battles, I always have fun. I hate to admit it, but I actually do quite like being around him. I'm sure he likes being around me too, since he's in love with- My eyes widened before I tripped comically. I muttered a swear. Damn, I was trying to forget about that. I forced myself to raise my head, even though I was pretty sure Kid's arrogant ass would be waiting for me at the arena by now. My eyes widened slightly when I realized he was standing in front of me. I raised an eyebrow when he thrust a hand in front of my face.

"_What_?" I asked irritably. I narrowed my eyes. Is he trying to _pity_ me? I'll screw him over twice if he is. Because, no one. _No one. _Ever pities Alyssa Reed. It's a worldwide known fact. I shrugged. Well, at least it should be. I gasped in shock when he literally grabbed my hand and _hauled _me to my feet. I pouted. Real gentlemen, eh? He scowled at me.

"Bitch. Learn to get over your fucking pride," he muttered. I was about to retort that _he_ should be the one to get over his pride, but I was genuinely surprised when he started blushing slightly. My gaze softened slightly, he's kinda cute- My eyes shot open. I stared shaking my head vigorously in attempt to rid all those stupid thoughts from my mind. I guess he took it the wrong way, since he huffed in anger. "Fuck you. You related to a certain bitch or what?" he muttered softly.

"Contestants! Only _one_ minute left! Please hurry over to the arena!" the loud voice yelled desperately. Kid sighed slowly before he urged me to come with a finger.

"C'mon, I wanna kick your ass. Even if it is damn fine." he chuckled. I twitched before following after him. I smiled cheekily.

"You should know, since you checked it twice now." I chuckled. He gave me a confused look.

"Bitch, I only checked it once. Don't get so cocky." he teased. I laughed before smirking cheekily. I grinned as I dashed my way past him, only seeing a bit of his surprised face.

"Now's the third!" I yelled out teasingly.

* * *

**Guys, I'm going to do a chapter clean up. Which basically means I'm going to get rid of all the reviews in the beginning of the chapters. They take up too much room and give people the wrong idea of how long my story actually is. I'm going to remove **_**useless**_** author notes as well. Like, ones I don't like. Which is hardly any. So, if you wanna save any reviews, you have until I get back from school. Yup, until Friday, friends!**


	71. Chapter 71

We finally made it to the arena, with five seconds to spare too. Pretty amazing, no? To say the fancy smancy guy looked relieved was an understatement. He literally looked like he's been shitting his pants the whole time. I chuckled dryly, now I know why too. Booms of cheering erupted from the crowd. I suppose this guy's just in the profit, and just looking at this crowd, this guy means _business_. I crossed my arms and did my best 'not bad' kinda halfsmile thingy. The fancy smancy guy coughed loudly, once again, as if he had a microphone.

"Attention folks! It is now time for the annual Sabaody Fight-offs! Here we have contestants 18 and 69! Eustass Kid and Al-" he abruptly froze. I smirked deviously as I caught my ruler, which returned back to me. On his cheek, there was a bright red, angry mark. I chuckled, ruler boomerangs are all the rage now. I shot him a sly smirk.

"_Ally_...Reedalot." I interrupted. If the fancy smancy guy was shitting his pants before, well he's both shitting em _and _peeing them now. He gulped before pretending to adjust his tie slightly.

"U-Um, yes. Al-Ally Reedalot..." he forced out. He cleared his throat slightly before a polite smile was back on his face again. "Ahem, as I was saying, I am Nickolas Smancypants." he announced. I had to stick my rulers in the ground to keep myself from rolling on the ground from laughter. I closed my eyes shut in futile attempt to keep from chuckling. "I am the owner of the Sōzōshī Sōzōshī no Mi. The Loud devil fruit." he explained, slightly sheepishly. I grinned slightly. Ah. "Now, without further ado! Match one begin!" he shouted, which nearly broke my ear drums. He chuckled apologetically. "My apologies, I always over excite myself, please pardon me." he apologized.

"Ally, eh? Pretty nice name." Kid acknowledged. I chuckled before pulling out my rulers, pulling out a large amount of debris as well. I smirked cheekily a him, changing into my usual battle stance.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." I teased, sticking my tongue out. I giggled slightly as his arrogant smirk turned slightly into an annoyed one. I gripped my rulers, let's rock it. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're not seriously using _rulers_ are you?" he asked sarcastically. I held the back of my hand over my mouth girlishly.

"My, aren't you worried over lil' o me. Don't worry, this is _more_ than enough to beat you." I chuckled. He scowled irritably at me before using his devil fruit power to get a few weapons. I sighed irritably as he carelessly repelled away the weapons he didn't like. When he was _finally_ satisfied with a broad sword, the crowd was already more than entertained. I raised an eyebrow. Haven't these people ever heard of entertainment?

"Bring it," he taunted. "Let's see what you can do with those lil' sticks of yours." he chuckled. I grinned irritably.

"You asked for it." I muttered. I swiftly charged, my rulers at my side. I raised my ruler, preparing to hack him down. He slammed his broad sword against my ruler. I twitched. If it weren't for the fact I wasn't a damn weak prissy girl, I probably would've been thrown back a couple of feet. I struggled with trying to maintain balance the amount of pressure I was exserting. Too much, and it'll probably explode. Boom.

"Heh, you're actually not half bad," he chuckled. He smirked before removing his broad sword for a split second before slamming it down again. My eyes widened slightly as my rulers broke into smithereens. I shrugged slightly, they lasted longer than I thought they would. "But there's a difference between metal and wood." he teased. I sighed dramatically before tensing up my hands.

"Fine. Let's see which is stronger. My hands or your blade?" I asked provokingly. He chuckled slightly before charging at me. Without having to focus on a weapon, I had more time to think clearly. I did my best to aim for his vital points, but it's pretty hard with that damn huge blade in the way. I gasped lightly before I quickly ducked, dodging a hit that probably would've killed me. A few strands of hair got cut. I muttered something incomprehensible. Damn Kid, I didn't ask for layers. I quickly backflipped out of the way to dodge another blow. I panted slightly when I landed on my feet. My eyes widened slowly as a smirk graced my lips. Maybe it _isn't _so bad Kid is picky. I hastily looked around and grabbed the nearest two blades I could find. Just in time to clash against Kid's. He grinned even wider as we continued to clash.

"Now _this_ is worth my time." he teased. I stuck my tongue at him, bending down to do a swift kick. He jumped out of the way before charging again and clashing down. Sparks flew randomly every time we clashed. I gritted my teeth, I don't train for a couple of weeks and they get _this_ much stronger?! I shook my head. I refuse to admit that. I'm simply holding back, no I _have_ to hold back. I can't use my Devil Fruit, my haki, and I don't have my usual twin katanas. I twitched. Damn. My eyes widened as I shifted my foot slightly, only to lose my footing.

Since a certain douche decided that it was the _perfect_ moment to exert his maximum strength. I fell down on my butt, quite painfully so. I swore before I activated haki, I smiled hopefully. I'm not the only one that knows it, right? I quickly tumbled my way out of danger, his broad sword only a couple inches away. When everything returned back to normal, he was confused; as I expected. I turned to face him. My eyes widened slightly. He didn't look surprised at all. He smiled sadly before slamming his broad sword into the ground.

"I see," he mumbled, taking a few steps towards me. I instantly got into a defensive position, but I was left stunned when he walked straight past me. "I'll see you later, you dense bitch." he mumbled. I was literally speechless. By the time his words suck in, I hastily turned around. The wind whipped my hair around as I realized he wasn't even in the arena anymore. I felt numb. I was pretty sure the crowd was booing, but everything was blurred. I felt weak to my knees as my eyes narrowed. _What_ did he just mean by that?! Was he just insulting me, or was it something else...?

"P-Please calm down! Since contestant 18 has left, he is automatically disqualified. Contestant 69 shall continue to the semi-finals!" he announced. The booing died down a bit, but there were still a few jerks. I absentmindedly scanned the audience. That one's ugly, that one is definitely a Noble, that one looks like Law- My eyes shot open and I quickly looked back. To see nothing. I growled lightly as I clenched my fists together. What the heck is going on?!

"Umm...Contestant Number 11 is next-" he started. He abruptly froze when a gun shot was heard. I sighed as I tilted my head, dodging the bullet with ease. Thanks to my Haki, of course. I'd be dead without it. Even though I honestly don't even know all of it's functions yet.

"Screw that bitch! This match ain't over yet 'till I say it is!" yelled a dude. I twitched as I grabbed a stray knife and threw it with dead-aim accuracy. Just as I wanted, it knocked the gun straight out of his hands. I turned my back to the crowd for cooler effect.

"I don't have time to deal with losers," I started cooly. "Unless you're worth my time, you can die for all I care." I answered nonchalantly. My eyes narrowed slightly. I don't have time to deal with this. I was slightly satisfied to hear a shrill boyish scream and the sound of running footsteps.

"A-As I was saying, Contestants 11 and 88 are next!" he announced. I sighed before jogging out of the arena. I know I'm dense. That's why I'm so worried that I might be missing something. Then I'm worried by the fact that I know I'm dense so I'll notice things that don't actually matter when I'm trying to figure out what matters! ...I just screwed up mind. Abort all thoughts.

* * *

**Stop! No one move! -Narrows eyes- Not even a finger. Before you all ask me if Law and/or Kid knows that it's Alyssa or not, I will tell you now I WON'T tell you! Jeez, you guys all know I hate giving spoilers. Well, if you didn't, you do now. I know I'm a cliff-hanger master, you guys can tell me that all you want, but honestly, I know. Ugh, it rained so bad yesterday and today...sigh. **

**P.S Yes, the end parts kinda suck since I was rushing to meet the deadline. Which I have. Achievement accomplished. **


	72. Chapter 72

I sipped my 'complimentary' smoothie irritably, a dark aura hovering around me. I wasn't surprised that everyone was keeping a good few meters away from me. In fact, I think that small gesture just saved a lot of lives. I bit my straw slightly, feeling agitated more than everything else. I can't blame me. It isn't the most comforting feeling to know that the only two people you didn't want to know your secret, probably knows. I slammed my fist on the table, causing it to rattle. But the question is _how_?! I mean, I know just wearing a wig is probably a little risky, but c'mon. It damn itches, and I didn't suffer this much just to find out it didn't help. I closed my eyes and sighed dramatically before sipping my smoothie calmly. Or at least, visibly calm. My eyes shot open when a small light bulb lit up in my mind. I can just use make-up or some other shit! However, my heart sunk when I remembered I had no beli and I _suck_ at make-up. I played with the straw with my tongue. So what can I do? I know it's not certain that they know, but it's a pretty high percentage.

"Screw it." I muttered before hopping off of my chair. I grabbed my empty smoothie cup and threw it into the trash can before sulkily trudging my way out of the arena. The semi-finals would take place tomorrow, so therefore, I am bored now. I sighed slowly, "I really wish my life didn't suck so much." I mumbled.

**Rin's **P.O.V

I scoffed. It must be _so _hard to have two hot guys in love with you, I understand the pain girlie. I was currently lying on my bed, just listening to whatever Alyssa had to say. The only thing I didn't tell her is that I don't _just_ hear her, I see her too. As long as she's in front of a den den mushi of course. I rolled my eyes, having two hotties in love with you, total Alyssa-world problems. I blushed slightly. So what if I just didn't tell her so she doesn't find out that I can also see Law without his shirt in his room, stretching sexily. I immediately got a nosebleed, so I had to hastily grab a napkin.

"Alyssa ya lucky lunatic..." I mumbled. I smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're back to where you belong." I sighed. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. The door clicked open to reveal my smirking boyfriend.

"Heya there." he greeted. I chuckled before motioning for him to come over. He obliged, making my bed shift slightly from the new weight. He chuckled at my bloodied napkin. He stuck his tongue at me playfully. "Sorry babe, but I'm afraid you're stuck with me." he chuckled. I scoffed.

"Please, Law-sama- Law doesn't even love me. Heck, he doesn't even _know_ me," I emphasized. I chuckled. "Plus, he's crazy over my best friend. I have you, and everything's perfect." I added. He chuckled before leaning over for a kiss. I smiled lightly. I truly am happy Alyssa. I hope you'll find your prince charming too. Whether it's Kid or Law, they better treat you right. If they don't, well, I'm pretty sure they'd know what would happen. I chuckled sinisterly, causing Kaiden to back away from the kiss. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's so funny, babe?" he asked in confusion. I shook my head before leaning in to kiss him again. Although, I'm pretty sure Law and Kid already knew the consequences beforehand. This is what they get for falling for an idiot. The most lovable, densest idiot ever. My best friend.

**Kid's **P.O.V

I sighed irritably as I massaged my forehead. Just why did I forfeit again? I narrowed my eyes and stopped in my tracks. There was something about Ally, something that makes me feel...weird. To be blunt, it actually _hurt_ to just look at her. She looks too much like Alyssa. I shook my head. Damn, I must be going insane. I have got to stop relating everyone and everything to that damn girl. I sighed sadly. This isn't good. I just keep falling deeper and deeper in love with her. I'm supposed to get over her, not love her even more. I bit my lip. "Shit..." I muttered.

"How about you stop sulking already?" a voice sarcastically retorted. I growled lightly as I glared at him.

"Trafalgar." I muttered. He had his usual carefree smile and his usual stance where he crossed his arms as if there wasn't a care in the world. It pissed me off to no ends. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want?" I hissed.

He smiled calmly. "You mean you really don't know? How pitiful." he chuckled. I growled at him before flipping him the finger. He was currently leaning on a nearby tree, smiling at me like he knew something I didn't. I hissed.

"If you have something to say, out with it." I ordered. He shrugged before dusting his back off. He sighed in relief and stared into the sky. I frowned. This _really_ isn't like him. He's been even more depressed than me lately, especially after Alyssa left. It's too strange for him to suddenly cheer up like this. I sighed. Even if though I want to cheer up too.

"You're really stupid," he sighed. He walked past me, waving his hand slightly. "Hurry up and realize it or," he turned his head to face me, smirking confidentially. "I'll make her mine." he added. I twitched.

"Realize what?!" I screamed. He shrugged before starting to walk off somewhere. I clenched my fists together. I'm going to kill him one day.

**Law's **P.O.V

Once I was out of Kid's view, I allowed myself to smile like an idiot. How the bastard doesn't know, I have no idea. I chuckled, I mean _seriously_, that was the worst get-up I've ever seen. Not to mention she was fighting with _two-swords_ and I'm pretty sure she was using Haki. I mean, she was basically _shoving_ the fact she was Alyssa in his face. I frowned lightly. If anything, I still have to apologize to her. My bangs shadowed my face. I don't know if she'll forgive me after what I did, or she'll even want to stay my nakama, but I have to try anyway. Since I already swore I would make her mine. I don't go back on my promises.

**Alyssa's **P.O.V

I sneezed. Damn, someone must be talking shit about me. I tilted my head. I was just wondering. I'd be really, _really_ awkward if my entire life was a fanfiction or something. I dunno, it's just been on my mind for a bit. When I was in the real world, there were a _lot_ of fanfictions about people falling into the One Piece world and shit. I looked around nervously. What if my entire life was a _lie_?! What if there's random people out there who knew everything about me? What if they even knew more about me than _I _did? I shook my head. No, that's impossible. My life isn't interesting enough for strangers to read it. Is it? I don't have _that_ many redeeming features or anything. I'm just average. I tilted my head. Why am I thinking about this anyway? I sighed irritably, what has the internet done to me? I wonder if there's someone writing out all my life events and making me go through shit.

"I think I'm having an identity crisis..." I mumbled.

**I think I hate this chapter :D I'm sorry guys, I know it's rushed as hell. Homework is insane and I don't have a lot of time to write. I **_**know**_** this chapter is shorter than usual. The ending is just kinda random because I'm having serious writer-block. Guuuys, if you all forgot, I'm a fourteen-year old. I'm not an incredible writer or typer y'know. What took you minutes to read took me hours to write. It's as simple as that. Forgive me for my ranting, but this chapter's quality is like...ugh. I don't even want to proofread it because it burns my eyes to read. I know that all writers go through **_**that **_**phase. You know, the phase where you don't want to write anymore and give up completely. If you haven't, you haven't written enough. I am **_**not**_** quitting this story or putting it for adoption. I will **_**never**_** do that for this story. If I have, congrats! I've been hacked. **


	73. Chapter 73

"Greetings, contestants! What a fine day for semi-finals, is it not?" Nickolas announced. I scoffed. It was literally _pouring. _Since this morning, the rain wouldn't stop. I was basically soaked, along with the few other contestants that mustered enough will power to come. I shrugged, I guess that the others thought staying dry was better than losing 100 beli. I bit my lip, if I had brought along my entire stash, I would've been thinking that way too. My stomach growled loudly as I groaned. I held a hand over my stomach, but I can't deal with this anymore. If it weren't for the 'complimentarily' snacks, I would've already died. I absentmindedly scanned the crowd, not looking for anyone in particular. There were only a couple dozen people, which I expected. I squinted my eyes, the rain is making it a pain to see clearly.

"Alright, let's have contestants 13 and 25!" he announced. The majority of the contestants groaned, obviously wanting to get this over with. I shrugged measly, actually feeling rather content with simply the rain drenching me. I liked the feeling of rain. It was a comforting feeling. I chuckled dryly, I remembered that Rin and I used to dance in the rain when we were younger. A small frown tugged on my lips when I remembered Rin. I really miss her. She never judged me, she accepted me for who I was. I sighed as I shook my head. No, it won't be good if I sulk about her. My eyes widened slightly when my eyes catched a stray den den mushi on a random food stall.

The owner was busy chatting away with another customer, and it was in the back of the stall, so I figured I had nothing to lose. I crawled towards it, a small smirk graced my lips. I suddenly pounced up with a playful grin. "Boo." I whispered. I could almost hear her shrieking. Just almost. I chuckled amusingly at the den den mushi. I smiled sadly as I waved slightly. "Hey there, Rin. I don't know if you can see me- ah that's right, you can't see me. Nevermind, can you hear me?" I greeted. Obviously, there was no reply. It stung a little bit, even though I already knew she wouldn't be able to answer anyway. "I'm doing...alright. I met Kid," I hesitated before I chuckled slightly. "I was wearing a wig though, so I don't think he recognized me. I haven't," I coughed. I bit my lip slightly. "I haven't met Law yet...I think." I added. I tilted my head as I narrowed my eyes.

I don't _think_ that was Law, but I can't be sure. I ducked just before the owner could catch a glimpse of me. I breathed a sigh of relief, people would think I was insane if they caught me talking to a sleeping den den mushi. I held a hand over my heart before hesitantly standing back on my feet. The owner was chatting animatedly again so I didn't have to worry. I smiled lightly at the den den mushi as I waved slightly. "Good bye Rin. I," I choked slightly, and had to bite my tongue to keep the tears from falling. "I really...hope you're doing well." I forced out. I hiccuped slightly, the familiar stinging once again in my eyes. "I," I hiccuped. I internally swore when the tears finally did fall. I hiccuped before having to use my hands to muffle out my voice. The tears dribbled down my face, and I remembered why I liked the rain. I grinned, "I really miss you!" I forced out. I'm starting to really appreciate that she can't see me. I gasped lightly when I could briefly hear my number being called. "Shit." I muttered before charging off.

**Rin's **P.O.V.

I chuckled. My tears won't stop running either. I was outside, where the rain was strangely pouring as well. Since she's outside, I have to be outside too to see her. I _do_ have an umbrella, but I just don't want to use it. I want the rain to pour all over me. It makes me feel closer to Alyssa than I will ever be again. I frowned. That's right. We'll never be under the same rainfall ever again. I chuckled dryly as I got into a fetal position, letting the rain wash away all my pains. "Alyssa you idiot. You can just _call_ me." I muttered. Dear kami, why does my best friend have to be so stupid? I hugged my knees closer to my chest. I hiccuped lightly. I want her to be happy, but why can't _I _be happy for her...?

**Alyssa's **P.O.V.

I sneezed. I wiped my nose slightly with one finger. Jeez, someone must be talking about me again. I luckily made it on time, and even with a few seconds to spare. My opponent didn't seem all that. It was a scrawny looking boy, probably no older than eighteen. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the rain fall over me. I took a deep breath, at least the rain will wash away all the blood. He charged towards me. I sighed, the blood stains will be a drag to get rid of. "I am sorry for disfiguring you, random person." I apologized before I dropped the limp body onto the ground. The crowd was silent. I couldn't blame them. I was in a 'bad mood', and momentarily forgot to go easy on the poor lad. I smiled sinisterly as I let the rain wash the blood away from my hands. I chuckled dryly, was I always this sadistic?

"...Contestant 69 wins after a horrifically gory battle." he forced out. I chuckled as I crossed my arms. Gory? I think that's an understatement. The whole damn platform was splattered in blood. I pouted. Not just my fault, the other contestant contributed as well. I skipped off from the platform just as the Smancypants guy was announcing the new contestants. Apparently, the finals will be tomorrow. I sneezed again as I wiped my nose. I sighed, is someone talking about me again or have I gotten sick? I shivered. I hope it's the former. I shivered again, damn it's freezing as shit. I just realized it. I looked around absentmindedly. I should hurry up and find shelter, otherwise I might die from hyperthermia. I cringed, I don't want to die yet. I haven't even properly rejected Kid and Law yet- I flushed slightly. Damn, now I'm overheating.

I tensed up slightly when the rain suddenly stopped pouring over me. It was still raining, so I knew it hasn't stopped yet. I flinched. I didn't even have to look to see who it was. For what felt like ten seconds, he finally decided to say something. "I have to tell you something." he forced out. My eyes narrowed slightly. His voice sounds a little foreign, it's different than before. It was deeper and slightly more manlier. Kinda.

"Me too." I mumbled. I have to say it while I still have the chance. For all I know, seeing how unpredictable and shitty my life is, I could lose this chance just mere seconds later.

"Same time?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, in the count of three. Three, two, one. I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"Rejected." I answered at the same time. He visibly flinched and tensed up.

"...Which one? My confession or apology?" he asked hesitatingly.

I sighed irritably. "The former, you moron." I muttered. I didn't have to look to see he was disappointed slightly. I shifted my eyes to glance at him. I nearly had an heart attack when I saw he was _smiling_. "Why are you relieved...?" I asked hesitatingly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You forgave me. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked skeptically. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Most people aren't happy when they're rejected." I shot back blatantly. I bit my tongue lightly. Damn, I really need to stop being so blunt. He smiled forcibly at me.

"I'm obviously not pleased about that, but knowing you don't hate me is good enough." he forced out irritably. I chuckled.

"You're strange, Captain." I teased. I was mildly confused when Law just stayed silent. I raised an eyebrow. Was it something I said? He looked a little shocked too. I got in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Captain? Captain? Law? Law? Lawsy-?" I asked repeatedly until he seemed to come back to reality.

"Just now- what did you call me?" he asked exasperatedly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Lawsy?" I asked teasingly. I chuckled, I didn't know he would like the nickname so much. I enjoyed seeing his change of emotions from shock to irritation.

"No," he hesitated. He bit his lip, and I could tell he was debating over something. I tilted my head.

"Captain, you're acting strange-" I mumbled. I raised an eyebrow when he pointed a finger in my face.

"That." he explained nervously. I smiled lightly before it turned into full-blown laughter. He was trying to get me to call him 'captain'? I bit my lip, he can be kinda cute sometimes. I smirked cheekily before purposely leaning in closer to his face than necessary because I loved torturing him like this. He instantly flushed and involuntarily leaned back. I chuckled.

"What's wrong, _Captain_? I don't understand you, _Captain_. I'm slow, so you need to be more direct, _Captain_." I emphasized. I found Law's increasingly redder face highly amusing. I eventually lost it and broke into a laughing fit again. Law growled lightly before he let the umbrella fall to the ground.

"You asked for it." he muttered.

* * *

**Uh...I initially thought their meeting would be more...epic, but I suppose this will do. Yay! Longer chapter this time to make up for the shortness of the last one :3 Who's the best cliff-hanger master ever? I don't wanna sound conceited, but I'd say I'm a pretty good candidate ;) I know you all hate them, your hatred only drives me to make them even more cliff-hangery-ish. Oooh, my hair's so soft and smooth XD I just touched it and I'm like woah :O It's smoooth :3**


	74. Chapter 74

**Ack, forgot it was Friday... Darn, forgot to update in the morning before school... Anyway, here's your Friday update!**

* * *

I smiled amusingly. "_Oh_? Let's see what you can do?" I asked provokingly. Law simply smiled calmly in return. I forced myself not to shiver, this was one of _those_ calm smiles. Y'know, the one where you just know he's plotting something devious. I hesitantly took a few steps back out of instinct. My eyes widened slightly when my back hit something hard. I sighed, I knew following him into a forest was a bad idea to start with. I shrugged. Not honestly my fault though, the douche used his devil fruit to literally _drag_ me along. I tensed up slightly when placed his right hand to the side of my face. I gulped. Not good, not good, not good. He leaned in slightly as he continued to smile his creepy and fake smile. I shivered, remind me again why I didn't want to see him?

"How many times has Kid kissed you?" he asked bluntly. My eyes widened as I spluttered. I left my mouth hanging as I stared at him like he was insane. Which he probably was. I smiled irritably at him.

"I do believe I am under the right to remain silent." I forced out. I twitched. Out of all things to ask me, he asks me how many times I've kissed Kid. Kissed...Kid... I averted my eyes away from Law's intense stare. I blushed. That's right, I've already kissed them both. I pouted slightly. Although I'm glad that I'm able to say that they _forced_ it on me. That's right, I never even given them permission. They just went on ahead for the kill. I bit my lip, that has _got_ to be considered sexual harassment. Law continued to stare at me with high intensity.

"I know you kissed him at least once. Was that the only time or were there more?" he asked irritably. I blushed slightly. _Were_ there more times? I honestly can't really remember. I narrowed my eyes slightly. There _better_ have not been anymore though. I pouted, but Law will probably think I'm lying if I say I don't remember. I guess it's kinda common sense to remember. But if I had a choice, I would definitely choose to forget. I shivered, damn. Now I have two bad images stuck in my mind.

"Since when were you so possessive?" I asked teasingly. I inwardly shrugged. Better than saying 'I forgot' I suppose. I noticed that Law's bangs shadowed his face. My eyes widened when he punched the tree, right next to my face. The tree vibrated slightly from the sheer strength. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. Damn, shit just got serious.

"When have I gotten so possessive you ask," he asked huskily. I fought back the urge to shiver. "I've always been. You were just too damn dense to notice." he mumbled. The blush on my face increased. This is not going well.

"Once," I whispered. He raised an eyebrow at me. I bit my lip slightly. "Once. I kissed Kid once." I forced out. I had to resist the urge to gag just by saying those couple of words. Of course I didn't like kissing the either of them, but seeing as they're both important to me, I don't want to risk losing our friendship. I sighed as my back sagged a little. If you can even still call this relationship a mere 'friendship' anymore. I hesitantly raised my head so I could see how Law reacted to the information. I raised my eyebrow. I was a strange mix of both relief and irritation.

"I'm glad he didn't kiss you again but," he hesitated, the blush on his face never faltering. He frowned possessively at me. "I hate the fact he still kissed you. You're _mine_." he muttered. A warning sign flashed back and fourth in my mind. There's a limit, but calling me 'mine' just takes it whole new level. My bangs shadowed my face as a dark aura hovered around me. My eyes glinted slightly as I kneed him the gut, successfully making him take a couple steps back to regain his composure. He coughed violently. "Fuck." he muttered. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank kami," I mumbled. I held my hands out and stared into the cloudy and rainy sky above. "Thank you dear kami, for not making me a useless and weak bitch." I finished by clapping my hands three times. I raised an eyebrow. Is this how you pray to kami? I honestly don't know. Law was still stuck in his coughing fit. I sighed before walking towards him. Okay, so maybe I take things just a _little_ too far sometimes. I got on my knees so I was at eye level with him. I frowned worriedly at him. "Law? Are you alright-?" My eyes widened when he grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him. I had to fight off the urge to blush at the sudden warmth. My eyes widened when realization hit me. I frowned irritably at Law. "Hey, it actually didn't hurt that much, didn't it?" I asked irritatingly. He simply replied by holding me tighter and nuzzling his head into my neck,

I sighed. What the hell, was he a damn dog or something? I tried shoving him off, but my arms were currently rendered useless in my position. My eyes widened when he started lightly kissing and nipping at my neck. I blushed furiously and had to try _really _hard not to moan. Just because it felt good doesn't mean I'm going to admit it. "Law, stop it." I urged. He ignored me and I found it increasingly harder to suppress my moans. "Law, stop." I urged a little harder. I gasped lightly as I felt him bite a little harder. It was oddly pleasant as well. I panted when he finally released his iron grip. However, I was already limp anyway so I basically just stayed where I was. I pouted irritably at him. "Pedophile." I muttered. He merely chuckled lightly at this fact. I twitched. Doesn't he feel the slightest remorse? Douche.

"Hey Alyssa-ya, can I kiss you-?" he asked. I responded by elbowing him in his lungs. Successfully stopping whatever dreadful things he was going to say. He smiled irritably at me. "I wasn't asking for your permission. I was just telling you." he retorted, leaning closer to me. I held my hand to his face.

"Denied." I muttered stubbornly. He didn't seem content with that. I gasped lightly when I felt my entire body go limp. My eyes widened as I twitched. That idiot wouldn't dare! "You...little...I'm...going...to kill you..." I forced out, despite the fact I was already exhausted. He smirked at me before throwing away the syringe, making it hit with dead-accuracy into a nearby tree. He chuckled dryly.

"I always get what I want, Alyssa-ya. And right now, that thing is you." he mumbled huskily. He didn't waste another second before leaning in, closing the distance. I inwardly sighed. I can't even struggle. I don't want to be pitied, but I'm pretty darn pitiful right now. I mean, it's almost even funny. How shitty my life is, that is. I panted lightly when he pulled back, a bead of saliva connecting our mouths. His face was flushed a delicate pink, which made him look much younger than I'm sure he actually is. He smirked at me breathlessly. "I love you." he mumbled. I smirked at him.

"I hate you." I mumbled in a sweet tone. He smirked at me before carrying me bridal style. I twitched. Since I can't move at the moment and I'm sure he knows that too. Since _he's _the reason I can't move in the first place. I sighed. Kissing in the rain is one of those cliches that happen in every romance-based thing. I'm sure _lots_ of girls, maybe even Rin, would absolutely adore to makeout with, gasp, Trafalgar Law, but I am _not _that girl. I will _never_ be that girl. "I hate you. For eternity and always." I muttered. He smiled gently at me. I raised an eyebrow when he made a buzzing sound.

"Error. File; 'I love you' is too big to upload." he chuckled. My eyes widened. Law just said something _cute_. That's unheard of.

* * *

**I'm gonna puke. Gross, what the heck did I just write?! I feel so disgusting at the moment. My poor, poor innocent eyes. Wait, I'm not innocent in the slightest. Annnd, now I'm sounding like Alyssa. Well, she **_**is**_** kinda based off of me, so I guess that's expected. Y'know, fanfiction wouldn't load at all for me yesterday, I mean chapter 73. It's lucky I uploaded it in the morning, when it was still working, or you guys would've had to wait until today (3****rd****) **


	75. Chapter 75

"When will the damn poison wear off?" I muttered. Seriously, I was losing it. It has got to be at least an hour, and the poison still hasn't worn off. I'm forced to endure such suffering, what have I done that was so evil at life?! Ah right, I brutally killed a couple of people. Only if they deserved it though. Only a couple too. ...Usually.

"For an entire day," he chuckled. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "_If_ I don't use the antidote, that is." he teased provokingly. I glared at him.

"You want something, don't you?" I muttered. He merely smirked with a small nod. I sighed dramatically as I rolled my eyes again. "I hate you. So freaking much." I growled. He smirked smugly at me.

"I want you to do three, simple tasks. If you choose to accept, I'll give you the antidote and end your suffering." he literally sang. I twitched irritably as I bit my lip. What should I do? If I deny, he might do something even _worse_ within the time I'm disabled. But if I accept... I sighed irritably. But if I don't accept, he might do the things he wants me to do anyway.

"Fine." I muttered. He smiled knowingly at me and I had to resist the urge to pound the shit outta him. Since I can't at the moment. Which sucks more than pouring some cereal and finding out there's no more milk. And finding out that milk makes you pass gas. Then finding out your mom painted your room white and pink. ...Nope, my situation still sucks more. I have this really bad gut feeling that this isn't going to be good.

"Task number one. Tell me what the hell else Kid did to you." he ordered. My eyes widened slightly. What else I did with Kid? I frowned lightly. There weren't any other things. I narrowed my eyes in deep thought. Nope, can't think of anything...

"Nothing else." I answered bluntly. He stared at me thoughtfully for a few seconds, looking for any traces of lying. I averted my eyes to the side. It wasn't like I was intimidated or anything, his staring was just making me feel strange.

"Look at me." he ordered. I bit my tongue lightly. I hesitantly shifted my eyes back to meet Law's glare. I inwardly shivered, damn. He seems kinda pissed. Which is the worst, since 'kinda' is the same as a girl saying 'fine'. Well, at least the girls I know. Rin included. I stared at his expectantly, waiting for him to finish doing whatever he was doing. He sighed slowly.

"You're not lying but," he hesitated. He frowned lightly at me, almost in a pitying way. "You're dense as shit, so..." he hinted. I raised an eyebrow. What does me being dense have anything to do with this? He sighed slowly. "I don't really know how to explain it. It's like you have a mind of a slobbering toddler," he explained. I twitched as I smiled irritably. Was the 'slobbering' part really necessary? "You don't understand the weight of your actions. To you, something like a kiss on the cheek is just a friendly greeting," he explained. I tilted my head slightly as I stared at him expectantly.

"Isn't it?" I asked confusedly. He blushed lightly and forced a chaste shake of his head. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Then what is it?" I asked bluntly. Law coughed slightly before averting his eyes away from my stare. I pouted. How come he gets to avert his eyes and I don't?

"As I was saying," he continued. I twitched. Did he just totally ignore my question? "You do things that," he cringed slightly. "Make others...assume things." he forced out. I made a confused face. I'm not getting this. He sighed irritably. "What I'm saying is what you would assume is a friendly gesture, is actually a...flirty gesture to others." he forced out. I smiled amusingly.

"What? That's stupid. Who would be dumb enough to think I'm interested in them just from a kiss on the cheek?" I sarcastically retorted. Law's bangs shadowed his face as he sweatdropped. It took me a few awkward seconds before realization settled in. "Oh." I mumbled. I closed my eyes in thought. Something I would count as a friendly gesture but actually isn't... My eyes lit up slightly as I remembered something. "Does sleeping in the same bed count-?" I asked casually. I squealed in surprise when Law literally dropped me on the floor. I was about to yell at him, but his intense glare told me otherwise.

"You did _what_?" he asked coldly. I flinched slightly. Alright, so maybe sleeping in the same bed isn't exactly platonic, but I don't see the wrong in it. I raised an eyebrow.

"I said I slept with him-" I repeated. I forcibly smiled as I sweatdropped. "Uh...was that the wrong answer?" I asked hesitatingly. Law simply pressed his nodachi closer to my throat in response. Alright, I suppose not.

"Task number two. You're sleeping with me." he muttered. I raised an eyebrow at him. If memory serves correct, I've already slept with him as well. I shrugged.

"Whatever. That's not a big deal to me." I answered casually. I closed my eyes and yawned slightly. The rain had already stopped, and I was just about dry. However, the ground was still wet and I don't like being on the ground nonetheless anyway. My eyes shot open at the sudden pain in my arm. I winced slightly as Law took the syringe out. I crossed my arms and stared at him irritably. "At least give me a warning, maybe?" I asked sarcastically. He simply grunted in return. I got up and stretched slightly, sighing in relief when the aches finally went away. I smiled, this is much better. "About time." I cheered. Law gave me a slight glance before starting to walk off. I quickly speed-walked to keep up with him.

"Believe me when I say I'm glad too. How the hell much do you weigh anyway?" he muttered. I visibly twitched as I smirked irritably.

"Why don't you give me my katanas and I'll tell you, hmm?" I asked sweetly. He scoffed before crossing his arms.

"I'd rather not. I don't have enough energy to waste on you." he muttered. I chuckled. I crossed my arms and smirked amusingly.

"So you're saying you're getting old?" I purposely provoked. I dodged a punch from him with ease. I stuck my tongue at him amusingly. "Well, it _is_ true." I defended. For the next few minutes, we just fought. I sighed breathlessly. I missed just beating the shit out of him like this. I winced slightly when he landed a kick to my gut, but I got up quickly to dodge another blow. I shrugged before pirouetting and high kicking him in the chin, causing him to fly off slightly. I wiped some blood away from my mouth while I panted slightly. Damn, I'm getting a little rusty. I chuckled dryly, I'm still plenty epic though.

"Hmp, you've gotten a little rusty." he mumbled. I shrugged before charging and applying my kickboxing skills. I growled lightly when he dodged nearly all my blows. _Nearly_. He panted lightly and wiped the blood away from his mouth. I smirked slightly, I still have my backup in case I need it. I still haven't used my devil fruit and Haki, so it's all good. My eyes widened as I ducked, muttering slightly when a few strands of my hair got cut off. I chuckled dryly, so he decided to go serious, huh? "Room-" he started.

I clenched my hand together into a fist and tensed up my arm. I brought my arm back as I chuckled dryly. "Enerugī Enerugī no Burning Will." I mumbled before thrusting my arm forward, fully intent on punching the shit outta him. My eyes widened slightly when my hand made painful contact with his nodachi's scabbard. A loud _clank _sound echoed through the air. I smiled forcibly as my hand started bleeding. Ouch. I pulled back my hand and shook it lightly to get rid it of the blood. I was a tiniest bit proud that his scabbard now had a huge crack in it. "Ouch." I chuckled amusingly. I've been through way worst shit. This is just like a mere scratch compared to all the times I've been half-killed.

"Let me see your hand." he ordered. I chuckled before shaking my head. I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes slightly. I smiled sweetly.

"Law, you're not _pitying_ me, are you?" I asked sweetly. I closed my eyes and softened my gaze. "I'll freaking kill you if you are." I added innocently. He narrowed his eyes slightly at me before walking towards me and _forcibly_ yanking my hand towards him. I winced slightly. "You asked for it." I muttered. I yelped in surprise when he placed a firm hand on my face and shoved my head away.

"Shut up. You're annoying as hell." he sighed as he examined my hand. I twitched as I kicked him in the balls, making him back up and lose his grip on my hand. I frowned irritably as I crossed my arms.

"Law. You _know_ I can't stand being pitied. So stop it." I ordered. I narrowed my eyes slightly. I hated being pitied. Especially by Law and Kid. It made me feel _weak_. It reminds me too much of how weak I still am. I involuntarily clenched my fists together. That's right. I'm still weak. After all this time, nothing has really changed.

"Sorry," he apologized. His sudden apology caught me off by surprise. My eyes widened slightly. Law actually _apologized_? For something that was partially my fault? That's pretty much unheard of. He usually only apologizes for things that are completely and totally his fault. "I forgot how much pride you have." he sighed. I twitched. I knew it. He smiled calmly at me as he came over and yanked my hand towards him again. I was about to protest but he cut me off. "Don't worry, I'm not pitying you or anything. I already know that you're strong, and that you can take care of yourself. I can still worry though, can't I?" he mumbled. My eyes widened slightly. Damn, he was right. I pouted slightly. I'm not admitting that though. My eyes lit up when I remembered something.

"By the way, what's my third task?" I asked nonchalantly. He smirked at me while blushing slightly. He went back to bandaging up my hand.

"It goes without saying, doesn't it?" he chuckled.

* * *

**I think this is a good point to stop :3 Muha, I'm getting better and better at cliff hangers. I'm so proud of myself. Just a note guys, for any readers that don't know, here is my writer's code.**

** Sophia's Writer Code (Not in any order)**

**1. Always reply to reviewers that haven't p*ssed you off. If they have, give it some time before replying. Reasons may be due to you being; annoying, rude, mean, etc. Or I just forgot. It happens. So don't automatically assume I'm annoyed at you if you think you did nothing wrong. **

**2. Never, **_**ever**_** give any spoilers. Ever. **

**3. Write every word yourself. Don't take credit for something someone else has written. Never, **_**ever**_** steal work. **

**4. Never give a story a rushed ending and never put a story up for adoption. A story is like a kid. If you aren't ready to have one, don't have one. **

**5. Write on time to the best of your ability. Maintaining a schedule is important. **

**6. Accept critique and appreciate them. **

**7. ****Do cliff-hangers to the best of your ability.**

**8. All chapters should be 1000+ if you can manage. **

**9. Don't let the readers influence you. They can whine all they want.**

**10. Write for yourself. You're not doing this for anyone else but yourself. Have fun with it and enjoy every second. **

**P.S Can you guys tell me your age? If you're not comfortable with that, can you tell me if you're younger or older than me? I'm curious of how old you guys are. So I can kinda tell what material is appropriate and what is not. Since it's...ick, gonna get romantic soon. I'm 14 by the way. I don't see the harm in saying that. **


	76. Chapter 76

**I've been forgetting to reply back to my reviewers without accounts this entire time...damn. **

**Mika-san- I have gotten better, haven't I? ;) Thanks for reading!**

**kp- Yup! She's amusing alright XD Thanks for reading!**

**lillithXXvigneau****- Not **_**that**_** old :P Just one year older than you XD Thanks for reading!**

**Kat- Aha, thanks for being a loyal reader :D None offence taken :) English is not my first language either; although it's strangely the one I'm most fluent at, ****Cantonese is my first. Yup, I'm gonna continue writing! Thanks for reading, Cheshire.**

* * *

"We're going on a date." he answered plainly. My eyes widened. A _date_? You mean when two people go out and eat and play? I smiled nostalgically. Rin and I went on dates a lot. We would go to my grandma's bakery and play at the playground. It was really fun. Rin told me she went on a lot of dates with boys too during middle school. I nodded eagerly. I was slightly confused when Law sighed and massaged his temples. "I've already learned the hard way to not get my hopes up. It's obvious what you're thinking of is different from the actual thing." he mumbled. I scrunched my face in confusion.

"What do you mean? I went on a lot of dates before. With Rin, my best friend," I explained. I ignored Law's increasingly depressing face and continued talking. "They were really fun. We ate, played and had lots of fun. I love dates!" I cheered happily. Law slouched slightly as he groaned.

"That's a _play-date, _Alyssa-ya..." he sighed. I tilted my head.

"Date, play-date, what's the difference? They all contain 'date'." I asked in confusedly. He groaned again and I could tell he was sulking. We were still walking, although I was pretty sure Law was sulkily trudging by now.

"What have I done to deserve this...?" he mumbled. I chuckled dryly. I was ready to list an entire list of all his douchebagery acts, but I'm not _that_ mean. Actually, on second thought, I _am_ that mean.

"Well, you're sadistic as hell, treat me like shit, annoy the heck outta me, live to cause me pain, never listen to me, and you're an idiot." I listed off. He twitched as he frowned at me irritably.

"That's _my_ line." he muttered. My eyes lit up with realization as I clapped my hands together happily. He's right! I frowned slightly. Is that a good thing or no? I shrugged. Well, it _is_ true I live to cause him pain and agony. I chuckled dryly.

"You know what? You're right for once." I chuckled. Law raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled amusingly at him. "What? It's true." I defended. He simply sighed again and continued to sulk. I laughed, I'm so good at my job. Causing Law pain, that is.

"I have no fucking idea why I even love you. If things made sense, I should be trying to bloody murder you right now." he muttered. I grinned stiffly.

"I don't either." I hummed. My eyes narrowed slightly as I held a hand to my chin. That's what confuses me though. There's _no_ reason for Kid and Law to like me. I probably annoy the hell out of them and yet they like me. That makes no sense at all. I gasped loudly as sudden realization hit me. I pointed a finger at Law eagerly. "Could it be that you're a macho-" I exclaimed.

"No." he interrupted irritably. I pouted. Denying it won't make it truth, Law. I sighed slightly as I crossed my arms. I tilted my head as my mouth stretched into a firm line. I don't have any other ideas then. Ah well, he can he can do what he wants. He can love me, I honestly don't care anymore. _That's a lie_. My fists clenched together tightly as I trembled lightly. My bangs shadowed my face as I frowned. Enough. It's no use. No matter how much I try to get over it, I can't stop feeling like this. I try and act like I'm fine that he loves me but I'm obviously not fine with it. I don't _want_ him to love me. I just want things to go back to the way it used to be. I twitched. It's not fair. I sighed loudly. Not fair at all. I narrowed my eyes.

I know I'm being selfish. I know that Law is probably hurting the most. But I can't help it, I just don't know what to do. I've already rejected him, but the guilt won't leave. I tried telling myself countless times this wasn't my fault, but I know it is. Maybe if I weren't so dense, I could've avoided this. I don't know how this happened. For as long as I remembered, I only caused him pain and annoyance. Unless he really is a masochist, I don't see how he likes me. I twitched. Enough, I can't stand it anymore! "Law!" I yelled. He stopped briefly to look at me. "What do you like about me anyway?! I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but other than the fact I'm awesome, there's no reason for you to like me!" I protested.

Law raised an eyebrow at my outburst. I hissed when he turned his back on me and continued walking. "You're right. There is nothing to like about you," he agreed. I twitched. Real smooth, dude. All the girls loving hearing that. "However," he mumbled, stopping briefly. "You never hesitate to protect your nakama, even if it dangers your life. You don't give a shit what others think about you. You're reckless and stupid, but I can't hate those things about you. I hate to admit it, but I love everything about you. Even if you're dense as fuck." he explained. I blushed slightly before following him. I sighed. I still don't understand. I smiled lightly and closed my eyes. However, maybe I will one day. Someday.

"Alyssa-ya, we're back at the submarine." he mumbled. My eyes shot open eagerly. I grinned happily. I missed the submarine. I chuckled, it's my home after all. I closed my eyes and sighed happily. I gasped lightly when I walked into Law's back. I groaned lightly as I rubbed my head. "Law, why did you stop walking...?" I mumbled. My eyes widened slightly as Law stared seriously at me. "...Alyssa-ya, do you want to be a Heart Pirate?" he asked quietly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Do I have a choice?" I answered back sarcastically. He crossed his arms at me as he smiled irritably.

"I'm just trying to be considerate. Considering the fact I forced you to join, I have no idea whether you like it or not. Since I don't hate you, I'm trying to consider your feelings and shit," he explained while I rolled my eyes. Considerate and Law do not go together. "So I'll ask you officially. Do you want to be a Heart Pirate or not-" he added.

"Yes already. Move, _Captain_." I sighed. I noticed his faint smile before he turned around and continued walking. I crossed my arms and frowned slightly. "Y'know, if I didn't like being a Heart Pirate, do you _really_ think I would've stayed?" I muttered. He chuckled lightly.

"Even if you left, I could just blackmail you." he chuckled. A sadistic smile graced my lips as my eyes shined slightly.

"_Oh_? You would even dare to blackmail _me_?" I asked eerily. Law kept a straight face, but I noticed his faint shiver. I chuckled darkly. "Sorry Lawsy, but you got nothing on me." I added. He smiled calmly at me.

"Then tell me, does starving or drowning you sound nice?" he chuckled. I grinned deviously.

"Then tell me, does being unable to bear children sound nice?" I shot back innocently. He frowned irritably at me before deciding to leave it at that. I smiled amusingly. "That's what I thought." I added. He simply grunted irritably at me. I smiled lightly. Law backed down for me. Aw, so he can be nice. I grinned, not that I needed it though. The submarine eventually was only a few meters away. I sighed breathlessly. It hasn't changed a bit.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded quickly. Applying some energy to the heels of my feet, I landed soundly on top of the submarine. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. Am I ready for this? What am I even going to say from being gone for so long? I bit my lip, how am I supposed to explain everything that has happened so far? Something like; 'Hey guys! I've only been gone for a while since I've been hanging out in the real world and oh, your entire existence is a lie. Just thought I'd let you know that!' Heck no. I heard Law sigh behind me. "This is why I asked if you were ready yet." he mumbled. I shot him a quick glare before hesitantly opening the door. I gulped, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Happy birthday, Lawsy! It's the 6****th**** when I'm writing this, so yes, it is his birthday. I love you so much! So how old are you now? XD Alyssa, being loved by Law is not **_**that**_** hard. I'm sure plenty of other readers agree too. By the way, it's October 6****th**** in One Piece world too :3 The next chapter is a continuation of the day, so I think you can guess what's going to happen ;) By the way, sorry about being late about this, but thanks for the 600+ reviews! Y'know, if you filter by review for One Piece, this story's on the second page! Almost the first! XD Thanks for the support!**

**P.S This is a very, very, important notice, please read. Guys I'm ending this story. I apologize, but the workload is too much and I just can't handle it anymore, so would you guys be so nice to appreciate my decision to once again try to give you guys heart attacks out of pure boredom XD Aha, giving you guys heart attacks make my day so much better :3 Noo, I'll never stop doing this! Ever! It's for my own sick enjoyment, you guys can't stop me! :3 Aha, this is what you guys get for reading a story written by a sadistic author!**


	77. Chapter 77

**To my question, the **_**most**_** of you were either over 16 or didn't really care about...stuff being...stuff. Just a warning to my younger readers, there's this really awkward sexual joke somewhere in this chapter XD If you didn't notice it, all the better ;) Before you guys ask how a 14-year old knows this...don't ask XD Since I honestly don't know either.**

* * *

The cold metal sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes. I've touched this hatch so many times, yet I'm scared. Scared of a _hatch_. Damn this is so uncool. I hesitantly opened my eyes. I sighed breathlessly as the sunlight shone off of it, giving it an iridescent shine. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Once I lift up this hatch, I don't know what will happen. How would they act? Would they be happy? Would they be disappointed-? I gasped lightly when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I tried not to squirm when he leaned in close to my ear, his breath literally brushing against my neck. "Hurry the hell up." he whispered. I smiled irritably before shoving his head away from my neck. I sighed. Real gentlemen, eh? Get your damn facts right, Rin.

"I know." I muttered before slowly lifting the hatch. I shivered slightly as the familiar musky scent. I could hear faint voices, the sound of machines, a toilet flushing, Shachi screaming at Penguin for ruining Law's birthday cake. I slammed down the hatch. I smiled forcibly. It's Law's birthday today...? Law raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I sucked in my lips. Even though I honestly don't really give a shit, or maybe I do, but I want to get Law a present. He gave me one for my birthday too. I blushed slightly. Even though I admit I kinda ruined the whole point. I sighed slowly, no choice then. I stared at Law with a face of steel. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What is it now?" he sighed. I bit my lip. C'mon, you can do this! Just a couple of words, out with it, you got this...

"Law," I hesitated. He stared back at me intently. I gulped, alright girl, you can do this. I clenched my fists tightly together and I could've swore I was trembling. "I...I...let's go on a date, right now!" I forced out. He looked slightly taken aback from my outburst. He stared back nonchalantly at me.

"Sure, but are you sure you don't want to change first? Not saying you don't look hot, but-" he started. My eyes flashed with determination before I picked Law up bridal style and hastily jumped onto shore. I held a hand over his mouth as I hesitantly peeked from the tree I was behind. Just as I thought, Shachi's head popped up from beneath the hatch. He hastily scanned the nearby area before looking back down.

"Are you sure? There's no one here, Penguin. Law's not back yet, so we still have some time to fix his," he explained. I hastily placed my hands over Law's ears, much to his confusion. "Birthday cake. Let's work hard, yeah!" he added before he closed the hatch. I sighed in relief before taking my hands off of Law's ears.

"Phew." I sighed in relief. I stared at Law questionably. "Sorry about that, what were you saying again?" I asked. I sweatdropped when he gave me a sulkily frown.

"Nothing..." he mumbled. I sighed, damn he can act like a child sometimes. I hastily sneaked another peek at the submarine. I smiled lightly. It hasn't changed much. Well, I've only been gone for a few...damn, how long was I gone for again? I shrugged, whatever. I turned back to face Law.

"Alright, I still don't get how 'play-date' and 'date' are different, but let's go!" I cheered. He muttered something incomprehensible before holding out his hand. I tilted my head and smiled confusedly before reaching into my backpack and dropping some candies onto his hand. "Are you hungry? It's coffee candy. Since I know you're a workaholic, it'll help-" I explained. I sweatdropped as the candy flew past my head. I sighed and crossed my arms. "I don't have food. Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you." I mumbled. He twitched and I could quite easily tell he was irritated.

"I don't want food. I want your hand." he explained irritably. My eyes widened in horror as I gasped loudly. I hastily took a few steps back and held onto my hands as if my life depended on it.

"Idiot! You can't eat my hand, no matter how hungry you are! You stupid pedophilic, cannibalistic moron!" I screeched. He twitched irritably before forcibly yanking my hand towards him. I squirmed protestingly. "No! You. Can't. Eat. It! What part of 'you can't eat it', do you not understand?! I need my hand! How else am I supposed to kick your butt?!" I protested. He twitched irritably.

"I don't _want_ to eat your hand." he muttered. There was silence. When realization settled in, I screamed and started yanking on my hand again.

"No! You can't eat it even if you _don't_ want to-!" I screeched. There was silence again. Although that was partially because Law started throttling me. I squirmed. "No! You can't eat the rest of me either!" I screamed.

"Shut up this instance, or I really _will_ eat you," he muttered. I was about to retort, but decided to keep quiet. "I don't want to eat your arm. Understand?" he sighed. I nodded hesitantly. He let go of my throat, much to my relief. I sighed breathlessly as I rubbed my neck. I raised an eyebrow when Law chuckled darkly. "I _can_ eat you though, although it's different from what you're accustomed to. I'm sure you'll like it though." he added sinisterly.

I didn't know why, but the tone of his voice sent a shiver down my spine. I felt very compelled, as if the heavens above were urging me to, to shake my head as vigorously as I could. He sighed with a carefree shrug. "I can wait." he explained carefreely. I shivered. I want to ask about this other 'eat' he's talking about, but I get this really bad feeling whenever I think about it. I hastily shook my head. Better not think about it then. I flinched slightly when he held out his hand again. He noticed my badly suppressed shivering. "Just hold my hand. I promise I won't eat you," he sighed. He smiled eerily. "Yet." he added darkly. I shivered again before hesitantly holding his hand. My eyes widened slightly. Law's hands were so cold. I shivered again. Although I somehow knew this. I sighed, I wonder how our date will go?

"Law, where are we even going?" I asked, trying to keep up with him. He smiled calmly at me before pointing towards a clearing. I hesitantly looked forward, slightly blinded by the bright daylight that came out of the forest clearing. My eyes widened slightly. Shit. I forgot about the tournament thingy. I hastily looked at Law. "Law, what time is it?" I asked worryingly. It's not that I'm worried about the prize, I'm worried about all the slaughter and pain I'm going to miss out on. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"11:30am, why?" he asked. I grinned slightly. Thirty minutes until the new day. That's when the finals will begin. I smirked. This will be lovely. I stared at Law sweetly, which caused him to shiver. I knew, since he was still holding my hand. "What?" he asked hesitatingly.

"Law...we're taking a slight detour..." I chuckled darkly. He didn't seem like he wanted to argue with me on that. The arena soon came into view. There were already some people that were sparring. Law stared curiously at me.

"Did you want to watch this? You could've just said so." he mumbled. I laughed darkly.

"Not watch, Law. _Participate_." I explained sadistically. He merely shrugged before taking a seat that was close to the front. I grinned. "Don't worry Law, I'll give you a _lovely_ show, fit for the Surgeon of Death, hmm?" I asked sweetly. He gave me a slightly worried glance.

"Be careful. I don't want you to go walking around with blood stains on your clothes." he sighed. I giggled innocently. I gave him a piece sign as I winked.

"No promises," I sang. He simply sighed irritably, although I could tell he wasn't totally against the idea. I narrowed my eyes slightly in determination. "I can finish this in under a minute, think so?" I chuckled. He smiled calmly at me.

"I thought you would be more confident then this. Thirty seconds." he chuckled. I chuckled darkly as my bangs shadowed my face. I grinned sadistically as the wind whipped my hair around.

"Fifteen seconds it is." I decided.

* * *

**Aha, I love you Alyssa! Your over-bearing denseness and sadistic ways never fail to please me! You're such an awesome kid :D Once again, I apologize for the horrible joke. Just a **_**smidgen**_** more and it might've been considered pas rating. So I'll probably never do one again. Ever. ...Maybe. **

**P.S Happy 3 month, 3 days anniversary! It'll be 4 days when I upload this tomorrow, but it's 3 days when I'm writing this :3 I was waiting for this day :D Thanks for all the support, minna! Oh, and it's almost 700 reviews ;) Doesn't it seem much longer than three months?! Maybe not for you guys, but it's been a looong three months for me. As you know, it takes me hours to write a chapter. You guys, a couple minutes at most. I love writing this story though, so I'd be fine even if no one ever read it. You guys are just like cream on the top ;) Not cherries since I hate cherries. Woooah, three months is actually kinda short sounding! :O Thanks for all the support, ya lovelies!**

**P.S.S I **_**was**_** going to make another 'harmless' joke about ending the story, but figuring I did that in the last chapter, I'll wait a bit. Only a few of you guys got heart attacks, you guys are no fun -pouts- **


	78. Chapter 78

**Guys, I made an emergency account in case I lose this one. My new emergency account is going to be xXxMilkTeaxXx**

* * *

"Once again, good day, contestants," Nickolas announced. I chuckled lightly. Remember now, cold water gets rid of blood stains, warm water helps it seep. I nodded, I dealt with blood stains before. I smiled sweetly. Some stupid punks decided it would be a good idea to threaten me into buying some bullshit crack. Obviously, they had a death wish. However, me, being the wonderful person I am spared them. They only had to stay in the hospital for a year with permanent injuries. Sometimes I wonder how I'm such a nice person. "What a glorious day, once again!" he praised. I scoffed, as if. "Let's have finalists 69 and 12 come onto the arena!" he announced. I waved slightly to Law before jumping onto the arena. I wolf-whistled on purpose when I saw my opponent, much to Law's irritation. I smiled lightly, it was a muscular, dirty-blonde haired guy. He smirked arrogantly as he pointed a thumb at me.

"Woah, damn you're a hot redhead," he wooed. I shrugged with a sweet smile. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he smirked. "I didn't think you it was possible, but you're hotter than fire. Ha, get it? 'Cause red is like fire, and fire is hot." he added. I nodded again as I inwardly rolled my eyes. Ugh, talk about horrible. Like dude, you fail already. "It's too bad, I'll have to ruin that pretty face of yours." he chuckled. I smiled stiffly as I felt an ominous and dark aura behind me. I should finish this quickly, or Law will kill him before I do. I pouted. I can't let Law have all the fun. I inwardly frowned. Not to mention I already hate this guy and I've known him for less than a few seconds.

"Alright, battle start!" Nickolas announced. _Three_. He charged at me, screaming what I'm guessing was a battle cry, his giant ax held tightly in his hand. He raised it, preparing to hack me down. I swiftly flipped over him, much to his shock and confusion. _Ten_. I swiftly gathered my energy to my fist.

"Enerugī Enerugī no Burning Will." I mumbled sadistically. I punched through his gut without any hesitation. The entire arena was silent. I retrieved my hand, letting his limp body fall to the ground. His ax fell onto the ground with a solid _clank_. I chuckled darkly, _fifteen seconds_. I shook my hand lightly to rid it of blood. I smiled amusingly, my bandages are soaked. With someone else's blood. I grinned sadistically as my eyes shined with delight. I don't think that's how it's supposed to work. Nickolas with the first to recover, although I'm assuming he already expected this.

"...Contestant 69 wins...after another horrifyingly gory battle." he sighed. I chuckled darkly as I bowed, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you." I thanked sweetly, much to everyone's horror. I quickly made my way back to Law's side, who was frowning irritably at me. I stuck my tongue at him. "C'mon, I won in fifteen seconds, I can't help getting a little blood on me." I teased. He sighed irritably.

"Come here, I'll change your bandages..." he mumbled. I shrugged before walking over and holding out my hand for him. The bandages were soaked, and blood dripped every now and then. I raised an eyebrow when Law grimaced.

"I don't mind blood, but if it's that bastard's blood..." he growled. I smiled amusingly at him.

"You known him for less than a minute and you hate him already?" I teased. What a coincidence, I do too. He frowned as his bangs shadowed his face. I gasped when he grabbed my hand, my good hand, and forcibly yanked me away. I squirmed and tried to keep still.

"W-Wait, my beli!" I protested, mostly to Nickolas. My eyes widened slightly when a satin pouch landed squarely on my head. I took it off and opened it slightly, grinning when I saw beli. "Thanks, Smancypants!" I yelled as Law was dragged me along the floor. I waved enthusiastically as everyone else sweatdropped. The ground was marble, so it wasn't like it hurt, but I still didn't like being dragged on the floor nonetheless. "Law. I can walk, y'know?" I sighed. He simply grunted at me before releasing his iron grip. I hastily got up on my feet to keep up with his quick pace. I rubbed my arm gingerly, ouch. We eventually made it back to the forest, although we were still pretty close to the clearing. I closed my eyes as I hummed lightly. I like this forest, the greenery looked amazing and a gentle breeze was blowing- I gasped in shock as I walked into Law's back. ...Again. I groaned in protest. "Oi Law, at least warn me..." I mumbled.

I opened my eyes when Law didn't answer back. I instantly regretted it. Law was staring at me with such intensity enough to kill. However, I'm epic. Someone like me doesn't die from death glares. Still, I took a few hesitant steps back just to play it safe. Law was unpredictable as life itself. I never know what he's thinking. I tilted my head slightly. Well, I do know sometimes, but that's only when he makes it really obvious. I involuntarily flinched as Law took some steps toward me. Out of instinct, I took some steps back as well. I bit my lip, dammit. I wasn't used to be being cornered. It was usually me that was cornering someone, smirking sadistically as they cried and begged for their pitiful lives. I sighed happily, those were the good times. I shook my head slightly. No, I can't daydream right now. I narrowed my eyes, staring back at Law with the same intensity. Not now anyway. My eyes widened slightly when my back hit something hard, namely one of the many trees in this forest. I sighed slightly, the last time this happened, the situation wasn't really good. In fact, it wasn't good at all.

I forced myself not to squirm when Law placed a firm hand next to my face. If I remember correctly, this already happened before. It wasn't good the last time this happened. I did my best to maintain eye contact, but it isn't easy when the Surgeon of Death is giving you a death glare. I found it increasingly harder not to move when he leaned in towards my ear, his warm breath brushing against my neck. "Do you enjoy making me insane, Alyssa-ya...?" he whispered huskily. I shivered slightly before smirking slightly.

"Of course I do," I retorted. I flinched slightly when Law chuckled darkly. I bit my lip. Jeez, if this is the work of karma, I would say it's doing it's job pretty good. "You already know I love causing you agony and pain, so why ask?" I added.

"You want to know something?" he whispered. I couldn't exactly form words at the moment, so I opted a chaste nod. I winced slightly when Law's hair brushed my neck slightly from the action. "I really hate loving you." he mumbled, retreating away from my neck. I was slightly caught off guard when Law gave me strained smile. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to love someone like you?" he mumbled sadly. I frowned lightly. Well ouch, that hurt. "...I was really jealous." he sighed. My eyes widened slightly. _Jealous_? "I couldn't stand that bastard. Just looking at him made me want to kill him and get it over with," he muttered. I flinched slightly when killing intent with evident in his eyes. "Then he got started with all that _bullshit_. It nearly drove me over the edge. If you didn't win a second sooner, I swear that a hole in his gut is the last thing he'd be worried about." he muttered darkly. He sighed tiredly. "I just can't take it anymore. Feeling like this is the worst. I hate it, it drives me insane. You're the _last _person I want to love." he mumbled. He growled lightly at me. "Sometimes I wish I never met you." he muttered.

I frowned sadly and I could feel a slight stinging in my eyes. The pain in my heart was stating to take it's toll. "...Is it really _that_ bad to love me...?" I whimpered, hurt evident in my voice. Guilt and regret instantly flashed through Law's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but I won't have it. "Do you really hate loving me so much...?" I forced out. My eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Am I really that unlovable?!" I yelled before shoving him away from me. I glared at him angrily. "I hate you!" I screamed.

* * *

**Bad Law! You shouldn't make girls cry, especially my kid! Poor Alyssa, I choose to blame Law. She's **_**is**_** lovable you meanie! There's a limit to being mean, even for you! Sigh, the drama. I don't like drama. I prefer comedy and pranks. Also, I made a new poll, check it out! The last one was about how you felt about Alyssa, now it's how you feel about me (as a writer) :3 **


	79. Chapter 79

Law's eyes widened, shock flashing through his eyes. I bit my lip as I started running away. I inwardly swore as the tears dribbled down my cheek. My bangs shadowed my face as I trembled lightly. I could still hear my words echo through the forest, along with the solid thumps from my footsteps. _I hate you_! My breathing hitched as I collapsed to my knees. I panted heavily as I hesitantly looked up a little bit. I frowned lightly, it was a river. I trudged closer and couldn't help but laugh at my appearance. My entire face was a flush pinker and I basically looked like a wreck. I sighed sadly as I held my knees to my chest. My tears were pretty much dry now, but I still felt miserable. I sighed lightly as I held my knees to my face. I overreacted. I sighed again. I guess I should find Law and get him to apologize. That's the most I could do on my part. I hissed lightly when I sensed another presence. Can't they see I'm busy being miserable?

"Oi," mumbled a voice. I flinched slightly. Damn, why the hell does he always come at _the_ worst moments? Does fate really find me suffering that amusing? "You look like shit." he bluntly commented. I twitched irritably.

"Thanks, ya douche," I sighed. I still remained in my fetal position. I honestly don't care about what he has to say. If he even has anything to say besides insulting me. "Leave me alone. I don't want to see you and your ugly shit head." I mumbled. I instantly held out a hand to parry his kick. I sighed loudly. "I _said_. Leave. Me. Alone." I muttered. When he didn't leave, and instead took a seat beside me, I hesitantly raised my head. "Hello? You deaf? I told you get the hell out of my face." I sarcastically muttered. He simply stared intently at the river in front of us, not once looking at me.

"You know...you're really ugly when you cry," he bluntly admitted. I tensed up slightly as I smiled forcibly. _Real _smooth. I sighed irritably. Why is it that the both of them never know how to treat a girl? Even someone like me wants to be treated _nicely_ sometimes. Is that so much to ask on my part? "Like seriously, you look horrible-" he continued.

"I _get_ it. Thanks a lot, you always know how to make me feel better." I sarcastically retorted. Great, now I feel horrible too. I sighed dramatically before resuming my fetal position once again. "I hate you both." I mumbled into my knees, only meant for me to hear.

"Eh? What did I do?" he asked, feigning innocence. I twitched. Enough is enough already. I hastily got on my feet and stared intensely at him. My eyes shined with killing intent as I smiled irritably.

"Oh that's it, I'll just end all of this right now." I declared. He chuckled briefly before getting on his feet and smiling amusingly at me. His bangs shadowed his face as he smirked arrogantly at me.

"Are you sure? Aren't you still feeling all sad and miserable?" he provoked. I twitched irritably before I charged at him. I tensed up my hand and raised it, preparing to karate chop his stupid head off. I hissed slightly when he parried it with ease. I spun before high kicking towards his chin. He simply ducked slightly before kicking my side. I gasped in pain as I tumbled over the grassy ground. I coughed slightly. Damn, I really _have_ gotten rusty. I sighed slightly. If only I had my twin katanas, then I could end all of this with ease. My eyes narrowed in determination as I charged again. I smirked, I guess I should just stick to doing what I do best. I ran up to him and raised my fist, which he in return got into a defensive position. I smirked sadistically. "Wrong place to protect." I hummed. His eyes widened slightly in realization, but alas, it was too late. In a split second, I kicked his balls. _Very_ hard, I must say. He was on the ground in an instant, groaning in pain. I sighed in relief as I wiped some sweat off my forehead. "Finally..." I mumbled in relief. I sighed happily as a small smile graced my lips. Hurting Kid always did make me feel better. Even more when he deserves it.

"Are you happier now?" he asked suddenly. His random question took me by surprise. I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't trace out any sarcasm in his voice. I ignored the sincerity in his eyes and instead did a quick nod. I blushed lightly when he sighed slightly. It was a sigh of _relief_. I shook my head hastily. No, why would he be relieved from his unborn children being brutally kicked? "I'm glad. I hate it when you're all sad and mopey." he sighed. The blush on my face increased a hue. I hastily pointed a finger at him while making a few false starts.

"Y-you know...?" I forced out. I tensed up slightly when he chuckled lightly. I hesitantly lowered my finger. I frowned in confusion. It doesn't make sense. Kid is stupid as hell, he shouldn't have found out yet. He gave me a carefree smile as he got up on his feet.

"Who knows?" he chuckled. I clenched my hands together, turning them into fists. I twitched irritably as I smiled forcibly.

"Enough with the games. If you do know, I'll have to kick your ass until you forget." I explained seriously. I was honestly confused when he barked in laughter. I sighed slightly, what's wrong with him? Did Law blast him with some laughing gas or something-? I instantly felt another pang of pain. _Law_. I sighed sadly, I still need to kick his ass too. I sighed dramatically. I need a break, but if I don't kick their asses, who will? Someone has to do it, so it might as well be me.

"It really _is_ you." he sighed happily. I gave him a skeptical frown. Is he clarifying that he knows or is it a rhetorical thing? "I know-" he added. In a split second, I charged towards him. I raised my fist as I smirked slightly.

"Well, I can't have that." I declared sweetly. I thrust my fist out towards his gut, which he parried with his free hand. Using the momentum of his parry, I placed my free hand on the ground and spun, interlocking his neck with my legs. Using my weight, I forced him onto the ground. I still had him in a neck hold with my legs, much to his irritation. I smiled sweetly at him. "Now I just have to traumatize you into forgetting..." I sinisterly added. Kid shivered slightly before me a cheeky grin.

"Too bad. I'm already traumatized by your hideousness." he sarcastically retorted. I smiled sweetly as increased the tightness of my hold as a warning, suffocating him further. He coughed lightly, but otherwise refused to show any weakness. I sighed lightly.

"Don't be so prideful and just admit it hurts. I just _might_ let you go." I teased. I smiled irritably when he gave me a defiant smile in return. Damn, my influence is rubbing off on him. I frowned slightly. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered. He feigned innocence with a raised eyebrow. I growled lightly. "You're going _easy_ on me. You could've easily escaped by now. If you didn't notice, _both_ your arms and legs are still free." I muttered. He smiled lightly at me as he closed his eyes.

"Like I said, I don't like seeing you sad. I learned the painful way that you love causing me pain..." he sighed. My eyes widened slightly at his confession. He's doing this for me? I blushed slightly. Well...I suppose he can be nice...kinda. I smiled sweetly. He forgot I love to tease him as well.

"Machoist." I teased, sticking out my tongue. He hissed lightly at me, much to my pleasure. I got off of him to stretch slightly. I sighed in relief, I honestly didn't like that position much either. Kid got up and rubbed his neck tenderly. I was _almost_ sorry for the bright pink bruise around his neck, but seeing as I hate him, I'm not. I crossed my arms as I pouted at him. "When the hell did you get so soft anyway?" I mumbled. He frowned irritably at me.

"When I fell for you-" he muttered, as if it was obvious. I quickly shut him up with a death glare. Luckily for him, he took heed to my warning. I sighed. Seriously, what have I done to deserve this? "By the way, where's Trafalgar?" he asked nonchalantly. I twitched. _Seriously_, what have I done?!

"Right here." muttered a voice. I sighed as I face palmed. Alright fate, there's a limit, even for you. I know you hate me, but now you're just being unfair.

"Trafalgar." Kid muttered.

"Eustass." Law muttered in return.

* * *

**In case you guys forgotten, I **_**still**_** haven't watched past three episodes and past the Enel Arc for the manga. So of course Kid and Law will be out of character. Since I have virtually no idea how they are. Just a brief idea. So you guys have to deal with it for now. I still love em though, so I'll do my best with this story. Thanks for the 700+ reviews, minna! This story's on the first page if you filter by reviews now :3 That also means I replied back to a little less than 700 reviews myself! I feel so accomplished XD I drank some milk tea to celebrate...it was great as always XD **

**P.S It's been a while, but I got 89% on my math test! Which is **_**way**_** more than I expected. Math is my worst subject, see? I got 98% and 100% on my spelling tests though :3 I love English and writing. Also, my writing improved tons :O I'm not saying that 'cause I'm conceited either. Like, if you go on the first chapter, and then back to this chapter, you'll see a difference XD **


	80. Chapter 80

I crossed my arms and sighed hopelessly as Kid and Law continued to clash. I stared at them tiredly. What am I even supposed to feel? I didn't flinch as Kid flew over my head, swearing the entire time. I winced slightly when I heard the sound of trees breaking. Ouch, I wished I could cause him that much pain. Alas, I am not a tree. So therefore, I cannot cause him that much pain. My fists clenched together tightly; to the point that they trembled, as Law stared blankly at me. I sucked in my lips slightly when Law took some steps towards me. I frowned lightly as I stared at him expectantly.

"Come here." he ordered. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, sending him the message that 'come here' isn't what he should be saying. I gave him a confused frown when he took some more steps toward me. I gave him an even more confused frown when he clasped my hand in his and started dragging me off.

"Y'know, I haven't forgiven you yet." I sarcastically mumbled. "Not to mention, you haven't even _apologized_ yet for being a douche." I hinted. He either ignored me, or decided a grunt would be a good enough reply. I twitched irritably before trying to yank my hand out of his iron grip. I bit my lip slightly. Damn, don't tell me his hand is made out of iron or something. I chuckled inwardly, get it? Iron grip? I frowned. No, this isn't the time to make stupid puns.

"I don't see why I have to apologize for loving you," he sighed. I twitched. Doesn't he realize he isn't making it any better? "However," he mumbled. I gasped lightly when he stopped suddenly, making me collide into his back. ...Again. "I will apologize for loving you _too_ much," he mumbled. I blushed lightly at the sincerity of his tone. "I caused you a lot of pain. Forgive me, Alyssa-ya..." he whispered. A small smile slowly graced my lips. I sighed gently.

"Maybe it wasn't the best apology I've heard," I chuckled. I grinned as I hugged Law from behind the waist. He blushed heavily, as I expected. I saw Kaiden do this to Rin before, she blushed a lot too. I wonder if it's a special kind of hug or something? "But I forgive you, Captain." I sighed. He sighed in relief.

"Good. Now we can resume our date," he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow when he sighed disappointedly. "If you can even _call_ it a date..." he finished. I gave him a confused smile. Ah, whatever. No one can ever understand him anyway. My eyes widened slightly when I heard something that sounded like multiple trees crashing and birds chirping in frenzy.

"_Date_?!" screeched a voice. I let go of Law's waist so I could turn around. I chuckled amusingly. Kid had multiple shrubs and twigs stuck to him. Basically, if you splashed green paint on him, he would be a perfect imitation of a tree. Despite the fact that both his hair and face were flaming red. I shrugged. If anyone's up for it, I'd be willing to throw the paint. I smiled childishly. I come up with the _best_ ideas. "I let you treat me like shit _just_ to cheer you up and you still choose that bastard?!" he yelled. I gave him a look.

"Well, _of course_ I would choose him. He's my Captain, dipshit." I answered nonchalantly. While Law annoyed me, I wouldn't want to leave his crew for anything. Of course I would choose him as my Captain. A little obvious if you ask me. I raised an eyebrow when Law chuckled amusingly.

"Alright, so maybe your denseness isn't _that_ bad, Alyssa-ya..." he chuckled, gripping his nodachi. I raised an eyebrow. I'm confused. My eyes widened in realization and I felt panic rising up. Oh no-

"No! I didn't mean it that-!" I hastily protested. I was cut off when Law shoved a firm hand over my face, muffling out my words. I flailed my arms wildly, trying to get his hand off my face. Ugh, curse you Law! How dare you use my denseness to your sick advantage?!

"I think you said enough for today, Alyssa-ya." he teased. I hissed loudly and flailed my hands harder. Trust me, if Law wasn't covering my eyes as well, I would've already gotten him off of me. Arg, if only I had something that made it possible for me to see through substances! ...Damn, I forgot I had Haki for a minute there... I activated it, smirking slightly when I could finally see something instead of darkness. I tensed up my fist before thrusting it into his face, throwing him off of me. I sighed in relief before staring at Kid intensely.

"He's lying! He blackmailed me into dating him and sleeping with him!" I protested hastily. Damn. I said it too fast and slurred some parts. I inwardly shrugged. Whatever, it should mean the same thing. I sweatdropped when Kid's face seemed to get even redder, if that was physically possible.

"You're telling me you're his _girlfriend_ and you fucked him?!" he screamed. My eyes widened beyond belief and I could've sworn my mind just gave up on me. Done. I'm just done. I sulkily trudged my way to Law's side. I grabbed his hand and covered my face.

"You're right Law. I _have_ said enough for today..." I sighed. He chuckled amusingly at me, using his free hand to apply pressure to where I punched him.

"Told you so." he chuckled. I sighed sulkily. I choose to blame...damn, I still don't know who I'm supposed to blame for my denseness. I faked a sniffle.

"I'm done. Just...done. Let's just go." I sighed. I hesitantly took Law's hand off of my face and forced myself to my feet. I continued trudging my way towards the clearing, despite Kid's random swears and threats. I sighed tiredly as I ducked, dodging a bronze katana. I stared at Kid boredly. "Just leave me alone already. If stay any longer, I'll only cause more misunderstandings..." I sighed. Kid still looked pretty infuriated. I could tell by the way his face was all scrunched up and red.

"_Misunderstandings_?" he hissed. "So you're trying to tell me you're _not_ his girlfriend and you didn't f-" he muttered irritably.

"Yes, shut up already! I'm not his girlfriend and I...I...whatever! I'm still a virgin, happy?!" I screeched, covering my ears tightly. I closed my eyes tightly. Damn, why is it I always get into some type of mess?

"You're still a virgin, eh?" Law asked darkly. I hesitantly loosened my grip on my ears. I shivered as I forced a chaste nod. I didn't like Law's tone of voice. In fact, I can almost safely say it _scares_ me. "Interesting..." he added, grinning sadistically. I shivered again.

"C'mon, can we just get started on our date or whatever?" I sighed. I practically screamed in frustration as this ignited a couple dozen more accusations and questions from Kid. I held my hair tightly in my hands, highly tempted to rip out every strand of my hair one by one. Alas, I cannot. I love my hair too much. Not to mention it wouldn't help and would hurt like a son of a bitch. I gasped lightly as a gentle hand removed my hands from my hair. Law clasped my hand in his as he stuck his tongue at Kid, much to Kid's fury.

"Too bad, I win this time Eustass." he teased. I blushed slightly. Am I some sort of prize now? I sighed slowly as I shrugged sheepishly. Whatever, the more I say, the worse the situation becomes.

"Alyssa! You have to go on a date with me the next time we meet too!" he ordered. I twitched irritably.

"Hell no!" I refused. I sweatdropped when Kid continued on his way as if he didn't hear me. I twitched, was he purposely ignoring me?! My eyes widened when Law spun me around and kissed my forehead gently. I blushed. "..." Law smirked at my reaction.

"Don't worry, I won't let that bastard steal you away," he reassured. I would've normally calmed down from this, but something about his tone of voice told me otherwise. He smirked. "You're mine, after all." he chuckled. I sighed miserably. I thought so. I pulled away from his hold to stretch slightly.

"As if." I retorted. I sighed when he utterly ignored me. I walked hastily to keep up with him. I sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time this day. "Where are we even going?" I mumbled. Law didn't even look at me.

"Somewhere fun." he answered bluntly. I pouted. A little more information would be nice... "Still," he sighed. I stared at his back expectantly. "I figured you wouldn't forgive me so easily..." he muttered. A sadistic smirk slowly graced my lips as my eyes shined mischievously.

"You found out," I chirped. I chuckled darkly. "I was going to let you find out the hard way, but this is fine too." I sang. I only grinned wider when Law sighed exasperatedly.

"I feel bad for anyone that _actually_ believes you when you say you forgive them." he muttered, massaging his temples. I stuck my tongue at him.

"True, but surprises are nice too, hmm?" I hummed. He glared irritably at me.

"Not when the surprise is getting coffee dumped on your face when you're still half-asleep." he muttered irritably. I giggled sweetly as I held a hand my face, giving me an innocent and girlie look.

"Isn't it lovely to be hurt by the thing you love the most?" I asked sweetly. I was prepared this time, so I didn't run into Law's back when he suddenly stopped.

* * *

**Ugh, it's nearly midnight and I'm exhausted. Sorry if the past chapters are a little meh, the last few were all written in the same night. Also there's something I've been meaning to talk about, but strangely keep forgetting. While I love reviews and my readers, I can't help but slightly pressured. I know that I'm supposed to write for myself, but anyone would feel both flattered and pressured by the things you guys say. I know you guys aren't trying to pressure me or anything, and only want the best for me and the story, the feeling still lingers sometimes. I haven't felt this way since the start of the story. I had fun, and I'm still having fun, but I can't help but judge my writing skills sometimes. Believe me, **_**every**_** writer feels this way at some point. If you haven't, you haven't written long enough yet. It's just most don't say they're feeling this way. I, however, am willing to say whatever's on my mind...and this is my mind, so...that's why I'm talking about it. Before you guys go ahead and reassure me that my writing's fine, I know it is. I just simply wanted you guys to know how I feel is all. Also for any other person that feels this way, you're not alone. Besides, I always did like improving, this is simply motivation. **


	81. Chapter 81

**Hey there my lovely readers and fans! I have a Facebook page now! You can find the link on my profile page on the top. Like it to receive my insane status updates, show your appreciation for me (even if you guys already do, but you can never show too much appreciation!) and get to know me better than ever!**

* * *

"Do you find hurting me amusing, Alyssa-ya?" he asked suddenly. I gave him a look. Was that a rhetorical question or was it a serious one? I shrugged, even though I was sure he couldn't see it.

"In some cases, very." I answered bluntly. I didn't flinch as he swiftly threw two swords at my feet, only a few scant inches away from my toes. I looked down curiously. My eyes widened slightly in pleasant surprise. A childish smile graced my lips as I yanked them out of the ground with ease. "My twin swords..." I mumbled happily. To say I missed them was an understatement. I have no idea how I could love inanimate objects so much, but I do. I guess it's kinda like how Zoro is with his swords. I have no idea of _how_ Law kept these in his cloak, but he's Law. Nothing ever makes sense about him.

"An enemy has seriously injured me. If you honestly like causing me pain, wouldn't it make sense to injure me even further?" he asked provokingly, glaring sternly at me. I giggled sweetly before smirking sadistically.

"You're right," I chuckled darkly, my eyes glinting dangerously. "However, that kind of situation is impossible." I added. He raised an eyebrow at me, as if challenging me further. I shook my head slightly. "You just don't get it, do you?" I laughed. He narrowed his eyes slightly at me. I smirked confidently, pointing my thumb at myself. "As long as I'm not dead, do you _really_ think I'd let you get seriously injured?" I added sarcastically. His eyes widened slightly before he smiled calmly at me.

"You really _are_ too much, Alyssa-ya..." he sighed, his bangs shadowing his face. I laughed childishly before sticking my tongue at him.

"You always think so lowly of me. I can protect you too, y'know? Just because you have an unrequited crush on me won't change the fact that we're nakama." I added in a stern tone. He gave me an irritated look before sighing in defeat.

"You _really_ are too much..." he muttered, blushing a hue. I laughed happily. He didn't even deny a thing I said, so I suppose it's safe to assume he still sees me as a nakama in some ways. While I would definitely prefer for him to _only_ see me as a nakama, life can be unfair at times. My eyes widened slightly in shock when Law suddenly clasped my hand in his. "Come on, we still have to go on a date _you_ promised." he teased. I smiled irritably at him.

"You mean the date you _blackmailed_ me into." I retorted. He shrugged slightly, a calm smile forever etched onto his face.

"Isn't it lovely to be hurt by the thing you love the most?" he mocked. I twitched. This is why having good comebacks is a double-edged sword. I sighed slightly. But I suppose I would've come along anyway since I still need to get him a present. I smiled sweetly. Although after all that has happened, I'm starting to think that not all presents have to be _pleasant_. I groaned lightly when he whacked me with something hard. "Whatever you're planning, I order you to abort it." I groaned, rubbing my head slightly. I hesitantly raised my head. I smiled childishly before snatching them out of his hands.

"My scabbards," I mumbled lovingly. "How I've missed you, my lovelies." I sighed. I quickly placed my katanas back into their rightful homes. I hummed happily as I strapped them to my side. I sighed in content. This feels so much better. I raised an eyebrow when Law grunted irritably at me.

"You sound like you love your swords even more than me..." he muttered, crossing his arms. I gave him a raspberry before I smiled cheekily at him.

"I won't deny that." I chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh when Law's smile turned stiff. I stuck my tongue at him. "C'mon, don't get jealous over inanimate objects now." I teased. He twitched irritably as he smiled stiffly.

"I can't believe I'm actually lower than your swords to you..." he muttered, a slight disappointed tone in his voice. I laughed lightly before quietly sneaking up closer. I was still behind him, since I preferred teasing him from behind. Then I'll know if he decides to take revenge. My eyes shined mischievously. This is what you get for falling in love with a sadist like me. Without warning, I hugged him tightly from behind. I giggled slightly when he instantly tensed up.

"But you're still the best Captain I've ever had." I chuckled. Even though you're the _only_ Captain I've ever had. I will never admit this to anyone else, but being in Law's embrace was nice. Even though he was currently stiff as a stick and hasn't uttered a word yet. I raised an eyebrow. Alright, I can understand if he was initially shocked, but it's been nearly a minute and he still hasn't said a word. I loosened my grip slightly. "Law?" I asked hesitantly. I frowned worryingly when he still didn't answer. I hesitantly released my grip before walking in front of him. I could've gotten into another laughing fit. He looked so shocked to the point I was doubting he was still conscious. I shrugged carefreely before repeatedly snapping my fingers a few inches away from his face. I giggled lightly when his eyes widened slightly as he came back to reality. I smiled teasingly at him. "So I'm guessing you don't like being hugged by me?" I sarcastically teased. I laughed shamelessly when his entire face flushed a deep hue. As if he was trying to save whatever pride he still had, he dragged me into a tight embrace.

"No, you can hug me whenever you want." he muttered forcibly. I laughed. I didn't have to look at his face to know he was blushing. I smiled deviously. Just one of the reasons you should never fall in love with a sadist like me. I chuckled darkly. I'm going to make you go through _Hell_, Law. I groaned when Law half-hearted whacked my head. "You're creeping me out. Cut it out." he ordered. I smiled childishly before pulling away from his embrace. I winked as I pointed a finger at myself.

"This is what you get for falling in love with a sadist." I retorted sweetly. He sighed irritably as he massaged his temples, but I still noticed his faint smile. _He doesn't regret falling in love me. _I frowned lightly. _I'm still not fine with it_. I sighed sadly. So why do I even try? I smiled sadly at Law. You made sure I didn't die. I'll make sure of that as well. I don't want you to get a broken heart. You need your heart to survive. Law urged me to follow him with his finger.

"Come on, we wasted enough time here." he ordered. I shrugged boredly before following him. We walked in comfortable silence. Besides, I always did prefer it when Law would just shut up. Whenever he talks, it's either he's teasing me, insulting me, or ordering me around. I blushed lightly. Or saying how much he loves me. But I hate that equally just as much. _Maybe even more_. Eventually, the clearing came back into view. I winced slightly at the broad sunlight. The forest was full of tall and lush trees, which provided a comfortable shade. I sighed slightly. Great, I'm going to be stuck on a date with Law while getting sunburned. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peaceful darkness. I opened them suddenly and gasped in shock when I felt something tugging on my backpack. I pouted when I realized it was Law. I half-halfheartedly swatted his hand away. He gave me a displeased frown. "What's in the bag?" he asked suspiciously. I gave him a look.

"Stuff." I answered in an obvious tone. He narrowed his eyes at me as a warning. I sighed irritably. I held up my hand as I started listing things off. "Gags, ropes, blindfolds, tranquilizers, knives, needles, etcetera. Y'know, the usual stuff." I retorted sarcastically. He glared sternly at me.

"Don't talk to your Captain with that tone." he ordered coldly. I rolled my eyes at him as I pointed a finger right in front of his face, to make it even more annoying than it already is. I smirked cheekily.

"_My_, Surgeon of Death. Is that anyway to talk to the girl you love?" I retorted sarcastically, sticking my tongue out. His cold facade instantly shattered at my words. He grunted irritably as he glared at me. I smiled sweetly in return, despite the odd feeling that something was wrong. My eyes widened when Law suddenly grabbed my hand and yanked me closer. I instantly tensed up when Law's lips met mine. My mind instantly went haywire as I blushed a deep hue. I tried shoving him away, but it isn't easy when you feel like all your strength has left your body. Besides, Law can have a _really_ firm grip if he tries. I felt like I was dying.

* * *

**The chapter was originally longer. However, I figured this would be a good point to cut off. Aha, cliff hangers are one of my specialties ;) I honestly hate the bit at the end. I hate mushy-mushy stuff, you guys know this, right? But...it's a romance story...so...this kinda stuff is mandatory. Sigh, the things I do for you guys...**


	82. Chapter 82

**Had a day off today and nearly forgot to update D: I'm sorry for the super late, but still on time, update minna! I was in bed and then I suddenly remembered I still had to update. I was doubtful at first, but sure enough, I haven't updated yet.**

* * *

Suffocating, I mean. I didn't know whether to be thankful or not that Law was a doctor, and thus, noticed I was going to pass out if I didn't get air pronto. He loosened his grip, catching my limp body so I didn't fall onto the ground. I panted heavily, unable to even mutter a curse. Despite how bad, I so, _so_, wanted to. I twitched irritably when Law had to nerve to chuckle. "You know, you can just breathe through your nose." he teased. I winced in shock when he let my limp body fall down to the ground. Although, it was from a relatively low height, so nice huh? I hissed and glared at him when he smirked at me. "Just because you're my weakness doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk all over me." he teased. I pouted at him.

"I hate you." I muttered childishly. Law smiled calmly at me as a light blue circle spun beneath his fingers. He smirked sadistically as he used his devil fruit to hoist me up high in the air. I shivered lightly. Damn you Law and your devil fruit.

"Care to repeat that?" he teased provokingly. I crossed my arms while I smiled defiantly at him. No way, no how am I _ever_ backing down, even if it ends with Law killing me. I scoffed, but as if that would ever happen. I'm too epic to die.

"Eh? Hearing problems already? You're getting really _old_, aren't ya Law," I teased, feigning surprise. I chuckled lightly when his smirk turned stiff. "Listen up this time. I. Hate. You." I repeated, sticking my tongue out while pulling on the skin beneath my eye. He growled lightly at me.

"Wrong answer." he muttered, gripping his nodachi. I smirked eagerly as I placed my hands on the hilts of my katanas, ready to pull them out if needed. Gripping the hilts tightly in my hands, I focused on the area around me. Slowly, my rods came into view. Although I'm tired as heck because of that guy, I'm always up for sparring. Although, something about Law's sadistic smirk told me that this won't be innocent enough to label 'sparring'. The second Law upheld his nodachi, was the second I pushed my heels against a nearby rod. I sighed in relief as I just barely dodged getting myself sliced up, which would therefore render me useless. I chuckled darkly. Can't lose already, that would be so uncool on so many levels. "Not bad," he grunted before he gave me a knowing smile. "But you can't do that forever with _me_ in control." he chuckled. I hissed lightly as a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. True to his words, it was rather tiring. Especially since the douche was making it at least three times harder than it needs to be. I won't admit that, of course. He already has a big enough ego, it'd be a sin to make it bigger.

"Pfft, as if. Are you sure you aren't just saying that since _you're_ getting tired?" I retorted. Law twitched irritably at me before he upheld his nodachi again. I narrowed my eyes before pushing off against a rod again. Another bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. Damn, I don't know how long I can last. Law can probably last way longer if we continue with this. Che, curse his devil fruit. My eyes widened in realization before a small smile graced my lips. Ah right, I can use _mine_ too. I shrugged, crazy, but it might just work. I did my best to focus all my energy into the heels of my feet. I winced slightly when they got the sensation when your feet fall asleep. I sighed. Static, my frenemy. When Law upheld his nodachi a third time, I pushed off, releasing all the energy I was storing up. For a split second, everything seemed fine. In a second, I realized that maybe I applied _too_ much energy. I yelped in shock when I successfully exited his sphere, but crash landed backwards through a couple of trees. I sighed, this is going to kill my back later. I winced, ouch. My eyes widened slightly when I realized I reopened the cut on my hand, since it was bleeding profusely. The bandage was also ripped, which I'm guessing is why it's bleeding so bad. I sighed. A tree branch must've scratched it or something. Blood was heavily dripping out of the bandage, and I could've swore it was gushing. I shook it lightly, trying to make it better.

"Alyssa-ya..." muttered a voice. I shivered slightly. Shit. "Just _what_ happened to your hand...?" he asked coldly. I gulped. He seems a little angry, and by 'little angry' I mean really pissed. I attempted to smile despite the fact it was starting to sting.

"Uh...I think a stray branch cut it or something?" I hesitantly answered. I gasped lightly when I felt a force, _gently_, place me back onto the ground. Law hastily walked over to get a better look. I raised an eyebrow when he winced. "C'mon, I'm sure you saw way worse than this. You're a doctor, aren't you Law?" I sarcastically retorted. I frowned worryingly when Law continued to stare intently at it and didn't answer back. "Law?" I asked hesitantly. Without wasting a second, he pulled a first aid kit out of his cloak. My eyes widened. He's pulling stuff out of his cloak like girls who pull stuff out of their bras. It's disturbing, and slightly tacky, but pretty useful. He instantly got to work, removing the bandage. I winced slightly from the burning sensation since it was probably sticking to my skin. I sighed, the pain.

"This is going to hurt. Really bad." he warned. I was about to protest before he poured the entire bottle of some sort of medicine on my hand. I screeched in pain and Law had to hold my hand steady to keep it from flailing. My hand felt like it was on _fire_. I think even worse than fire. Tears were brimming at the edge of my eyes, despite my efforts to bare through it. My eyes widened when _smoke_ sizzled from my hand. When the pain eventually left, the bleeding has stopped and has scabbed over. Law sighed in relief. "Good. It's healing properly now," he sighed, wrapping a new bandage over the back side of my hand, careful not to bandage my thumb as well, so I could still use it. If you're wondering how I injured the back of my hand from throwing a punch, try punching something sideways from you. My fingers are important to me, and after my fight with Smoker, I preferred to use them sparingly to throw punches. This is one of the times I'm grateful for that. Even though I don't doubt Law's ability to fix my fingers if I ever broke them again, I don't wait to injure them anyway. "It was _infected_. You're lucky I'm such a great doctor. Your hand could've rotted away if left untreated." he mumbled, securing a comfortable, but tight knot. I sighed in relief before I hugged Law tightly, sighing slightly when he tensed up again.

"Thank you." I genuinely answered, pulling away from the hug. I frowned slightly when Law averted his eyes away from me while blushing a deep hue. I sighed lightly before a small smile graced my lips. This is strange. This is odd. This is a little awkward too. I am not used to this behavior, but I think I can accept it now. _Law is in love with me_. I might not be fine with it completely, but I can accept it. I rolled my shoulders, sighing in relief when it popped. I'm sure that I'm still going to be annoyed by his antics. I'm sure he's not the same Law I knew. I'm sure he still isn't going to take my crap. I chuckled lightly. He may not be the same Law I knew, but maybe this Law doesn't have to be all that bad. Law raised an eyebrow at me. "What's with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I grinned as I shook my head.

"Nothing." I mumbled, sighing in content. He gave me a slightly confused look, but left it alone. He sighed disappointedly.

"It's been nearly half a day and we haven't even started our date yet..." he sighed, a slightly disappointed tone in his voice. I gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Our date already started the second I said we're going on a date." I explained bluntly. I tilted my head in confusion when Law chuckled slightly.

"I see," he mumbled, smiling calmly. "Are you having fun so far?" I nodded my head eagerly with a bright grin. Even though my hand could've rotted off, I can't deny that I had fun. Even though I got forcibly kissed. I twitched as my smile turned stiff. Okay, so maybe I can deny it just a _little_ bit. As if reading my thoughts, he chuckled darkly. "I had you all to myself, so I suppose it counts as a date." he mumbled darkly. I blushed slightly. Couldn't he have worded that just a _little_ better? I sighed lightly before I casually scanned the area around me, enjoying the comfortable shade and greenery. Something seems off... My eyes widened slightly in realization. Ah right, Law's hand is empty. I grabbed his hand, sighing slightly when I felt it tense up. I placed both my hands on his shoulders, although having to go on my tippy toes and even then I was shorter, I stared at him sternly.

"Law. Get a grip," I mumbled, leaning in closer to his face while his eye started twitching. "You kiss me without hesitation but you tense up from holding my hand?!" I leaned in even closer to his face to make my point. He wasn't blinking, but I knew he was still conscious since he was twitching irritably.

* * *

**Guys! I just watched; ****One Piece Nami Special ****"****The Navigator's Tears and the Bonds****" on Youtube and it was FREAKING awesome! Hurry and watch it while you still can! It's 2 hours, so a little long, but it was sooo worth it! I cried a little bit while watching, and trust me, I'm not an emotional person at all. **


	83. Chapter 83

"Get. Off." he muttered, barely moving his mouth. I raised an eyebrow before taking a few steps back. I sweatdropped when he immediately placed his hands on his quadriceps and started panting. I crossed my arms as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Law. Seriously, what's with you?" I asked sternly, my eyes narrowing slightly. This _really_ isn't like him. I sighed in annoyance, closing my eyes. Jeez, this Law is going to take forever to get used to. My eyes opened slightly when I felt something cool press against my neck. I sighed boredly. It was the back side of Law's nodachi.

"Alyssa-ya, you have to _swear_ not to do that anymore," he forced out, between his panting. His bangs shadowed his face slightly as his head lowered slightly. "It's already hard enough to restrain myself, don't make it harder than it needs to be." he muttered, removing his nodachi from my neck. I shrugged boredly as he sheathed his nodachi.

"Sure. I don't know what you're supposed to be restraining," I answered nonchalantly, my hands behind my head. I narrowed my eyes, giving him a death glare. "Seeing as you already don't restrain yourself." I muttered. I shivered slightly when Law chuckled darkly. I winced. It's never good when Law chuckles like that.

"You have no idea..." he mumbled, a devious smirk on his face. I bit my lip to keep from shivering again. Not good, I feel like he wants to violate me again. Even though I'm epic enough to hold my own, I don't do well against romance. I shook my head hastily.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know either." I hastily replied. Another chuckle from him only made me even more anxious. I quickly scanned the area around us, my eyes widening slightly when I catched a glimpse of broad daylight. I tugged on his cloak repeatedly. "C'mon, date, date..." I urged. He chuckled lightly before gently taking my hand away from his cloak and clasping it in his. I whined slightly when he ruffled my hair, using my free hand to swat his hand away. I sighed in relief. I think I just saved myself from another violation. We walked in comfortable peace, and I finally let myself loosen up. "Law, seriously. Where are we going?" I asked boredly, wincing slightly at the sudden daylight as we came out of the clearing.

"Somewhere fun." he teased. I pouted childishly, which unfortunately resulted in Law messing up my hair again. "You have seriously got to stop being so cute." he teased. I stuck my tongue at him.

"I'll be cute all I want." I retorted. My eyes widened when his words sunk in. I covered my face in a failing effort to hide how pink my face probably was. He simply chuckled at my reaction. I hissed slightly as I hesitantly took my hands off my face. "You suck." I muttered. He simply smiled calmly, ignoring me. I sighed slightly. What's the point of insulting him if he won't listen? I absentmindedly shifted my eyes around, looking for anything interesting. I yelped in surprise when Law suddenly grabbed my hand and led me off in a ninety-degree turn. I nearly stumbled, but I'm awesome, so I _nearly_ stumbled. "Law, what are you doing?" I forced out, trying my best to keep up with him.

"I found somewhere fun." he chuckled. I gave him a look before I quickly scanned the area around us. It was a fair distance away from civilization, yet I could still hear the excited squeals of young children and ladies gossiping. The entire patch of land we were currently on was plain soil, no plants, no signs of other living creatures, and definitely no shade. I sighed, this sucks, I like being pale. I narrowed my eyes slightly when I heard some random shouts that sounded like, 'get the hell outta there!'. I raised an eyebrow, what's their problem-? _Boom_. My eyes widened as the explosion caused my hair to whip around and debris to scatter around. My heart slowly sunk. _A bomb zone_. I glared at Law, my eyes shining with fury. "Law, you bastard-!" I screeched, as I quickly ducked, dodging a boulder of debris that nearly took my head.

"What's wrong, Alyssa-ya? Isn't this considered 'fun' to a sadist such as yourself?" he teased. I glared angrily at him before unsheathing my twin katanas, slicing a more or less perfect 'X' into another stray boulder caused from an continuation of bombs. My bangs shadowed my face as a sadistic smile graced my lips.

"You're right," I answered smoothly. I sheathed my twin katanas before focusing my energy into my right fist. I smiled mercilessly as I drew my fist back. "This _will_ be fun." I added sadistically as I punched the ground, igniting a dozen more bombs from the sheer energy. I chuckled darkly as an bomb exploded right behind me, whipping my hair wildly. I grinned when I noticed Law's smirk has turned stiff. _Really_ stiff. I gave him a cheeky wink as I gave him a thumbs up. "Have fun trying to survive!" I sang before swinging a couple times on a rod above me, using the momentum to interlock my legs with the one above it, scarcely dodging yet another bomb. I sighed breathlessly. As long as I don't die, I think this could be rather entertaining. I forced my back up, grabbing the rod with my hands and continuing my journey upwards from there.

I sat comfortably, a good distance above. Still able to see what was happening below, but high enough not to get bombed into smithereens. My eyes narrowed slightly when Law was surviving with ease. It irked me even more that it seemed like he was doing it on purpose just to annoy me. My heart skipped a beat as the rod I was sitting on disappeared, thus making me plunge back into the battleground below. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming like a whiney female dog. I gasped in shock when I stopped for a brief moment, a few meters above ground, before falling down again, into Law's arms. I sighed slightly. Damn, he won again. "Did you have fun?" he chuckled. I gave him a look as a bomb exploded a couple meters away. I shrugged with an amused smile.

"Not bad," I answered. I chuckled happily. "Okay fine, it was pretty fun." I admitted, grinning brightly. I loved the adrenaline. The fact that I could've died any second was a feeling I craved. Including my need for sadism, this is something I crave as well. Law smiled knowingly at me.

"Seeing how you're always reckless, I figured something like this would be something you'd enjoy." he mumbled. My eyes widened slightly. He risked his life, just because he thought I would like it? I smiled slightly before hooking my arms around his neck. I grinned mischievously as I blew some air right into his ear, causing him to more or less shiver.

"Thank you." I whispered before I jumped out of his arms, another bomb exploding behind us. I chuckled darkly. "C'mon, I think the bystanders had enough heart attacks by now." I teased carefreely. He gave me a mere shrug before following me towards the edge. Several meters away from the edge, there was already a group of people, watching in either fear or fascination. I smiled amusingly. Also a group of people on the ground, presumably who fainted. I strolled my way out, and to my luck, people made a path. I looked back, smiling slightly to see Law was following close behind. I raised an eyebrow when he suddenly frowned boredly. I was about to ask him what was wrong, before the question answered itself.

"Marines! All pirates put your hands up!" hollered a voice. I couldn't help it when a sadistic smile tugged at my mouth. I smiled at Law sweetly.

"Aw, you even prepared some Marines for me? I'm flattered." I genuinely answered. He simply offered me a calm smile. I sighed breathlessly. This date is turning out better than I thought it would. I turned around, facing the Marines eagerly. There were maybe a dozen, more or less. All of them were wearing the standard Marine uniform and were equipped with guns. I shrugged boredly. Aw, no Captain or even Vice-Admiral? How boring. I unsheathed my twin katanas, which they in return aimed their guns. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my surroundings. The familiar feeling of Haki resonated through my body. I gasped when they suddenly all fell to the ground. I held my hands to my face in shock. Could it be I have Conqueror's Haki-?!

"Greetings, Alyssa." greeted a voice. I sighed dryly before grinning brightly. My bangs shadowed my face slightly before I pounced on him. I groaned lightly when he took a step back, but held up an arm to keep me from falling over. I chuckled sheepishly as I held my hands behind my head.

"Hey Rayleigh!" I greeted enthusiastically.

* * *

**Umm...yes, I know this chapter was kinda all over the place XD No need to tell me that. Anyhow...I drank milk tea XD It was delish as always! I don't get how you guys can live without trying it. ...I don't know if this counts as a cliff hanger or no :3 But it'll be lovely if it does. I **_**seriously**_** need to get some more Kid-action in here since the last few chapters all basically Law-centered...**


End file.
